MASK
by DYuri
Summary: Topeng. Semua orang memakai topeng untuk dicintai. Begitu juga seorang Do Kyungsoo gadis yang berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan si cantik dan baik hati. Ia juga bersembunyi di balik topeng burukrupanya sebagai jalang . "Uang. Semua orang mencintai uang. Memang uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Tapi beberapa kebahagiaan membutuhkan uang." /Kaisoo/hunhan/ GS
1. chapter 1

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

09.00 KST

"Kumpulkan laporan kalian! Cepat!" serunya. Aku bersama gadis cantik dari China bermata rusa melangkah maju ke depan kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada si gadis China. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana menggambarkan kecantikannya. Dia seperti putri-putri raja di dongeng China.

Ketika gadis China kembali ke bangkunya, aku masih berdiri disana. Lee Seonsaengnim menatapku tak suka. "Kembali ke tempatmu Nona Do!" pekiknya keras, aku berani taruhan dia pasti lahir dari keluarga yang kaku dan gila hormat.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lee. Sepertinya saya membuat kesalahan pada laporan saya" ucapku sopan, tapi semua orang dalam ruangan ini tahu diam-diam mataku yang tajam dan bibir hatiku membentuk kombinasi senyum mengerikan.

Lee Seonsaengnim mengambil laporan yang tertera namaku disana. Membacanya sepintas, mencari kesalahan yang kumaksud. "Tak ada yang salah dengan laporanmu Nona Do. Jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Ooh...benarkah? Coba kulihat!" tanganku terulur mengambil lembaran laporan yang ku kerjakan bersama Chanyeol tadi malam, tanpa tidur. Sayangnya namanya tak tercantum dalam laporanku. Karena dia bukan bagian dari mata kuliah ini.

Ke keluarkan spidol hitam dari kantong celana jeansku. Dengan gerakan pelan tinta berwarna hitam pekat berhasil menutupi satu nama. Dua nama. Tiga nama. Empat nama. Hingga hanya tersisa namaku disana. Lalu aku menambahkan nama 'Park Dobi".

"Rasakan ini, bitch! Kalian akan menemaniku mengulang kelas!" gumanku menyungingkan senyum kepuasan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NONA DO YANG TERHORMAT!" bentakan nyaring di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Hampir saja aku ingin menancapkan spidol ke matanya. Oh maaf, apa aku seperti psikopat sekarang?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin teman-temanku satu kelompok menanggung kesalahan yang tidak mereka kerjakan. Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku mengerjakannya asal-asalan...aku tidak ingin kalian dianggap bodoh hanya karena laporan yang ku kerjakan" ucapku dengan nada di buat-buat sedih.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde bergelombang dengan pakaian trendy berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memandangiku dengan tatapan seakan ingin menghabisi nyawaku dengan kuku-kuku cantiknya yang bercat merah mengkilap. "Yakk! Kyungsoo-ya...Kau sendiri kan yang menawarkan diri mengerjakannya. Tak kusangka kau selicik itu!" ucapnya seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengatakan eommanya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit" sindriku. Dia pikir aku percaya apa?

"Eommaku memang sakit" sahutnya.

"Tsk...sebelum kau berkata begitu sebaiknya bersihkan dulu bercak merahmu atau setidaknya mandilah dengan bersih dan wangi. Baumu seperti habis di tiduri puluhan pria."

"Tutup mulut pedasmu itu! Kau juga seorang jalang!...aku tau benar itu!

"Maaf, Mrs. Lee..sepertinya saya sedang tidak enak badan. Saya mohon ijin." Lee Seonsaengnim belum mengiyakan namun aku sudah melangkah ke luar kelas. Samar-samar aku mendengar gadis tadi masih menyumpahiku.

"Yakk! Sini kau! Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka! DOO KYUNGSOOO!"

.

 **MASK**

.

Sebatang rokok menemaniku menunggu Chanyeol. Berdiri memandangi para mahasiswa lain berlalu lalang. Asapnya mungkin membuat sebagian orang menjadi sesak nafas, namun bagiku ini sebuah obat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merokok lagi, Kyung!" suara bass Chanyeol sangat jelas di telingaku. Ia merampas sisa rokok yang ada di tanganku, melemparnya ke lantai, dan menginjaknya dengan kesal. Diam-diam aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Apa? kau pikir ini lucu?" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada kesal setangah mati. Ia mulai berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembaatas balkon. "Mana tasmu?"

Kutepuk jidaku keras, semoga tidak ada lalat nyasar yang gepeng disana. "Ahh..aku lupa membawanya. Tenang. Paling Luhan sudah membawanya"

"Liat, benar bukan dia membawa tasku. Dia memang gadis yang baik" ucapku melihat Luhan si gadis China membawa dua tas sedang melintas bersama dua pria.

Chanyeol menengok mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Ya kurasa dia memang gadis baik, melihat dia berhasil berjalan bersama dua pria yang paling inginkan mahasiswi di kampus ini. Atau bahkan se-Korea"

Luhan memang cantik dan pintar. Kalau tidak pintar dia tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan pendidikan disini. Menonjol di tempat-tempat yang tepat di badannya yang kecil. Sangat pas untuk di peluk. Keluarganya yang sederhana dan kebaikan hatinya (yang terkadang sering di manfaatkan orang, termasuk aku) membuatnya seperti drama Boys Before Flower versi nyata.

Bagi Luhan uang akan datang sendiri, walaupun dia hanya siswa beasiswa. Jangan salah beasiswa di kucurkan tidaklah sedikit bahkan bisa menyewa apartemen mewah namun ia malah menyewa apartemen sederhana bersamaku. Otomatis uang sisa beasiswanya sisa lumayan banyak. Di tambah barang-barang mewah hadiah dari penggemarnya, kurasa ia gadis paling beruntung abad ini.

"Kurasa aku bukan mahasiswi disini ataupun penduduk Korea. Aku tidak menginginkannya, " Aku menatap Chanyeol penuh pandangan menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan kau juga" tuduhku.

"Tidak. Mereka berdua _straight_ ngomong-ngomong," ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku penasaran. Bisa saja Chanyeol hanya menduga bukan.

"Hanya insting saja" balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau mau kemana hari ini? Apa hari ini jadwalmu meminta ampun atas dosamu? Ke gereja tua?"

Aku tekekek pelan. "Ya, kecuali kau mengajakku bercinta sampai pagi. Aku kan membatalkannya."

"Jika aku bisa, aku langsung menelanjangimu disini, Kyung" balas Chanyeol malas.

"Yasudah ayok kita pergi. Aku tidak sabar mencekik anak-anak nakal disana!"

"Pantas saja mereka mengataimu penyihir jahat!" cibir Chanyeol

Aku langsung melayangkan geplakan keras ke kepala Chanyeol. Ia meringis kesakitan dan ingin mengumpat tapi ia tahan.

"Apa! Apa! Aku menyia-yiakan rokokku yang belum habis, kau mengataiku penyihir jahat, aku baru saja di caci maki karena mencoret nama anggota kelompokku. Aiishhh...kau tidak tau betapa menyebalkannya hari ini" semburku.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi melembut. "Ara..ara...maafkan aku. Tapi lain kali akan ku bakar semua rokokmu. Maafkan aku, _ne_! Akan ku belikan es krim!"

Aku menggeleng keras. "Beri aku peluk dan ciuman! Aku akan memaafkanmu" kurentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar bersiap menerima hadiah pelukan. Mungkin di luar aku tampak seperti wanita tangguh, licik, tak bisa di atur tapi jika di dekat Chanyeol aku akan berubah seperti kekasih yang manja. Dan semua orang memang menganggap kami sepasang kekasih, jadi sekalian saja.

Chanyeol berdecih sebentar seolah mengatakan tingkahku kenak-kanakan. Namun setelahnya ia memelukku dengan erat. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap rambutku. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir dan sedikit lumatan tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Aku menyukai tekstur bibirnya bawahnya yang tebal.

Pelataran gereja yang luas menyambut kedatangan kami. Beberapa anak menyapu daun-daun kering yang hampir menutupi jalan setapak menuju bangunan utama, gereja tua. Dua banguanan lain menjulang di sisi kanan kirinya. Berisikan anak-anak kurang beruntung yang meminta perlindungan. Sederhana dan luas.

Melihat kehadiranku, anak-anak yang ku kenal menunduk lalu berlari menjauh bahkan ada yang memilih masuk ke bangunan. _Well_ , ini sedikit berlebihan, apa aku sejahat itu? Oh mungkin gara-gara aku sering membentak dan menjewer mereka. Lha mau bagaimana lagi mereka berisik dan nakal.

Chanyeol berjalanan membuntutiku di belakang sambil sesekali melempar senyum lebarnya ke anak-anak yang tersisa. Pemuda berperawakan sedang dengan baju pendeta berwarna hitam melipat tangannya di dada dengan pandangan setengah kesal.

"Kau lagi! kau lagi! Ck...ck..ck..ck.." Suho, pendeta pembantu di gereja ini berdecak nyaring. "Ayo masuk!"

Suho membawa kami berdua masuk ke dalam gereja. Duduk di kursi panjang yang mulai lapuk termakan usia. Ketika diduduki menimbulkan decitan nyaring, yang sempat membuat Chanyeol terkena serangan jantung kecil. "Suho-ssi.."

"Kau tak mau memohon ampun dosamu dulu?" potong Suho yang sudah dalam mode siap memanjatkan doa.

"Percuma saja jika aku memohon ampun sekarang, besok pasti akan ku ulangi lagi," ucapku membuat Suho menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Seakan berusaha memaklumi tingkahku.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ssi katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari!"

Kuberikan amplop coklat panjang ke pangkuan Suho, lalu kutarik tanganku dengan sengaja menyentuh paha berbalut celana kain hitam itu. Memberikan gerakan elusan seolah-olah tak sengaja. Kulihat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Aku dapat mendengar Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawanya di sampingku.

"Ups..maafkan tangan gatalku ini Suho-ssi" ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

"Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Aku menghormatimu karena kau teman Luhanie dan jabatan ayahmu." Ya, aku mengenal gereja dan panti asuhan ini berkat Luhan. Dia mengajakku kesini untuk menghibur anak-anak disini dengan membacakan dongeng ataupun bernyanyi. Seperti yang kalian tau aku tidak bisa melakukan kedua-nya. Disini banyak anak-anak nakal menjaili dan mengambil jatah makanan anak-anak yang lebih kecil dan lemah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang berhati malaikat yang menegurnya secara halus, aku menggeplak, menjewer, mencubit, memarahi semua anak-anak nakal. Mereka harus di disiplinkan bukan.

Tapi belakangan aku malah lebih sering kemari dibanding Luhan. Entahlah mungkin dia sibuk urusan perkuliahan.

"Oke..oke..itu uang dari Luhan semoga dapat membantu anak-anak disini. Beri mereka makanan dan pakaian yang layak. Mereka terlihat lebih kurus dari kucing jalanan."

"Suho-ssi..."

"APAA?" benar-benar pemarah, pikirku. "Ohh...maaf, ada apa Nona Do?" segera ia mengubah suaranya menjadi lembut dan tenang kembali. Emosinya tak sejalan dengan wajah angelic-nya.

"Siapa anak yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu? Kenapa kau mendandaninya seperti hantu?" tanyaku melirik gadis kecil yang berdiri di belakang pintu. Wajah pucat dan dress putih pendeknya membuatnya mirip hantu.

"Aku tidak mendandaninya begitu. Dia memang suka pakai baju, dress, apapun yang berwarna putih. Gadis itu namanya Sunny. "

.

.

.

.

"Aaaakkhhhh..."

"Sluuurpppp..."

Ku telan cairan putih itu sekali tegukan. Karena jika tak segera aku telan mulutku akan penuh. Dan aku tidak suka rasanya. Beberapa cairan menetes di sekitar mulutku. Segera ku seka denga tisu terdekat. Dari balik topeng setengah wajah yang kukenakan, diam-diam aku memperhatikan setiap pria yang duduk di hadapanku. Ia memasukan kejantanannya, membenarkan celananya, lalu mengambil dompet disakunya. Mengambil dua ratus ribu won dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Aku suka mulutmu" ucapnya puas.

Jujur aku jijik mendengar pujiannya, atas dasar kesopanan aku berterima kasih kepadanya. "Thanks, kurasa mulut istri Anda lebih pintar memberikan service. Anda juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Kudoakan hubungan kalian segera membaik."

Setelah memberikan hormat, aku menghampiri meja bar. Chen, bartender senior disini tersenyum kearahku. Dia sudah tiga tahun lebih bekerja di club ini. Club berkonsep pesta topeng. Semua disini memakai topeng untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka. Untuk itulah aku memilih club ini sebagai penghasil uang tambahan untukku. Sebagai putri tunggal Kepala kepolisian wilayah seoul utara menyulitkanku jika identitasku sebagai 'jalang' terbongkar. Kabarnya banyak pejabat maupun orang terkenal yang kemari tanpa takut ketauan.

"Untukmu!" ujar Chen kepadaku menyondorkan minuman racikannya.

"Terima kasih, rasanya pait-pait. Dia terlalu banyak makan daging sepertinya. Aaahhh...mulutku jadi kram!" keluhku sambil menyesap minuman yang Chen buat.

Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas. "Yasudah berhenti saja. Bukankah ayahmu kaya? Aku heran kemana uang jajanmu hingga kau harus bekerja kotor seperti ini?"

"Setengah dari uang jajanku dan penghasilanku ini aku sumbangkan. Sisanya untuk bertahan hidup" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Aku baru tahu baik dan bodoh beda tipis" ejeknya. "Hari ini kau kenapa? Kau butuh uang? Wajahmu seperti jemuran belum disetrika"

"Apa sangat kelihatan?" dahiku mengernyit mendengar penuturan Chen.

"Sudah tercacar jelas dimukamu. Kali ini untuk apa? Mau membangun pusat rehabilitasi orang gila? Mau ku pinjami?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan...ya awalnya aku ingin membangun sebuah pusat penampungan...tapi bukan orang gila, pliss. Penampungan bayi lebih tepatnya, agar tidak ada bayi yang di buang atau di aborsi. Dengan membiayai wanita-wanita hamil yang ingin aborsi. Mereka mempunyai nyawa jadi mereka juga berhak hidup. Tapi – "

"Jika masalahnya biaya, aku akan membantu. Sebisaku tentunya," potong Chen.

"Itu bisa di wujudkan nanti. Sekarang aku sedang ingin mengakhiri penderitaan seorang gadis. Dia salah satu anak di panti milik gereja tua yang sering kudatangi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak sekecilnya setiap minggu setidaknya dua kali harus cuci darah. Bayangkan darahmu di ambil lalu di bersihkan lalu dimasukan lagi..."

"Stop, Kyung! Stop! Sebelum aku memecahkan botol-botol wine merah disini"

"Sorry...ku dengar jika ia dapat pendonor ginjal, dia tidak perlu cuci darah lagi. Ternyata biaya organ ginjal mahal sekali ya, hmm...sekarang aku tau kenapa banyak orang yang menjual organ di pasar gelap"

"Aww...aku seperti berbincang dengan seorang psikopat. Jadi kau akan menjual rumah ayahmu untuk membeli ginjal?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku akan melepas keperawananku saja." ucapku lemah. Wajah Chen tercengang lucu, ingin sekali kulempar gelasku ke wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kau kaget aku masih perawan?"

"Uhh..pantas saja setiap kali pria memintamu menemaninya tidur kau selalu saja berkelit _'ini hanya sumpalan busa, payudaraku kecil..kau tidak akan puas jika meniduriku. Lebih baik kau sewa saja gadis bernomor 4 di sebelah sana, kau akan pulang dengan kembung karena susu'_ " Chen menirukan gayaku menolak pria sambil mengeluarkan serbet dari dadanya. Seolah-olah itu busa yang sering di kusumpalkan di dadaku agar kelihatan berisi. Ya, aku memang melakukan itu, menarik sumpalan busaku agar pria-pria yang kutolak percaya.

Chen rajanya joke, aku tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh saking lucunya Chen menirukan diriku. "Hahahah...wajahmu lucu sekali! Tapi serius, Chen... aku kemarin melakukannya karena Minjii sedang butuh uang untuk membayar bayinya yang sakit. Apalagi dia masih baru, tentu dia tak punya pelanggan"

"Kau yakin menjual keperawananmu? Keponakanku saja masih umur belasan sudah tidak perawan. Kurasa sedikit disayangkan dengan umurmu segini, kalau kau bersabar sedikit lagi kau bisa memberikannya ke suamimu. Itu pun kalau kau menikah dalam waktu dekat sih"

"Ya, aku akan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi. Toh, orang tak akan peduli."

"Ya...ya...ya...terserah kau saja nona keras kepala." Tiba-tiba pandangan Chen terpaku menatap ke arah belakangku. "Kita lihat, apakah pria tua bangka atau pangeran berkuda yang menghabiskan malam denganmu" ucap Chen terdengar misterius.

"Siapa pun itu. Yang menerimaku tanpa sumpalan ini. Kau lihat kan semua pria mundur ketika kuperlihatkan busaku?"

Chen malah tersenyum penuh arti, dagunya menunjuk ke arah belakangku. "Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Seorang pria bertopeng (semua orang disini memang bertopeng ngomong-ngomong) berdiri cangung di belakangku. Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku? Ohh Chen...kau menghancurkan misiku.

Pria itu duduk di kursi bar sebelahku. Otakku mendadak _blank_ , haruskah aku menolaknya ? bukahkah aku akan menjual keperawananku? Tapi aku baru memikirkannya hari ini, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Apa aku harus melakukan aksi mengeluarkan sumpalan busa lagi?

"Maaf, kudengar kau mau melepas keperawananmu, nona dua belas" Reflek ku pegang topengku yang berukir angka 12 di bagian tengah. Oh iya nomorku dua belas ya, kenapa aku tiba-tiba lupa?

"Mmm...sebenarnya, ini.." _Shit_. Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini? Kenapa aku malah memegang bongkahan montok payudaraku bukan mengeluarkan sumpalannya?

Dari balik topengnya aku bisa melihat matanya menatap payudaraku bingung. "Ah aku tau, itu hanya sumpalan bukan? Maaf aku mendengar pembicaraanmu tadi. Benarkah payudaramu kecil?"

Aku mengangguk sambil bersiap mengeluarkan sumpalan busaku seperti biasanya. Rasa penasaran apakah ia akan mundur seperti pria lain mulai memenuhi isi kepalaku. Saat tanganku masuk ke dalam dress hitamku, tiba-tiba tanganku di cekal.

"Biar ku periksa sendiri," ucapnya seakan meminta permisi tapi tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam dressku, berhasil mengobok-obok isi bra yang ku kenakan. Ia membuang busa andalanku, tidak sampai disitu. Tanganya masih meraba-raba di dalam bra. Mengelus pelan pangkal payudaraku dan memilin putingku hingga menjadi tegang karena sentuhannya.

Jangan tanya keadaanku atas pelecehan ini. Sungguh aku ingin menghentikannya tapi _shock_ dan rasa kenikmatan yang perlahan-lahan kurasakan malah membuatku berpegangan pada pinggian meja bar. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Chen sekarang? Aku sempat meliriknya tadi, dia menata gelasnya yang sudah ia bersihkan dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chen, sialan.

Pria itu menghentikan aksinya dengan wajah tenang, malah salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. _Hell_ , dia pasti senang bisa meraba-rabaku. "Temani aku malam ini." ujarnya dengan suara terdengar berat. Dapat kuperkirakan usianya pertengahan dua puluhan atau hampir menyentuh kepala tiga.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, pikirkan dulu baik-baik" Aku tak akan menyerahkan diriku semudah itu.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak, tapi maaf Tuan aku menjualnya dengan harga sangat mahal. Mungkin dapat menguras tabungan Tuan" Ucapku sesopan mungkin. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan saja karena aku belum benar-benar siap. Terlebih aku hanya ingin melakukannya sekali namun bisa membiayai Sunny dan sisanya bisa menambah tabunganku membangun tempat yang bisa menampung bayi-bayi malang.

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Lima ratus juta won. Bagaimana? Masih berminat? Jika tidak Tuan bisa memilih yang lain kurasa masih ada juga yang masih perawan. Aku tidak akan memaksa," Ucapku sambil meminta Chen mengisi kembali gelasku. "Dasar nona do gila," guman Chen geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku seraya mengisi kembali gelasku.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus membayar sebanyak itu? Apa servicemu memuaskan?" tantangnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku perawan, belum ada yang pernah mencobaku...jadi mana ku tau aku memuaskan atau tidak" balasku acuh. Sepertinya ia akan mundur, Tsk..dia sama saja rupanya.

"Maaf jika ini terdengar tidak sopan. Aku hanya heran saja, kau disini dan kau masih perawan..maksudku - "

Aku dapat menangkap maksudnya sangat jelas. Biar ku tebak lagi, dia pria terhormat mengingat bicaranya sangat sopan."Maksud Tuan bagaimana jalang sepertiku masih perawan. Lalu apa yang ku jual begitu kan? Aku menjual mulut dan tanganku, jika Tuan ingin tau."

"Lalu kenapa – "

"Uang." selaku. "Semua orang mencintai uang. Memang uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Tapi beberapa kebahagiaan membutuhkan uang. Kurasa Tuan paham maksudku"

"Apa sumber kebahagianmu rumah mewah? Barang-barang mewah?"

"Tuan belum benar-benar paham rupanya. Tuan pasti sangat kaya sampai bisa menanyakan seperti itu."

Ia mengernyit bingung di balik topengnya. "Biar kujelaskan diriku. Aku tidak cantik, payudaraku kecil, Tuan sudah merabanya tadi dan aku bisa menuntut akan hal itu..."

"Oh, maaf" pintanya dengan suara datar, tapi aku tak mendengar rasa penyesalan dalam ucapannya. Jadi fix dia pria kaya terhormat berumur pertengahan dua puluhan dan menyebalkan.

"Umurku duapuluhan, badanku juga biasa saja, mulutku aset utamaku selain pandai memuaskan juga pandai melontarkan kata-kata pedas. Aku bukan tipe jalang yang lemah lembut dan bersikap halus pada pelanggan, aku lebih suka memaki orang. Jadi pikirkan kembali apakah itu sebanding dengan uang yang akan Tuan keluarkan"

"Menarik. Kemana aku harus mengirim?"

"Chen, tolong tulis nomor rekeningmu!" pintaku pada Chen. Chen bengong beberapa detik lalu menulis nomor rekeningnya di kertas kosong. "Kau yakin?" bisik Chen.

Aku tak menanggapinya, aku malah menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke pria tadi. "Maaf tapi aku harus melindungi privasiku. Kau bisa mengirimnya kesini besok pagi. Sekarang aku hanya butuh jaminan kau membayarku"

Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menaruhnya di meja bar. "Minta temanmu menyimpan ini selama kita bercinta. Yang paling penting disana ada kartu identitasku. "

"Bisa saja kartu identitas Tuan palsu"

"Aku jamin itu asli. Jika aku berbohong, kau bisa mengutukku jadi gay"

Aku tertawa pelan lalu meminta persetujuan Chen. "Bagaimana?"

Chen membuka dompet itu dan melihat isinya. "Kurasa dia terlalu nekat sampai menyerahkan dompetnya jadi jaminan. Aku jamin dia tidak akan lari. Kau bisa mengambil dompet ini kembali jika aku sudah menerima pemberitahuan transfer-an uang , aku sekarang merasa persis seperti seorang penyalur wanita" keluhnya. "Oke silahkan nikmati malam kalian. Semoga sukses"

"Ayo, akan ku pilihkan kamar paling nyaman." Kakiku melangkah menaiki tangga menuju deretan kamar yang kubenci. Dimana para wanita sepertiku berjuang mendapatkan uang dengan lubang surga yang mereka tawarkan. Sekali terperosok tak satu pun yang bisa keluar. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga aku tak menyesali keputusanku ini. Maafkan aku, Chan!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki bangunan apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota. Menaiki tangga dengan susah payah sembari merapatkan jaket yang ia pinjam dari Chen. Ya Tuhan, kenapa pagi ini begitu dingin, runtuknya dalam hati. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, tangan mungilnya menekan-nekan kombinasi angka hingga pintu otomatis terbuka. Luhan dengan baju rapi berkacak pinggang dengan wajah segarang mungkin, walaupun wajah cantiknya tidak akan bisa menampilkan wajah seram. Rambutnya di kucir serampangan, Kyungsoo tebak pasti Luhan sudah akan berangkat kuliah pagi.

"Darimana kau nona Do? Kau ke club lagi? Kau minum lagi?" Kyungsoo tak mengubris rentetan pertanyaan Luhan. Kyungsoo malah masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Berhentilah keluyuran tiap malam, kyung! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu...di luar sana banyak orang jahat. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, apalagi kau pulang pagi...hawanya sangat dingin." Oceh Luhan di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah mengurusiku, Lu! Kau bukan ibuku!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar.

"Memang, tapi aku temanmu. Sebelum berangkat kuliah makanlah sesuatu dulu. Di dapur ada tumis ikan dan sup, kau bisa menghangatkannya sendiri bukan?"

"Eumm.." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. Dari luar Luhan tak mendengarnya jadi Kyungsoo menggumpulkan energinya untuk berteriak lagi. "Terima kasih, Lu!"

"Kau mau kupanggilkan Chanyeol?" tawar Luhan merasa tidak enak sempat memarahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menanggapi apapun, jadi ia putuskan menelpon Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Jika pulang pagi seperti ini, berarti Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood jelek, satu-satunya tempat bercerita dan dapat menghiburnya adalah Chanyeol. Luhan tidak tahu hubungan apa yang mereka jalin, tapi dirinya berdoa semoga Chanyeol dapat memperbaiki Kyungsoo.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari Luhan untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Dirinya berniat ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah perkulihannya selesai. Tapi ketika jam kuliahnya berakhir Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sudah di depan kelasnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan sarat akan kelegaan, setidaknya gadis ini masih bisa berdiri didepannya tanpa kurang apa pun. Yang sedikit aneh hanyalah rok yang ia gunakan, Kyungsoo tipe gadis yang memilih celana jeans agar memudahkannya berlarian kesana-kemari layaknya kucing kurang kerjaan yang menangkap kupu-kupu. Oh iya, kecuali ke club. Chanyeol sangat tahu kegemaran Kyungsoo memakai dress seksi saat ke club.

"Temani aku ke rumah sakit!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi khawatir, jangan-jangan temannya ini sakit dan kesini bukan dengan cara berjalan melainkan merangkak. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kau sakit?"

"Bukan aku, bodoh! Sunny ...anak itu harus di cek ginjalnya agar segera mendapatkan pendonor"

"Tapi..." belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah yang tertatih dan berkali-kali berhenti.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, dengan langkah yang lebar segera ia menyusul Kyungsoo. Menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menyeretnya ke toilet pria terdekat. Kyungsoo memberontak sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Beberapa pria yang sedang menyalurkan kebutuhan dasarnya untuk buang air terkaget-kaget melihat seorang pemuda menyeret gadis ke salah satu bilik toilet. Saling memandang satu sama lain seolah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" salah satu dari mereka memberanikan bertanya. "Sepertinya begitu" jawab pria lainnya membenarkan celananya.

Di dalam bilik toiled, Chanyeol memaksa Kyungsoo duduk di kloset. "Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku, kyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Kyungsoo sangat tahu Chanyeol sedang mode marah sekarang.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

BRAKKK! Gebrakan keras Chanyeol layangkan ke dinding bilik toilet. "Jangan membuatku marah, Kyung! Jujurlah padaku atau kulihat sediri dengan mataku!"

Kyungsoo diam saja. Chanyeol yang sudah geram menarik paksa rok Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke lantai memperlihatkan celana dalam putih yang terdapat bercak darah disana. Dengan kasar ia juga menarik celana dalam itu hingga mengantung di lutut Kyungsoo yang di tekuk.

Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. "Ini pasti hanya sebuah mimpi buruk." guman Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika matanya terbuka lagi Kyungsoo sudah bersiap memakai celananya kembali. "Kau sudah puas? Kau sudah melihatnya bukan?"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kyung! Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor apa pun" ucap Chanyeol geram.

Kyungsoo tak bersuara lagi. Dirinya tau ini salah, ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan menjaga kehormatannya dan menyerahkannya ketika sudah menikah nanti. Itu janjinya pada Chanyeol ketika dirinya ketahuan bekerja di club. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin dirinya tersakiti dan terjebak sebagai penjaja seks karena begitu mudahnya mendapatkan uang dari sana.

Ketika Kyungsoo ingin meminta maaf, namun dirinya malah memekik terkaget ketika bibir vaginanya yang masih perih tersentuh sebuah jari. "Akh..Oh astaga!"

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol berputar di pinggiran varginanya lalu mulai merambat sedikit masuk. Diiringi sensasi dingin dan lengket di setiap jari Chanyeol melewatinya. Membuat varginanya berkedut karena rangsangan yang tak sengaja di berikan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam desahannya. Sedangkan tangannya memegang pundak lebar Chanyeol yang sibuk menunduk mengoleskan cairan bening nan lengket ke varginanya.

"Ini akan meredakan sakitmu. Jangan menggunakan jeans. Gesekannya akan memperparah. Maaf kan aku membentakmu!"

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya lalu merapikan kembali rok dan celana dalam Kyungsoo lagi. "Memang kau tak punya orangtua yang memarahimu. Memang ini tubuhmu. Ini hakmu, Kyung. Tapi kumohon ingatlah disini ada aku...yang masih peduli padamu. Yang menegurmu karena sering merokok, memarahimu karena nilaimu jelek, memakimu karena sering bolos kuliah, melarangmu melakukan seks. "

"Bukannya aku sok mengatur hidupmu, aku tau benar tak punya hak atas itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain memandang rendah dirimu. Membicakan hal yang buruk tentangmu. Aku hanya ingin si penyihir jahat kecil ini hidup dengan baik. "

Kyungsoo berdiri di bantu Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya besok. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen."

"Tidak. Kita lakukan sekarang...kasian gadis – "

"Kumohon, menurutlah padaku sekali saja! Dan berapa kekurangan biaya rumah sakit? Aku akan membantumu" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lembut sarat akan permohonan.

"Aku sudah punya lima ratus juta won di rekening Chen. Aku juga punya sisa tabunganku di rekeningku sendiri"

Mata lebar Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya."Kau – "

"Aaah..sudalah. Kurasa tak ada gunanya memarahimu. Maafkan aku, jika aku sekaya itu kau tak perlu seperti ini." Chanyeol membuang mukanya ke bawah, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo, penyelamatnya.

"Tak apa, itu bukan masalah. Nanti akan tiba saatnya aku menjualmu ke om-om" balas Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bubble tea, Jongin?" tanya Luhan yang sudah di depan meja pemesanan di salah satu cafe dekat apartement Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih"

"Baiklah, nanti jika kau mau jangan minta punyaku ya.." ujar Luhan lalu tertawa riang seolah baru saja berhasil mengancam anak kecil.

Mereka berdua memilih bangku dekat dengan jendela di pojok ruangan cafe. Jongin merasa tidak nyaman duduk di cafe ini, bukan karena Luhan. Melainkan karena sejak kepindahannya ke apartement baru tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, dirinya merasa selalu di awasi.

"Mungkin minggu depan akan ada artikel tentang kita berdua" ucap Jongin sambil terus mengawasi sekeliling.

"Benarkah?" Luhan jadi ikut celingak-celinguk.

Jongin mengangguk samar. "Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, hanya saja Sehun pasti akan mengamuk sambil membakar koleksi bukuku. Itu mengerikan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya"

"Kurasa dia tidak akan marah. Paling dia akan bilang _'silahkan jika kau memilih jongin tapi jangan harap bertemu denganku lagi'_ " Luhan mengucapkannya sambil menarik alisnya ke atas menggunakan tangannya supaya alisnya mirip dengan Sehun. Panjang dan menukik tajam.

" dan kau tetap memilih Sehun, padahal tiap hari kau mengeluh kelakuan buruk Sehun padaku. Jika aku seorang reporter, kurasa aku sudah kaya hanya dengan menulis aib Sehun." Timpal Jongin seraya tertawa getir.

"Hey...hey..hey.. kau sudah kaya Tuan Kim. Apa menjadi putra perdana menteri masih kurang kaya? "

"Kekayaan bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi seorang pria tapi di kawal bodyguard berbadan kekar. Bisa-bisa para wanita malah jatuh cinta pada bodyguardku. Mereka tidak berguna menurutku, aku sendiri bisa bela diri dan badanku tidaklah kurus seperti Sehun."

"Yaakkk! Sehun tidak kurus, akan ku adukan kau!"

"Tsk...bela saja terus."

"Makanya cari kekasih sana agar ada yang membelamu. Ngomong-ngomong mana bodyguardmu?"

"Mereka kuberhentikan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku. Jika kau putus dengan Sehun, aku akan menerimamu jadi kekasihku"

Luhan jadi berubah murung. "Akan ku pertimbangkan. Jujur kau lebih perhatian dan pengertian dibading Sehun."

"Tapi semua wanita tetap akan memilih pria jahat. Itu klasik sekali"

"Hahaha...dia bukan pria jahat, Jongin. Dia hanya butuh sedikit pelukan, maka hati es-nya akan meleleh" Luhan mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jongin memangguk mengiyakan. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Dulu Sehun tak sedingin sekarang dan tidak pernah bermain wanita. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Well, kau tau kan kita berdua seperti pasangan homo karena terlalu sering bersama. Bahkan sejak kami berdua masih memakai popok."

Luhan membuang nafasnya berat. "Walaupun dia dingin tapi rayuannya mematikan. Sudah berkali-kali aku menemukan ia bercumbu dengan wanita lain di apartement-nya. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia masih mengikatku sebagai kekasihnya."

"Aku lebih heran lagi kau masih jadi kekasihnya sampai detik ini."

"Sudahlah, aku akan mempertahankannya selagi aku bisa."

"Sudah puas membicarakanku?" sebuah suara datar menghentikan percakapan Jongin dan Luhan. Sehun yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Dengan wajah datarnya dan raut sedikit kesal.

Luhan segera menawarkan memesankan minuman untuk kekasihnya. "Kau mau minum, Hunie?"

"Tidak" tolak Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Mau makan?" tawar Luhan lagi.

"Tidak" tolak Sehun sekali lagi.

"Baiklah" Luhan akhirnya pasrah menawari. Sejenak kita tundukan kepala kita. Kita doakan semoga Luhan kuat menghadapi manusia es ini.

"Ayahmu mencarimu." Ucap Sehun singkat jelas padat.

"Lalu?" Jongin menanggapi dengan malas. Sudah hal biasa jika ayahnya mencarinya, mungkin kali ini karena masalah bodyguard.

"Dia mengobrak-abrik apartemenku" lanjut Sehun.

"Kau tak boleh menyebutnya begitu, kau harus menyebutnya 'beliau' atau tuan Kim" koreksi Luhan pada Sehun. Dan sudah pasti Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Si Pak Tua mulai lagi. Kali ini karena apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Berarti ini bukan hanya masalah bodyguard saja.

Sehun mengeluarkan hanpdhonenya, mengetikan sesuatu di layar. Lalu melemparnya ke meja dengan malas. Posisi duduknya pun berubah menjadi menyender ke punggung kursi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Jongin membacanya dengan cermat setiap kata dalam artikel di handphone Sehun. Namanya dan Sehun tertera di judul artikel. Sama-sama memberitakan mengenai perempuan. Hanya saja dirinya dengan Luhan di sambut dukungan dari para masyarakat Korea. Sedangkan Sehun sebaliknya. Kemudian Jongin memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. "Ku kira akan terbit minggu depan dan apa ini kau juga terlibat skandal ? dengan artis bikini?"

"Berita apa?" tanya Luhan ingin tau.

"Kita di gosipkan pacaran, Lu!" jelas Jongin. "Dan Sehun malah di gosipkan dengan seorang model majalah dewasa" lanjutnya.

"Apa kita butuh konferensi pres untuk meluruskan ini?" suara Luhan memandangi kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Tidak!" seru Jongin dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Lu...skandal seperti ini akan segera berlalu. Hanya saja kenapa si Pak Tua...ahh maksudku ayahku mengobrak-abrik apartemen Sehun. Itu pertanyaannya" ungkap Jongin mencoba menjelaskan pada Luhan. Bagi dirinya gosip bukanlah masalah tapi Luhan yang merupakan orang biasa akan mengalami goncangan jika ada haters ataupun orang-orang yang termakan gosip. Intinya kehidupan Luhan akan menjadi sorotan setelah ini.

"Kau belum liat berita selanjutnya Jongin!" Sehun menggeser layar handphonenya menampilkan berita selanjutnya.

Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya lalu tersenyum puas mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Wow...jadi si artis bikini terciduk memakai narkoba setelah di gosipkan denganmu. Lalu ayahku mengobrak abrik apartemenmu untuk mengecek apakah kau menggunakan narkoba sebelum polisi menggeledah juga. Tak kusangka ayahku begitu perhatian denganmu"

"Yups. Dia melakukannya untukmu asal kau tau. Jika namaku yang sudah jelek ini terseret kau juga akan ikut terseret. Makanya dia juga mencarimu, karena apartemenmu kosong dan para bodyguard kau pecat seenak dubur-mu" ujar Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong duburku tidak enak," balas Jongin tak terima.

Sehun menatapnya tak suka. "Berhenti membicarakan dubur, sebelum kupaksa rektrummu berkedut-kedut meremas penisku!"

"Shiittt! Kau yang duluan, Tuan Oh!" maki Jongin. "Lupakan soal dubur. Aku penasaran, kau benar berkencan dengan si artis bikini di hotel?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah was-was mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ya" sahut Sehun.

Mata Luhan mulai berair, merasa Jongin menangkap basah dirinya hampir menangis. Luhan langsung ijin ke kamar mandi sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung. "Maaf, sepertinya aku perlu ke kamar mandi"

Sehun mengangguk acuh. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas melihat Sehun santai-santai saja. "Kejar dia, albino bodoh!" perintah Jongin.

"Kau saja sana, pangeran kegelapan!" balas Sehun tak terima dikatai albino.

Jongin lelah dengan kedua orang ini. Mengejar Luhan juga tak ada gunanya, yang dibutuhkan Luhan sekarang Sehun bukan dirinya. Akhirnya ia mengikuti Sehun yang menyeder pada punggung kursi. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana otak tidak warasmu itu berjalan. Jelas-jelas hari itu kau bersamaku di club"

"Tsk...Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya tadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan tidak berpikir tidak-tidak. Makanya aku mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya padamu...tapi kau malah menjawab iya," keluh Jongin.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya penasaran sampai mana batas kesabarannya"

"Jangan menyakitinya, dia gadis yang baik. Kau tak akan menemukan yang seperti Luhan" tegur Jongin.

"Kurasa Luhan lebih cocok untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau menghilang kemana saat di club?"

"Aku bukan yang menghilang. Kau yang meninggalkanku, dasar tidak tau diri!"

"Kau bukan anak kecil jadi tidak masalah bukan? Buktinya kau masih utuh sekarang. Tapi kuperingatkan jangan terlalu sering kesana. Jika kau ketauan ke club, ayahmu akan murka."

"Menyedihkan bukan hidupku. Seperti robot, tidak boleh ini tidak boleh itu." ucap Jongin dengan mata menerawang.

"Dan sekarang aku menitipkan Luhan padamu dulu. Aku bersyukur dia di gosipkan denganmu, apa jadinya jika dia denganku..." lanjut Sehun.

"Kurasa banyak orang yang menentang kalian. Apalagi Luhan bukan dari kalangan atas dan keturunan China. Ayahmu yang sama datarnya denganmu itu akan mengusir Luhan kembali ke daratan China. Tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Luhan."

"Jika begini saja ia menangis, aku tidak yakin nantinya ia akan kuat hidup denganku. "

"Terserah kau saja"

"Ayo ke club lagi malam ini!" ajak Sehun bersemangat,

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang melarangku jangan sering-sering kesana" ucap Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di club yang ramai tidak sesuai dengan perasaan Chen sekarang. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang, apa ya?" monolog Chen sambil berpose berpikir. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hyung?" tanya salah satu bartender baru di club ini.

Tiba-tiba wajah Chen berubah cerah seperti berhasil mendapatka ilham. "Ahhh jaket kesayanganku. Pantas saja ada yang kurang. Si nona keras kepala pasti lupa mengembalikan. Tadi ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya ya? Aku tak melihatnya belakangan ini"

"Si nona dua belas maksud, hyung?" sahut juniornya itu.

"Iya, yang hobi mengeluarkan sumpalan payudaranya" jelas Chen lebih spesifik. "Ah, semoga saja dia kapok karena kemarin lalu bertobat menjadi biarawati. Biarawati? Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Hyung, kurasa ada yang mencarimu"

Benar saja, pemuda yang kemarin menitipkan dompet padanya sekarang duduk di depannya. "Kau mencariku? Bukankah dompetmu sudah ku kembalikan?" tanya Chen heran.

"Iya, dan terima kasih. Kau tidak akan membocorkan identitasku kan?"

Chen malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan si bartender baru yang masih di sebelahnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala heran akan kelakuan seniornya. "Tentu tidak, mana berani aku. Bisa- bisa malah aku yang masuk bui"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Kau sendirian? Mau mencari perawan lagi? Ups maaf...maksudku..mmm...ya..." Chen menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak karena ucapannya terlalu kasar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya mampir sekedar untuk minum."

Chen tersenyum penuh arti seperti mengatakan _'kau tak bisa membohongiku'._ "Sejak bermalam denganmu, dia belum kesini lagi sampai detik ini."

"Aku tak menanyakannya," sangkal pemuda tadi.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu," balas Chen tak mau kalah.

Pemuda tadi diam tak mau berdebat lebih panjang. Akhirnya Chen buka suara lagi sambil menaruh gelas berisi minuman racikannya, "Cobalah! Aku sering membuatkan ini padanya, mungkin selera kalian. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa rindumu..."

Melihat tatapan tidak enak dari balik topeng di hadapannya, buru-buru Chen berkata lagi. "Aku hanya bercanda...hahahaha"

"Terima kasih..Mmmm - "

"Chen...namaku Chen, aku sudah bekerja lama disini dan tak masalah jika namaku di ketahui orang. Jika kau ada acara pesta kau bisa mengontakku, akan ku buat semua tamumu mabuk dengan minumanku."

"Baiklah, Chen. Terima kasih atas minumanmu... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu" Chen berusaha seramah mungkin dan mencoba akrab.

"Apa kau tau kenapa gadis yang bermalam denganku menyebutkan nominal sebanyak itu? Maaf, bukannya aku menyesal...aku menikmatinya. Aku hanya penasaran saja"

"Mungkin dia asal sebut saja dan kau mengiyakan tanpa dinego. Asal kau tau dia seorang gadis gila."

Pemuda itu terkekeh sendiri, "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, dia memang gila".

"Kurasa arti gila yang kumaksud berbeda denganmu. Dia gadis yang bebas, akan sangat sulit jika kau mendapatkannya. Mungkin kau bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Kau masuk pria yang beruntung, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Saat ia sedang di puncak kegilaannya."

"Apa aku berkata aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Secara verbal, tidak. Ya anggap saja aku sedang memperingatkanmu"

"Memang aku memang tertarik padanya. Tapi kurasa bukan perasaan suka seperti yang kau bicarakan. Ya pasti bukan." Ucapnya seperti mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Chen melirik jam tangannya. Hampir pukul satu dini hari. "Mungkin dia tidak datang juga hari ini..." kata Chen mengungkapkan dugaannya.

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo yang hari ini berbalut kemeja putih longgar dengan rok pendek melekat pas pada pahanya berdiri dengan tas besarnya sebesar tas-tas anak sekolahan. "Oh hay, Chen!" sapanya melihat Chen mengernyit heran ke arahnya.

"Kukira kau jadi biarawati" cerca Chen tanpa dosa.

"Kuharap itu menjadi kenyataan" timpal Kyungsoo menanggapi gurauan Chen.

Chen menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan kepalanya menunduk sambil berucap,"Amienn"

"Boleh aku mengerjakan laporan disini?" kata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan laptop dan jaket dari tasnya, tak sadar ada sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Dan terima kasih jaketnya" Kyungsoo mengembalikan jaket Chen.

Chen memeluk jaketnya erat erat penuh dengan perasaan rindu. "Apa kau kedinginan, nak? Aku merindukanmu !" ucap Chen pada jaketnya.

"Tau begitu tak akan ku kembalikan. Kupotong potong jadi serbet untuk dapurku"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya, laporanku menumpuk. Aku stress... Aku butuh minum... Jadi aku kesini, mengerjakan sambil minum minum. Kau pasti tidak tau bagaimana stresnya aku karena terus di kurung si park dobi... Dia mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Apa selama aku tidak datang, ada om om yang mencariku? Jika ada katakan aku sedang cuti "

"Aku yang mencarimu"

"Sudah kubilang katakan saja aku - "

Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya karena ketika menoleh pemuda yang ia kenal duduk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu Kyungsoo beralih memandang Chen yang masih Setia bermesraan dengan jaketnya. Jadi sedari tadi bukan Chen yang menyahut.

Kyungsoo melirik takut takut ke arah pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ya ampun, dosa apa yang kuperbuat? Kau kenapa ada disini? Bukannya iblis sudah menyeretmu ke neraka? "

"Aku sudah tidak perawan, pergi sana! " usir Kyungsoo galak.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba kursinya ditarik mendekat ke arah kursi sebelahnya. Wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Kyungsoo sampai dapat mendengar deru nafas yang terus memberat. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku pria yang penuh rasa penasaran. Beri aku sedikit waktumu, tak masalah jika aku juga harus membayar. "

"Baiklah Tuan yang penasaran seperti arwah gentayangan... Kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku, aku kesini hari ini bukan untuk mencari uang. "

.

.

.

note:

Chapter ini normal pov bukan dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo lagi. Maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian dan acak acakan. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Sembari saya ngurusin lamaran kakak saya (akhirnya ibu saya bakal punya mantu), mungkin ff ini akan update perminggu.

Adegan dewasanya di pending dulu ya... Insya'allah chapter besok ketauan siapa pria beruntung itu. Mungkin ada yang bisa nebak siapa?

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca ff alakadarnya ini. ヽ(´▽｀)/


	3. Chapter 3

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

Pemuda duduk sofa dengan tenang, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang bersamanya sekarang masih berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ada keinginan untuk duduk. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan menyalakan timer. 15 menit. Angka timer mulai menghitung mundur.

"Bisakah kau juga duduk? Akan lebih nyaman jika kita mengobrol sambil duduk"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih kuat kalau hanya 15 menit"

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan ke balkon membawa sekotak rokok. Memandangai lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar kelap kerlip kontras dengan warna langit yang hitam pekat. Mau tak mau pemuda tersebut beranjak dari sofanya mengikut ke balkon.

"Aku tak suka _city light_ , mereka menghalangiku melihat bintang di langit" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengambil satu putung rokok dan membakar ujungnya. Menghisapnya penuh kenikmaan lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

"Tinggalah di desa kalau begitu"

Asap mulai mengepul dari mulut Kyungsoo, suara batuk-batuk mulai terdengar. "Bisakah kau merokok tanpa mengeluarkan asap?" pinta pemuda itu sambil tangannya sibuk mengibas kesana kemari meghalau asap rokok yang Kyungsoo tiupkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Oh maaf...aku tidak tau kau tidak suka rokok. Tapi aku tidak peduli..hahahaha"

"Oh iya waktumu tinggal 10 menit lagi sepertinya."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah berkata dirinya menyerah, "Oke..oke...jujur aku penasaan di balik topengmu ini. Kemarin kita terlalu bergairah dan lupa kita masih memakai topeng sampai permainan usai – "

"Intinya saja" intrupsi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau cantik?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang di awal bukan? Jika aku cantik mana mungkin aku masih perawan...aku pasti sudah di gilir oleh berandalan-berandalan keparat di gang sempit dan sepi"

"Itu terdengar mengerikan dan tidak manusiawi"

"Tsk...Seperti kau manusiawi saja! pria-pria sepertimu juga memburu kami, bedanya kalian membayar. Tapi itu tidak sebanding. Di samping kamar ini mungkin seorang jalang sepertiku sedang melayanani pria kelimanya demi menghidupi keluarganya. Orang kaya sepertimu mana tau ya...Kkkkk" di akhiri suara Kyungsoo cekikikan sendiri.

"...dan kalian kadang mencurangi kami. Membayar mahal tapi hasil uang bersama. Alhasil tarif hanya untuk satu orang tapi di dalam kamar melayani lebih dari satu orang," Kyungsoo menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo betanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia melangkah mendekat, reflek pemuda itu mundur satu langkah. Tangan Kyungsoo langsung mengalung di leher pemuda yang kini sedang menahan nafas.

Tangan kanannya masih memegang putung rokok, sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan turun melewati lengan. Membawa tangan berotot itu menyentuh bibirnya. "Kau menggigitku disini, bahkan lidahku juga kau gigit"

"Disini" beralih ke leher. Turun hingga mencapai dadanya. "..dan disini"

Berhenti disana agak lama. Pemuda itu mulai terbuai dengan sensasi kenyal, membuatnya gatal jika tidak mengelus pelan dari luar kemeja. Tapi Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi cabulnya lalu membawanya turun melewati pinggang berbelok ke belakang dan berhenti di bokongnya.

"Kau meremas dan menamparku disini"

Perjalanan belum berakhir rupanya, tangan itu terus berjalan ke pusat gairah. "Dan siksaan yang kau berikan bertumpuk disini. Selama hampir seminggu aku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Berjalan seperti pinguin di kutub. Tak bisa memakai celana jeans kesukaanku sampai hari ini. Kau sama saja tuan"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya lalu menjauh. Membuang rokoknya dengan kesal. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menyaut handphonenya yang masih menghitung waktu yang tersisa. 6 menit. "Jangan temui aku lagi, tolong! Jika kau menyesal mengeluarkan uangmu, aku akan mengirimu setengahnya."

Ketika tangan Kyungsoo mencapai gagang pintu, tubuhnya di paksa berbalik. Dimana pemuda itu sudah berdiri disana dan langsung mendekapnya. Bibirnya memangut bibir lainnya yang terkatup rapat. Tak peduli ciumannya tak berbalas, dengan semangat pemuda itu terus menikmati bibir kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli uangku. Aku yakin kau seorang gadis cantik, aku hanya penasaran dengan itu," bisiknya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh yang mendekapnya. "Sebegitu pentingkah wajahku? Jika aku cantik kau mau apa? kau mau menikahku begitu?"

"Ya, jika kau masuk dalam kriteriaku yang lain. Lagi pula aku tidak pakai pengaman kemarin" jawabnya asal. Kyungsoo tau dia tak benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak dalam masa subur, jadi silahkan bermimpi!" seru Kyungsoo. "Asal tuan tahu...memilih pasangan hidup bukan hanya rupanya saja. Semua orang akan menua. Ketampanan dan kecantikan bisa pudar. Pikiranmu terlalu picik jika hanya memandang rupa saja" lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

"Jadi apakah tuan yang baik hati ini masih mau melihat wajahku?" tanya Kyungso marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jika ada yang menjatuhkan telur di atas kepalanya, Kyungsoo yakin sekarang telur itu sudah matang sempurna.

"Ya, walaupun kau tidak cantik seperti katamu. Setidaknya aku bisa mengenalimu jika kita bertemu di suatu tempat nanti, dan mengobrol bersama mungkin" ia mulai melepas topengnya sendiri. Menarik simpul tali di belakang kepalanya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mampu melihat alis tajam diiringi kedua mata yang sama tajamnya.

Pemuda itu membuang topengnya ke lantai. "Tak apa jika kau tak mau membuka topengmu. Tapi kau bisa mengenaliku sekarang. Sapa aku jika kita bertemu, okey?" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat, lidahnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun dalam hatinya terus berteriak satu nama. Kim Jongin. Yang di gadang-gadang sebagai kekasih sahabatnya, Luhan.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Suho yang baru saja selesai memberikan arahan untuk para anak-anak panti baru berjalan ke gereja untuk bersih-bersih dan berdoa. Siapa tau ada tamu yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya menemukan gadis yang sering membuatnya kesal tidur meringkuk di kursi gereja.

Suho mencolek-colek lengan Kyungsoo untuk membangunkannya. "Hey...nona Do...nona Do~ " Namun Kyungsoo tak juga bangun.

Suho mencari akal. "Nona Do...Chanyeol ingin menikahimu" bisik Suho tepat di telingga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam tak merespon.

"Nona Do..Nona Do..Nona Dooo re miii faa soooo laa siiii doooooooooo~" seru Suho dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari tidurnya karena suara yang memekakan telingga itu sangat menganggu. Namun mata Kyungsoo masih mengatup dan belum bergerak. Jadi Suho tidak tau jika ia sudah bangun.

Tiba-tiba ide jail melintas di kepala Kyungsoo. Rasakan ini Suho-ssi, batin Kyungsoo tertawa girang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, Suho masih dalam posisi di sebelah telinganya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Chuppp!

Suho bengong seketika. Kyungsoo bahagia tiada tara. Ia sudah mengotori seorang pendeta gereja.

"Yaakkkk! Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku ini pendeta gereja, jangan kau kotori aku!" maki Suho jengkel sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Kyungsoo malah tertawa heboh."Hahahahaha...biar ku tebak ini ciuman pertamamu pasti"

"Ya Tuhan lama-lama aku bisa gila jika dekat-dekat denganmu!"

"Anggap saja ciuman pertemanan kita, suatu cinta kasih untukmu." Kyungsoo duduk sambil bersila di atas kursi dan langsung mendapat teguran dari Suho. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap nekat.

"Kenapa kau disini lagi? kau di usir Luhan? Kau gelandangan sekarang?" cerca Suho duduk menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya menumpang tidur. Aku sedang banyak pikiran," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih namun setelahnya ia berseru semangat kembali. "Oh iya bagaimana dengan Sunny? Kau sudah mendapatkan pendonor untuk ginjal-nya?"

"Sudah. Tinggal menentukan tanggal. Ngomong-ngomong ucapkan terima kasihku pada Luhan sudah membiayai semuanya. Padahal dia sudah tau lama sebelum kau, kenapa baru sekarang membantu.." sadar ada yang salah akan kata-katanya Suho segera berucap kembali, "Aahh...bukan maksudku – "

"Tak apa, mungkin Luhan butuh waktu mengumpulkan uang. Jika uangnya masih kurang kau bisa hubungi aku atau Chanyeol. Belakangan ini Luhan sedang sibuk, ia meminta bantuanku"

"Ya, akan ku hubungi secepatnya."

Suho menengok ke arah Kyungsooo yang merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk lututnya di atas kursi. Matanya terlihat lelah dan sedih. "Kau kenapa? Kau bilang kau banyak pikiran? Gadis nakal sepertimu bisa murung juga ya? Mau membuat pengakuan dosa?" tawar Suho melupakan insiden ciuman pertamanya.

"Apa orang jahat akan selalu benasib buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak tau setan mana yang merasuki Kyungsoo hingga bertanya dengan pertanyaan macam ini. "Tidak juga, jika ia mau bertaubat"

"Apa gadis nakal sepertiku akan diampuni juga dosanya? Apa aku juga akan dapat kebahagiaan?"

"Semua orang terlahir dengan membawa sifat baik dan buruk. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik, begitupun sebaliknya. Hanya saja ada salah satu yang lebih dominan"

"Jika aku bilang aku iri pada Luhan, apa kau akan memakiku dengan nasehat sok sucimu?"

Suho tertawa maklum. "Dia cantik, baik hati, keluarganya harmonis, pintar, semua orang menyukainya...wajar jika kau iri padanya. Jadi mana bagian yang membuatmu iri?"

"Semuanya. Aku juga ingin cantik, aku juga ingin keluarga yang harmonis yang mengabariku...mencariku jika aku tidak memberikan kabar, aku juga ingin pintar, aku juga ingin di puji tanpa ku minta. "

"Tuhan sudah memberikan kebahagiaan dengan porsinya sendiri-sendiri. Kau mungkin tak seberuntung Luhan, tapi Tuhan mengantinya dengan memberikan Chanyeol di dekatmu. Dia sering membantumu bukan?"

"Ya, dia seperti ibu peri"

"Kau ingin bahagia atau sedih itu pilihanmu sendiri. Ini hanyalah masalah sudut pandang, Nona Do. Mau ku buatkan teh?"

Kyungsoo menggelang lemah. "Suho-ssi..kau mau kuceritakan sesuatu?". Suho diam, Kyungsoo mengartikannya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Aku tidur dengan seorang pria kekasih sahabatku, aku menyerahkan keperawananku padanya."

"Tunggu, bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih? Maksudku Chanyeol, kenapa bisa –"

"Aku dan Chanyeol hanya teman. Chanyeol tak akan meniduriku ngomong-ngomong"

Suho mau berucap kembali, tapi keburu Kyungsoo menyahut lagi dengan galak. "Dengarkan saja okey...malam itu..."

 **Flash Back**

"Apa kau ingin aku mandi dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memasuki kamar. Jongin yang duduk di ranjang menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku berkeringat dan bau sperma orang lain"

"Langsung saja" pinta Jongin sambil bersiap membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. Namun entah bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin kesusahan hanya karena sebuah kancing baju. Mungkin tangannya yang licin.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Kyungsoo berdiri mendekat di hadapan Jongin dan membantu membukakan. "Apa tuan masih di pakaikan baju oleh eomma tuan?"

Jongin tak membalas malah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sambil memberikan elusan lembut sepanjang lekukan indah yang Tuhan ciptakan.

Kyungsoo membuka kancing satu persatu dengan telaten. Hingga dada bidang bewarna tan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. "Tuan sering berjemur atau karena terlalu lama di depan pemanggang daging?" cerca Kyungsoo sambil meraba dada bidang tersebut, yang Kyungsoo akui itu sangat menggodanya.

"Kau mengejekku ya?" tanya Jongin balik namun tak ada nada tersinggung di dalam suaranya.

"Yaa..." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu di iringi dengan senyuman manisnya. Kedua tangannya melepaskan kemeja tersebut hingga membuat Jongin sukses _topless_.

Dengan tidak sabar Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Meraup bibir hati yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak tadi. Kyungsoo mengikuti permainan lawannya. Hingga ia merasakan bibirnya digigit. "Akh..."

Jongin tak tanggung tanggung langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk. Bertarunng dengan lidah Kyungsoo, bukan hanya menghisap tapi juga disertai gigitan jika Kyungsoo mencoba menyudahi ciumannya.

Di saat Kyungsoo sibuk meladeni ciumannya, tangan Jongin menyusup ke punggung Kyungsoo menarik resleting dress ke bawah. Sampai punggung Kyungsoo terbuka bagian belakang. Ia dapat merasakan kulit punggung yang halus dan kaitan bra yang masih terpasang kuat disana.

Merasaka dingin di arena pungungnya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya dan lidahnya digigit lagi karena Jongin tak suka atas sikapnya. "Kenapa? Jangan berhenti, layani aku!" suara Jongin terdengar memerintah.

Kyungsoo yang masih sayang dengan lidah dan bibirnya, ia masih makan dengan mulut ngomong-ngomong. Tidak mungkin terus-terusan lidah dan bibirnya di gigit. Bisa-bisa dirinya tidak makan dengan mulutnya seminggu penuh. Akhirnya, ia berinisiatif turun dari pangkuan lalu memberikan ciuman di rahang ke bawah. Berhenti sebentar di jakun, memberikan hisapan pada jakunnya yang terus naik turun karena gairah.

Jongin mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah mersakan hal seperti ini. Apalagi bibir basah Kyungsoo terus turun sesekali berhenti di titik-titik yang tepat. Di nipple-nya, menghisap secara bergantian si kembar membuat Jongin sampai gemetaran. Terus turun melewati garis perutnya sampai mencapai bawah pusar. Kyungsoo baru berhenti lagi.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin yang masih tertutup topeng. Ia tahu pemuda itu sedang ketar-ketir atas aksinya. Bibirnya selalu bisa di andalkan. Melihat Kyungsoo diam sambil memandanginya seolah meminta perintah selanjutnya. "Bukalah~" ujar Jongin dengan suara berat.

Kyungsoo membuka ikat pingang Jongin dengan santai, lalu suara zipper yang di turunkan terdengar nyaring di kamar yang sunyi ini. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu menggembung disana, tertutup celana dalam hitam mahal. Kenapa ia tahu itu mahal? Karena Chanyeol pernah membeli selusin celana dalam sama persis yang Jongin pakai sekarang. Berita buruknya, setengah dari tabungan Chanyeol ludes. Jadi mengingat nominal tabungan Chanyeol tidak sedikit, sudah di pastikan harganya sangat mahal.

Tersadar dari pikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo jadi semakin ragu menarik keluar benda yang menggembung itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung melihat Kyungsoo hanya bengong melihati selakangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Kyungsoo membulatkan tekatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memberikan _service_ , tapi entah kenapa malam ini ia mulai ada perasaan takut menyusupi batinnya. Apa karena hari ini _service_ spesialpikirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik celana Jongin kebawah. "Hati-hati! " pekik Jongin memperingatkan. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, pipinya tertampar keras oleh benda panjang berurat dan berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Maaf" cicit Jongin merasa bersalah karena terlambat memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak atau ada yang sebesar ini, walaupun panjangnya standar. _Overall_ , kau berhasil membuatku terkejut" komentar Kyungsoo takjub layaknya juri pencarian bakat.

"Mmm...dia belum pada ukuran maksimal sebenarnya" kata Jongin hati-hati. Diam-diam Kyungsoo merutuki dalam hati, dirinya yang bodoh salah memilih lawan bermain. "Kau menyesal?"

"Sedikit" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Namun, tangannya mulai memanjakan dengan mengocok maupun meniup-niup ujungnya. Membuat sang pemilik bernafas tak beraturan. Menimbulkan suara geraman antara nikmat dan tersiksa. Kyungsoo beralih dengan mulutnya. Ia mencoba mengoral seperti biasanya walaupun kali ini sedikit kepayahan karena benda yang ada di tenggorokannya terus memancang. Berakhir dengan tersedak.

Merasa miliknya berkedut-kedut akan memutahkan laharnya, Jongin langsung mencabutnya. Kyungsoo yang bingung, kenapa malah di cabut padahal 'akan sampai'. Biasanya ia akan diminta menampung dan menelannya. Ada apa dengan tuannya ini?

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab ketika dirinya di dorong ke ranjang hingga terlentang. Bajunya di lucuti dengan sangat cepat. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir bagaimana ia bisa melucuti orang lain dengan cepat tapi membuka kancing bajunya sendiri saja kesusahan. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menanyakannya, di dalam situasi yang lebih normal tentunya.

Jongin juga melepaskan celananya yang masih menggantung dengan buru-buru. Menindih Kyungsoo yang sudah telanjang duluan. Membuka paha Kyungsoo lebar-lebar, lalu menciumi bibirnya dengan bringas. Sedangkan tangannya di bawah mencari lubang surganya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan saluran kencingnya hingga dua lubang disana diraba-raba secara bergantian. Mencari mana lubang yang tepat dan berhenti pada satu lubang. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan benda tengang yang ia hisap tadi menyentuh disana.

"Tung-gu...tunggu...! tunggu!" ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru menghentikan Jongin sudah bersiap menerobos. "Kau akan menganalku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Jongin menggeleng dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung."Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas kau berputar-putar di pinggir – " Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, spesies bajingan seperti apa kau ini? tidak bisa membedakan mana vargina mana tempatku buang kotoran? Kau ini mantan gay atau bagaimana?" maki Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini pertama untukku" ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengorek isi telinganya, siapa tau ada kecoa tersangkut disana. Sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan benar. "K-ka-Kau...perjaka?" seru Kyungsoo tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi menindihnya. Duduk sambil menunduk. Ia bingung harus apa kali ini. "Aku tidak pernah bermain sampai ke inti" ucapnya jujur setengah putus asa.

Kyungsoo yang tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda ini yang membuat pertahanannya bercerai berai. Bahkan mendominasi permainan sejak tadi, ternyata masih nol besar. Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang masih tertunduk, harga dirinya pasti terluka karena makiannya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menggapai wajah tertunduk itu. Lalu mengecup bibir plumnya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu?"

"Ya, aku ingin jadi orang pertama juga"

"Aaakhhhhh..." jerit Jongin merasa ada yang menggenggam adiknya.

"Berbaringlah atau duduklah dengan nyaman. Aku akan melayanimu. " Akhirnya Jongin memilih duduk setengah berbaring. Kyungsoo merangkak mendekat, memposisikan lubang vaginanya tepat di atas penis Jongin yang masih tegak ditangannya. Dengan menahan semua bebannya pada lutut, Kyungsoo mulai bersiap-siap.

Tangannya Kyungsoo satunya memeriksa daerah kewanitaannya. Belum terlalu basah dan masih sangat rapat. Haruskah ia mulai memasukan sekarang? Di mata Jongin, Kyungaoo terlihat gelisah sendiri.

"Shit! Aku butuh jari untuk melonggarkannya dulu."Umpat Kyungsoo namun yang Jongin tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Karena bosan menungunggu ia berinisiatif menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas. Hingga penisnya menerobos lubang yang ada di atasnya dengan satu kali hentakan.

"A-AKKHHHHH... SSSSSAAKITTTT BODOHHHH! DIMANA KAU SIMPAN OTAKMU?" teriak Kyungsoo merintih menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia pun mencari pegangan terdekat yaitu tiang penyangga ranjang.

Sedangkan Jongin jadi ikutan panik karena darah merembes sampai melumuri pangkal penisnya yang di luar. "Kau bilang akan melanyaniku, jadi aku membantumu dan ternyata posisinya sangat pas"

Sementara Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. Di sisi lain Jongin juga tersiksa terus di jepit si dalam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendorong pelan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring. Dengan hati hati. Sekarang Jongin yang ada di atas, memimpin permainan ini.

"Maaf soal yang tadi. Walaupun aku belum pernah melakukannya tapi aku pernah membacanya di koleksi bukuku. Aku saja yang memimpinmu. Bersiaplah mendesah untukku!"

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang sedang si pikirkan pemuda ini. Dia bahkan tidak biaa membedakan lubang, menerobos dengan gegabah, sekarang ia mau memimpin. Apa tadi dia bilang koleksi buku? Buku apa? Seks ? Semoga bukan seks bdsm, rape, atau mengerikan lainnya, doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Di awali dengen mengekspor payudaranya. Meremas dengan keras, memilin, hingga menghisapnya dengan rakus disertai gigitan gigitan. Sisanya Kyungsoo di garap habis habisan, mendesah sampai suaranya serak.

"Ouhhhhhhhhhh... ouhhhhhh...A-akh.. Ahh. Aaaaahhhhhh... No.. No.. No.. - "

"...Please stop! Stopp! Owww...ouuchhh..Please its too big! Ngghhhhhh aahhhh ...! "

 **Flashback off**

"Aku sekarang tau buku macam apa yang ia baca." Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya kecuali bagian ia di bayar mahal dan mejual keperawanannya untuk Sunny.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana pergaulanmu di luar sana. Jika untuk bersenang-senang, kumohon berhentilah dan jangan menceritakan hal hal erotis seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya"

"Ya, akan ku coba berhenti. Dia tidak sebaik Chanyeol. Aku juga tak begitu senang dengan kepribadiannya. Dia seperti punya dua kepribadian, tenang di luar tapi di ranjang dia jadi seorang maniak. Mungkin karena sudah bertaun tahun menumpuk dan baru terlampiaskan sekarang... Ahhh entalah bagaimana pun dia sudah milik Luhan"

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaiman dia masih.. Mmm.. _You know what i mean_ , sedangakan dia sudah punya Luhan. Kau juga, bagaimana gadis nakal sepertimu masih suci selama ini? Maaf jika ini terdengar merendahkan mu nona Do"

"Tak apa, kau bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut. Mungkin Luhan tidak mau."

"Apa kau menyesal datang terlambat?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan kembali tidur meringkuk di kursi."Aku tidak tau sepertinya datang di awal pun tidak pengaruh apa pun. Kami hanya main-main"

"Aku tidak mengerti, jika kalian hanya bermain-main. Lalu dimana letak masalahnya? " tanya Suho bingung.

"Ia menemuiku lagi. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi. Saat itu ia mengungkapkan identitasnya. Membuka topengnya. Aku mengenalinya. Saat itulah aku tau dia kekasih Luhan. Aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan."

"Dan kau terlanjur juga tertarik padanya. Walaupun awalnya hanya bermain-main." Suho dapat sekilas melihat anggukan Kyungsoo. suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan disini. Kau yakin dia kekasih Luhan? Pastikan dulu, baru kau boleh mengambil keputusan. Kau berhak menyukai dan disukai, kau juga berhak bahagia"

"Thanks, Suho-ssi. Baru kali ini aku percaya kau pendeta asli"

Suho menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh dari kursinya. Ingin menghampiri dirinya namun enggan karena masih mengobrol. "Jika kau sudah agak baikan, pulanglah! Chanyeol maupun Luhan sudah pasti mencarimu! Aku tinggal dulu, ada sesuatu yang ku urus"

"Hmm" sahut Kyungsoo

Suho memberikan isyarat untuk pemuda yang tak lain adiknya untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Pemuda itu menurut, membuntutinya hingga berhenti di kamar pribadi Suho.

"Hyung... "

"Apa? " Suho menyahut sambil mengecek buku laporan dana panti yang masuk. "Biar ku tanya dulu, Luhan masih kekasihmu bukan? "

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kau tidur dengan wanita tadi? "

"Wanita mana ? Wanita yang tidur tadi?"

"Iya, dia sahabat Luhan. Kau juga sering ke club bukan? Dia mengaku tidur dengan kekasih Luhan? Berarti itu kau, anak nakal! " Suho menutup buku laporannya dengan kasar. Ia tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar jika sedang marah begini.

"Pasti ada yang salah disini. Aku memang sering bercumbu dengan wanita lain tapi tidak sampai menidurinya"

"Dia juga berkata begitu, pria yang menidurinya juga masih perjaka"

"Ya Ampun, hyung... Mana mungkin aku perjaka, jika kekasih ku saja secantik Luhan. Aku juga tidak akan membual hal bodoh seperti itu. "

"Yakkk! Sehunna, bicara yang jelas! Lalu siapa kekasih Luhan yang dia maksud? "

"Mana ku tau, hyunggg! Mungkin si pangeran kegelapan. Semua orang mengira ia kekasih Luhan"

Sehun tersadar akan kata-katanya sendiri. Jongin, mana mungkin. Suho berubah jadi ikut serius melihat adiknya seperti menemukan titik terang kesalahpahaman ini.

"Apa gadis tadi seorang jalang? "

"Dia putri tunggal kepala kepolisian Seoul Utara. Untuk apa menjadi jalang? Dan bagaimana kau berpikiran buruk seperti itu?

"Begini, hyung... Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah Jongin. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mentransfer uang ke suatu rekening pribadi. Jumlahnya lumayan... "

"Kim Jongin, sahabat dari kecilmu itu? Yang sering eomma gendong? Yang putra perdana menteri? Ngomong-ngomong berapa nominalnya? Apa ratusan won? "

"Sepertinya iya"

Mungkinkah uang yang sering diberikan atas nama Luhan sebenarnya uangnya? Pikir Suho semakin bingung. Nominalnya pun ratusan sama dengan biaya untuk Sunny. "Apakah kekasihmu punya uang ratusan won di rekeningnya?"

"Hyung, menuduhku menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk Luhan? Aku tak pernah mengirimnya uang, hyung... Aku tak mau dia manja."

"Bukan begitu, anak ayam! Luhan membiayai pengobatan salah satu anak panti disini. Pencakokan ginjal, biayanya lumayan banyak. Ratusan won."

Sehun terlihat kaget. "Mana mungkin dia melakukannya... Seminggu yang lalu saja ia mengirimi uang ke keluarganya dengan sisa uang beasiswa. Aku pun pernah mengecek rekeningnya dan tidak menyentuh angka ratusan"

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Kau kenapa kemari? Appa akan mencoretmu juga dari daftar hak waris, jika tau kau disini"

"Pulanglah, hyung! Eomma merindukanmu, eomma sering menangis jika teringat hyung. "

"Ini jalanku, Sehun! Cobalah mengerti "

"Cobalah memikirkan ku juga, hyung! Aku juga tidak mau. Bagaimana dengan Luhan, hyung! Appa pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Yixing noona"

"Sehunn! "

TBC

.

.

Note:

Gimana udah puyeng belum bacanya? Otak author juga pendarahan ini. Kalau ada yang bingung, bisa ditanyakan. Kasih masukan juga boleh banget.

Satu per satu cast nya bakal author keluarkan. Spoiler aja ntar ada Kris ama baekhyun juga... Mereka harus ada biar tambah rumit.


	4. Chapter 4

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk pergi kuliah, sekarang sedang bersantai di depan televisi dengan cemilan di pangkuannya. Namun, tiba-tiba toples berisi cemilannya yang tinggal setengah berubah menjadi kepala manusia lengkap dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai panjang.

"Minggir, Kyung... Kepalamu berat!" pinta Chanyeol lembut lalu mengambil kembali toples cemilannya yang disingkirkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bebas keluar masuk apartemen Chanyeol. Mungkin jika Luhan sudah muak hidup dengannya, ia bisa lari ke apartemen Chanyeol yang siap menampungnya kapan pun.

Kyungsoo malah asik memandangi wajah Chanyeol dari bawah. Menggosok-gosok dagu Chanyeol dengan tanganya sambil terkekek bahagia. "Aku tidak tau pria sebersih dirimu. Sampai tak ada satu pun bulu berani muncul disini." Chanyeol tak menanggapi malah asyik dengan layar televisi.

"Kau bangun jam berapa?"

"Baru setengah jam yang lalu"

"Bararti kau belum mandi seharian ini. Ayo mandi bersama! Setelah itu temani aku ke kantor appa-ku."

"Oke, tapi kali ini giliramu menggosok punggungku"

"Laksanakan, Sir!"

Dengan air hangat yang hampir meluap karena ada dua orang dewasa yang berendam disana. Kyungsoo dengan semangat menggosok punggung yang lebarnya dua kali lipat dengan punyanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kelopak matanya setengah mengatup karena terlalu menikmati.

"Aiigooo! Dakimu banyak sekali, Park! Pasti tidak ada yang mau membersihkan punggungmu selain aku"

"Ibuku mau" sahut Chanyeol.

"Ibumu pasti terpaksa! Ayo buka ketiakmu, biar ku bersihkan sekalian." Chanyeol hanya menurut saya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sambil memencet hidungnya, Kyungsoo menggosok bagian ketiak pemuda jakung yang sialnya hanya temannya.

"Nah sudah wangi sekarang!" Kyungsoo berdecak senang akan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol manis. "Sekarang gantian"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengambil spons dan menuangkan sabun cair milik Kyungsoo sendiri. Chanyeol memang menyiapkan alat mandi yang bisa Kyungsoo pakai dan tentu sesuai selera Kyungsoo.

Aroma coklat yang manis menguar di seluruh sudut kamar mandi. Chanyeol mulai menggosok punggung Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Kulit perempuan lebih tipis bukan, ia harus hati-hati.

Chanyeol masih dapat melihat bekas percintaan Kyungsoo dengan pemuda yang tak di kenalnya. Masih tersisa samar-samar di punggung Kyungsoo. "Kenapa masih ada? Padahal sudah satu minggu lebih." Reflek Kyungsoo meraba punggungnya sendiri.

Rasa sedih menggerogoti hati Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan gosokannya. Melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu sempit yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo memberikan tepukan pelan pada tangan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan melayaninya lagi. Ahh tidak, jangan menemuinya lagi." koreksi Chanyeol dengan penekanan. Dagunya menyender di bahu Kyungsoo. Lalu memberikan kecupan di bahu putih itu.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Sambil tersenyum simpul ia berkata, "Jika setiap hari seperti ini. Aku ingin hidup denganmu, Chan!." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. "Kau boleh hidup denganku tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya saja."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kekasih, hingga sampai hati menolakku" goda Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum, mungkin nanti. Sekarang ini, kau masih jadi prioritasku."

"Sadar atau tidak kau ini berbakat merayu perempuan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka mereka dan aku tak akan merayu mereka. Kecuali terdesak." Imbuh Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak terendam air.

"Ayo aku bersihkan lagi, setelah itu kita obati bekas gigitan itu. Kau ini bercinta atau bertarung dengan vampir? Kau bukan bella, Kyung!" caci Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, mau ku beri hadiah setelahnya?" balas Kyungsoo menatap genit ke pangkal paha Chanyeol yang terendam air. Chanyeol langsung menatap garang, "Tolong, jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Bercanda, kapten!"

Acara mandi mereka lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ketika matahari terbenam mereka baru selesai berpakaian. Setelah membantu mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menghidupakan mesin mobilnya siap melaju ke kantor Kepolisian tempat ayah Kyungsoo bekerja.

Di luar gedung para orang-orang berseragam kepolisian berlalu lalang. Beberapa membungkuk hormat atas kedatangan Kyungsoo. Salah satu rekan kerja ayahnya datang menghampirinya sambil menyapa dengan sopan, "Nona Do, mencari appamu?"

"Ya, apa appa ada di kantor atau bertugas di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo jujur, ia tidak tau jadwal appa-nya sendiri.

"Beliau ada di dalam."

"Oh baiklah...aku akan menemui appa dulu."

Tidak sulit mencari ruangan ayah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya heran semua orang disini sangat menghormati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bersikap sangat sopan. Berbanding terbalik saat di kampus. Menyapanya saja tak ada yang sudi kecuali Luhan.

Ketika ruangan di tutup, Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol kenal kembali. BRAKKKK! Gebrakan keras ke meja kerja ayahnya. Beruntung Tuan Do maupun perempuan yang ada di pangkuannya tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung.

"Appaaa!" teriak Kyungsoo. Membuat perempuan tadi turun dari pangkuan dan membenarkan bajunya. Lalu memohon ijin untuk keluar dulu, nampaknya ia tak mau ikut campur pertikaian keluarga ini. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri sesaat bukan karena teriakan Kyungsoo, tetapi mendapat kedipan dari wanita tadi.

"Apa appa mengajarimu masuk keruangan orang tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya Tuan Do sama marahnya.

"Ingat appa! Appa masih berstatus suami orang! Tolong jika kalian begini, lebih baik kalian bercerai saja! Aku – anak Appa muak melihat kalian berdua mempunyai selingkuhan masing-masing –"

"Setidaknya jadilah keluarga normal pada umumnya. Jangan begini appa!"

"Kau masih kecil tidak mengerti urusan dewasa. Kyungsoo kau harus belajar sopan santun setelah ini. Kerena kenalan appa ada yang meminangmu"

Kyungsoo melotot lebar. Jadi ini kenapa appa-nya tiba-tiba tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan memanggilnya. "App –"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Belajarlah jadi wanita terhormat, soo-ya! Appa sudah capek mendengar laporan anak buah appa bahwa kau sering ke club dan membuat masalah di kampus. Harus ada yang merubahmu."

"Atau kau akan menikah dengan pemuda di belakangmu?" Tuan do memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sendiri jadi gelagapan karena masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Maaf, Tuan Do. Saya hanya teman Kyungsoo. Saya merasa kurang pantas bersanding dengan putri Anda. Saya setuju jika Anda menjodohkannya." Sahut Chanyeol menolak secara sopan.

"Chan~!" rengek Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberitahu bahwa ia ingin bicara lagi. "Permisi, bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi?" mendapat anggukan dari Tuan Do, Chanyeol langsung ngacir pergi ke toilet terdekat.

Toilet sedang sepi. Chanyeol yang agak kurang suka buang air menggunakan urinoir karena malu. Dirinya lebih suka menggunakan closet di dalam bilik. Tapi karena sepi dan keburu kebelet akhirnya ia menurunkan zippernya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tak bisa menampung urin lebih banyak lagi.

Di saat akan memasukan miliknya kembali ke celana, benda mengkilat dan terasa dingin menyentuh lehernya. Tubuh Chanyeol langsung kaku. _Hell_ , setidaknya biarkan ia memasukan kejantanannya dan merapikan celananya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan berteriak!" sebuah suara berdengung tepat di telinga Chanyeol. "Aku memang tidak akan berteriak tapi tolong biarkan aku membereskan bagian bawahku dulu. Ini sungguh tidak sopan." Balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah." Pria yang menodong Chanyeol dengan pisau itu melirik milik Chanyeol yang lemas usai menunaikan tigasnya. "Lumayan"

"Hey, bung! Aku bisa mendengarmu!" ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Apa kau lupa ini toilet kantor polisi?"

Pria itu tertawa sebentar. "Kau benar..." ucapnya dengan tangan sudah ada di kejantanan Chanyeol lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Ngghhh...tolong singkirkan tanganmu! Itu tidak sopan. Sudah kubilang biar ku masukan dulu jika milikku mengganggumu."

Pria menurunkan pisaunya dan melepaskan milik Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong temanmu cantik dan manis. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Bye!"

Ketika Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, pria itu sudah keluar kamar mandi. Namun ia masih dapat melihat samar. Memakai jaket kulit hitam dan topi hitam, tingginya setara dengannya atau mungkin lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tidak yakin. "Uhhh...mengganggu saja. Hey, kau! Kenapa kau jadi tegang?"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo keluar dari kantor appa-nya sambil mengentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. "Mengapa kau tak membantuku yak Park Dobi?" seru Kyungsoo ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis di kap mobilnya.

"Aku bisa apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. "Ayo pulang! Besok kau ada jadwal pagi bukan?"

Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo diam saja tanpa bertanya atau mengoceh apa pun. "Kau jadi di jodohkan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Iya, jika tidak aku akan di kirim ke luar negeri. Ikut dengan eommaku nantinya. Eommaku sebenarnya sudah setuju bercerai tapi appa...Appa tidak mau karena ini menyangkut nama baiknya di kepolisian. Appa juga akan naik jabatan. Untuk itu dia tidak mau cerai sekarang dan menggertakku. Menjodohkanku, yang benar saja"

Chanyeol diam saja. "Chan!" panggil Kyungsoo. "Kau melamun?"

"Ahh...tidak. Aku hanya fokus menyetir. Kupikir lebih baik kau ke luar negeri saja, cari pria luar. Siapa tau seleramu pria barat. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tau kasus yang sedang di urusi appamu?"

"Kejahatan yang di lakukan sebuah kelompok. Geng, entahlah aku tidak tau menyebutnya bagaimana. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus hati-hati. Siapa tau mereka juga mengincarmu. Kau mau turun kuantar kemana? Apartemenku?"

"Apartemenku saja"

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Kali ini Jongin menjemput Luhan di apartemennya. Hari ini adalah acara ulang tahun Sehun. Khusus di adakan untuk teman-temannya saja. Luhan harus disana sebagai hadiah untuk Sehun. Beruntung, di pesta tersebut appa Sehun tidak ikut campur. Jadi Luhan boleh keluar masuk seenak bokong Sehun. Namun, naasnya Jonginlah yang di beri amanah menjemput tuan putri.

Di dampingi bodyguard baru Jongin. Yang dengan setia berdiri tegap dengan stelan jas rapi. Setelah berdiskusi dan berdebat panjang dengan appa-nya. Kali ini hanya satu bodyguard. Wanita, pula. Xiumin, namanya. Mereka bertiga sudah memasuki lift menuju lantai paling bawah tempat mobil Jongin terparkir.

"Oh tidak...aku lupa tas-ku" ujar Luhan baru ingat tas-nya masih tergeletak di ranjang. Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 20.55. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Sehun juga sudah menelponnya berkali-kali beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tolong antar Luhan, Xiumin-ssi! Aku akan mengambil tasnya" perintah Jongin.

"Tapi tuan Kim Jongin – "

Jongin keluar lift seraya berucap menenangkan bodyguard-nya yang baru. "Jangan cemas. Aku bisa jaga diri. Nanti aku menyusul. Jaga Nona Luhan okey?" Jongin berdadah-dadah ria.

Jongin kembali ke apartemen Luhan berbekal password yang Luhan berikan cuma-cuma. Putra perdana menteri tidak mungkin berbuat kejahatan di apartemennya, begitu pikir Luhan.

Disamping itu Kyungsoo sudah di apartemennya dengan selamat. Sekarang ia sedang mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya dengan dress ketat di kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk kembali ke hidupan malamnya.

Jongin yang mendengar suara air, mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Permisi, maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Luhan meninggalkan tas-nya di kamar. Bisa kau tunjukkan kamarnya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara cuci mukanya. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. " _Nuguseyo_?"

"Kim Jongin."

Kim Jongin. Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya. Apa ini balasan karena mencium seorang pendeta suci. Suho tidak sesuci itu ngomong-ngomong. Atau karena berani-beraninya dirinya tidur di gereja yang harusnya untuk berdoa.

"Luhan sekarang dimana?" Kyungsoo menyahut tampa membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia sedang menghadiri pesta ulangtahun kekasihnya."

"Kekasihnya yang mana? Bukankah kau kekasihnya?"

"Si albino Sehun lah. Yang mana lagi...Eh, tunggu! Aku bukan kekasihnya, nona teman apartemennya Luhan."

"Benarkah?"

"Cukup, nona yang terhormat. Aku hanya perlu tau dimana kamarnya lalu mengambil tas dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Jongin mulai kesal.

"Kau masuk saja ke kamar yang ada gambar hello kitty-nya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Kyungsoo mulai menguping. Menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Kim Jongin tak boleh melihatnya. Walaupun fakta baru bahwa ia bukan kekasih Luhan tapi ia tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Terutama karena ia sudah janji dengan Chanyeol, ia tak mau Chanyeol khawatir lagi.

Jongin menemukan tas yang dimaksud di ranjang Luhan. Lalu ia segera menelpon Sehun. "Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku sedang mengambil tasnya yang ketinggalan. Iya...iya...lama-lama ku cabut ijin usaha perusahaan appa-mu jika kau bawel terus, albino!." Mata Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiaannya. Bingkai foto yang ada di meja Luhan. Bukan foto dirinya, Sehun dan Luhan. Tetapi foto Luhan dengan gadis bermata bulat yang tersenyum manis membentuk hati.

"Bentuk hati. Senyum. Hati. Senyum..." ucap Jongin berulang-ulang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menutupi separuh wajah foto gadis itu. Seketika senyum mereka di wajah tampannya. "Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padaku!"

"Sepertinya aku akan telat nanti. Jangan menungguku! Dah albino jelek!" ucap Jongin mengakhiri teleponnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu. Membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Seolah-olah dirinya sudah pergi. Satu tikus terperangkap dalam jebakannya.

Mendengar suara pintu depan apartemennya terbuka lalu tertutup terkunci kembali. Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seorang gadis berdress ketat keluar dengan santainya. Melenggang melewati ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Jongin melipat tangannya di dada sambil berdehem sekenanya, "Ehemmm...permisi nona, aku hanya ingin berpamitan. Jadi aku menunggumu keluar."

Kyungsoo berhenti di tempat. Seperti video yang tiba-tiba di _pause_. Namun segera ia merubah dirinya setenang mungkin. Tenangkan dirimu, soo-ya...dia tidak tau wajahmu. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil jaket entah miliknya atau Luhan yang kebetulan tersampir di punggung sofa. Mencoba menutup dress-nya yang minim.

"Maaf sudah seenaknya masuk ke apartemenmu, nona –" Jongin sengaja mengantung kata-katanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu sebuah nama untuk ia ingat.

"Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo tegas. Bagaimana pun cepat atau lambat Luhan akan memberitahukan namanya. Jadi daripada ketauan berbohong nantinya lebih baik mengaku dengan nama asli.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nona Kyungsoo!" Jongin undur diri melangkah yakin keluar dari apartemen Kyung-Lu.

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya sambil menarik nafas berat dan panjang lalu menghembuskannya sekuat tenaga. "Oh God, Kenapa orang itu selalu membuat hidupku tidak tenang!"

Diam-diam Jongin menunggu di club. Kyungsoo berpakaian minim tadi tentu tujuannya adalah ke club. Dirinya penasaran bagaimana gadis itu bekerja. Apa ia juga akan melayani pria selain dirinya? tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus mengecek sendiri.

Siluet Kyungsoo dengan dress yang ia gunakan tadi lengkap dengan topeng mulai terlihat di antara kerumunan. Jongin masih ingat benar baju itu. Wajah Jongin jadi panik ketika Kyungsoo bersama pria mulai menepi ke sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kawan! Memang itu yang dilakukannya selama ini" jelas Chen yang melihat gelagat panik dari Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh di lantai. Membuka celana pria yang duduk di depannya. Mengeluarkan kenjantanan pria itu lalu melahapnya layaknya permen manis.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku kesal dan terangsang secara bersamaan. Ini membingungkan," keluh Jongin mengungkapan perasaannya.

"Apa dia jalang juga?" Jongin bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Chen. Chen hampir saja ingin mengumpat tapi urung ia lakukan mengingat masih sayang nyawa. "Ya kasarannya begitu. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan melayanimu, bod- Tuan...hehehe"

"Berapa penghasilannya sehari?" tanya Jongin lagi seperti wartawan televisi yang menggrebek bisnis gelap.

" Tergantung kondisi... ." Chen berpikir sebentar lalu berkata lagi, "Minimal satu juta won. Mungkin sekitar itu."

"Apa tak ada pekerjaan lain? Maksudku aku sudah memberikannya banyak uang kemarin, kenapa ia masih saja melakukannya?"

"Kau tanya saja sendiri. Sudah ku bilang dia gadis gila." Balas Chen acuh.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi sedang melakukan tugasnya. Merasa tidak fokus karena ada gadis baru disini. Sesekali ia melirik ke gadis itu. Topengnya belum ada nomornya, artinya ia baru disini atau kemungkinan lainnya ia tamu biasa. Namun melihat pakaiannya yang menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa dalamanan. Tanpa di kancing, kancingnya hilang entah kemana. Hingga tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kemajanya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Duduk di kawal pria berstelan jas rapi. Wajah menunduk. Tubuh gemetran dan gerakan halus yang menadakan ia ketakutan. Kyungsoo yakin ia di jual bukan menjual dirinya sendiri. "Kau penasaran dengannya?" tanya pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo melepas kulunannya. Mengambil tisu, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang tercecer. "Tuan mengenalnya?"

"Ia sudah ada disini sejak kemarin. Kau pasti tidak datang kemarin" tebak pria itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk."Kabarnya tarifnya sangat mahal karena masih sangat muda. Banyak yang mengantri kemarin bahkan hari ini."

"Tuan juga ikut mengantri?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Pria itu tertawa, "Tidak. Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu dan aku tidak tega. Aku punya putri yang seumuran dengannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekenanya lalu berbalik untuk memasukan uang yang ia dapat ke dalam tasnya yang ada di meja.

Ketika ia berbalik lagi tuannya tadi sudah berganti orang."Aku juga mau..."

"Kau – ." Dari balik topeng Kyungsoo melotot tajam. Bukankah ia ke pesta bersama Luhan dan kekasihnya. Apa dia mencoba membohongiku?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh menolak rejeki"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar. Entah dia membohongi tentang pesta atau karena ia gembira sudah tau identitas dirinya. Otak Kyungsoo berkutat tentang dua hal tersebut. "Sudahlah... berhenti berpura-pura. Aku tau kau sekarang mengenalku. Aku teman Luhan, harusnya kau merasa tidak enak hati karena memakaiku. Bukannya malah duduk di hadapanku minta di layani."

"Aku tertarik denganmu" balas Jongin singkat.

"Aku juga tertarik denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum mendengarnya." Tapi... ketertarikan bukan yang utama bagiku saat ini. Aku bukan anak muda lagi yang di penuhi perasaan menggebu-gebu."

Seketika senyum Jongin luntur."Jadi kau pikir aku seperti anak muda?"

"Ya...jika tidak kau tidak mungkin mengikutiku kemari. Kau akan menyusul Luhan ke pesta dan menjabat tangan kekasih Luhan yang sedang berualang tahun. Lebih-lebih kau membawa sekotak kado untuknya."

"Luhan sudah dengan pengawalku dan Sehun...aku bisa memberikannya kado lain kali. Toh dia tak akan peduli."

Drrrtttt...drrrrtttt... handphonenya menyala dan bergetar hebat dari dalam tas Kyungsoo di meja. "Maaf, aku akan menerima telepon dulu..." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, ahjussi? Baik...baik...aku sudah mengirim uang mukanya bukan? Ahjussi tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku akan lunasi akhir bulan ini. Jangan menjual tanah itu ke orang lain. Apa?! tidak bisa?Yakkk!"

Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung merebut handphone dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba merebutnya kembali tapi tangan Jongin siap menangkis tangan Kyungsoo yang tak mau diam. "Tulis saja rekening Anda dan sisa yang harus nona ini bayar. Lalu kirim ke nomor telepon ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin melihat pesan masuk berisikan nominal uang dan deretan angka rekening. Ia mengambil handphonenya sendiri dari saku lalu mentransfer sejumlah yang diminta. "Selesai," seru Jongin sambil mengembalikan handphone Kyungsoo. "Apa kau membeli vila?"

"Semacam itu. Berapa nomor rekeningmu? Aku akan mengembalikan uangmmu. Aku tidak mau masuk kelingkaran setan, merasa berutang terus padamu."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu berutang."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Jongin-ssi.." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

"Jongin saja. Jangan pakai embel-embel ssi. Aku merasa seperti orang asing dan aku tahu benar kau tidak bodoh. Jadi seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan memaksaku. Jika kau tak memberikan nomor rekeningmu, aku bisa menanyakannya ke Chen."

Jongin langsung menarik dan menyentak tangan Kyungsoo, hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar ke sofa. Jongin sudah sigap mengukungnya dan menahan tangannya di lengan sofa. "Aku tidak memaksamu."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan nyalang sambil berseru, "Jelas-jelas kau memaksaku!"

Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya. "Kita lihat ini paksaan atau kenikmatan." Ia pun mulai mencium pelan bibir hati merekah di hadapannya. Seolah-oleh bibir itu memanggilnya untuk segera di jelajahi. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya suka sensasi bibir _plum_ yang kenyal itu, tidak bisa menolak untuk membalas ciuman Jongin. Sial, tubuhnya tak bisa berkompromi. Pikir Kyungsoo kesal sendiri dengan dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin sadar ia tak bermain sendiri, ia mengakat wajahnya melihat mata sayu dari balik topeng. "Masih mau menolakku?"

"Pesonamu memang susah ku abaikan. Makanya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau jatuh dalam pesonamu lebih dalam. Aku tidak mau terperangkap," kata Kyungsoo susah payah karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat kali ini. "Aku hanya jalang, yang gila uang. Ingat itu baik-baik, Tuan Kim Jongin"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah merekamnya baik-baik di otakku. Sekarang giliranmu yang merekam ucapanku. Aku tertarik padamu dan kau tertarik padaku, selesai. Jika denganku kau bukan jalang, kita setara sebagai manusia yang saling memuaskan."

"Jika kau takut terperangkap, aku akan selalu membuka pintu perangkapnya. Kau boleh keluar jika kau ingin. Walaupun aku berharap jangan punya keinginan itu." Jongin bangkit kemudian memanggul Kyungsoo di pundaknya seperti karung beras. Menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang kosong.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mulai mendorong tubuh Jongin ke ranjang. Baju atas Jongin sudah di buang ke sudut ruangan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin membalasnya dengan menurunkan tali di pundak Kyungsoo hingga dressnya melorot. Namun tetahan di pinggang. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas bra hitam dengan renda di pinggirnya. "Kau salah jika ini kau anggap kecil. Ini pas, bulat, putih dan kencang. Seperti kue mochi..Kkkkk. Percaya padaku, aku sudah mencobanya" goda Jongin yang tangannya meraba-raba bra Kyungsoo dan bermain-main di belahan dadanya.

"Jangan merayuku. Lepas saja, jangan banyak bicara!" tegur Kyungsoo sembari melepas topeng Jongin. "Benda ini tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang"

Jongin pun ikut melepas topeng Kyungsoo. Dua mata bulat bersinar jenih. Ia jarang menemui mata seperti ini di Korea. Indah dan cantik. "Kita seri. Sama-sama kaum minoritas di Korea. Mata bulat dan berkulit tan." Kyungsoo diam saja. Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membuang bra penganggu itu.

Isinya tumpah tanpa penyangga. Kyungsoo menangkup payudaranya sendiri. Mencoba menutupi sebisanya. Tanpa topengnya ada perasaan malu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Apalagi risih terus di pandangi pemuda di depannya ini. "Mari lakukan dengan cepat. Aku hanya tak ingin berutang padamu."

Kyungsoo melepas celana dalamnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Namun dressnya masih di pinggangnya. Lalu ia duduk di pangkuan Jongin. "Jangan memandanginya, tolong! Aku merasa risi. Jika kau mau, hisap saja." Kyungsoo menekan pelan kepala Jongin ke dadanya. Memberikan kecupan di kepala Jongin dan belaian di rambut tebalnya.

" _Tolonggg..! Hentikan, Tuannn! Saya lelahhh! Aaaakhhh hiks...hikss..hiks..s-sa-kittt, Tuannnn...! PLAAKKK!"_ Suara jeritan gadis diiringi tamparan samar-samar terdengar dari arah kamar sebelah. Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai bercabang. Apa mungkin gadis muda tadii?

Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Jongin pelan. Memberikan isyarat untuk menjauh sebentar. Jongin terlihat kesal karena belum berhasil menyusu. Padahal bibirnya sudah di depan puting. "Ada apa?"

" Aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari kamar sebelah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengecek kamar sebelah." Kyungsoo membenarkan dressnya tanpa memasang bra dan celana dalamnya ke tempat semula.

"Jangan lama-lama. Dan hati-hati..."

Ia memakai topeng dan sepatunya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Dua penjaga berjas rapi yang ia lihat tadi berjaga di depan kamar sebelah. Sekarang Kyungsoo yakin di dalam pasti gadis tadi. Segera ia turun ke meja bar dimana Chenn sedang sibuk dengan minumannya. "Chen, berikan aku dua botol minuman racikanmu yang langsung membuat mabuk dalam satu tegukan. Langsung terkapar kalau bisa."

"Apa aku perlu memasukan obat tidur juga kedalamnya?" gurau Chen.

"Terserah. Racun tikus juga tak apa," balas Kyungsoo yang kali ini tak bisa tertawa menanggapi gurauan Chen. Hanya butuh lima menit dua botol sudah siap. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terkandung dalam minuman itu, namun ia juga tidak peduli. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membawa nampan berisi dua botol dan 5 gelas. Menaiki tangga menuju kamar dengan dua penjaga.

Dua penjaga itu mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Buru-buru Kyungsoo berucap sambil tersenyum sekenanya, "Pesanan..."

Buruk. Kata pertama yang muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Kodisi gadis muda yang ia temui di bawah tadi sedang bermain dengan empat orang sekaligus. Jika bermain UNO atau ular tangga, dirinya tidak perlu seterkejut ini. Masalahnya ini permainan orang dewasa.

Satu pria memangku gadis itu, meminta service dari anus dan payudara sang gadis. Sesekali dengan suara syarat kekelahan gadis itu menjerit karena pria itu meremasnya telalu keras. Sedangkan kedua tangannya mengocok dua penis pria di sisi kanan dan kiri. Satu pria lagi mencari kenikmatan di di vargina sang gadis.

Kyungsoo sampai tak tega melihatnya. Keringat, desahan, jeritan, rintihan bercampur jadi satu. Namun ia tetap mencoba tenang, dengan sopan dirinya membungkuk memberi hormat. "Permisi tuan-tuan. Maaf saya menganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi saya kemari memberikan minuman hadiah untun tuan-tuan disini. Ayo, silahkan akan saya tuangkan..."

Mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas menjijikan itu lalu duduk di sofa dalam kamar. Ahh tidak semua, ada satu pria yang tetap memompa penisnya ke gadis itu. Kyungsoo memberikan gelas ke masing-masing pria kemudian menuangkan isi botol hasil racikan Chen dengan gaya sensual. Ada pria yang sengaja ingin meremas bokongnya namun Kyungsoo langsung menghindar.

"Iniiii enakk...hahaha...aku mau lagiii" Tiga pria lainnya sudah mabuk dalam sekali tegukan dan di tegukan kedua mereka terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo rasa Chen benar-benar memberikan racun tikus.

"Ayo tuan...tuan juga harus minum," bujuk Kyungsoo pada satu-satu pria yang tak mau di ganggu. "Nanti saja!" sahutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai botol yang telah kosong isinya. Memukulkan ke kepala pria tersebut.

DUGGG! PYARRRRR! Pecahan kaca botol berhamburan di lantai. Darah mengalir dari kepala. Kyungsoo bahkan melihat ada kaca yang ikut menancap disana. "Wuuahhh...pecahan botol ini tajam juga ya," seru Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang gadis yang tampak _shock_.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyungsoo berpindah ke sisi kanan ranjang menarik sang gadis untuk mengikutinya keluar. Namun sepertinya pemeran utama kita lupa jika pria tadi belum limbung hanya kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Dengan amarah pria itu pun mengambil pecahan gelas yang ada di lantai, lalu menusukan ke tangan Kyungsoo yng sibuk menarik sang gadis.

"Akkhhh...Kenapa kau tak mati saja disiksa di nerakaaaaa?!" pekik Kyungsoo sangat kesal. Pria itu berbalik menatapnya tajam dengan wajah masih kesakitan. Kyungsoo memang tak punya keahlian bela diri apa pun tapi Chanyeol adalah gudang informasinya. Seketika ingatannya melayang mengingat Chanyeol pernah berkata _"Jika kau diserang pria. Tendang saja kemaluannya...itu titik kelemahan pria. Mengerti?"_

Tapi masalahnya kakinya tak sekuat pemain bola. Jadi Kyungsoo putuskan, "Lariiiiiiii...!"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menarik paksa gadis yang masih telanjang itu. Tentu pria tadi mengejarnya, namun Kyungsoo langsung mencopot sepatu hak tingginya lalu melemparnya dengan sasaran kepala si pria. "Yes...Kena!" seru Kyungsoo bersorak. Pintu langsung ia tutup.

"Og..Oooo...kita tertangkap!" ucap Kyungsoo. Sebuah pistol sudah di pelipis masing-masing. Siap menembus otaknya dan sang gadis muda, jika pelatuknya di lepaskan.

Jongin yang masih berbaring di kamar merasa bosan karena Kyungsoo tak kembali-kembali. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kaca pecah. Ia pun bangkit memunguti bajunya untuk memakainya kembali. Tak lupa dengan topengnya. Ia pun membuka handle pintu dan langsung di suguhi dua gadis di todong pistol, yang satunya ia kenal dan satunya telanjang. _Hell_ , dia benar-benar telanjang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke pesta Sehun" ucap Jongin yang bisa di dengar Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Kyungsoo berdecak sebentar, dalam hati ia mengumpat pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Baiklah silahkan urusi urusan kalian, aku ada janji. Dahhh!" Jongin berjalan dengan santai melewati dua pria berjas yang menodong Kyungsoo dan gadis satunya.

"Sebaiknya kau telanjangi juga gadis itu. Agar mereka berdua kompak" seru pria yang menodong si gadis muda. Sialnya, Kyungsoo merasa tali kiri dressnya sengaja di turunkan melewati lengannya. Dirinya hanya bisa berdoa Chanyeol ada disini, karena saat ini dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Kedua tangannya di tahan di belakang badan, bahkan lukanya di tangan di tekan sangat keras hingga terasa perih.

"Woww...ternyata ia juga tak memakai apa pun di dalam," ucap pria tersebut ketika dada dan payudara bagian kiri Kyungsoo menyembul terekspos akibat tali dressnya di turunkan.

BUGGGG!" satu tendangan Jongin layangkan tepat di kepala sang pria. Pistolnya pun ikut lepas dari tangannya. Di bonusi pukulan di belakang kepala untuk mematikan semua syaraf. "Berani-beraninya kau melihat wadah susu kesukaanku!" kata Jongin dingin lalu mengambil pistol.

Pria satunya mengakat pistolnya mengarah pada Jongin. Namun dengan gerakan cepat dan pukulan di titik-titik yang tepat, pria itu juga ikut terlumpuhkan. "Sungguh aku ingin menembakmu! Namun aku tak punya ijin menggunakan pistol. Jadi bersyukurlah!"

Tiba-tiba derak banyak kaki melewati tangga terdengar sangat berisik di telinga Jongin. Di ikuti pria berbadan kekar dengan wajar garang bermunculan dan berbaris rapi. Sekitar 15 orang. Jangan lupakan pistol dan benda tajam yang mereka bawa.

"Ohhh ya Tuhaannnnn..! Aku sekarang tau kenapa ayahku memberiku bodyguard." Jongin langsung menelepon Xiumin. Jika sama-sama dengan tangan kosong ia masih bisa tapi kalau yang ini, ia butuh seseorang.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo mencari dompetnya yang tertinggal di meja. Di butuh handphonenya untuk menelpon Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya. Orang-orang memandanginya dan gadis muda yang masih telanjang itu. Kyungsoo lupa dengan ketelanjangan, tapi ia tak punya waktu. Dirinya sendiri tak bisa menyetir dengan benar jika tangannya terluka, dengan satu tangan? Sudah di pastikan ia akan menabrak truk di jalanan.

Kyungsoo mengajak gadis itu menunggu Chanyeol lewat pintu belakang. Untungnya Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian. Menyimpan semua pertanyaan dalam hati saja. Chanyeol lebih memilih membuka jaket big size-nya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis yang di bawa Kyungsoo. "Ayo segera masuk! Aku akan memarahimu nanti. Ingat itu itu Do Kyungsoo!"

" _Komapseumnida_ , Tuan Park" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bahasa formal. Berniat menyindir Chanyeol yang hobi memarahinya.

Di dalam mobil gadis muda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Chanyeol lewat spion. Merasa di perhatikan Chanyeol berbalik melihat satu satunya gadis yang duduk di belakang. Merasa tertangkap basah, Gadis itu langsung merapatkan jaket Chanyeol dan menunduk antara malu dan takut.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, nona. Jangan cemas." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Mukamu seram, Park! Seperti penagih hutang...! Dia sepertinya di jual oleh seseorang sebagai pemuas nafsu, wajar jika ia masih ketakutan, benarkan?" timpal Kyungsoo. "

Chanyeol dapat melihat dari kaca spion tengah jika gadis itu mengangguk samar. "Oh iya siapa namamu, nona? "

"B-byun baekhyun... "

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note:

Sampai chapter ini apakah kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu? Apa yang kalian temukan?

Saya masih menunggu kalian tersadar sesuatu... *senyum misterius*


	5. Chapter 5

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tamu undangan sedang mengobrol dan menikmati jamuan di pelataran villa milik keluarga Oh diiringi iringan musik romatis. Lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang berjejer rapi dan lampu kerlap kerlip berlatar langit malam menaungi pesta kali ini. Pesta memang belum usai, namun Sehun sudah tak berada di tengah pesta. Ia memilih masuk ke kamar utama bersama Luhan. Sudah dua jam lalu malah, tapi tak ada satu pun tamunya yang menanyakan kepergiaannya. Mereka terlalu asik menikmati pesta.

"Hunie~" panggil Luhan merasakan gerakan di ranjang yang ia tiduri. Sambil menaikan selimut menutupi dadanya, ia mencoba bangun. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung telanjang Sehun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Sehun duduk membelakanginya.

Sehun tetap diam, tak menyahuti. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lampu bersinar temaram membuat Luhan tidak tau apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Mungkin ia hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Hunie~" panggil Luhan sekali lagi sembari merapatkan selimutnya kemudian merangkak mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Grep! Tangan kecil Luhan melingkar di sepanjang perut datar Sehun. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," ujar Sehun datar. Ia masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Luhan bersandar pada punggung lebar itu.

"Baba menanyakan kapan kau akan menikahiku" ucap Luhan lirih namun dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak denganku."

"Keluargaku sudah tahu dengan hubungan kita, mereka berharap banyak denganmu. Pamanku juga pernah bertemu dengan appa-mu di China"

Sehun menoleh sekilas. "Mundurlah selagi bisa. Aku bukan pilihan yang tepat. Aku akan membawa banyak masalah dalam hidupmu."

"Tapi kau satu-satunya pilihan terbaik."

"Aku punya banyak wanita di luar sana, kau tau benar tentang itu."

"Jongin sudah memberitahuku, kau tidak benar-benar dengan gadis itu di hotel."

"Jika kau bersamaku keluargamu jadi taruhannya, Lu," ujar Sehun penuh penekanan seolah sebuah gertakan.

"Keluargaku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau yang terjadi pada calon kakak iparku. Kembalilah ke pria yang kau temui kemarin. Ia dapat membahagiakanmu."

"Aku hanya menyapanya. Kau cemburu?"

"Jika aku bilang ya, apa kau percaya?"

Sehun dapat merasakan dari punggungnya bahwa Luhan melakukan gerakan menganggguk, "Mmm... aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah."

"Aku juga. Tapi kau harus mundur, Lu...cepat atau lambat"

"Aku tidak akan mundur."

"Jika kau begini terus, aku akan bercumbu dengan lebih banyak wanita. Sampai kau mundur meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu kukuh membuatku meninggalkanmu? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," ucap Sehun lirih sarat akan kefrustasian. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan yang ada di perutnya. Mengambil celana jeans yang tercecer di lantai, lalu memakainya asal. Sebelum keluar kamar, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk kembali berbaring. "Kembalilah tidur, badanmu pasti sakit semua." Di akhiri dengan satu kecupan kilat di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Di luar villa, Jongin menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang penuh debu. Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tak beraturan. Dua kancing tertatas sengaja ia buka. Ia berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal sembari mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Para undangan lainnya otomatis menatap ngeri ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak penampilan Jongin sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan gengster yang habis bertarung.

Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam villa, diikuti Xiumin yang berjalan mengikuti kemana pun tuannya pergi. Dengan santainya ia membuka kamar utama yang tak di kunci. "Dimana Luhan?" serunya sembari memandangi kesekeliling ruangan. _Hell_ , ini lebih mirip apartement. Ruang tamu, pantry, kamar tidur, dan jangan lupakan ukurannya yang terlalu luas.

Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar tidur memandangi Jongin yang berpenampilan awut-awutan. "Kau memang sudah bosan hidup sepertinya," sidirnya berjalan ke pantry. Mengambil minuman kaleng soda dari kulkas lalu duduk di kursi pantry.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Di kamar," balas Sehun. Jongin segera bergegas menuju kamar, meminta bantuan mengobati luka-lukanya. "Jangan mengganggunya. Dia sedang tidur." ucapnya lagi.

"Yakkkk..! Lalu siapa yang mengobatiku?" teriak Jongin membuat Xiumin yang berdiri di sudut ruangan ingin menyela untuk menawarkan dirinya. Tau maksud bodyguard cantiknya itu, Jongin langsung berujar, "Maaf Xiumin-ssi, akan canggung jika kau yang mengobatiku."

Xiumin mendadak pundung. "Kemari!" pinta Sehun yang sudah berpindah ke sofa lengkap dengan kotak obat, yang entah kapan ia mengambilnya. Jongin langsung ikut duduk manis di samping Sehun. "Masih suka merengek pada ibumu saja, sok-sok an bertarung. Mana yang sakit?"

"Kau tidak melihat luka melintang menganga lebar di punggungku yang seksi?" semprot Jongin memerkan punggungnya pada Sehun. Sehun menilik punggung Jongin yang masih berbalut kemeja. Benar kemeja bagian punggungnya sobek. Ada luka bekas benda tajam disana, tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup perih pasti. "Apa mengambil tas Luhan harus bertarung dengan preman-preman?"

"Aku malah sampai lupa bagian tas Luhan."

"Biar ku tebak. Wanita?" ucap Sehun sambil melepas kemeja Jongin, tapi Jongin memegangi kemejanya menolak untuk melepasnya. "Yups. Kau mau apa?"

"Mengobati punggungmu bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan memperkosamu? Aiiihhh,..mana sudi aku. Cepat lepas!" ujar Sehun galak.

"Xiumin-ssi!" panggil Jongin.

"Ne.." sahut Xiumin hormat.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di luar?" pinta Jongin secara halus.

"Tapi, Tuan Kim Jongin – " Xiumin tidak melanjutkan penolakannya namun memandangi Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil, dia tidak berbahaya."

"B-bukan itu yang saya khawatirkan..."

Jongin diam sebentar, lalu terkoneksi apa yang ingin Xiumin sampaikan. Jongin mengusap dahinya kasar, "Ya Tuhan, kami ini normal. Sungguh, kami tidak akan melakukan apa pun."

"Saya hanya khawatir. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan-tuan!" Xiumin undur diri di selingi tatapan curiga ke arah Sehun.

Sepeninggal Xiumin, Sehun mulai membasuh punggung Jongin dengan alkohol. Karena lukanya tidak begitu dalam jadi ia tak perlu menjahitnya, cukup di beri obat merah. "Datang terlambat, tidak memeberi kado, lupa tas Luhan, kemari babak belur. Kemana otak warasmu, Kim? Kau gadaikan untuk meniduri jalang?"

"Daripada aku meniduri Luhan. Kau rela?" balas Jongin dan langsung lukanya di tekan dengan kapas dengan sangat kuat. "AAAaawww...sakit idiot!"

Sehun masih belum puas, ia meletakan kapas di luka melintang itu lalu di balut kain kasa dan di tepuk dengan keras. Jeritan Jongin terdengar lagi. "AAAoww...bercanda...! bercanda...!" koreksi Jongin takut di siksa lagi.

"Mana lagi?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Sebenarnya bibirku sedikit sobek. Tapi nanti saja, aku bisa sendiri. Melihat moodmu sedang jelek."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Lalu bersandar pada punggung sofa mencoba merilexkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap lampu yang mengantung di atap. "Jangan ke club lagi. Cari wanita yang benar!" nasehat Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang tak akan ke club lagi. Aku sudah membuat kegaduhan disana. Mana aku belum di jepit," keluh Jongin mendapat lirikan maut dari Sehun.

"Aku punya penjepit tikus. Berminat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih dan berhenti berbicara seperti tidak suka bermain dengan gadis di luar sana"

"Aku tidak meniduri mereka. Aku hanya bermain. Aku hanya meniduri kekasihku saja, asal kau tau. Apa yang kau tiduri kekasihmu? Bukan kan? Aku lebih baik darimu."

"Hey, aku hanya meniduri satu wanita saja," ujar Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia bukan milikmu, bodoh! Dia melakukannya karena uangmu dan dia tidak melayanimu saja," cerca Sehun lagi.

"Ya...kau benar. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi ke club dan dia juga. Ahhh, aku jadi merindukannya, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu melihat mata bulatnya."

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan kawannya ini. "Itu berita bagus, bung! Kalau dia juga tidak bisa ke club lagi, dia tak akan melayani siapa pun. Punya pria lain – ." Sehun menepuk selangkangan Jongin yang sedikit menggembung. "...dan punyamu. Dia akan jadi wanita normal lagi."

"Akhhh...hati-hati dengan tanganmu albino! Disini penerus Kim dihasilkan," protes Jongin. "Tapi dia bisa bekerja di luar club. Sekarang banyak media untuk menjual diri."

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengannya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau melepas keperjakaanmu padanya. Seorang Kim Jongin anak baik dan terhormat akhirnya tidak bisa menahan gejolak hasratnya lagi. Wow..." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar mencoba seolah-olah dirinya terkejut. Sangat tidak cocok memang.

"...Tapi kurasa dia tidak dapat melayani siapa pun jika tidak di club tersebut. Dia teman Luhan bukan?" lanjut Sehun.

Jongin membenarkan duduknya, "Bagaimana kau tau? Aku bahkan baru tau wajah dan namanya hari ini"

"Rahasia. Tapi percaya pada ucapanku tadi. Dia putri orang yang cukup terpandang. Dia tak akan mengambil resiko, walaupun dia sangat butuh uang dari hidung belang sepertimu."

"Aku bukan hidung belang."

"Kalau begitu apa hidungmu mancung?"

"Tidak juga. Aisshhh...Kau membuatku kesal saja! Tapi terima kasih infonya, aku akan menyusun rencana."

"Jangan gegabah, Kim! Kurasa dia bukan wanita biasa, mengingat kau pulang babak belur seperti ini karenanya. Ini bukan karena aku perhatian padamu, tapi appamu perdana menteri. Appamu pasti langsung menyeretku ke penjara sebagai tersangka utama, jika mendenga putra satu-satunya terbunuh."

"Kau berlebihan tuan muda Oh. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan?"

"Ya, Jika dia masih marah pasti dia tidak akan mau datang kesini dan kutiduri," Jongin ingin sekali menjahit mulut Sehun yang seenaknya berucap. Apa yang ia pikirkan pasti langsung ia katakan tanpa penyaring.

"Jika Luhan hanya untuk kau tiduri saja lebih baik berikan padaku. Akan kunikahi secepatnya. Appaku sudah mengincarnya menjadi menantu sejak gosipku tersebar.."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Lalu kau tiduri juga kan...apa bedanya?"

"Bedanya aku menikahinya. Dia sudah sah dimata hukum."

"Ya...ya...ya...Jika Luhan mau silahkan saja."

"Tsk...seperti kau rela saja! Aku tidak bodoh, di balik sikap acuhmu itu kau sangat mencintainya bukan?"

"Aku serius, jika Luhan mau denganmu akan ku relakan. Daripada jadi seperti Yixing noona dan Luhan bilang pamannya sudah bertemu dengan appaku."

Jongin mendadak ikut prihatin mengingat kisah tragis Yixing noona. Awalnya ayahnya Sehun tidak ada masalah, namun mendekati hari pernikahan semuanya menjadi kacau. Keluarga Yixing noona ketauan menipu Tuan Oh, dokumen rahasia perusahaan leyap dan perushaan Tuan Oh cabang China berpindah kepemilikan ke keluarga Zhang. Jongin tidak tau detailnya tapi ayah Sehun keburu murka memilih menghabisi kelurga Zhang lewat kaki tangannya. Hanya tersisa Yixing noona.

Pada akhirnya keluarga Zhang tak ada yang tersisa, Jongin melihat sendiri Suho hyung menjerit-jerit melihat kekasihnya mengakiri hidupnya dengan menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan samurai. Terlebih kejadian itu di kamar Suho hyung, Jongin sangat paham bagaimana terpukulnya. Jongin dengar Yixing noona tak mampu membalaskan dendam keluarganya karena ia mencintai Suho hyung. Ia tak mampu menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri, Yixing noona memilih jalan bunuh diri.

" _Well_ , itu terdengar buruk. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Luhan bunuh diri karena cinta bodoh kalian. Itu mengerikan. Mengingat tabiat appa-mu dan sampai sekarang belum bertindak, pasti sudah ada hadiah besar menunggumu."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena suara kembang api mulai berdentum dari luar ruangan. Pertanda Sehun sudah genap bertambah usia. Para tamu bersorak dan betepuk tangan. Doa-doa di panjatkan kepadanya. Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela kaca besar, menengok perayaan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Genap dua puluh lima," sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak muda lagi. Jika kita tidak telat masuk universitas karena kau mengikutiku berkeliaran sebagai penari jalanan di negeri orang. Seharusnya kau sudah bekerja di perusahaan."

"Tak masalah. Kapan lagi sahabatku yang sopan, kaku dan penurut melakukan hal gila."

"Mau ku beri hadiah doa? Walaupun mungkin tidak di kabulkan karena – "

"Katakan saja, siapa tau terkabul," potong Sehun.

"Semoga kita semua berakhir dengan cerita yang bahagia. Ku doakan tidak ada nyawa yang melayang sia-sia dan tak ada jiwa yang merasa bersalah. Lagi."

"Amien..." guman Sehun lirih. Doa tersebut di tutup dengan sepasang mata yang menangis.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu Baekhyun akan diungsikan di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih tidak bisa dimintai keterangan apapun, membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menunggunya bicara hari ini. Setelah itu ia akan melapor ke ayah Kyungsoo untuk menanganinya.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang pagi ini. Baekhyun juga sudah berpakaian dengan layak berkat Kyungsoo yang langsung meluncur ke apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa potong baju yang bisa di pakai. Baekhyun makan sambil sesenggukan. Chanyeol tidak jadi marah hari ini. Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan di perban sekarang sedang kesusahan menggunakan sumpit memilih menghentikan makannya karena sudah jengkel.

"Baekhyun-ssi, setelah ini kita akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi. Ceritakan saja yang terjadi padamu."

"Ja-jangan..." Baekhyun menghentikan makannya lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Beri aku alasan yang logis kenapa aku tak boleh melaporkannya?" kata Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergertar ketakutan.

"Mereka..mereka...seperti ...mafia. Polisi ...polisi tidak akan bisa..menangkapnya," ucap Baekhyun terpotong-potong.

"Ceritakan semuanya..pelan-pelan saja," pinta Chanyeol halus.

"Kau di jual orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku dari panti asuhan..."

"Ohh...maafkan aku baekhyun-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau sampai di club?"

Chanyeol menawarkan minuman tapi Baekhyun tolak. Ia hanya mengambil nafas panjang untuk bersiap bercerita."Di panti asuhan kami banyak anak-anak baru yang masih kecil. Jarang ada yang datang mengadopsi. Sehingga kami yang sudah dewasa akan di rekrut oleh para penyumbang utama untuk bekerja. Untuk mengurangi beban panti."

"Anak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa di kirim ke pabrik-pabrik pembuatan senjata. Sedangkan kami yang perempuan akan di pisahkan dan di jual ke club atau ke orang-orang kaya."

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur?"

"Aku takut, mereka mengancam akan menghentikan dana untuk panti asuhan. Aku juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Kalau pun bisa kabur, aku tidak tau harus kabur kemana...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo langsung berlutut dan memeluk Baekhyun. Memberikannya _support_ secara psikis.

"Kita harus memberitahu panti asuhanmu. Tidak ada yang boleh lagi seenaknya di jual," kata Chanyeol.

"Percuma saja. Dulu ketika aku masih tinggal disana, ada wanita seusiaku sekarang berpakaian mini dan robek sana sini masuk ke ruangan Sooman ahjussi, pemilik panti kami. Aku mendengar wanita itu mengamuk di dalam. Bahkan Suho-ssi pendeta baru kami ikut masuk ke dalam mendengar keributan itu."

"Tunggu..Suho-ssi?" seru Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Biar dia lanjutkan dulu, Kyung!" ucap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya juga terkejut.

"Aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya. Tapi aku mendengarnya mengumpat, menyebut kata jalang dan bunuh diri. Ketika mereka bertiga keluar, aku bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Mengintip dari celah-celah pintu. Nadi tangan wanita itu sudah bersimbah darah dan langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit."

"Besoknya polisi datang tapi hanya sekedar meminta kesaksian. Kudengar dari kamar atas, polisi menutup kasus itu sebagai bunuh diri dan menganggap wanita tadi gila."

"Suho-ssi melarang kami membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakannya sendiri..." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan tepukan ringan menenangkan. Suara Baekhyun menangis terdengar semakin kencang. Kyungsoo melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya di koyak memuaskan empat orang sekaligus, ia sangat paham rasanya.

"Kau aman bersama kami disini!" ucap Kyungsoo. "Sementara tinggallah bersama Chanyeol, dia pria baik. Aku jamin itu."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk sewa tinggalku disini.. Terima kasih banyak"

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Diam-diam mata sipit Baekhyun tak berkedip dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu, aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Setelah itu akan ku colok mata pendeta gadungan itu!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat sambil bersiap meneteng tasnya.

"Kurasa tanganmu tidak hanya luka. Pergilah ke dokter, mungkin ada tulangmu yang bergeser atau semacamnya. Perlu ku antar?" tawar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengecup bibir lebar Chanyeol lalu melarikan diri sebelum Chanyeol murka. "Yakkk! Do Kyungsoo! Disini ada Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun pipinya menjadi merah melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Kalian tampak serasi "

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya merasa malu dan bingung menjelaskan darimana. "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang orang pikirkan. Biar kubersihkan piringnya... Kau istirahat saja di dalam atau menonton TV saja!" Chanyeol mulai memberesi piring-piring kotor yang ada di meja.

"Biar aku saja, ini pekerjaan wanita... " Baekhyun mengambil alih piring-piring Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bersih kukuh memegang piring-piring itu, hingga saling tarik pun tak terelakkan.

"Biar aku saja! "

"Biar aku saja, tolong! "

Sadar mereka berdua seperti anak kecil berebut mainan, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah melepaskan piring piring itu. "Baiklah.. Terima kasih sudah mau mencuci kan, Baekhyun-ssi! Jika butuh sesuatu aku ada di kamar, jangan sungkan minta tolong padaku"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi namun pikirannya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, akhirnya ia berbalik lagi. "Mmm.. Baekhyun-ssi panggil aku Chan atay yeol saja dan.. Hhhmm... Mungkin ini terlalu dini mengatakannya, tapi kumohon jangan tertarik padaku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol binggung tapi ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Chanyeol-ssi! ...Maksudku Chan, aku menemukan sobekan kertas berisi nomor telepon di saku jaketmu. Ini! Siapa tau itu nomor penting" Baekhyun menyerahkan sobekan kertas berisi deretan angka tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Terimaksih. Ku harap ini bukan nomor layanan sedot WC," gurau Chanyeol namun dalam pikirannya melayang pada pria yang di temui di kantor polisi tempo hari. Apakah ia ingin aku menghubunginya agar bisa bertanya nomor Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi malam menginap di apartemen Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan sembari menulis beberapa pertanyaan untuk kelompok yang sedang presentasi. Kyungsoo juga heran bagaimana Luhan bisa membagi fokusnya begitu.

"Ya, Kau sendiri? Ketika aku pulang mengambil baju, kau belum pulang, " Kyungsoo bertanya balik dan berhasil membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"A-aku... Menginap di rumah teman. Pestanya selesai larut malam, aku takut pulang."

"Oh astaga lehermu merah-merah, Lu! Kau tidur di hutan?"

Luhan meraba lehernya, "Ini hanya digigit nyamuk"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, "Pfffftt... Nyamuk apa yang membuatmu tampak kelelahan seperti ini? "

"Nyamuk-nyamuk di dinding..," jawab Luhan asal.

"Yang diam diam merayap dalam celana dalam" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hey, itu terdengar tidak asing," komentar Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Seperti sebuah lagu, pikirnya. "Kyung, temani aku membeli kopi setelah ini. Aku butuh asupan kafein," ucap Luhan sambil menguap.

Cafe yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo datangi cukup ramai, membuat mereka berdua bingung mencari tempat duduk. Apalagi Luhan tak hanya membeli kopi saja ternyata, kentang goreng ukuran ekstra, macaroon, dan yang tak habis pikir Luhan masih memesan sepotong cake dengan lelehan coklat mengkilat. Bisa di bayangkan seberapa penuhnya nampan mereka berdua. Karena tangan Kyungsoo berbalut perban, kali ini Luhan membawa nampan penuh itu sendirian.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa duduk," ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai pegal berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ehhh, Jonginnnn!" pangil Luhan bersemangat menemukan Jongin duduk sendirian. Mendengar panggilan Luhan yang cukup keras Jongin yang sedang minum, tiba-tiba macet di tenggorokan hampir menyembur keluar jika tak segera ia telan.

"Noooo! Nooo!... Please Luhan Noooo..!" guman Kyungsoo meratapi nasib sialnya. Dengan semangat ala prajurit perang Luhan langsung duduk di kursi depan Jongin.

"Ayo, Kyung kemari! Kita dapat tempat duduk sekarang!" ucap Luhan riang. Jika bisa Kyungsoo sekarang lebih memilih makan sambil berdiri. Makan semeja dengan orang yang tadi malam penisnya hampir ia jepit.. Oohhh, katakan ini hanya mimpi buruk di siang hari.

"Kyung?" cicit Jongin.

"Ahhh... Ini teman apartemenku. Namanya Kyungsoo." Luhan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk denga wajah was-was.

Bukannya menghiraukan Luhan, Jongin malah fokus pada tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang berbalut perban. "Tanganmu juga terluka? Harusnya kupatahkan saja - " ucapannya terpotong karena Kyungsoo menatapnya garang. Seakan menyuruhnya berhenti bicara tidak jelas.

"...harusnya kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Tanganmu masih sakit bukan," koreksi Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin bingung. "Mmmm... Perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dia temanku."

"Ya, teman, " ulang Jongin penuh penekanan agar Kyungsoo tidak salah mengira lagi.

"Sepertinya aku lupa minta tambahan saus untuk kentang gorengku." Luhan langsung ngeloyor pergi kembali ke meja pemesanan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang saling menatap, ingin segera menyuarakan isi pikirannya masing-masing. Jongin sudah membuka mulutnya namun suara Kyungsoo lah yang pertama terdengar, "Jika kau bicara tentang penis dan vargina... Lebih baik diam saja."

Reflek Jongin menutup mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka. Satu pertanyaan lagi hinggap di kepalanya. Namun lagi lagi Kyungsoo sudah buka suara duluan. "Luhan tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku di malam hari."

"Aku belum bertanya, "

"Sudah jelas kau akan menanyakan itu."

Ketika Luhan datang, mereka berdua kembali diam seakan tidak kenal dan canggung satu sama lain. "Kenapa kalian diam saja, kalian bisa mengobrol atau bertukar nomor jika kalian mau,"

"Ide Bagus / Ide buruk," sahut Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Oohh maaf, bukan maksudku tidak mau. Aku agak risi dengan orang asing," kata Kyungsoo takut membuat Luhan curiga.

"Orang asing ? Bahkan kita sudah tidur besama, " gerutu Jongin samar-samar terdengar. Kyungsoo langsung menginjak kaki Jongin di bawah meja. Jongin mengaduh tanpa suara.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah.. Tidak, mungkin temanmu baru bertemu denganku hari ini. Jadi aku masih asing baginya."

"Aku kebelakang sebentar ya, Lu!" pamit Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh menuju toilet terdekat.

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar. Nikmati makananmu dulu, aku ada panggilan alam." Jongin berjalan cepat segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang dungu. "Mereka berdua kenapa? Aku merasa aneh," guman Luhan sambil melahap kentang gorengnya.

Beruntung Kyungsoo belum sampai masuk toilet wanita. Jongin langsung menahan tangannya. "Akhh... Tanganku sakit bodoh!"

"Maaf." Jongin melepaskan tangan kanan Kyungsoo tapi berpindah memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa maumu? Jika ini soal uangmu, aku akan menyelesaikan pembayarannya nanti. Maaf kemarin aku banyak urusan."

"Tidak, jangan di kembalikan... Kita teruskan saja yang sempat tertunda kemarin," tolak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. "KAU GILAAA!" umpat Kyungsoo berhasil membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melirik mereka berdua. Apalagi disini ada Jongin. Untung Xiumin sepakat tidak mengikutinya ketika kuliah, Jongin tidak mau kehadiran Xiumin membuatnya mencolok. Jika dia ada disini, Kyungsoo sudah pasti patah tulang karena berani memaki tuannya.

Tak mau jadi pusat perhatian, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke toilet laki-laki yang cenderung lengang dibanding toilet perempuan penuh orang antri berdandan. Nasib baik berpihak pada Jongin rupannya. Toilet sepi, tanda ia bisa melancarkan aksinya tanpa perlu masuk berita di koran. Bayangkan seorang anak terpandang berbuat mesum di toilet, apa kata appa-nya nanti?

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di wastafel. "Aku merindukanmu. Kau bisa tanyakan Sehun jika kau tak percaya"

"Kenapa aku harus menanyakannya pada Sehun?"

"Hanya saran saja, jika kau tak percaya."

"Baikalah.. Baiklah... Aku percaya Tuan Kim. Lalu apa maumu?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Melanjutkan yang kemarin tentunya."

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Jongin sudah menempel. Kali ini dirinya melumat dengan lembut diselingi kecupan kecupan manis nan panjang. Kyungsoo merasa ada rasa anyir khas darah di mulutnya, ia pun menghentikan ciuaman Jongin.

Benar, sudut bibir Jongin berdarah. Kyungsoo mencari tisu di kantong celananya lalu mengusapkan ke bibir Jongin dengan tangan kirinya. "Apa sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin ingin menjawab iya, tapi melihat Kyungsoo begitu cemas akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Tidak... "

"Kau terluka karena tadi malam bukan? Mana yang luka lagi?" Kyungsoo mengecek dengan meraba-raba wajah dan tubuh Jongin.

"Tenang saja, hanya punggungku yang tergores. Aku tidak sampai patah tulang atau hilang ingatan."

Kyungsoo langsung meraba bagian punggung Jongin. Ia dapat merakan tekstur yang berbeda melintang sepanjang punggungnya. "Bodoh, harusnya kau tak usah menolong jalang sepertiku !"

"Daripada memakiku seperti itu, lebih baik ucapakan terimakasih saja."

Kyungsoo memandang mata Jongin sambil berucap, " _Gumawo_ , Jonginie!"

Cup! Jongin mengecup bibir hati itu. "Sama-sama," balas Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ke bilik toilet. "Tapi anak nakal tetap harus di hukum."

Jongin duduk di kloset dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Menciumi leher jenjang putih itu dengan bersemangat."Kau terlihat lezat," bisik Jongin. "Mmmhhh.. Luhaannn sedang menunggu kitaaaa.. ," balas Kyungsoo sambil meremas pundak Jongin.

"Aku seperti buronan," ucap Jongin. "Langsung saja kalau begitu, " lanjut Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menyingkir sebentar. Membuka kancing dan menurunkan zipper celananya lalu menariknya sedikit ke bawah. Membuat kejatanannya terbebas dari sesaknya celana yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia melepas semua celana jeansnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan pintu bilik. "Celana jeansku merepotkan,"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Milik Jongin langsung melesak ke dalam tubuhnya yang sempit. Kyungsoo sampai menggigit bibirnya agar tidak memekik keras. Jongin tau itu menyakitkan, apalagi ini termasuk awal. Baru dua kali dibobol olehnya. Ia pun berinisiatif memeluknya sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang tergerai.

Jongin mulai menggerakan miliknya hingga mau tak mau membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melonjak-lonjak seirama dengan gerakannya. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak mendesah karena bagaimana pun ini toilet umum, mungkin saja di luar bilik ada banyak orang. Walaupun sangat sulit apalagi miliknya ternyata masih merasakan sakit padahal ini kali kedua ia dimasuki batang penis sebesar punya Jongin. Penuh dan nyeri mendominasi varginanya. Posisi mereka pun ikut membuat Kyungsoo kurang nyaman.

"Tahan sebentar! Aku akan sampai! Ngghhhh.. " suara berat itu terdengar tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan pria ini. Jadi ia tau, walaupun sudah berkedut-kedut tanda akan mencapai puncak tapi itu artinya masih butuh puluhan hentakan lagi hingga akhirnya menyembur deras.

"Aku lelahhhh... " Kyungsoo mengakat wajahnya dari pelukan Jongin. Ia akan membantu bergerak lebih cepat. Kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa Luhan sudah pulang. Jongin memegangi pinggul Kyungsoo yang naik turun. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka sesekali desahan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Persetan dengan semua mendengar desahannya, ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang.

Tempo yang mereka mainkan sangat cepat dan berbuah cairan tumpah ruah menyelimuti pangkal paha masing-masing. Kyungsoo sudah ambruk dalam pelukan Jongin. "Jangan ada ...ronde lanjutan... Please!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Jongin mengusap keringat Kyungsoo yang membuat anak rambutnya menempel di sekitar wajah. "Aku tidak sejahat itu," balas Jongin. "Mungkin lain kali. Karena aku menawarimu bekerja padaku. Kau sudah tak bisa ke club karena keributan kemarin. Bekerjalah padaku! Aku akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu dan membayarmu dua kali lipat jika aku mengajakmu tidur. Bagaimana?"

"Kau memang bajiangan gila Tuan Kim Jongin!" umpat Kyungsoo dengan sisa sisa tenaganya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Di luar banyak yang lebih baik dariku, yang bahkan mau kau tiduri tanpa uang."

"Sayangnya aku hanya menginginkanmu"

Luhan sudah menghabiskan separuh dari pesanannya. Menunggu dengan sangat bosan. Apakah toilet cafe antrinya sama panjangnya antri konser EXO? Setelah setengah jam lebih Jongin mulai menampakkan hidungnya. Luhan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maafkan aku, aku bertemu teman lama di toilet jadi kami mengobrol sebentar.. Hmmm.. Oke sedikit lama," koreksi Jongin melihat ekspresi Luhan mempertanyakan kata sebentar.

"Kenapa bajumu kusut begitu, Jongin?" tanya Luhan heran. Tadi masih rapi sebelum ke kamar mandi.

"Benarkah?" Jongin berbalik tanya seolah terkejut sambil membenarkan yang dirasa kusut.

"Kau juga berkeringat banyak sampai merembes ke bajumu," ujar Luhan lagi.

"Lu.. Aku pria berkeringat adalah hal wajar," jelas Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Kyungsoo di sekitar toilet? Dia belum kembali sampai sekarang," raut wajah Luhan berubah khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Maaf aku lama.." suara Kyungsoo yang muncul dengan wajah lebih kusut seperti habis lari maraton. Salahkan Jongin yang masih sempat-sempatnya menciuminya lagi usai bercinta tadi. Kesalahan jadi double karena Kyungsoo tak membawa tas yang berisi alat make up-nya. Jadi berbekal mencuci wajah dan mengikat rambutnya agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Itu pun dengan bantuan Jongin untuk mengikat.

"Tak apa. Kau juga digigit nyamuk, Kyung?" Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. Luhan menunjuk lehernya sendiri, Kyungsoo ikut meraba lehernya.

"Nyamuk-nyamuk di dinding..," jawab Kyungsoo

"Yang diam diam merayap dalam celana dalam," tambah Jongin.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar lelucon ini tadi pagi," ujar Luhan merasa dua orang temannya ini bersekongkol.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Terimakasih review kalian di chapter kemarin. Hampir ada yang betul tebakannya. Saya sampai nangis saking terharu. Akhirnya ada yang hampir bener, makkk!

Soal hubungan hunhan, jujur saya bingung mau nyelipin dimana... Jadi mohon di maafkan, moment hunhannya dikit. Niatnya hanya untuk pendukung saja, karena saya membutuhkan mereka berdua di puncak konflik.

Bikin cerita berchapter ternyata susah yap. Kadang saya nulis satu paragraph tapi ternyata kontra ama chapter sebelumnya atau harusnya bagian itu buat kejutan di akhir eh ketulis. Dan berakhir ketik hapus ketik hapus... Jempol saya sampek gendut karena kebanyakan ngetik di hp.

Ngomong-ngomong disini ada ngeship chanbaek ngga nih?


	6. Chapter 6

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

Angin hari ini berhembus kencang dibanding biasanya, membuat daun-daun saling bergesekan. Kicauan burung-burung terbang rendah menemani pemuda bermarga Kim. Marga yang ia gunakan semenjak kekasihnya meninggal. Berkali-kali terbesit dipikirannya untuk ikut terlelap dalam tidur panjang kekasih hatinya itu.

Namun, nyatanya ia masih disini duduk termenung di samping gundukan tanah dimana nama kekasihnya tertulis dengan jelas. Rumput-rumput liar mulai tumbuh disana pertanda tak ada satu pun yang menengoknya setelah ia datang terakhir kali. Bahkan bunga krisan yang ia berikan tempo hari sudah kering dan beberapa kelopaknya berguguran.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, Suho mulai mencabuti rumput-rumput yang membuat tempat kekasihnya terlelap tidak cantik lagi. Lalu menaruh karangan bunga krisan putih yang baru disana. Sebagai simbol kesetiaannya tak pernah luntur seiring berjalannya waktu, walaupun sang kekasih memilih pergi mendahuluinya. Terkadang kepergian adalah kepulangan dalam arti yang lain. Dalam suasana yang hening, ia berdoa sebentar dengan penuh khitmad.

Saat ia mengakhiri doa-nya, tiba-tiba angin berhembus lembut membelai pipinya yang putih. Suho tersenyum simpul. "Maafkan aku, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengamu. Tapi ada yang harus kulakukan disini. Adiku...si datar albino, dia terjebak dalam kisah yang sama dengan kita, lucu bukan?" monolognya sambil tetawa getir.

"...semua tetap sama, appa tetap keras, eomma tetap tak bisa melakukan apa pun, dan adikku tetap nakal seperti dulu. Oh iya kau ingat Jongin? Jongin sahabat Sehun yang sering kau katai anak pungut karena kulitnya hitam tak seperti appa eommanya. Sampai Tuan Kim memanggil pemadam kebakaran karena setelah kau katai Jongin menangis terus di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi dan tak mau turun. Aku ingat hari itu kita dan Sehun tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai Jongin kecil. Dia terlalu polos, jelas-jelas wajahnya mirip appa eomma-nya, dia hitam karena gen kakeknya."

"Sekarang dia sudah bisa memolosi seorang gadis. Kau pasti terkejut bukan? Aku juga, kurasa Sehun berhasil mencemari otaknya menjadi mesum, lebih mesum malah. Jika kau ada disini pasti kau akan menggodanya habis-habisan tentang pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang gadis." Suho menghentikan ocehanya, air matanya turun tanpa bisa di bendung lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berpamitan pulang kembali ke gereja, "Kurasa ini sudah cukup siang, anak-anak sudah mencariku pasti. Aku pulang dulu, aku akan mendoakanmu walaupun tidak bisa sering-sering kesini."

Sesampainya di depan gereja, sebuah biru tua terparkir. Suho mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam gereja dan tamparan langsung mendarat keras di pipinya. PLAAKKK! Kyungsoo menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Suho yang masih kaget tak berkutik di tempatnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Namun suara Kyungsoo kesakitan membuatnya tersadar kembali. "Aww...tanganku!" rintih Kyungsoo memegangi tangan kananya yang lupa jika sedang sakit malah ia gunakan untuk menampar.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Suho, Kyungsoo malah berseru dengan nada tinggi. "Katakan padaku kenapa kau menjual anak-anak panti ke keparat itu? Kenapa? Apa uang sumbangan disini kurang? Hah? Jawab aku Suho-ssi!"

"Menjual apa? aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Suho bingung.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan lalu melipat tangannya di dada, "Biar kutanya, para anak-anak panti yang hampir dewasa kau salurkan untuk bekerja bukan?"

"Ya, itu untuk mengurangi beban panti kami. Karena jarang ada yang mengadopsi anak-anak yang sudah dewasa."

"Apa kau tau siapa yang memperkerjakan mereka?"

Suho mengangguk yakin, "Ya, dia donatur utama kami. Ia pengusaha kaya yang menyumbang hampir 70% biaya panti ini."

"Apa kau tau kemana anak-anak panti di bawa mereka?"

"Bekerja menjadi karyawannya. Ia membutuhkan banyak pegawai untuk usaha barunya."

"Aku tidak tau kau bicara jujur atau berbohong padaku hanya untuk menutupi tingkah menjijikan kalian."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Nona Do Kyungsoo!" Suho mulai ikut terpancing.

Namun Kyungsoo tak gentar, ia tetap melanjutkan pidatonya hari ini. "Byun Baekhyun salah satu anak panti ini..oh maaf maksudku mantan anak panti ini. Aku menemukannya di club dipaksa melayani empat pria. Ini yang kau sebut pekerjaan?"

"Tunggu...apa katamu tadi? Baekhyun?" Suho langsung ingat gadis yang jika tersenyum matanya membuat bulat sabit sangat cantik.

"Ya. Kau ingat pernah ada wanita bunuh diri disini. Baekhyun menceritakannya padaku bahwa wanita itu mencoba memberitahu kalian jika dirinya di jual menjadi jalang. Tapi kalian menolak kehadirannya bukan? Lalu ia bunuh diri disini karena frustasi tak ada yang menyelamatkannya. Kasus itu pun di tutup, di anggap bunuh diri biasa dan menganggap wanita itu gila. Kau juga membungkam anak-anak panti agar tidak bertanya lebih lanjut! Kau tau benar hal itu Suho-ssi!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Suho dengan jari telunjuknya. "Katakan yang kuucapkan tadi salah! Ayo katakan!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar semakin emosi.

Suho kelihatan sangat shock saat Kyungsoo selesai bicara, ia jatuh terduduk di kursi panjang gereja. Ingatannya seakan di paksa kembali ke kejadian tesebut. Ia butuh dijelaskan dan menjelaskan sekarang. Keadaan Suho yang seperti orang linggung sekarang. "Duduklah! Akan ku ceritakan yang kutahu," pinta Suho.

"Sebuah karangan untuk pembelaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo terdengar mengejek.

Suho yang tak terima segera membalas dengan kerasnya, "Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku tak akan membual atau menutupi apa pun!"

"Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak di masa lalu, aku akan membantumu jika aku mampu," suara Suho mulai melemah.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya ikut duduk mencoba mendengarkan, "Ceritakan kalau begitu!"

"Wanita yang kau ceritakan bunuh diri tadi memang mengaku di jual sebagai wanita penghibur. Namun Sooman ahjussi menolak percaya dan mengusir wanita itu. Seperti katamu tadi, aku memang disana. Tapi aku pendeta baru, aku tidak tau pokok masalahnya dan terlebih Sooman ahjussi mengaku wanita itu bukan anak panti. Tentu aku orang baru hanya bisa percaya."

"Pendeta macam apa yang tega mengusir wanita?"

"Sooman ahjussi bukan pendeta. Dia orang yang di tunjuk mengelola panti dan gereja ini. Aku dan pendeta senior hanya sebagai semacam guru agama disini dan membantu jika diminta, mengatur uang belanja kebutuhan misalnya."

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengerti posisi Suho, "Bagaimana pun sekarang kau sudah tau kenyataannya bukan? kumohon hentikan mengirim anak-anak kepadanya!"

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi...bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, tapi aku tak punya kekuasaan apa pun disini. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya ke Sooman ahjussi, walaupun kurasa Sooman ahjussi akan sulit mengabulkan keinginanmu. Karena jika kita menolak mengirim anak-anak ke mereka, mereka akan menghentikan sumbangan."

"Kau benar. Jika setuju di hentikan pun, pasti mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka akan merasa di rugikan. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Aku perlu bertemu dengannya untuk berunding."

"Sooman ahjussi sedang berlibur, ia agak stess belakangan ini."

"Baiklah, jika dia kembali hubungi aku secepatnya. Kali ini aku mempercayaimu dan maaf soal tadi."

Suho mengangguk seakan maklum dengan kelakuan nona muda ini. "Oh iya minggu depan Sunny akan di operasi. Aku lupa mengabarimu...datanglah!"

"Sepertinya kedatanganku tidak berpengaruh apa pun."

"Sunny berhak tau siapa malaikatnya, datanglah jika senggang!"

Kyungsoo tak membalas apa pun. Ia tidak tau apa maksud Suho mengatakannya. Ini hanya perasaan dirinya saja atau memang Suho tau jika selama ini ia dibalik semua sumbangan atas nama Luhan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya bengong saja, Suho bertanya untuk mengganti topik. "Dimana Chanyeol? Tumben dia tidak membuntutimu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya menjaga Baekhyun di apartemen."

"Kau datang jalan kaki? Aku tak melihat mobilmu di luar gerbang? Memang ada mobil terparkir disana tapi kurasa itu bukan mobilmu, setauku mobilmu berwarna hitam...kau ganti mobil?"

"Terima kasih sudah sejeli itu memperhatikanku bahkan hafal mobilku. Aku di antar seseorang lebih tepatnya ia memaksa mengantar."

"Kekasih Luhan?" Tanya Suho setengah menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hanya teman ternyata," koreksi Kyungsoo.

Suho mengangguk-angguk tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau harus sabar menghadapinya, walaupun begitu hatinya sepolos anak kecil. Banyak-banyaklah beri pengertian, dia mudah salah paham."

"Kau seperti mengenalnya sudah lama," tutur Kyungsoo merasa janggal dengan ucapan Suho.

"Sudahlah pulang sana! Darah tinggiku selalu kumat jika kau datang kesini. Tolong urus anak-anak nakal di depan itu, aku bosan menasehatinya."

"Aku pamit kalau begitu, kabari aku secepatnya!"

Jongin yang menunggu di mobil melihat Kyungsoo keluar gereja namun ia tak langsung berjalan ke luar gerbang. Ia mampir untuk menjewer kuping salah satu anak laki-laki dengan tangan kirinya, sampai anak itu menjerit kesakitan dan meminta ampun. Anak-anak lain hanya menunduk takut. Mungkin Kyungsoo juga memarahi mereka karena Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sempat berteriak marah-marah ke anak-anak itu.

"Kau kejam sekali!" ujar Jongin ketika Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sebalahnya.

"Aku memang seperti itu, " sahut Kyungsoo masa bodo.

"Baiklah nona kejam, ayo kita ke apartemenku!" ujar Jongin muali memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin. Melihat kondisi tangan Kyungsoo, ia ingin membantu memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Namun Kyungsoo langsung menolak, "Aku bisa sendiri, jalankan saja mobilmu!"

Jongin heran kenapa Kyungsoo tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang suka di bantu hal-hal kecil seperti memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Biasanya akan menjadi adegan romantis, kenapa ini tidak?

"Apa apartemenmu kosong?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin tambah ronde yang tadi?" tanya Jongin usil.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Harusnya aku tak mengiyakan tawaranmu.."

" _Arraseo...arraseo_...ada Xiumin-ssi, bodygurdku. Dia datang untuk mengecek apakah aku pulang dengan selamat sampai apartemen dan mengawalku jika aku pergi ke luar. Jika aku tidak kemana-mana, ia akan berjaga saja tapi aku kadang-kadang mengusirnya untuk pulang. Kasian dia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun."

"Kenapa ia tida mengawalmu sekarang."

"...kecuali saat kuliah. Aku tidak mau terlihat mencolok."

"Tsk..apa nyawamu begitu penting untuk negeri ini sampai dikawal bodyguard?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja nyawaku berharga untuk kedua orang tuaku. Aku anak tunggal."

"Ngomong-ngomong bodyguardmu apakah berjaga di dalam apartemen?"

Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Dengan begitu Jongin tak bisa melakukan hal-hal mesum kepadanya. Ia pasti malu kan jika ada bodyguardnya...Huahahaha! dalam hati Kyungsoo bersorak gembira. Jongin menolek ke arah Kyungsoo, "Tidak usah sedih begitu, aku akan menyuruhnya berjaga di depan apartemen saja jika itu menganggumu. Kau pasti khawatir tidak dapat bercinta denganku karena ada Xiumin-ssi."

"Tidak...tidak..jangan usir dia..." buru-buru Kyungsoo bersuara menolak. Jika tidak ada bodyguardmu, kau pasti akan menyerangku dimana pun, batin Kyungsoo

"Ahh...rupanya kau suka bercinta sambil di tonton orang. Menarik!" puji Jongin sambil tertawa berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening karena berbincang dengan Jongin. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Kim! Aku lelah meladeni mulut mesummu yang menyebalkan!"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Melirik Kyungsoo yang wajahnya tampak kesal. Tangan kirinya tetap memagang kemudi sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang menganggur di pahanya. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal!"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar, lalu memandangi tangan kirinya yang sudah bertaut dengan tangan kanan Jongin. "Gunakan tangamu untuk menyetir saja!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menyetir dengan satu tangan." Kyungsoo memilih diam tak menanggapi."Kau masih marah?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya lelah saja," balas Kyungsoo lemah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, percayalah! Kau bukan bekerja untuk ku tiduri setiap hari, jadi jangan khawatir. Ya...mungkin sesekali, tapi kau kau bekerja lebih seperti asistenku dan temanku. Aku tak punya orang yang kupercayai untuk mengurusku."

"Akan kujelaskan lebih rinci lagi tugasmu saat di apartemen nanti. Jangan terlalu cemas, okey!" lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Beberapa pria berjas hitam rapi wara-wiri di club, mengumpulkan informasi apa pun yang bisa mereka gunakan sebagai petunjuk. Chen yang masih setia memoles gelas-gelasnya hingga licin. Salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya. "Kau tau mobil hitam yang dua hari ini terparkir tanpa berpindah posisi?"

"Yang ada di basement paling pojok? Itu mobilku yang mogok, ada apa?" Chen bertanya balik dengan tenang namun tetap waspada. Ia tau benar itu mobil Kyungsoo yang belum ia ambil sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini Kyungsoo mengabarinya bahwa mobilnya akan ia ambil, tapi pipi gembil Kyungsoo tak juga nampak.

"Aku mencurigai itu mobil wanita yang membawa kabur gadis kami,"

"Jika dia kabur membawa gadis kalian tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan barang bukti. Ya itu menurutku sih," ujar Chen mulai mempengaruhi mereka.

"Pimpinan kami akan sangat marah jika tau hal ini. Apalagi beberapa anggota kami terluka parah melawan dua orang yang melindungi gadis itu," keluhnya duduk di depan meja bar Chen.

Pria berjas hitam lainnya datang menghadap pria tadi. "Wanita yang bersama pria yang menghabisi kami ternyata mantan anggota pengawal keluarga presiden. Namun ia sudah mengundurkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kita beruntung, wanita itu tidak memakai topeng saat bertarung. Saat ini kami terus melacak pria yang berasamanya, kemungkinan besar pria itu adalah tuanya. Dengan begitu kita tau kemana gadis itu kabur."

"Mantan anggota pengawal keluarga presiden?" cicit pria itu. "Kurasa pria itu bukan dari keluarga yang biasa. Jika benar pria itu dari kalangan pemerintahan, hentikan saja pencarian ini. Aku tak mau mengabil resiko yang besar hanya karena gadis jalang!"

Chen diam-diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Kyungsoo masih aman saat ini walaupun mungkin ia tak bisa bertemu dengan gadis gila itu lagi. Mendadak dirinya merindukan ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Ketatkan penjagaan kalau begitu!" suara bass dari pemuda jakung yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian biasa. Kaos biasa dilapisi jaket merah maroon, celan jeans, sepatu sneakers, dan topeng penutup wajahnya namun di balik tampilannya yang biasa Chen dapat melihat pistol di saku celana jeansnya. Semua pria yang berjas hitam langsung menduduk hormat. Apa pemuda ini pimpinannya?

"Kita berurusan dengan orang penting. Ada kemungkinan mereka penasaran dengan kelompok kita. Tunggu sampai gadis itu melapor ke polisi." Pemuda itu memberi kode Chen untuk di buatkan minuman. Chen akui gayanya sangat cool.

"Bagaimana jika gadis itu melapor ke panti? mereka berhenti mengirim gadis-gadis ke kita?"

Ia meminum minumannya sekali teguk dan pemuda itu berucap dengan entengnya. "Beri saja uang, si Tua bangka tidak akan menolak dan tetap tunduk. Jika dia terlalu menyusahkan, tembak saja kepalanya. Aku akan mengambil alih panti itu."

"Baik, Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin layanan wanita disini?" tawar pria berjas hitam.

"Tidak. Aku akan segera pergi, tempatku bukan disini. Aku tidak sudi dengan wanita yang sudah dimasuki banyak pria, " tolak pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. "Apa benar mobil hitam itu mobilmu?" tanyanya pada Chen.

"Ya, itu mobilku."

"Katakan sekali lagi," pintanya sambil menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Chen. Chen tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tegangnya, tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. "Mungkin anak buahku akan percaya tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku. Jika benar mobilmu mogok harusnya kau akan segera memanggil mobil derek atau menghubungi bengkel terdekat bukan membiarkannya sampai hari ini. Lagi pula itu mobil yang cukup mahal dengan pelindung kaca antri peluru. Maaf saja bukannya aku merendahkanmu, tapi kurasa kau tak akan membuang uang hanya untuk membeli mobil seperti itu."

Gigi Chen gemertuk tanda dirinya sedang marah saat ini. Selain tak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo tapi juga harga dirinya. Jika tak ada pistol yang mengancamnya sudah pasti pemuda ini Chen pukul lalu ia cekoki selusin botol bir agar perutnya kembung seperti sapi gelongongan.

Pemuda itu menurunkan pistolnya. "Kali ini aku melepaskanmu," ujarlah lalu menyuruh pria-pria berjas hitam pergi mengikutinya, "Periksa mobil itu! Firasatku mengatakan seseorang akan mengambil mobil itu cepat atau lambat."

Sesampainya di parkiran basement mobil itu masih terparkir disana namun seseorang sedang membuka pintu mobil itu. Suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar. Pemuda itu dengan anak buahnya berdiri tak jauh dari situ bersiap menyeret paksa pengemudi di dalamnya. "Saya akan menangkapnya, Tuan!

"Tunggu! Jangan lakukan apa pun!"

"Tapi Tuan – "

"Apa sekarang kalian berani memerintahku? Cepat kembali ke mobil kalian!" serunya membuat para pria berjas hitam kucar kacir kembali ke mobil mereka.

Di tempat yang sama Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil Kyungsoo dengan santainya. Ia memang melihat gerombolan pria berjas hitam dengan satu pemuda berjaket merah maroon yang kelihatan mencolok di parkiran, namun ia melewatinya seakan bukan urusannya. Merasa dirinya sedang awasi, Chenyeol pun mengecek dari kaca spion. Pemuda berjaket tadi masih melihati mobilnya dari kejauhan.

"Apa mobil Kyungsoo aneh? Ahh pasti anak itu jarang mencucinya sampai keliatan dekil...Kira-kira Baekhyun ingin makan apa ya? Sup iga? Cake? Bibimbap? Atau Ramyeon? Ahh aku jadi bingung, jika Kyungsoo pasti semuanya ia makan," guman Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke kedai makanan terdekat.

Chanyeol melakukan sambungan telepon ke nomor Kyungsoo. Dengan menekan tombol speaker. Sebenarnya ada _headset handsfree_ yang dilengkapi dengan bluetooth di tas-nya, namun itu terlalu merepotkan untuk mencarinya dalam tas. "Kyung?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chan.." suara Kyungsoo mulai terdengar.

"Aku sudah mengambil mobilmu. "

"Gumawo, Chanie!"

"Kira-kira Baekhyun suka makan apa? aku ingin membelikannya makanan," tanya Chanyeol dengan suara agak keras, takut Kyungsoo tidak dengar.

"Uuhhh...ahhhh...e-entahlah, Channn ~... beli saja ramyeonnnn..aahhhh. Aaku suka ramyeon..."

"Aku tidak menanyakan kau suka mana, Kyung...Aku menanyakan untuk Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol.

"Beri saja dia cake coklat atau strawberryyyyy...aahhh. Yaakkk...lepaskan tanganmu Kim! Aku mau – "

"Kyung? Kau masih disana?"

"Belikan apa saja, Chan.." Tut..tut...tuttttt...

Chanyeol menatap bingung handphonenya yang sambungan telponnya sudah terputus. "Kim? Sejak kapan margaku Kim? Ku harap itu nama dokter yang sedang memeriksa tangannya..."

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya dengan membawa banyak kantung makanan karena bingung memilih yang mana. Ketika ia pulang Baekhyun baru selesai mandi terlihat dari handuk yang melingkar di lehernya dan rambutnya yang di gelung ke atas. Untuk sementara Baekhyun memakai pakaian Kyungsoo yang untungnya untuk badan Baekhyun yang kecil, hanya saja tidak semuanya pas ternyata.

Chanyeol menaruk kantung makanannya di meja lalu menyiapkan piring dan mangkuk. "Makanlah bersamaku, Baek!" pinta Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terlihat canggung sejak ia kembali.

Baekhyun ikut membantu menuang makanan ke piring-piring yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan. Dari dekat Chanyeol tahu sekarang bagian yang tidak pas dimana. Walaupun Baekhyun lebih kurus dari Kyungsoo tapi di bagian lain Baekhyun lebih gemuk. "Besok ikutlah denganku berbelanja pakaian untukmu."

"Tapi aku besok akan mencari pekerjaan dan baju Kyungsoo-ssi cukup pas untukku. Jadi tidak usah beli lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke toko eommaku, kau bisa membantunya menjaga toko. Dan...bukannya baju Kyungsoo tidak pas hanya saja – " Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang pas yang tidak menyinggung.

"Hanya saja apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng karena tak berani mengungkapkannya, "Tidak jadi. Biar Kyungsoo saja yang membelikanmu. Tapi kau aku akan tetap mengantarmu ke toko eommaku. Sekarang makanlah!"

Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat ada cake rasa strawberry disana. Chanyeol langsung mengambilkan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Makanlah tidak usah malu. Aku memang membelikannya untukmu, " ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang karena dari semua yang ia beli ada yang Baekhyun sukai.

.

.

.

Sedari apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengabari Luhan bahwa ia akan sering menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia ingin menengok Baekhyun, pasti ia merasa canggung karena hanya di temani Chanyeol yang notabene laki-laki.

Kyungsoo melirik jam ponselnya. Sudah jam setengah satu dini hari rupanya, pantas lampunya sudah di matikan. Baekhyun pasti juga sudah tidur. Di tengah kegelapan apartemen Chanyeol, ia melihat lampu balkon masih menyala dengan siluet Chanyeol duduk disana. Secangkir entah teh atau kopi dengan asap mengepul di tangannya.

Kyungsoo pun menaruh tasnya di kursi lalu bejalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia berniat mengagetkan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengendap-ngendap karena terlanjur tertangkap. Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku merindukan tidur sambil memelukmu..Kkkkk," jawab Kyungsoo diiringi tawa cekikikan.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa sebentar, "Dasar, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu. Kau bau pria lain."

Kyungsoo berlagak membaui badannya sendiri. "Kau benar aku bau pria...sepertinya ini bau pria bermarga park, " canda Kyungsoo.

"Bukan marga Kim?" goda Chanyeol balik sambil meminum coklat panasnya. "Kau menyebutkannya di sambungan telepon tadi," lanjutnya.

"Suho-ssi bermarga Kim," ujar Kyungsoo mencoba mengelabuhi Chanyeol. Untung saja dirinya ingat marga Suho, yang kebetulan juga bermarga Kim.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengaku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Suho kau sudah mencolok matanya?"

"Aku sudah menamparnya dan kurasa Suho tak tau apa pun. Kurasa akan susah menghentikan anak-anak panti untuk di salurkan. Aku akan menemui Sooman ahjussi orang yang di tunjuk mengelola panti itu tapi tidak sekarang. Ia sedang berlibur, Suho akan menghubungiku ketia ia kembali."

"Bagaimana pun sebaiknya laporkan pada appamu, walaupun kata Baekhyun mereka kelompok mafia atau semacamnya. Apalagi appamu sedang menangani kasus berbau geng dan kelompok seperti itu...aku tidak tau ini kebetulan atau apa, yang pasti aku menghawatirkan keselamatanmu."

"Jika tidak ada kata sepakat antara aku dan Sooman ahjussi, aku akan menuntutnya dan mengumpulkan bukti. Aku tak apa-apa jangan cemas berlebihan."

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir, tanganmu saja sampai harus di perban begitu. Tapi untunglah dengan begitu kau tidak ke club lagi dan melayani pria-pria di luar sana."

Kyungsoo menengok menatap Chanyeol. Ia ingin jujur tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin dan pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan. Hanya saja ia takut Chanyeol marah. Apalagi sekarang ia benar-benar melayani seutuhnya bukan dengan tangan atau mulut saja.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan saja, kau seperti anak gadis yang mengaku hamil kepada ayahnya," kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat karena Chanyeol seakan tahu dirinya menyimpan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya marah.

Chanyeol berbalik memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan melembut. "Biar kutebak. Pria yang tidur denganmu? Bermarga – Kim?"

Kyungsoo diam, namun Chanyeol segera paham. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi dan – ." Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan tebakannya, ia tidak mampu mengatakannya.

"Maaf, Chan..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir sambil menggeleng. "Kau tak salah padaku...tidak usah minta maaf padaku. Jadi benar dia bermarga Kim? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya saat ku telpon tadi?"

"Ya, tapi bukan Suho. Soal di telepon tadi jangan salah paham, aku habis makan ramyeon pedas dan dia merebut air mineralku. Bibirku sampai bengkak karena kepedasan."

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan apa pun selain makan ramyeon."

"Tidak, hanya makan dan mengobrol. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja padanya," ucap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu takut kena ambuk.

Chanyeol mengerti kata bekerja yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Dirinya sendiri bingung harus melarang atau membiarkannya. Ia sendiri bingung apa motif Kyungsoo terus saja menerima ajakan pria itu.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak, kemarilah kau pasti lelah hari ini!" ucap Chanyeol menaruh cangkirnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati berbaring di paha Chanyeol sebagai bantal. Dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit, Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, Chan... "

"Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Dia membayarku cukup mahal. Apalagi sekarang aku tidak bisa ke club lagi mencari uang, " elak Kyungsoo

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang seperti mencari-cari alasan saja. "Menyukainya pun juga tak apa, Kyung... Boleh ku tau siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Kim Jongin, dia teman Luhan. Kau pasti kaget mendengar yang satu ini... Dia putra perdana menteri. Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi."

"Aku malah kaget bagian teman Luhan. Apa Luhan tau?"

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhnya jangan memberitahu Luhan. Aku malu jika Luhan tau kalau aku jalang."

"Aku hanya berharap dia pria baik-baik. Dia tidak menyakitimu kan?"

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin... Tapi selama ini dia memperlakukanku dengan baik hanya saja saat berhubungan dia sedikit liar jika tidak di hentikan."

"Sudah berapa kali?"

"Dua," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Tanpa pengaman?"

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya keras, "Oohh ya Tuhan... Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Tenanglah... Periksa dulu jangan langsung cemas."

"Yang pertama memang bukan masa suburku tapi yang kedua... Ya ampun kenapa aku bodoh sekali, "

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur bukan? Lebih baik besok belilah testpack atau ke dokter."

"Chan.. " cicit Kyungsoo saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol meraba perut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Dulu nenekku tabib khusus kandungan tapi dia bisa merasakan hamil atau tidak bahkan dapat meramalkan jumlah anaknya nanti. Tapi aku tak bisa menyebutnya cenayang, karena hanya itu kemampuannya."

"Tiga," ucap Chanyeol yakin sambil membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa aku hamil kembar tiga? " pekik Kyungsoo panik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar pikiran konyol Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja hamil kembar tiga, bisa bisa perutnya yang kecil meledak. "Tidak. Nanti kau akan dikaruniai tiga anak. Sekarang masih kosong. Jika aku tidak salah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak baia membayangkan punya anak dari si Kim mesum itu,"

"Kalaupun benar kau hamil pun kurasa tak masalah. Bukankah hal menakjubkan ada sebuah jantung yang berdetak dalam perutmu. Mereka sangat kecil dan rapuh. Banyak di luar sana yang melakukan segala cara agar dapat memerasakannya."

Kyungsoo mampu menangkap sorot mata kesedihan dari mata Chanyeol. "Chann~…" panggil Kyungsoo sambil meraba pipi Chanyeol, memberikan usapan lembut disana.

"Tolong pesankan bra untuk Baekhyun. Kuarasa ukuranmu kekecilan untuknya. Juga beberapa baju baru," kata Chanyeol berusaha merubah topik agar ia tak larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Baik akan ku pesankan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher. Lalu memberikan ciuman lembut, seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak menolak. Tangannya malah merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh. Sembari membalas lumatan Kyungsoo.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol menahan tangisnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua. Tangan Kyungsoo yang mulanya mengalung di leher berpindah mengusap-usap punggung lebar itu. Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua, "Tak apa tidak usah di tahan!"

"Maafkan aku terlihat menjijikan seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya. "Jangan sungkan padaku. Ayo kutemani tidur tapi gendong aku sampai kamar!" Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi berdiri disana melihat dengan jelas kedua orang yang menolongnya sedang bercumbu mesra di balkon.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Saya agak kurang 'sreg' ama nih chapter. Saya ucapakan terima kasih dan **mohon maaf** untuk chapter selanjutnya. Jangan ditanya kenapa saya minta maaf, padahal chapter selanjutnya belum di post...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. (◕‿◕✿）


	7. Chapter 7

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi. Langit masih gelap. Namun samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara ketel yang telah mendidih. Pasti itu Baekhyun, batinnya. Chanyeol mulai mencari handphonenya si pelaku yang membuatnya bangun sepagi ini. Getarannya setara dengan penggetar lemak.

Drrrtt..Drrttt...Drrttt...

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling ranjangnya, menengok ke kanan ke kiri. Rupanya ada di samping bantalnya. Pantas saja getarannya sangat terasa. Ketika ia membuka layar handphonenya panggilan sudah di akhiri. Sebuah nomor tak di kenalnya. Siapa gerangan yang menelponya sepagi ini?

Karena terlanjur di matikan, akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang untuk segera mandi pagi. Tuan rumah tidak boleh kalah pagi dengan tamu. Ketika akan menuju kamar mandi, dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo yang melorot yang membuatnya meringkuk kedinginan. Di tambah sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Nggghh...mulutmu bau, Chan!" protes Kyungsoo yang terbangun akibat ulah Chanyeol. Namun, Kyungsoo memilih merapatkan selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidur paginya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, harusnya ia bangun lalu pergi ke dapur membantu Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tak bisa marah dengannya.

Chanyeol mulai mengisi bathtub dengan air dan sabun hingga busa-nya memenuhi permukaan air. Ia pun berendam sambil memutar lagu. Lagu Dust in the wind dari Kansas menjadi latar mandi paginya kali ini. Entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin memutar lagu lama, sembari men-scroll galeri handphonenya yang sudah menumpuk banyak. Sepertinya ia perlu menghapusi beberapa photo yang tidak begitu bagus atau _screenshoot_ -an tidak jelas.

 _I close my eyes..._

 _only for a moment, and the moment's gone..._

Hapus. Hapus. Hapus. Satu foto memaksa jarinya berhenti sesaat, hampir saja Chanyeol menghapusnya. Foto bersama Kyungsoo ketika masih duduk di _senior high school_ dulu. Hanya satu itu yang dirinya punya. Gambarnya pun belum sejernih sekarang. Dimana dirinya masih berkacamata berbingkai tebal dan Kyungsoo...ahh gadis itu tak pernah berubah, ia tetap cantik dari dulu sampai sekarang. Batinnya dalam hati.

"Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku tak tau bagaimana jadinya diriku sekarang," guman Chanyeol diiringi seulas seyuman di bibirnya.

 **Flash back**

Terik matahari begitu menyengat hari ini karena sudah masuk musim panas. Siswa-siswa berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah sudah ada janji dengan kekasihnya atau perut mereka sudah lapar minta di isi. Chanyeol tidak tau dan tak peduli. Seminggu ini hatinya tidak tenang, kecemasannya semakin menjadi-jadi seiring bertambahnya hari.

 _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

 _Dust in the wind_

 _All they are is dust in the wind_ _..._

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendrible bolanya lalu melemparnya ke ring sampai bosan. Agar pikirannya teralihkan oleh bola masket yang memantul menghantam lantai lapangan tanpa henti. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggapnya gila karena bermain basket di tengah cuaca yang terik begini. Terbukti dengan seragamnya yang sudah mulai basah bagian punggung.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOKK! Bunyi tepuk tangan menyadarkan Chanyeol. Sekawanan pria yang cukup populer di kalangan para wanita. Chanyeol tidak begitu kenal mereka, tapi pria yang berdiri paling depan dirinya mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Sekarang ia berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Seokie..jadi ini orangnya? Bukankah dia junior kesayanganmu di klub basket?" tanya temannya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sekarang tidak lagi," sahutnya dingin.

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini jadi ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Yeon Seok sunbae? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau bertanya ada apa? Kau tau amplop apa ini?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah amplop surat berwarna biru langit.

Chanyeol mendadak panik dan melirik sekeliling. Beberapa siswa sudah berdiri bergerombol di pinggir lapangan untuk menontonnya sambil bergosip tentang dirinya. Ini situasi yang sulit, batinya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mau mengaku?" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nada lebih keras. "Baik akan ku bacakan isi suratnya. Dari yang berinisial PCY – "

Chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi, ia langsung merebut surat itu. Namun surat itu dengan cepat bepindah tangan ke salah satu teman sunbae-nya itu. "Kau sudah ku ajari hingga bisa bermain basket sebaik tadi. Aku tetap memasukanmu dalam tim inti, aku tidak peduli banyak cacian yang masuk ke telingaku. Tapi sekarang aku muak melihat wajahmu Park!"

"Yeon Seok sunbae !" panggil Chanyeol mengharapkan sunbae-nya mendengar penjelasan dirinya.

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" bentaknya. Para siswa perempuan sampai kaget bercampur ngeri mendengar teriakan sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku! Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu tapi ini balasanmu? Kau terlalu bermimpi terlalu tinggi! Kau berharap aku menjadi kekasihmu? Huh?"

"Mimpi saja!" makinya keras.

 _Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea..._

Chanyeol hanya bisa meremas celananya, berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegap meski harga dirinya sudah hancur sekarang. Lidahnya juga ikut kelu tak mampu berucap apa pun. Ia juga tak boleh menangis sekarang, ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah sedikit pun.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan teman-temanmu. Kau memang benar-benar seorang gay ternyata! Harusnya aku menjauhimu sejak lama! Kau dan orientasi seksualmu yang menjijikan itu membuatku menyesal mengenalmu..."

Hari itu jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Sudah terlalu sering baginya mendengar dilecehkan seperti itu. Diasingkan layaknya penyakit menular. Tapi kali ini kalimat itu keluar dari sunbae-nya, orang yang ia kira dapat menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka. Orang yang ia hormati dan sialnya ia juga menaruh hati padanya.

Dirinya tetap pria, yang akan marah jika harga dirinya di injak-injak seperti ini. Hampir saja tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal kuat melayang bebas, namun seseorang memegangi tangannya. Seorang gadis yang tak di kenalnya tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya di hadapan banyak orang.

 _All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see..._

Semua orang yang berdiri disana tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa berharap jantungnya tetap melekat di tempatnya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Detik demi detik ia lewatkan dengan pikiran kosong. Dan kembali berputar ketika gadis itu menyudahi ciumannya sambil tertawa girang bukan kepalang. Apa dia orang gila? Pikir Chanyeol takut sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Dobi! Aku tidak tau akan jadi begini!" ucap gadis itu yang belakangan Chanyeol ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. "Maaf sunbae, aku yang menyuruhnya membuat surat itu. Dia kalah taruhan denganku. Dia kekasih yang baik bukan? sampai menuruti permintaan gilaku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol ingin menyela, bagaimana pun ia sudah sering di bully oleh anggota tim basket lainnya karena orientasinya yang berbeda. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan bersembunyi menjadi orang normal pada umumnya. Chanyeol rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan orientasinya, bukankah Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya dengan segala perbedaan agar dunia lebih berwarna. Apa salah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai?

Kyungsoo buru-buru membekap mulut Chanyeol dan menuntunnya untuk membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. "Maafkan kami!"

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo bersiap menyeret Chanyeol menyingkir darisana, berhenti menjadi tontonan gratis para siswa. Namun langkahnya terhenti, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap mata tajam orang yang di panggil Chanyeol, Yeon Seok sunbae. "Oh iya aku lupa! Mampirlah kerumahku, sunbae! Sunbae bisa mengobrol dengan anjingku, kurasa kalian akan cocok...Kkkkk" seru Kyungsoo sambil cekikikan sendiri.

Yeon seok bersiap menerjang Kyungsoo namun teman-temannya menahannya dan membisikan sesuatu. Kyungsoo berdecih sesaat, "Tsk...Aku bukan gadis pengadu. Aku tak akan melaporkan kalian ke appa-ku. Aku juga bukan orang yang mengatai orientasi seksual orang lain, dengan kata 'menjijikan'. Kau lebih menjijikan sunbae! Sudah sebesar ini tapi mengamuk hanya karena seorang pria mengirimu surat cinta."

Sejak hari itu, Chanyeol mengenal dekat dengan gadis bermarga Do itu. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir gadis itu gadis nakal yang sering bolos dan bodoh, sehingga tak punya teman. Apalagi Kyungsoo sering mengganggunya, membuatnya risi dan kesal. Namun semakin kesini dirinya dapat melihat kebaikan di balik tampilannya yang cuek itu.

Tidak seperti sekarang, Chanyeol dulu pernah berbuat kasar kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkut semua koleksi mainan dan majalahnya tanpa seijinnya. Dirinya memang marah besar hari itu karena Kyungsoo sudah keterlaluan. Chanyeol tak segan-segan berteriak dan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga lututnya berdarah. Memang dasarnya Kyungsoo masa bodoh, gadis itu tetap mengakutnya bersama koran-koran bekas miliknya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengikutinya karena merasa bersalah sampai membuat lutut gadis itu terluka. Kyungsoo masuk ke toko barang bekas dan berhasil mendapatkan berlembar-lembar won. Lalu ia mampir ke _petshop_ tak jauh dari sana, keluar dengan berkantung-kantung makanan kucing. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, ia berhenti berkali-kali seperti punya peta tempat pemberhentian sendiri. Setiap kali ia berhenti dan berjongkok, kucing-kucing liar akan berlarian menghampirinya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menuang makanan kucing yang ia beli.

Saat itu lah, Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga gadis itu. Sebagai hadiah untuk kebaikan hatinya selama ini. Apalagi tanpa sadar sejak kejadian Kyungsoo mengaku-ngaku kekasihnya, rumor dirinya gay semakin surut. Ia mulai diterima layaknya pemuda normal lainnya.

 _Dust in the wind_

"Bukannya aku menyuruhmu menjadi orang lain. Bukannya aku tak menghormati orientasi seksualmu yang berbeda. Namun kita hidup di tengah-tengah masyarakat yang heteronormatif. Sesuatu yang berbeda akan di anggap salah. Kau juga harus memperhatikan sudut pandang orang lain. Jangan sampai keunikan-mu membatasi dirimu untuk berbuat baik. Kau tetap dirimu, seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol," ujar Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol hari itu, di pinggir pantai dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Memandangi senja diiringi suara deburan ombak.

 _All we are is dust in the wind_

 _Oh, ho, hooo..._

"Ya kau benar. Kau tau aku punya sebuah mimpi yang begitu mustahil. Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Lengkap dengan bayi kecil dalam gendonganku. Menyentuh tangan mungilnya. Mendengar tangisnya bahkan aku ingin sekali mengantikan popoknya yang penuh kotoran, " kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tawa yang terdengar begitu pilu di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila berangan-angan seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan untukku yang tak bisa mengandung ataupun menikahi wanita," lanjutnya dengan menghela nafas panjang seperti ia sudah pasrah dengan jalan cerita yang ia perankan.

 **Flash back off**

Ting. Bunyi pesan masuk, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang masih setia memandangi fotonya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menutup galerinya dan memeriksa pesan masuk. Nomor tak di kenal lagi.

 _From : +82_ _xx_ _xxxx_ _xxxx_

 _Kau sudah bertindak ceroboh. Kau tak bisa menggertakku semudah itu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Temui aku,_ _jika kau berani._

Ceroboh apa? Ooh ya Tuhan...seketika mata Chanyeol melotot tajam, meratapi kebodohannya yang terlanjur ia lakukan. Rupanya ia pernah mengirim pesan ke nomor tersebut.

 _To : +82_ _xx_ _xxxx_ _xxxx_

 _Kau tak akan mendapatkan nomor temanku. Tolong jangan ganggu kami._

Nomor itu ia dapatkan dari saku jaketnya, yang kemarin ditemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol duga pria yang ia temui di toilet yang menaruh secarik kertas itu di sakunya. Berita buruknya, ia malah mengirimnya pesan bernada peringatan dan itu artinya pria itu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya secara tidak langsung.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

"Kyung!" panggil Luhan melihat Kyungsoo duduk di halte sendirian. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dari dalam mobil. "Oh hay,Lu!" sapa balik Kyungsoo ketika baru sadar bahwa itu Luhan bersama seorang pria.

"Kau butuh tumpangan? Ayo ku antar!" tawar Luhan. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam saja. Padahal kan ini mobilnya kenapa kekasihnya ini hobi sekali menawarkan tumpangan. Aku jadi mirip sopir taksi, batin Sehun.

Melihat wajah dingin Sehun, Kyungsoo menggeleng berniat menolak tapi Luhan memaksanya dengan turun dari mobil dan memaksanya masuk. Kyungsoo duduk dengan perasaan tidak enak hati. "Sebenarnya aku menunggu Chanyeol, Lu!"

"Tak apa, Kyung! Kabari Chanyeol kau sudah kami antar. Kau tidak membawa mobil sendiri? tanganmu belum pulih?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum, tapi agak mendingan sekarang."

"Kau mau kemana, Kyung?"

"Ke butik dekat rumah sakit gangnam. Appa-ku tiba-tiba memintaku mengambil baju pesanannya. Apa tidak apa-apa? sepertinya kalian tidak searah dengan tujuanku."

Luhan menyenggol Sehun agar berbicara, mengungkapkan ketidakberatannya untuk mengantar. Sehun pun memulai ucapannya dengan mengambil nafas pelan, "Karena Luhan memaksa dan kau sudah duduk di belakang. Jadi mari ku antar."

"Maaf merepotkan," kata Kyunsoo makin tidak enak setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terdengar seperti keterpaksaan.

Luhan tertawa canggung, merasa malu dengan sikap dingin kekasihnya ini. "Hahaha...maaf, Kyung dia memang seperti itu. Biar ku perkenalkan sekalian dia kekasihku, temannya Jongin."

"Oh Sehun. Aku bukan temannya Jongin si pangeran kegelapan. Kami musuh yang terlihat akur," sahut Sehun.

"Bagaimana pun Jongin teman kita," cerca Luhan mengitrupsi Sehun."Kau saja, aku tidak," balas Sehun angkuh.

Kedua pasang mata Kyungsoo berputar malas melihat kemesraan terselubung sepasang kekasih ini. "Asal kalian tau, aku tidak begitu peduli kau teman siapa atau musuh siapa. Namaku Kyung – "

"Do Kyungsoo.." potong Sehun. "Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, Nona Do."

Apa pria ini sedang membual? Pikir Kyungsoo bingung. Hey, bagaimana bisa mengenal dengan sangat baik? Mereka baru bertemu kali ini atau mungkin Luhan sering menceritakannya. Atau...Jongin? Apa pria-pria sekarang hobi menggosip?

Kyungsoo yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar hampir sampai tempat tujuannya. Mobil Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti ke tepian jalan, suara Luhan menjawab semua kebingungannya. "Hunnie, kau mau susu juga?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak," jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan turun dari mobil menghampiri dua anak yang membawa keranjang berisi susu kotak.

"Dia selalu begitu," keluh Sehun melihat kekasihnya memborong semua susu anak kecil itu.

"Harusnya kau melarangnya, Sehun-ssi! Itu telalu berlebihan. Luhan bisa kembung jika meminum semuanya," sahut Kyungsoo. Sehun melirik ke kursi penumpang, agak terkejut keluhannya di sahuti.

"Ku pikir kau sebaik dia!" ucap Sehun. Hyungnya sudah menceritakan dana yang ia dapat berasal dari gadis ini dengan menggunakan nama Luhan. Berarti dia lebih berlebihan bukan membuang-buang uangnya, ratusan juta won dia keluarkan cuma-cuma.

"Membeli semua susu-nya hari ini tak akan membuat anak-anak itu kaya. Mereka tetap harus bekerja keras esok-nya lagi. Kau hanya meringankan bebannya hari ini, itu tak akan berpengaruh untuk masa depannya nanti. Kecuali kekasihmu mau membeli semua susu-nya setiap hari, akan beda cerita," oceh Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya hari ini mereka pulang dengan tenang, karena dagangannya terjual semua."

Luhan masuk ke mobil dengan sekantung susu. "Kulkas kita akan penuh dengan susu, Kyung!" seru Luhan gembira.

"Terserah kau saja, Lu...! Kau minum saja semua, siapa tau setelah itu kau menghasilkan susu. Aku yakin kekasihmu akan lebih senang," guman Kyungsoo lebih mirip berbicara sendiri karena Luhan yang ia caki maki sedang sibuk mengecek pesan di handphonenya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi!" ucap Sehun menimpali gumanan Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Setuju apa, Hunie? Kyungsoo tak bicara apa pun," tanya Luhan bingung.

Melalui kaca mobilnya, Sehun dapat melihat Kyungsoo membuat gestur mengunci mulutnya lalu membuangnya kuncinya jauh-jauh. Sangat lucu bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo, Sehun mengatar Luhan kembali ke apartemennya setalah berbelanja kado untuk pernikahan sepupu Luhan di China. Setelah itu ia berniat berkunjung ke tempat hyungnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. "Kau tau tempat yang menjual mie udon yang enak, Lu?"

"Di dekat butik kau mengantar Kyungsoo tadi ada kedai yang menjual mie udon. Coba saja kesana. Atau mau ku buatkan?"

"Tidak usah. Ini untuk hyungku bukan untukku." Sehun berpamitan dan langsung berbalik ketempat dimana ia mengatar Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kenapa aku jadi bolak balik begini? Tau begitu tadi sekalian saja kesini," monolog Sehun ketika memasuki kedai sederhana namun banyak pengunjung disana. Di dominasi oleh pekerja kantoran dan para keluarga pasien yang menunggu di rumah sakit tak jauh dari sana. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia menangkap siluet Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan dua anak kecil perempuan dan laki-laki. "Bukankah itu anak kecil yang tadi?"

Herannya lagi keranjangnya terisi lagi dengan kotak-kotak susu, bukankah Luhan sudah membeli semuannya tadi? Merasa sangat penasaran, Sehun berpindah ke tempat duduk yang lebih dekat dengan bangku Kyungsoo. Mencoba mencuri dengar. "Sepertinya aku akan bingung memilih jika seperti ini," ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Jongin. Ini kedua kalinya ia kesini, perasaan ragu untuk segara masuk membuatnya hanya berdiri didepan apartemen. Harusnya ia tak kesini, Jongin tak mengharuskan dirinya datang setiap hari, yang penting datang ketika Jongin sedang membutuhkannya. Salahkan kakinya yang tak mau menurut, malah berjalan mencegat taksi untuk sampai disini.

Lagi-lagi otaknya kalah dengan perasaannya. Kyungsoo menekan deret angka dengan cekatan. Sekarang dia punya dua apartemen untuk di bobol, punya Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kyungsoo berdecak bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedatangan Kyungsoo di sambut dengan posisi Jongin berjongkok di depan pintu. Hanya memakai bathrobe sambil membaca buku. Di sampingnya juga ada tiga buku tebal bertumpuk. "Tuan muda sudah begitu sejak tadi siang. Ia menunggu anda datang, nona Do.. Sambil belajar untuk study lanjutannya," ujar Xiumin yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Pandangan Kyungsoo yang sempat teralih ke Xiumin kembali ke Jongin. "Kemana anak itu? " seru Kyungsoo tak melihat Jongin di tempatnya tadi.

"Kau datang?" bisik Jongin yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku jika ingin aku datang? Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Kau akan berjongkok dengan bathrobe seperti itu seharian? " Jongin malah tertawa dan menggendong Kyungsoo ke sofa.

"Oh astaga..!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget tiba-tiba di gendong. Tubuhnya di dudukan dalam pangkuan Jongin dan tangan Jongin tetap setia melingkar di pinggulnya. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. Lalu tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab. "Kenapa? Kau kena penyakit gila stadium akhir?"

"Ya, kita sama-sama gila. Sudah tak bisa terselamatkan. Kita berdua akan mati bersama karena kegilaan ini, " balas Jongin yang memandangi wajah Kyungsoo tanpa bosan. Menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang tergerai ke belakang telinganya. "Aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi aku tak punya pekerjaan apa pun untuk kau kerjakan."

"Kupikir menyenangkan hati Tuan Kim Jongin ini masuk dalam daftar pekerjaanku," goda Kyungsoo, ia tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyelinap di bathrobe Jongin. Dadanya yang bidang mengintip malu - malu di balik bathrobenya. Sangat menggiurkan untuk di sentuh.

Tubuh Jongin bereaksi akibat tangan Kyungsoo yang meraba-raba dadanya tidak jelas tujuannya. Ia jadi tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. "Jangan membuatku merubah kesepakatan kita, aku akan bangkrut jika kau menggodaku terus seperti ini"

Kyungsoo telah sepakat menjadi asistennya dalam mengurus apartemen bujangan ini. Bukan dirinya yang mengerjakan, tapi lebih mengaturnya. Membawa bajunya ke laundry, menstock makanan di dapur, memanggil layanan jasa kebersihan jika sudah sangat kotor dan tak layak di tinggali. Semua itu tidak ia lakukan setiap hari paling hanya tiga kali seminggu. Toh Jongin termasuk pria yang bisa menjaga kebersihan dan mandiri yang harus di layani setiap saat. Hanya saja kurang sabar untuk sekedar berbelanja kebutuhannya sendiri.

Itu semua mudah bagi Kyungsoo, tapi bagian yang mengurusnya di ranjang itu yang susah. Tidak ada jadwal dan harus siap kapan pun. Ia juga tak bisa memanggil orang lain seperti tugas lainnya. Ia harus turun tangan sendiri, kabar baiknya ia akan dapat dua kali lipat dari gajinya tiap kali bermain dengan 'adik' Jongin.

"Kau yang menawariku, Tuan Kim Jongin. Cari saja orang lain jika kau mau, Luhan misalnya. Dia akan mengurusmu lebih baik, dia bisa memasak juga selain itu - "

Cup! Satu kecupan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang belum selesai. "Aku sudah memilihmu. Jangan banyak protes, " ucap Jongin.

"Bilang saja Luhan tak bisa ajak main di ranjang, " sahut Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata gadis cuek sepertimu begitu pencemburu, " ejek Jongin yang menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma coklat manis dari sana. Sangat membuatnya kecanduan."Aku tidak cemburu, jangan terlalu berharap lebih Tuan Kim! " elak Kyungsoo.

"Ya...ya..ya ..nona Do ~ " balas Jongin mengalah tapi tangannya tdak mau kalah, tangannya menyusup menelusuri paha Kyungso yang terekspose karena hari ini memakai dress selutut berbahan tipis berwarna pastel. Tanganya berhenti di lipatan pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Mereba isinya, mengusap-usap klitoris sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuknya dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memekik keras.

"Aahhhhh.. Ssssttt.. H-hentikan J-jonginnnn!" pekik Kyungsoo mengiba. Namun Jongin tak akan menurut, ia tahu dari Sehun bahwa disana tempat yang tepat untuk merangsang wanita karena memiliki sekitar 8000 ujung saraf sehingga sangat peka terhadap rangsangan.

Xiumin yang sedari tadi disana dan membiarkan keduanya bermesraan. Karena Xiumin pikir Tuannya punya hubungan dekat dengan putri Tuan Do. Mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo, ia merasa terpanggil untuk membantu tamu tuannya yang kelihatan kesakitan.

"Nona Do kau tak apa? Apa Tuan Jongin nakal padamu?" tanya Xiumin yang memang sangat paham jika tuannya suka jail, jika sedang di acara resmi saja ia terlihat bijaksana. Apalagi jika dengan eommanya, tuannya berubah jadi bayi besar merengek tak kenal usia.

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun pada Nona Do, Xiumin-ssi, " sahut Jongin seolah memintanya jangan ikut campur. Namun pandangan mata Kyungsoo yang seperti menahan pup membuat Xiumin tidak tega.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun, tolong! Aku akan melayanimu lain kali. Hari ini aku bertemu tunanganku," pinta Kyungsoo mencoba turun dari pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil merapikan dress-nya yang kusut. "Tunangan?" ulang Jongin memastikan pendengarannya.

kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan."Appaku bahkan sudah memesan dress ini khusus untuk acara makan malam dengan tunanganku. Jangan tanya siapa, aku juga belum tau jawabannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?. Maksudku...kenapa kau harus kesini jika akan bertemu tunanganmu? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sangat keras sekarang karena ulahmu?" seru Jongin seperti orang frustasi. Bukan karena Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan keras begini tapi lebih ke berita pertunangannya. "Kau akan menerimanya?" sorot mata Jongin melemah begitu juga dengan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku kesini, aku juga tidak tau apakah aku akan menerimanya."

Seorang Kim Jongin kehilangan kata-kata. Haruskah dirinya menahannya? Menjadikan gadis ini jadi kekasihnya agar tak ada satu pria pun yang dapat merebutnya. "Jangan menerimanya... " guman Jongin yang mampu di dengar dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku masih akan bekerja padamu. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, " ucap Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian. "Ngomong-ngomong apa punggungmu sudah baikan? Biar kuobati mumpung aku disini,"

Kyungsoo duduk di belakang Jongin dan mulai menurunkan bathrobe yang Jongin pakai hingga ke pinggang. Membuat punggungnya yang tak mulus lagi terlihat. Lukanya yang belum kering di biarkan terbuka tanpa di perban. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek, merasa prihatin keadaan Jongin yang tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta seseorang memperban lukamu? Ini akan sakit jika bergesekan dengan baju,"

"Sehun tak kesini,"

"Xiumin,ssi..boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" seru Kyungsoo lembut.

"Saya sudah mengambilkannya untuk anda, nona!" ujar Xiumin yang berdiri di dekatnya membawa kotak obat lengkap dengan senyum ramahnya. Mengetahui kehadiran Xiumin di dekatnya, Jongin meraih bantal yang ada di sofa lalu mendekapnya mencoba menutupi bagian dada dan perutnya yang tak terlindung apa pun. "Terima kasih, Xiumin-ssi! "

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau jadi terlihat seperti bocah polos saat mendekap bantal itu dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa harus Sehun yang mengobatimu? Disini ada Xiumin-ssi yang bisa kau pinta bantuannya," omel Kyungsoo.

"Saya setuju, nona Do. Walaupun tugas saya menjaga tapi saya juga bisa mengobati jika Tuan Jongin berkenan, " ucap Xiumin.

Jongin menunduk seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis karena dimarahi. "Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu, Jongin! Itu tidak cocok dengan kelakuan bejat yang sering kau lakukan padaku,"

" _Mian_ ~ " cicit Jongin. "Xiumin-ssi pulanglah sebelum terlalu larut malam. Aku ingin berdua dengan Nona Do," pinta Jongin dengan nada tegas.

"Baik. Tuan Nona saya undur diri. Nona bisa hubungi saya jika Tuan Jongin nakal lagi." Xiumin mengemasi barangnya dan berpamitan pergi.

"Sepertinya dia menaruh dendam padaku," adu Jongin ketika Xiumin sudah benar-benar pergi.

Kyungsoo mengobati luka dengan tenang, tak memberikan komentar apa pun. Jongin jadi ikut diam tak membicarakan apa pun. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo selesai mengobati dan mengembalikan ke kotak obat kembali. "Pakai pakaianmu kembali! Kau bisa kedinginan jika telanjang dada seperti itu."

"Apa kau akan menerima pria itu?" tanya Jongin yang tiduran di paha Kyungsoo tanpa permisi. Kyungsoo berhenti merapikan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati tadi. Ia menatap bayi besar yang ada di pangkuannya sekarang.

"Pria yang mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik dengan kesal.

"Yang akan jadi tunanganmu. Tuan Do tega sekali menjodohkanmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?"

"Aku tidak suka wanitaku dengan pria lain," ujar Jongin merubah posisinya meringkuk menghadap perut datar Kyungsoo. "Apa jika ada aegi disini kau tidak akan menerima pria itu?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil jarinya berputar-putar di perut Kyungsoo.

"Perutku hanya berisi makanan," sahut Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

"Tapi bisa saja - "

Kyungsoo memotong duluan. "Aku sudah mengeceknya, aku juga sudah minum pil pencegah kehamilan secara teratur."

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Kau boleh memilihnya jika kau mau," ucap Jongin lemah. Hati Kyungsoo lebih lemah sekarang. Apa semudah itu melepaskan dirinya. Kyungsoo rasa dirinya terlalu banyak berharap selama ini. Dirinya tetap seorang jalang Kim Jongin.

Bibir Jongin berucap kembali, "Tapi kau harus tau, aku menyukaimu. Itu alasanya kenapa aku membayarmu mahal bekerja padaku. Aku ingin kau disisiku. Maaf jika caraku salah. Aku hanya ingin kau juga bahagia bersamaku... "

"Katamu beberapa kebahagiaan membutuhkan uang. Kau akan senang bukan jika mendapatkan uang? Jadi mengingat kau keras kepala begitu, aku tak mau menjadikan kau kekasihku. Karena jika kau jadi kekasihku, kau akan merasa sungkan jika aku mengirim uang ke rekeningmu. Kau akan mengacamku dan mengembalikan uang yang ku kirim."

"Tapi jika kau bekerja padaku begini, kau akan menerimanya. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kau seorang jalang Kim Jongin. Jangan takut kemari setiap hari, hanya karena takut kupaksa kutiduri. Aku hanya senang menggodamu saja... Kau boleh menolak jika tak mau. Atau kau boleh balik memaksaku menidurimu... " candanya di akhir pangakuan panjangnya. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo menegakkan badan Jongin yang meringkuk di pangkuannya. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia suruh bangun, Jongin hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo berharap gadis itu menjelaskan kebingungannya. Apa kepalanya berat? Apa ia harus pergi makan malam sekarang?

Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo mencium bibir plum itu. Melumatnya sendirian, karena Jongin dilanda serangan jantung mendadak hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bergerak. Merasa di abaikan Kyungsoo berpindah menciumi puting kecil yang mirip biji ketumbar milik Jongin.

"Jangan disitu, Kyung! Bibir saja, okey!" pinta Jongin yang sudah tersadar dari serangan jantungnya. Takutnya bibir Kyungsoo akan semakin ke bawah dan itu artinya Kyungsoo akan terlambat pergi ke makan malamnya. Ia tak mau keluar apartemen langsung di todongi pistol oleh anggota kepolisian anak buah ayah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut kembali ke bibir sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jongin menyambutnya dengan sangat baik sambil menekan kepala Kyungsoo agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah karena tak ada satu pun yang ingin melepaskan bibir masing-masing.

Jongin membuka kancing dress Kyungsoo yang hanya berjumlah empat. kyungsoo menahan tangannya, "Katamu - "

Jongin menghisap bagain dada Kyungsoo dekat tulang selangkanya. Hingga menimbulkan tanda merah disana. Dengan sabar Jongin mengancingkan kembali dress Kyungsoo. "Tandaku kemarin mulai pudar, aku harus menandaimu lagi. Kuharap dengan ini siapa pun pria yang di jodohkan denganmu akan mundur tanpa perlu kupatahkan tangannya. "

"Ini tidak akan terlihat, bodoh!" maki Kyungsoo.

"Kalau di leher nanti appa-mu bisa lihat. Nanti menambakku, aku belum siap gentayangan,"

"Terserah kau saja, Kim!"

TBC

.

.

.

Ini kenapa saya minta maaf di capther kemarin. Sekarang saya siap di hujat, guiss... Bagi yang ngga terima Chanyeol saya bikin gay.

Q : Kenapa Chanyeol baru sekarang ditunjukin bahwa dia gay?

A : Saya mulai ragu di pertengahan cerita, apalagi pas saya tanya kemarin ternyata banyak yang nge ship chanbaek. Saya manusia biasa yang takut tidak memenuhi ekspektasi pembaca.

Dan sudah saya kode-kode sejak chapter pertama. Waktu Chansoo ngeliat Luhan jalan ama Sekai, Kyungsoo goda Chanyeol... Jangan jangan dirinya suka. Tp Chanyeol langsung nyeletuk bahwa mereka berdua straight, karena insting gay kuat jika menemukan pria yang gay juga. Paling ketara waktu 'anu' nya Chanyeol tegang gara-gara di pegang mas-mas bertopi yang masih misterius itu. Dst.

Q : Kenapa si Chanyeol di bikin gay, thor?

A : Alasan saya sederhana. Biar paham bahwa banyak gay yang di sekitar kita, yang hidupnya kek Chanyeol waktu jaman sekolah. Yang hidupnya diasingkan dari pergaulan. Gay bukan penyakit jiwa, guys... Percaya ama saya, saya tiap hari pelajarannya ttg itu.

Q : Kapan Kyungsoo hamil?

A : Saya tau kalian menginginkan bayi bayi lucu hasil perkembangbiakan kaisoo. Saran saya, sabar aja...

Q : Gimana nasib chanbaek nantinya?

A : Saya belum bikin ending buat chanbaek. Makanya di sinopsis saya ngga nyantumin chanbaek... Masih di _godhog_ di otak saya.

Q : Ada adegan darah darah?

A : Apa Sehun kesilet pas nyukur kumis termasuk adegan berdarah?

Q : Kenapa ada yoo yeon seok?

A : Saya baru demen ama om kembaran Sehun ini. Ngeliat dadanya di drama Mr. Sunshine bikin ngiler. Bapak ayam ! Bapak ayam ! *geje*

Q : Bingung milih chansoo ama kaisoo nih!

A : Asal kalian tau saya juga bingung milih. Temen-temen saya chansoo shipper semua. T_T

Q : Siap ditinggalin pembaca karena Chanyeol gay dan nasib Chanbaek masih gantung?

A : Ya mau bagaimana lagi... Parahnya lagi habis ini saya di getok kakak saya, dia chanbaek garis keras. Tak kaisoo ndak mau... Huft.

.

Btw, ada yang tau baca manga Love is an illusion ama bj alex yang terjemahan indo atau inggris dimana yap?


	8. Chapter 8

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang hari ini mengenakan jas rapi berjalan memasuki restaurant mewah. Menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk di depan seorang pria paruh baya dan putrinya. Ia berniat untuk tidak datang dalam acara ini, namun sesuatu hal membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Kyungsoo jawaban atas segala rasa penasarannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, mengikuti kemana arah langkah kaki Sehun berjalan. Namun sayang tidak ada ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Sial, batin Sehun yang sudah menunggu Kyungsoo tercengang atau paling tidak memanggil namanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Nyatanya sekarang gadis itu tetap duduk dengan tenang seperti tak tejadi apapun.

Makan malam di awali dengan obrolan kecil dan berakhir dengan suara pisau memotong daging di atas piring. Sesekali Sehun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menyuap potongan daging ke mulutnya. "Kuharap kalian setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Tuan Do dan appa sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu. Setelah kalian lulus segeralah menikah," suara Tuan Oh membuat kedua anak muda yang duduk disana menghentikan makannya.

"Aku rasa langsung menikah saja. Kyungsoo butuh seseorang untuk membimbingnya," balas Tuan Do dengan wajah cerah seperti baru saja menemukan uang di saku pakaian lama. Gembira tak terkira.

Sehun dapat mendengar Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya sambil beguman pelan. "Tsk, membimbing katanya!"

Tuan Oh tertawa sebentar, "Kau benar, langsung menikah saja kalau begitu. Bagaimana, Sehunna?"

"Beri kami waktu. Kami baru bertemu hari ini, akan canggung jika langsung menikah." Sehun menjawab sambil tak melepas pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Tuan Do, boleh ku ajak Kyungsoo-ssi jalan-jalan di sekitar restaurant?" Tuan Do mengangguk mantap menerima tawaran Sehun.

"Kau tau, sedari tadi aku ingin mencongkel matamu yang tak henti-hentinya meliriku," seru Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di samping Sehun yang sudah melonggarkan kancing kemeja bagian atasnya dan menenteng jasnya di tangan.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau tak terkejut sama sekali," balas Sehun santai. Gadis ini tak mungkin benar-benar mencongkel matanya kan. Kyungsoo malah menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk bersila di bangku taman, tak peduli saat ini sedang mengenakan dress.

Mau tak mau Sehun ikut duduk disana. "Biasanya seorang gadis akan duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di hadapan laki-laki agar terlihat manis dan seksi. Atau setidaknya duduk manis merapatkan kakinya," komentar Sehun.

"Anggap saja aku bukan gadis biasanya. Asal kau tau Tuan muda Oh Sehun, sekalipun aku di jodohkan dengan om-om berkepala botak pun aku tak akan terkejut. Apalagi dengan tuan muda sepertimu. Sangat klasik!"

"...Dan tolong alihkan matamu dari pahaku. Itu tidak sopan!" tegur Kyungsoo melihat Sehun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari paha putihnya yang tak sengaja terlihat karena posisi duduknya. "Apa paha Luhan tidak cukup?"

Sehun menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa mencium bau cairan wanita. Kau bermain dulu sebelum kesini?" tanya Sehun sambil melingkupkan jasnya ke pangkuan Kyungsoo hingga paha dan kakinya tertutupi.

Kyungsoo diam saja. Sehun tertawa sebentar, "Bersama Jongin ya?"

"Jadi benar para pria sekarang suka bergosip?" tanya Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan.

"Baumu seperti Jongin," jelas Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tak keberatan jika kita di jodohkan?"

"Aku wanita bebas. Kurasa itu dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Ya, aku tau benar tentangmu Nona Do. Aku pun juga seperti ini. Tidak usah ku jelaskan pasti kau sudah tau."

"Sering main wanita, pergi ke club, di gosipkan dengan ke hotel dengan wanita, di rumorkan juga memakai narkoba dan aku tidak tau kenapa malah Jongin yang di gosipkan dengan Luhan. Aku juga awalnya mengira begitu." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua batang rokok dan menawarkannya pada Sehun. Sehun mengambil batang rokok itu sambil tertawa pelan. Mengingat akibat kesalahpahaman Kyungsoo, dirinya jadi korban amuk Hyungnya.

"Kau terlihat manis ketika tertawa. Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu tertawa ketika bersama Luhan? Kisah cinta kalian seperti film suram yang berakhir _sad ending_ ," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menyalakan korek api untuknya dan Sehun. Menghisap batang rokoknya penuh kenikmatan.

"Bibirmu juga seksi ketika menghisap rokok. Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu menghisap punya Jongin? Kisah cinta kalian seperti drama _saeguk_ yang penuh tata krama," balas Sehun yang sukses mendapat tawa Kyungsoo begitu nyaring terdengar. Sehun jadi ingin ikut tertawa bersama.

Tawa mereka lenyap di gantikan helaan nafas panjang. Sadar atau tidak masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan kisah cintanya masing-masing. "Batalkan saja perjodohannya. Aku merasa kau bermain dengan banyak wanita dan menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Luhan, karena kau begitu mencintainya. Kau mencoba melindunginya dari sesuatu."

"Dari appaku lebih tepatnya. Appaku orang yang berbahaya. Appaku menjodohkanku denganmu karena sudah tau hubunganku dengan Luhan," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Luhan? Kurasa dia gadis yang sempurna,"

"Ya, dia begitu sempurna. Sayangnya Luhan berasal dari keluarga biasa saja dan keturunan orang China. Appaku punya sejarah buruk dengan menantu China dan keluarga biasa. Jika ku teruskan, keluarga Luhan akan terancam. Kemungkinan paling buruk keluarganya akan terbunuh di tangan appa-ku."

Sehun menghisap rokoknya lalu meniupkan asapnya ke arah bawah. Menandakan perasaan Sehun sedang tidak baik sekarang. Dia butuh asupan nikotin untuk bercerita. "Appaku pernah membunuh keluarga calon kakak iparku. Karena keluarga calon kakak iparku menipu appaku. Calon kakak iparku China dan berasal dari keluarga biasa. Sungguh kebetulan yang memuakan bukan?"

"Lalu kau akan mundur dan menikahiku?"

"Aku sedang mencari cara menggiring appaku ke balik jeruji besi. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang sulit, appa-mu saja yang kepala kepolisian adalah temannya. Apalagi perusahaan akan hancur tanpa adanya appa. Ditambah yang di jodohkan denganku adalah kau."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "Aku? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa dalam alasanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum sebentar lalu menggetuk-ngetukan rokoknya ke pinggiran bangku taman untuk menghilangkan abu pada ujung rokok. "Gadis yang tulus dan tidak banyak peduli omongan orang. Bukankah itu yang di cari semua pria? Aahh satu lagi...dan panas di ranjang. Ini kata Jongin," kata Sehun mencoba menjelaskan darimana opininya yang terakhir berasal.

"Aku di bayar, kepuasan Tuanku adalah yang utama. Selebihnya aku hanya wanita biasa yang berkepribadian buruk. Darimana kau menyimpulkan aku tulus? Itu terdengar konyol!"

"Rela menjajakan tubuhnya untuk bisa menyumbang sebuah panti asuhan dan menanggung biaya rumah sakit seorang gadis yang bahkan baru kau temui. Kau melakukannya atas nama Luhan. Kurasa itu sudah cukup memperlihatkan seberapa tulus hatimu menolong orang lain."

"Kau bercanda? Hahaha!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa yang terdengar di paksakan. Lalu menghisap rokoknya terburu-buru untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Sehun membuang putung rokoknya. Mengamati langit malam dengan sinar rembulan yang hari ini berbentuk bulat penuh. "Bulannya cantik!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba beralih topik.

Kyungsoo ikut membuang rokoknya diiringi helaan nafas panjang. "Kau pria yang berbahaya, Tuan muda Oh Sehun!"

"Kau salah. Aku pria pendiam. Aku tak memberitahu Luhan maupun Jongin. Aku juga tak berniat melaporkanmu pada appa-mu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Aku benar-benar pendiam bukan?"

"Pria pendiam yang berbahaya. Ku harap kau tak meminta apa pun dariku untuk biaya tutup mulut kecilmu dengan bibir tipis dan seksi itu," canda Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini ia tertawa. "Tidak. Dan terima kasih pujianya." "Mari berteman saja. Jika aku gagal dengan Luhan, kau harus siap menerimaku. Aku pria jahat, aku tak segan-segan mengambilmu dari Jongin."

"Hey..hey...pertemanan macam apa ini?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah teman selalu ada ketika temannya sedang membutuhkan," ujar Sehun enteng.

"Baiklah, pria jahat dengan gadis jahat. Kurasa kita cukup cocok untuk membangun kastil di ujung bukit."

"Kita bisa memelihara banyak kelelawar untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita,"kelakar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Ayo kembali, appamu pasti menghawatirkanmu," ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya siap mengandeng Kyungsoo.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Rak-rak buku menutupi hampir setengah dari dinding. Buku-buku tertata rapi sesuai jenisnya. Kyungsoo kadang berfikir ia sedang tertidur di sebuah perpustakan, namun dengkuran halus dan aroma maskulin menyadarkanya kembali. Mana mungkin ada ranjang di perpustakaan. Mana mungkin ada pria telanjang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kyungsoo tertawa merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur. Dengan matanya masih terpejam, ia merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke depakapannya. "Tidak, aku hanya menertawakan diriku sendiri," sahut Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan tubuh kekar di sampingnya ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin lagi kali ini lebih terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Mengurusi hidupku, Jongin! Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Sudah seminggu ini aku tak pernah pulang tepat waktu layaknya anak gadis," balas Kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tubuh polosnya. Jongin ingin mengintrupsi dan menahan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo segera berucap kembali, "Aku tau aku bukan gadis lagi. Tidak usah di perjelas."

"Maaffff...!" ucap Jongin sembari menyampirkan selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Jongin. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku melakukannya tanpa paksaan. Tapi tolong lakukan di kamar, jangan di sembarang tempat. Xiumin-ssi bisa saja mempergoki kita,"

Jongin mendadak ingat ketika pulang kuliah, tiba-tiba rasa lelahnya mengerjakan tugas akhir hilang entah kemana. Melihat Kyungsoo menungging karena menata barang-barangnya di kulkas, ide jailnya mendadak muncul dan berakhir membuat gadis itu benar-benar menungging berjam-jam di depan kulkas. Tidak hanya di depan kulkas, sofa ruang tamu dan balkonnya menjadi saksi bisu penyatuhan mereka berdua.

Kalau di pikir-pikir memang jahat juga dirinya, apalagi saat di balkon hanya Kyungsoo yang telanjang dan terkena angin malam yang dingin. Kyungsoo sampai memekik merasakan ngilu pada putingnya karena bergesekan dengan besi pagar pembatas pada baklonnya. Yang belakangan Jongin ketaui ketika malam hari besi itu memang sangat dingin menyentuh kulit.

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku! Ke pemandian air panas, pasti badanmu pegal-pegal! Ahh atau es krim...ku belikan semangkuk penuh!" tawar Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo walaupun ia membayarnya rasanya itu tidak cukup.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Lebih baik kau bantu cari pakaian dan bra-ku!"

Jongin langsung semangat berniat membantu namun raut wajahnya semangatnya berubah seketika mengingat keadaan pakaian Kyungsoo sekarang, "Hmmmm...itu..mmm.."

"Nona Do! Ada yang menelponmu! Ohhh Ya Tuhan...dress siapa ini? Kenapa bisa robek menjadi dua begini? Ini juga bra siapa?" seru Xiumin membuat dua sejoli di dalam kamar panik. "Nona Do! Nona Do! Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa anda di perkosa Tuan Jongin? Ohhh tidak... apa harus ku dobrak kamarnya?" teriak Xiumin yang bergelut dengan prasangka negatif pada tuannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan pada Xiumin-ssi setelah ini!" ucap Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

Xiumin terus saja mengetuk pintu dari luar kamar. "Nona Do! Nona Do! Seorang pendeta menelponmu! Nona – "

Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar hanya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Melesat ke sofa mencari handphonenya. Berdiri agak menjauh dari keramaian yang di timbulkan oleh Tuan dan bodyguardnya. Semoga Xiumin mengampuninya, doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tepat setelah mengakhiri sambunganya teleponnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan celana pendek yang terpasang serampangan dan Xiumin yang menjewer kupingnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa seorang pendeta mencarimu?" tanya Jongin menahan sakit kupingnya yang tak kunjung di lepaskan. "Apa dia yang di jodohkan dengamu?"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Xiumin dan membisikan. Jongin dapat melihat dua tanduk merah di kedua kepala wanita di sampingnya ini. Dengan senyum mengerikan Kyungsoo berbalik menghampiri Jongin memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya namun kemudian ia hentikan tiba-tiba. Jongin meratapi kepergiaan bibir kesukaannya.

"Kau berhutang dress padaku. Aku pergi dulu, semoga Xiumin-ssi berbaik hati padamu!" ujar Kyungsoo diiringi senyum ala ibu tiri.

Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di depan apartemen Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo yang berlarian hanya menggunakan selimut, sepanjang halaman apartemen menuju mobilnya. Persis seperti korban asusila yang sedang kabur.

"Kau bawa bajuku?" todong Kyungsoo ketika sudah duduk manis di samping kursi kemudi. Chanyeol mengambil paper bag berisi baju Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo langsung memakainya.

Fokus Chanyeol bukan pada tubuh polos Kyungsoo tapi pada tanda merah-merah yang hampir rata. Sebagian tanda lama yang sudah hampir pudar tapi tanda lainnya Chanyeol yakin baru di buat pagi ini. Wajah Kyungsoo juga terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya.

"Bersandarlah padaku!" pinta Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo menurut, rasanya begitu nyaman menemukan pundak Chanyeol lagi. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak, keretanya tiba lima belas menit lagi. Kita harus cepat, sebelum Sooman-ssi pergi ke si keparat itu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Suho-ssi bagaimana?"

"Dia sedang di rumah sakit menunggu Sunny yang sedang di operasi. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih, Chan! Pundakmu yang terbaik!" puji Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul bisa dapat sedikit membantu mengurangi beban Kyungsoo.

Suara kereta datang begitu berisik memekakan telinga. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol wara-wiri bertanya ke petugas stasiun dari jalur manakah mereka berdua menunggu. Kyungsoo duduk dengan keadaan lemas, ditangannya ada foto pria paruh baya yang dirinya cari. Tapi sudah lima belas menit sejak kereta tiba, dirinya dan Chanyeol tak menemukannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mondar-mandir mencari akal, "Ayo berpikir Chan...berpikir...kemana menurutmu orang yang habis berpergian akan singgah dulu sebelum ke tempat tujuan?"

"Kalau aku akan ke cafetaria stasiun..." sahut Kyungsoo.

"...Toilet," seru Chanyeol berbinar-binar. "Percaya padaku ia akan kesana! Ayo!" Chanyeol menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk segera berjalan ke toilet pria. Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas hanya bisa berjalan terpontang-panting mengikuti tarikan tangan Chanyeol.

Kali ini Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki paruh baya sudah duduk di hadapannya setelah bernegosiasi di toilet tadi. Lee Sooman memandang dua anak muda di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh ketidaksukaan. "Aku tidak tau siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian?"

"Saya tidak mau panjang lebar disini. Panti asuhan yang anda kelola telah melanggar hukum karena menjual anak-anak panti ke mafia dan dipekerjakan setidakbagaimana mestinya. Baekhyun, salah satu anak panti diperkerjakan sebagai pelacur di club. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jadi bukti. Anda mau bilang tidak tau apa-apa?"

"Itu urusan panti kami. Anak kecil seperti kalian mana mengerti soal urusan seperti ini. Kami butuh uang untuk membiayai anak-anak panti yang baru," ucap Lee Sooman tidak terima.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, antara sebal dan gemas dengan laki-laki paruh baya ini. Apa untuk memberi makan anak-anak baru harus mengorbankan anak-anak lainnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuknya. "Biar aku saja."

"Maaf kami mencampuri urusan pekerjaan Anda. Kami tau bukan hal yang mudah mengelola panti sebesar itu. Kami hanya ingin Anda menghentikan mengirim anak-anak untuk di pekerjakan. Yang Anda lakukan sudah menyalahi hukum. Saya yakin Anda bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana," ucap Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian dengan lebih halus.

"Jika di hentikan. Masalahnya bukan hanya dana panti yang tersendat, mereka juga akan mengincarku dan panti itu juga. Kau tidak tau betapa berkuasanya mereka. Aku hanya lelaki tua yang terlanjur melakukan kesalahan dengan menerima uang mereka. Aku bisa apa? Aku juga menghidupi anak istri di Busan," jelas Lee Sooman.

"Saya tau ini perkara sulit bagi Anda. Tapi coba kita mencari jalan keluar lain tanpa mengorbankan anak-anak. Kami siap membantu," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusnya. Kyungsoo juga sedang berpikir bagaimana jalan keluar yang tepat.

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang ide yang terlintas di kepalanya, namun akhirnya ia mengucapkannya juga. "Saya akan ambil alih panti asuhan itu, sebagai gantinya saya akan memberikan Anda uang untuk membuka kedai. Anda bisa kembali ke kampung halaman Anda dan membuka kedai disana. "

"Bagaimana jika mereka mengikutiku dan mengincarku, nona?" ucap Lee Sooman penuh kekhawatiran.

"Anda akan aman. Saya akan tutup mulut tentang kepergian Anda. Tidak harus ke Busan, Anda bisa keluar Korea jika masih merasa tidak aman. Saya akan tanggung semua. Tapi tolong alihkan panti asuhan itu ke saya," pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya.

Lee Sooman berpikir sebentar lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi sekali lagi kuperingatkan nona. Yang nona hadapi bukan orang biasa, mereka bisa mengancam bahkan membunuh nona tanpa jejak - "

"Saya putri kepala kepolisian Seoul bagian utara. Appa-ku akan mencariku jika aku di culik atau di bunuh," potong Kyungsoo.

Sorot mata laki-laki paruh baya itu pun melemah dengan nada tidak tega ia pun berujar, "Sekalipun nona putri kepolisian pun. Polisi akan memilih diam jika berhubungan dengan mereka. "

Seketika Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol mulai ragu apakah mereka mampu menghadapinya, tapi niatnya sudah bulat. "Saya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Baekhyun sudah saya anggap keluarga sendiri. Saya sudah berjanji membantunya. Jadi tolong terima tawaran saya. Jangan cemas, Anda tidak akan kulibatkan lagi setelah ini!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi mereka untuk mengundur waktu penyerahan daftar nama anak-anak. Dokumennya ada di panti, aku akan menyuruh Suho menyiapkan lembar penyerahan wewenangnya. Kirim uangmu dan tiket penerbangan ke hongkong. Aku akan menetap disana saja bersama keluargaku. Aku sebenarnya juga sudah sangat lelah mengurusi panti itu."

Lee Sooman memberikan secarik kertas berisikan nomor rekeningnya. "Waktumu hanya tiga hari, kau bisa mengirim surat kepada mereka bahwa sudah tidak bisa mengirim anak-anak ke mereka lagi. Setelah itu aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi..."

"Terima kasih. Saya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kudoakan kau selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan, nona..!"

"Kau tau, Chan... Aku merasa ada yang masih mengganjal dengan panti itu, " ucap Kyungsoo mampir di toko baju milik eomma Chanyeol yang berada di salah satu pusat pembelajaran di Seoul. Dimana sekarang Baekhyun bekerja disana. Sekalian Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun. "Walaupun sekarang aku pengelolanya tapi aku tidak tau itu milik siapa, apakah itu lahan pemerintah?"

Chanyeol menyendok _mushroom cream soup_ yang ia bawa lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengoceh. "Jika di kelola pemerintah, aku rasa Sooman ahjussi tidak mungkin semudah itu menyerahkannya padamu. Kurasa itu milik pribadi."

"Tafi fhann... Sgffhbngoouuahhh - " suara Kyungsoo tidak jelas karena menelan sup yang masih panas. Buru-buru Chanyeol membukakan botol air mineral lalu menyondorkannya. Kyungsoo menyaut botol itu dan langsung menegaknya. "Tapi Chan.. Siapa yang punya lahan itu kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak tau.. Aku bukan cenayang, " balas Chanyeol sambil menyendok soup lagi tapi kali ini ia meniup niupnya agar tidak terlalu panas ketika di telan. "Aaaa...! " pinta Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya kembali, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar mulutnya ikut membuka lebar.

Kyungsoo menerima suapan lagi lalu menelannya. Perutnya sekarang lebih hangat. Sejak kemarin dirinya belum memasukan apa pun ke perutnya. Hanya sperma Jongin yang membuat perutnya kembung tak karu-karuan, itu pun masuk lewat bibirnya yang lain. Bisa di bayangkan jika dirinya bersuami seperti Jongin, lebih baik dengan Chanyeol bukan. Perutnya akan selalu penuh makanan.

"Hay, baek! Kau sudah selesai? Kau sudah makan? Apa eommaku ada di dalam?" sapa Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah berganti baju biasa bukan seragam toko eommanya. "Tanya satu satu, Chan.. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawabmu apa, " tegur Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah selesai, aku juga sudah makan, beliau tidak ada disini hari ini, " jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Diam-diam Kyungsoo memandangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton hari ini? Sedikit menyegarkan otak, aku sangat lelah mengurusi bayi besar dengan pen - " kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong karena tangan Chanyeol sudah membekap mulutnya atau bahkan meembekap wajahnya mengingat betapa besarnya telapak tangannya. "Ayo menonton bersama kami, kurasa ada film horror bagus. ..." sela Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Baekhyun menunduk bingung. Ia ingin menolak tapi tidak enak hati. Alasannya karena ia belum gajian dan tak punya uang dan dirinya tidak suka menonton film horror. Tempat yang menampungnya sebelum di jual di club saja sudah cukup horror baginya. Gelap dan di penuhi isak tangis gadis seperti dirinya.

Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang akan menolak, Kyungsoo menyenggol Chanyeol dan berucap setengah berbisik, "Besarkan bola matamu, buat sedikit berair! "

Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung tapi setelah melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah melakukan yang ia pinta, ia pun menirunya. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak, dirinya tak pandai ber-aegyo. Baekhyun jadi tambah bingung dua makhluk di hadapannya menatapnya dengan mata berkilau seperti kucing yang merasa bersalah memecahkan vas bunga majikannya. Memandangnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah, aku ikut tapi aku belum punya uang," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak masalah, bos Chanyeol akan membayari kita. _Let's go, guys_! " pekik Kyungsoo gembira berjalan ke luar toko duluan sambil memakan soup-nya.

"Dasar anak itu!" Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Lalu ia menengok ke Baekhyun, "Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Akhir pekan bioskop akan penuh," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

"A-a.. " Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di gendeng tangannya jadi gagap seketika. Namun Chanyeol tidak peka malah menggandengnya lebih erat dan berjalan cepat.

Chanyeol duduk di antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang aneh menurut beberapa orang, bahkan penjaga bioskop agak iri dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana seorang pemuda mampu membawa pacar dan selingkuhannya secara bersamaan, begitu pikirnya. "Kau sudah tes akhir semester? Kulihat kau jarang ke kampus sekarang," tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan popcorn-nya.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal satu tugas saja. Tugas akhirmu sudah selesai? Kau jahat mendahuluiku lulus, " ujar Kyungsoo pura-pura marah. Chanyeol terkekek sebentar lalu menjawab dengan santainya, "Tinggal bab akhir dan satu mata kuliah yang belum selesai. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melamar pekerjaan. Maaf, kyung... Kau terlalu lamban untuk lulus denganku. "

"Kau saja yang terlalu cepat. Luhan saja yang pintar juga belum mengambil tugas akhir. Dan sepertinya aku akan ambil cuti satu semester... Aku akan menikah, ya Tuhan orang sepertiku menikah... "

"Kau serius? Dengan yang di jodohkan appamu? Atau Kim Jongin-ssi? Atau Suho-ssi?"

"Yups, bukan si mesum dan si pendeta ... pilihan appa ku, Oh Sehun... Kekasih Luhan," jelas Kyungsoo menekankan kata Luhan.

"Rumit," komentar Chanyeol pendek namun menggambarkan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Lampu bioskop mulai dimatikan tanpa film akan segera di putar. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil berbisik ke arah Chanyeol, "Bangunkan aku jika filmnya sudah selesai, okey tampan?" Chanyeol ingin memarahinya karena membuang-buang uang untuk beli tiket hanya untuk tidur. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah terelalap dengan cepatnya bersamaan layar yang mulai menyala terang menampilkan bagian awal film.

Film horror bagi Chanyeol yang membuatnya seram hanya suara _sound_ yang memberikan efek ketegangan. Beberapa kali ia mendengar Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan tapi setelah ia tengok gadis itu selalu bilang, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget." Namun wajahnya tidak bisa menipu ia sangat ketakutan terlihat Baekhyun sering menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Di tengah ketakutannya, Baekhyun merasa ada yang memegang rambutnya dan menyelipkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Rupanya Chanyeol yang tidak tega, memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinga Baekhyun yang tersambung ke handphonnya yang sedang memutar lagu kesukaan Chanyeol. Untuk mengurangi efek _sound_ yang menakutkan.

"Bayangkan saja _backsound_ nya lagu yang sedang kau dengarkan. Jika takut tutup matamu atau kau bisa memegang tanganku jika kau mau! ini makanlah agar lebih santai!" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil menaruh popcornnya di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar seperti efek terlalu banyak minum kopi.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali ke posisinya menikmati film dengan tangan kanan sibuk mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur dan tangan kirinya sibuk mengambil popcorn yang ia bagi dengan Baekhyun.

Di pusat perbelanjaan yang sama Jongin sedang berkeliling mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dan eommanya. Alasan utamanya memberi hadiah untuk Kyungsoo karena rasa bersalahnya tadi pagi tak kunjung hilang walaupun Xiumin sudah menjewer telinganya sampai sakit. "Xiumin-ssi kira-kira Kyungsoo lebih suka dress warna merah atau biru?" tanya Jongin pada Xiumin yang setia mengawalnya.

"Saya rasa Nona Do tidak suka keduanya," sahut Xiumin tetap waspada mengecek keadaan sekitar tuannya. Ia menangkap salah satu pemuda yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi terlihat tidak asing untuknya. Selama menajaga putri presiden dulu ia diharuskan mengenali beberapa pimpinan besar penjahat di Korea. Ia yakin pemuda yang lewat tadi masuk daftar yang harus ia ingat.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, "Kenapa mencari dress sesusah ini? Kenapa dia harus pakai dress? Padahal ia lebih bagus telanjang. " Ucapan tuannya membuat Xiumin tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan ingin menggeplak kepala tuannya sekeras mungkin. Namun sayang ini di tempat umum dan reputasinya akan dipertaruhkan.

"Perhatikan ucapan Anda Tuan Jongin, bisa saja ada wartawan yang mendengar ucapan Anda," peringat Xiumin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini untuk eomma saja. Aku ingin ke toilet apa kau juga akan mengikutiku, Xiumin-ssi?"

"Saya akan berjaga di depan toilet, Tuan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan ke toilet pun dia juga ikut, batin Jongin sebal. Selama ini untuk bisa 'menjaili' Kyungsoo saja ia harus menunggu Xiumin pulang atau menyuruhnya berjaga di luar apartemen bonus tatapan mengerikan dari Xiumin.

Sebelum Jongin masuk ke toilet, Xiumin mewejangnya, "Hati-hati..Jangan percaya siapa pun di dalam sana." Pundak Jongin menegang, jika Xiumin sudah bilang hati-hati berarti kondisi sedang tidak aman. "Berapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Satu. Alpa." jawab Xiumin. Itu artinya ada satu orang, namun seorang pemimpin yang berbahaya. Dengan penuh pertimbangan Xiumin menyelipkan pistol di saku celana Jongin. "Ia sedang berburu."

Ketika masuk ke toilet, pandangannya langsung fokus ke Sehun yang entah kebetulan apa sudah ada disana. Sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ada satu pria lagi disana merapikan rambutnya di samping Sehun.

Jongin memilih menahan buang air untuk dapat mengamati pria yang di samping Sehun. Dirinya berdiri di samping pria tak dikenalnya itu sambil menyapa Sehun. "Aku terkejut menemukanmu disini. Kenapa kau tak mampir ke apartemenku? aku butuh seseorang untuk merawat punggungku yang sakit."

"Pergi saja ke rumah sakit," sahut Sehun. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ada Xiumin di depan,"

Nama itu membuat pia disebelah Jongin tertarik menengok sekilas ke arahnya. Jongin agak kaget tapi ia sembunyikan dan sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

"Kau ingin buang air? Sebaiknya di dalam bilik saja," saran Sehun.

"Kenapa?" sahut Jongin bingung.

Obrolan mereka berhenti karena teralihkan suara bilik terbuka. Chanyeol menatap ketiga pemuda yang ada di depan kaca wastafel dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Secara berurutan mereka bertiga saling menodongkan pistol. Pria paling kanan menekan pistolnya di perut pria disampingnya. Pria yang berada di tengah menodongkan pistol di pelipis pria paling kiri. Sedangkan pria paling kiri mengulurkan tangannya lurus vertikal ke pria paling kanan.

"Kukira kita teman, Jongin!" ucap Sehun bernada mengejek.

"Teman adalah musuh paling dekat, kawan! " balas Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Bukan aku yang menodong kepalamu, bodoh!" Sehun berkata dengan dinginnya bercampur kesal.

"Yakkk! Aku juga tak bermaksud menembakmu albino bodoh! Aku hanya menggertakmu saja!" seru Jongin namun tangannya masih menodong Sehun dengan pistol dengan arah tembakan tepat di jantungnya.

"Lalu kenapa pistolmu mengarah padaku setepat itu? Aku bisa mati bodoh!" pekik Sehun semakin kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau juga terlihat mencurigakan dan dia tidak keluar-keluar!" jawab Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Kini pistolnya beralih sasaran ke Chanyeol tepat di tengah dahinya. Chanyeol yang tak memegang apa pun hanya bisa pasrah dan bingung harus apa.

"Memang siapa dia?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Dia alasan kenapa pria gila yang menodongku ini ada disini. Kenapa kau juga menodongnya bodoh?" teriak Jongin

"Aku ingin menangkapnya. Kau malah kesini menghancurkan rencanaku! Bodoh! Kim jongin bodoh! " Sehun balik berteriak.

"YAKKK! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Kau juga bodoh albino keparattt!" umpat Jongin membuat Sehun bingung sendiri. Situasi macam apa ini?

Pistol di pelipis Jongin semakin menekan. Jika pelatuknya di lepas ia akan mati dalam hitungan detik saja dengan kepala berlubang berlumuran darah. Namun Jongin masih dapat menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Jika ku tembak dia, siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan keringat dingin. Kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ada dua gadis yang menunggunya untuk di antar pulang. Sekarang bahkan dirinya tidak tau akan pulang tinggal nama atau masih utuh.

"Kau tak akan tau tuan muda Kim!" sebuah suara sangat jelas di telinga Jongin. "Karena sebelum kau membunuhnya, kupastikan kau akan mati duluan," ucapnya lagi dengan aksen campuran. Sebenarnya orang mana pria ini, batin Jongin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol reflek mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada tanda bahwa ia menyerah dan pasrah. Percuma saja melawan, dia tak dibekali senjata dan tak tau menahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia tau, ia hanya ingin buang air kecil dan ketika keluar bilik, dahinya sudah menjadi sasaran tembak pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin. Apa dahinya membuat orang iri, sampai mengacungkan pistol ke dahinya.

"Karena sebelum kau membunuhnya, ku pastikan kau akan mati duluan," ucap pemuda berwajah tegas itu sambil terus menekan pistolnya ke pelipis Jongin. Aksennya yang campuran menandakan ia bukan asli orang Korea.

Chanyeol langsung menatap tak percaya ke pemuda yang barusan berucap tersebut. Dirinya tidak asing dengan suara ini. Pemuda jakung di toilet kepolisian tempo hari. Ya, Chanyeol yakin sekali.

"Terserah saja kau membunuh kawan hitamku ini. Tapi sebelum itu beritahu aku apa hubunganmu dengan appaku! Kau yang membunuh keluarga Zhang?" tanya Sehun dengan santainya. Karena tak ada pistol yang mengacam hidupnya. Memang tadi Jongin mengarahkan pistol kepadanya tapi Jongin sekarang memilih kembali ke tawanan utamanya (Chanyeol-red).

"Aku bukan mesin pembunuh!" balas pemuda itu sinis. "Jika yang kau maksud appamu adalah si tua pengusaha menyebalkan itu, maaf saja sampai mati pun aku tak sudi berhubungan dengannya!"

Sehun semakin menekan pistolnya ke perut si pemuda dengan aksen campuran ini. "Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruangan si tua bangka itu dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri!" seru Sehun dengan nada memojokkan.

"Dia ingin memintaku memonopoli perdagangan di China. Intinya aku harus membuat bangkrut dan terlilit hutang usaha-usaha yang ada di dalam daftarnya," jelas pemuda itu yang membuat Sehun langsung ingat keluarga Luhan di China yang juga membangun usaha kecil berupa kedai makanan khas China. Keluarga Luhan lainnya juga sebagian besar membuka usaha kecil-kecilan.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" bukan Sehun yang bertanya tapi Chanyeol. Entah keberanian darimana ia jadi ikut penasaran.

"Hey, kau diam saja bung! Nanti kutembak baru tau rasa!" ancam Jongin yang masih memegang pistolnya ke arah dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku orang China, **Chan-yeol**!" jawabnya dengan menyungingkan senyum mengerikan ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun, Jongin bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tiba-tiba merinding ketika namanya di sebut sejelas itu.

"Baiklah aku tak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Jadi silahkan bersenang-senang!" guman Sehun menurunkan pistolnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke balik jas-nya.

"Dia masih menodongku bodoh! Setidaknya bantu aku!" protes Jongin kesal setengah mati.

"Salah sendiri kau mengacungkan pistol ke targetnya," kata Sehun enteng sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang mulai kusut. "Jika kau mengacungkan pistol ke arahku seperti tadi, aku yakin dia tak seantuasias itu menembak kepalamu hingga berlubang dan boommm... isinya berhamburan."

" _Well_ , ku akui itu ada benarnya," timpal si pemuda.

"Aku tidak tau hubungamu dengan bocah bernama Chanyeol ini, tapi kurasa kau lebih tidak rela jika aku menembaknya di banding aku menembakmu," inilah alasan Jongin ingin menjadikan Chanyeol tawanan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan menangkap pemuda yang Xiumin bilang pimpinan penjahat kelas kakap ini.

"Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menembaknya, jadi jangan mendahuluiku!"

Lutut Chanyeol menjadi lemas mendengarnya. Bayangkan, dua orang berebut menjadi malaikat mautnya. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol lebih merasa aman jika Jongin yang melakukannya. Setidaknya ia bisa beralasan dirinya teman Kyungsoo.

"HEY, NONA DOOO KYUNGSOOO! MENCARI JONGIN?" teriak Xiumin dari luar, sengaja agar Jongin dapat mendengarnya. Xiumin tidak tau situasi di dalam dan dia tak bisa masuk. Jadi ia harus memastikan dengan menggiring Tuannya keluar.

"KYUNGSOO!" seru Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

Pemuda itu melirik Chanyeol yang ikut menyerukan nama Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. "Ahh...itu nama teman manismu ya...Kkkk" tebaknya diiringi tawa senang mendapatkan nama incarannya.

Jongin menurunkan pistolnya dari Chanyeol. Namun ia kembali mengangkat senjatanya lagi. Jongin dan pemuda tak dikenal itu saling menodongkan pistol satu sama lain. "Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu membusuk di sel tahanan, jika kau juga mengincar Kyungsoo-ku!" geram Jongin dengan bengisnya, memegang pistolnya kuat-kuat penuh emosi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Lalu menurunkan pistolnya dari pelipis Jongin. "Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tidak akan seru jika kau mati sekarang. Mari menikmati permainan dulu – "

"...Kris. Ingat namaku baik-baik!" ucapnya lagi, kemudian beralih memandang Chanyeol yang seperti mayat hidup, kakinya yang lemas belum sembuh rupanya.

"Disini telalu ramai, aku akan membunuhmu kapan-kapan saja. Rindukan aku, okey!" ucapnya lagi diakhir sebuah kedipan yang menurut Chanyeol jauh dari kata mengoda, lebih dekat dengan kata mengerikan.

 **Posisi mereka dari Kiri ke kanan, panah menunjukan arah tembakan :**

Chanyeol - Jongin - Kris - Sehun

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Sejak Sunny menjalani operasi, Suho sibuk menungguinya di rumah sakit. Hanya pulang untuk membuatkan surat perpindahan wewenang pengelolaan panti dan gereja ke Kyungsoo. Di tambah surat permintaan maaf tidak bisa mengirim anak-anak panti lagi untuk diperkajakan ke pihak donatur atas nama **Wu Chun**.

Saat mengurus surat itulah Kyungsoo dikabari kesehatan Sunny semakin menurun dua hari setelah pencangkokan. Kyungsoo buru-buru datang menjenguk gadis itu bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Wajahnya pucat dan selang-selang menempel sebagai penyokong kesembuhannya. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia hanya orang awam yang tak tau medis. Namun keaadan gadis kecil itu sekarang menggambarkan organ baru itu tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menengok keadaannya dari luar kaca jendela. Ia tak berani masuk. Namun Sunnya sudah diberitahu Suho, bahwa gadis yang mengintip dari kaca jendelanya adalah Kyungsoo yang membiayai pengobatannya meski berakhir seperti ini.

Sunny mencoba menyungingkan senyumnya setiap kali Kyungsoo mengintipnya. Ia tahu gadis yang menolongnya itu merasa bersalah atas keadaannya, namun ia sudah ikhlas dengan suratan takdir. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan. Ia juga sudah capek sakit. Ia butuh istirahat dari rasa sakit walaupun berarti istirahat selamanya.

Doanya terkabulkan. Foto gadis itu terpampang di gereja tempatnya biasa berdua dengan berhias bunga mawar putih. Warna kesukaannya. Semua kerabat mengantarnya ke peristirahatan dengan suara tangis. Suho pria bijaksana dan tabah, hari itu menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk anak panti lainnya. Chanyeol juga sama, hatinya yang lembut membuatnya berkali-kali mengusap air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh seraya memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis histeris. Baekhyun sangat kenal dengan Sunny, sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun. Namun keadaannya lebih memprihatikankan, sepulang dari pemakaman ia duduk diam sambil memeluk lututnya di kursi gereja. Tak ada suara tangis yang terdengar, mirip seperti orang depresi. Chanyeol mencoba membujuknya untuk pulang dan makan minum. Namun Kyungsoo tetap diam tak berkutik di tempatnya. Akhirnya ia menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Suho karena ia harus mengurusi Baekhyun yang sempat pingsan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Kyungsoo-ssi! Semua sudah ada yang mengatur," ucap Suho yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Mau kutemani makan? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam," tawar Suho masih mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya yang di tekuk.

Suho merasa tak tega dengan keadaan Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan belutut di hadapan Kyungsoo sambi memagang bahu kecil Kyungsoo. "Jangan begini! Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Aku tau perasaanmu, aku pernah di posisimu. Di tinggalkan seseorang dan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu bahkan sampai detik ini. Menyalahkan diri sendiri tak akan membuatnya kembali. Kau percaya Tuhan punya rencananya sendiri bukan? Ia tahu mana yang terbuat untuk Sunny...untukku...untukmu juga..." ucap Suho lembut.

Suho mengusap air matanya yang menetes sambil merogoh isi celananya. "Chanyeol menitipkan handphonemu padaku. Jongin menelponmu berkali-kali – "

Kyungsoo langsung merebut handphonenya yang ada di Suho. Tanpa permisi ia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Suho yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Sebesar itu kah efek nama Jongin, batin Suho.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah mengirimi pesan bahkan menelpon Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo tak ada kabar, ia masih trauma dengan pemuda bernama Kris tempo hari. Takut Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa. Selain itu ia merindukannya, ia terbiasa ada Kyungsoo disisinya dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah dress yang lebih mirip lingerie.

Sekarang tanpa mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas pesan, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Jongin tak menaruh curiga sedikit pun, bukankah hitam warna kesukaan Kyungsoo, jadi wajar saja.

Seperti biasa Jongin memberikan ciuman selamat datang sambil menarik Kyungsoo masuk. "Xiumin-ssi tolong berjaga di luar saja, siapa tau si blasteran itu mengincar apartemenku!" perintah Jongin membuat Xiumin mau tak mau keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Ia curiga Nona Do akan di apa-apakan. Jika di luar ia tak bisa mendengar maupun menolong.

"Jongin – " panggil Kyungsoo.

" _Yes, baby_! Aku punya kado untukmu!" ucap Jongin girang bukan main sambil memerkan dress yang ia beli. Tipis dan hampir transparan.

"Ayo ke kamar kalau begitu," balas Kyungsoo datar. Namanya juga Kim Jongin ia tidak peka jika wajah Kyungsoo tak menampilkan emosi apa pun, ia lebih berfokus dengan ajakan ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar Jongin, Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang sedangkan Kyungsoo melucuti bajunya hingga celananya. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo akan mengenakan dress pemberiannya, namun gadis itu malah menghampirinya dengan keadaan telanjang.

Jongin jadi gugup sendiri di pertontonkan keadaan polos Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali melihatnya begitu namun kali ini tanpa perintahnya, ia belum siap-siap lahir dan batin.

"Bukankah kau lebih suka aku telenjang?" Kyungsoo membungkuk, menghadap langsung wajah Jongin yang sedang duduk. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai mengusap pipi Jongin. "Apa kau mencoba menggodaku?" tanya Jongin sambil mengernyit bingung, biasanya ia yang meminta duluan dan Kyungsoo tak pernah menggodanya dengan sengaja tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Kau tak bodoh Tuan Kim Jongin!" balas Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba menciumi bibir Jongin dengan rakus. Sontak kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam, walaupun ia menikmati ciuman itu dan keagresifan Kyungsoo tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Ia melepas pelan bibirnya dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Memandang gadis itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mencari apa yang salah dengan gadis ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Tentu tujuannya bukan dua kali lipat gajinya, uang. Jongin mengirim banyak uang ke rekening Kyungsoo karena intensitas bercintanya juga tinggi.

"Kau coba mengujiku atau bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Kyungsoo tak membalas ucapannya, ia malah melepaskan kaos putih Jongin dan membuangnya asal. Mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Jongin. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat hingga Jongin mampu mendengar deru nafas Kyungsoo yang tak beraturan. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," guman Jongin dengan suara serak dan dalam.

Kyungsoo merasa badannya diangkat lalu ditidurkan di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak tau Jongin selembut ini, ia biasanya serampangan dan buru-buru. Pahanya di buka pelan. Jongin mulai menciumi paha bagian dalamnya lalu berhenti di pusat kewanitaannya. Merasakan bibir Jongin bertemu dengan bibir lubangnya. Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak terangsang sekarang, hanya merasakan tekstur bibir Jongin di kewanitaannya saja varginanya berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan.

"A-aaaahhhh... " desah Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat Jongin menjilati cairan yang keluar tanpa rasa jijik. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengobok-obok lubang yang licin penuh cairan itu dengan jarinya, namun adiknya sudah tegang sekarang. Ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jongin menurunkan sedikit celananya dan membebaskan miliknya. Membawa kaki Kyungsoo melingkar ke pinggangnya.

JLEPPP! Satu hentakan keras yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kelimpungan menahan rasa sakit. Sampai-sampai dirinya setengah bangkit dari posisinya berbaring. "Rileks, Kyung! J-jangan menjepitku!" protes Jongin merasakan miliknya langsung di jepit dengan kuat di dalam sana. Padahal Jongin sering membobolnya, tapi masih saja serapat ini seakan vargina Kyungsoo tak mau menyesuaikannya.

"Ayo berbaring lagi, kau tak akan nyaman jika begini!" Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo berbaring lagi. Ia rasa Kyungsoo lebih rileks sekarang, buktinya paras cantiknya memandangnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Lakukan dengan keras!" permintaan Kyungsoo di tangkap oleh telinga Jongin sebagai instruksi yang harus di jalankan. Dengan senang hati, pelan-pelan tak begitu nikmat untuknya.

Jongin langsung merubah posisi. Membalik tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka, Kyungsoo merasa dinding kewanitaannya di putar paksa. Dinding varginanya serasa digaruk di setiap sudut. Dengan cekatan Jongin mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo hingga sukses menungging dengan seksinya. Lihat bagaimana dua bongkahan bokong kenyal dan sehalus bayi tersaji di hadapannya.

Berawal dari elusan pelan memutar di kulit bokongnya, ditandai dengan suara tamparan keras. PLAKKK!

"AKHHHhhh... " pekik Kyungsoo menahan rasa nyeri sekaligus terangsang di bokongnya.

Benda kenyal itu sukses bergoyang layaknya jelly yang di sentuh. Juga seperti bakpao yang di beri cap merah aksara China, bedanya bokongnya merah cap tangan Jongin. Setelah itu yang ia rasakan hanyalah genjotan beringas seperti Jongin biasanya.

"Aaahhhh... Aah-Aakhhh... AKHH..!"

Sakit. Memang itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi ini yang Kyungsoo butuhkan sekarang. Menebus rasa bersalahnya membuat seorang gadis meninggal karena idenya membiayai pencakokan ginjal. Andai saja hari itu dirinya tak membiayai operasi itu, pasti Sunny masih bernafas dan berdoa di gereja. Kyungsoo merasa pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Di hukuman atas perbuatannya.

PLAKKK! Suara tamparan lagi di bokongnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo yang kacau di lingkupi perasaan sedih semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sakit tubuhnya belum sebanding. Ia pun meminta Jongin yang sepertinya tak sanggup lagi di dalam posisi sekarang untuk berpindah posisi yang lebih nyaman untuknya.

Meskipun sudah mencapai klimaks ketiga kalinya, Jongin tak dapat menolak. Kapan lagi Kyungsoo memintanya sendiri. Ia tidur miring di belakang Kyungsoo. Memompa kejantanannya dari belakang. Sambil tangan sibuk meremas payudara putih dan lembut itu dari belakang. Posisinya yang di belakang membuatnya tak tau raut wajah Kyungsoo sekarang.

Tak selang lama sebuah suara isakan kecil menyadarkannya. Bahunya yang sempit bergetar kecil. Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia mencabut miliknya yang hampir saja mau keluar. Tapi persetan dengan itu Kyungsoo yang menangis lebih penting sekarang.

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Wajah cantiknya sekarang tertutup keringat bercampur air mata yang entah sejak kapan turunnya. Matanya yang bulat sudah sembab memerah, berarti gadis ini sudah menangis sejak tadi. Apa dirinya terlalu kasar? Apakah dirinya penyebabnya? Apa dirinya yang menyakitinya?

"Hiks.. Sakiittt...sakit... " begitu racau Kyungsoo sambil memukuli dada Jongin. Hatinya sakit karena rasa bersalahnya tak kunjung padam. Ia telah salah, meminta Jongin menyetubuhinya dengan kasar tak berefek apa pun.

Jongin semakin yakin bahwa dirinya yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo merasa sakit di perlakukan seperti ini. Walaupun sudah berulang kali ia katakan dia bukan jalang, tapi jika perlakuannya seperti ini sama saja bukan. Jongin merasa tangisan Kyungsoo tamparan keras untuknya.

"Mian ~ " uacap Jongin penuh rasa bersalah. Ia langsung mendekap Kyungsoo, membiarkan tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis. Kau tak pernah seperti ini, apa aku sudah keterlaluan padamu, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tak ada niatan menanggapi. Tangisnya juga tak kunjung mereda. Dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman menangis mengeluarkan semua yang menggumpal di hatinya. Sedari pemakaman ia tak bisa menangis karena merasa marah sekaligus iri kepada yang lain yang dapat menangis. Ia marah kepada semua orang karena mencoba menghiburnya padahal tau jika ini salahnya.

Jongin mengecupi kelopak mata yang terus mengalirkan air nata turun itu. Serasa memberikan tepukan penenang ke punggung polos Kyungsoo. "Jangan membenciku, tolong! Kau bisa memukuliku lagi kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil mobilku, _credit card_ , kau juga boleh tidak memakai dress ku tadi, itu terlalu terbuka bukan? Kau merasa terhina bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengeraskan tangisannya mencoba memberitahu apa yang di katakan Jongin tidak benar. Bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis. Namun Jongin sudah salah sangka sedari tadi malah makin salah paham karena tangis Kyungsoo mengeras. "Baik sayang... Baik... Aku akan berhenti berbicara omong kosong... Bagaimana ini eomma? Gadisku menangis sampai seperti ini karena ulahku! Sssstt... Sssttt... Cup cup cup, sayang! Wajahmu akan panas jika menangis terus!"

Kulit Jongin yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Kyungsoo, merasa suhu tubuh gadis itu menjadi agak demam. Jongin membenarkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Namun netranya terhenti pada bongkahan kenyal yang tidak mulus lagi. Sangat merah seperti tomat. Juga pada lubang surgawinya yang membengkak penuh spermanya yang masih mengalir deras. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Batin Jongin penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sehun di hubungi hyungnya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo di apartemen Jongin. Suho takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik atau bahkan memprihatinkan, ia takut Jongin malah memintanya melayaninya. Suho sudah tau semuanya termasuk adiknya, Sehun yang dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun Suho lebih mendukung adiknya dengan Kyungsoo, bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan Luhan. Tapi hubungan adiknya dengan Luhan terlalu beresiko.

"Kenapa kau ada di depan?" tanya Sehun bingung, tidak biasanya Xiumin berjaga di depan apartemen.

"Tuan Jongin sedang berduaan dengan nona Do," balas Xiumin sekenanya.

Sehun langsung memencet sandi apartemen Jongin. Xiumin hendak mencegahnya takut Sehun bawa senjata seperti kemarin. Melihat tatapan menyelidik dan gerak gerik Xiumin yang mau melarangnya masuk, Sehun langsung berucap dengan dingin, "Aku tak bawa pistol. Tanpa senjata pun aku bisa membuat tuanmu kehilangan nyawanya." Tentu yang dimaksud Sehun adalah dengan mengambil Kyungsoo dari Jongin. Sehun yakin anak itu akan depresi dan berakhir bunuh diri.

Sehun langsung menerobos kamar Jongin. Menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di atas ranjang dengan wajah sembab dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Jongin yang datang dari arah pintu kamar sambil membawa baskom dan handuk menjadi sasaran amukan Sehun. Rahang Jongin langsung di tekan keras hingga tubuhnya bergerak mundur ke tembok. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya bodoh! Dia sedang ber - "

"Kau benar aku menyakitinya. Harusnya aku tak pernah menidurinya. Harusnya aku tak menurutinya memintaku bercinta dengannya dengan kasar. Mungkin dia mengujiku dan aku gagal. Aku selalu memperlakukannya seperti jalang. Padahal aku selalu bilang aku menyukainya,tapi perilaku ku tak ada bedanya dengan pria hidung belang."

Tangan Sehun melonggar lalu memilih menurukan tangannya dari rahang Jongin. Apa ia salah dengar? Kyungsoo mintanya untuk bercinta dengan kasar? Pasti ada yang salah disini.

Jongin melewati Sehun yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai mencelupkan handuknya pada air di dalam baskom. Memerasnya agar airnya tak telalu banyak, lalu mebasuhkannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang lengket penuh keringat. "Ia menangis kerena ulahku, aku tak akan menidurinya lagi. Aku tak mau dia membenciku,"

Sehun yang awalnya ingin menceritakan perihal meninggalnya gadis yang Kyungsoo tolong, tapi lebih baik Jongin tidak tau. Lebih baik Jongin terus salah paham begini, dengan begitu ia tak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. "Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan kain kompres!"

Sehun hanya menurut saja tanpa umpatan seperti baisanya. Ketika dirinya kembali rupanya Jongin habis selesai membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan bagian kewanitaannya. Air di baskom Jongin jadi keruh berbau seperti pemutih, Sehun yakin itu sperma Jongin hasil membasuh vagina Kyungsoo. "Mana? "

Sehun langsung menyondorkannya pada Jongin. Dengan cekatan Jongin mulai mengompres dahi Kyungsoo. Deman gadis ini mulai semakin terasa. "Kau kenapa kesini? Masih mengejar si Kris? "

"Sebenarnya emmm... " Sehun bingung beralasan apa.

"Bantu aku amankan keluarga Luhan di China. Aku akan mencari bukti pembunuhan keluarga Zhang secepatnya."

"Kuharap kau benar-benar cepat seperti yang kau katakan. Terlambat sedikit saja appamu akan membuat Luhan rela membuangmu demi keluarganya," timpal Jongin duduk di ranjang di samping Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"Tidak akan. Luhan mencintaiku, aku tau betul itu. Bahkan kulakukan segala cara membuatnya mundur tapi ia tak juga mundur," sanggah Sehun penuh keyakinan.

"Kau hanya pria yang kebetulan masuk di hidupnya dan kebetulan ia sukai. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tak mungkin mengorbankan keluarganya yang merawatnya sejak kecil hanya untuk pria bajingan sepertimu. Luhan cukup tau diri."

Namun kemudian Jongin berucap kembali, "Baik akan ku bantu, tapi tolong cari tahu tentang si blasteran itu. Dia mengincar gadisku sepertinya. "

Sehun berdecih tak suka, "Tsk..gadisku katanya! Kyungsoo bahkan tak mau menikah denganmu."

"Kata siapa? Aku akan membuatnya menikah denganku,"

"Kudengar Kyungsoo dijodohkan bukan?"

Jongin agak tersentak kaget lalu berseru, "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kudengar yang dijodohkan dengannya sangat tampan dan kaya raya. Dia lebih kaya darimu. Kau terlalu kaku dan menggebu-gebu ... Kyungsoo tidak suka pria seperi itu. Apalagi jika dia jadi istrimu, kau akan mengurungnya dirumah untuk merawat anak dan melayanimu. Kau pikir Kyungsoo mau? Mimpi saja!"

Jongin memdadak pundung. Ia ingin istri yang seperti eomanya, selalu ada untuk anaknya dan memanjakan anaknya. Memasak di rumah, menanam bunga di kebun, menyabut appanya jika pulang bekerja. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe seperti itu, gadis itu tipe yang beraktivitas di luar. Tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur menyukainya walaupun suka merokok, mabuk, ucapannya tak selembut Luhan, dan tak bisa memasak. Yang pasti Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tak pernah memanfaatkannya.

"Aku tak tau perasaanya padaku, tapi aku yakin bisa membuatnya menyukaiku, " kata Jongin lemah.

 _"Dasar tidak peka. Kyungsoo sudah menyukaimu bodoh! "_ guman Sehun lirih.

"Bagaimana? Akan ku coba lindungi keluarga Luhan, tapi cari tahu tentang Kris! " tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kenapa tidak Xiumin-ssi saja? Ini terlalu merepotkan untukku!" protes Sehun.

"Xiumin-ssi menjagaku, dia tak punya waktu mencari informasi."

"Aku tak bisa janji, jika aku menemukan sesuatu akan ku laporkan padamu. Jika tidak ada, anggap saja orang itu tidak berbahaya."

Jongin melihat Sehun terus saja memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur. "Yakkk! Perhatikan pandanganmu brengsekkk! Apa dada Luhan masih kurang?Huh?" seru Jongin tak terima.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar, "Aku ingat dialog ini." Kyungsoo pernah memarahinya karena melihat pahanya, persis yang diucapkan Jongin sekarang. "Aku tidak tau jika kau bisa merawat orang, terlebih seorang gadis."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri ranjang Jongin dan duduk disana. Memandangi Kyungsoo lebih dekat. "Sejujurnya aku iri padamu. Hidupmu selalu dipenuhi keberuntungan. Kadang terlintas di kepalaku mengambil salah satu hal berharga darimu, agar kau tau rasanya sakit dan kehilangan," racau Sehun.

"Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi! Jika kau membuangnya sekali saja, aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit dan kehilangan seumur hidupmu." Sehun memberikan kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan berhasil membuat Jongin menggeram marah karena kecolongan dengan aksi Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah agak baikan hari ini, jadi Chanyeol mengantarnya ke toko eommanya. Sebelum mengantarnya diam-diam Baekhyun mempergoki Chanyeol bertelepon mesra dengan seseorang. Baekhyun agak cemburu karena setelah beberapa lama dirinya tinggal dengan Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menampik dirinya tertarik dengan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Pembawaanya yang sopan dan ramah jadi point plus tersendiri.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol masing memegang handphonenya di telinga. Lalu ia tertawa sebentar seperti di sebrang sana sedang membuat lelucon untuknya. Di akhiri dengan ucapan, "Kau tidak jahat, tapi bukan berarti kau juga baik. Makan dengan benar, biar kau tinggi... Iya iya percaya kau tinggi.. Hahaha. "

"Siapa? Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar. "Oh ahh iya, Kyungsoo... Ayo kuantar! "

Ketika Baekhyun sudah masuk dalam mobil, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak padanya. "Kau bisa menelponku sekarang, carilah banyak teman untuk memenuhi kontak pesanmu"

"Terima kasih tapi - "

"Tidak ada tapi tapian." Chanyeol kembali sibuk lagi dengan handphonenya. Mengetikan sesuatu ke layar. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat kata Busan-Hongkong-planB.

.

TBC

.

Maaf, kemarin ceritanya kurang jelas. Semoga di chapter ini jadi jelas. Ternyata kemarin saya typo harusnya nulis horizontal malah jadi vertikal. Hadehh, maklum kemarin baru persiapan semprop jadi fokus saya kepecah.

Selamat datang bang Kris! Akhirnya dia memperkenalkan dirinya... Udah ketebak ya... Hahahaha. Btw, sendirian aja bang! Couplenya mana? Bang Tao ngga aku munculin lho... Maaf ya bang, abang jd jomblo! *ketawa nista*

Hayo mbak kyungsoo bakal milih siapa? Jongin yang terlalu cinta (tubuhnya.. Eh)...? Sehun si ganteng dingin dingin nyegerin? Chanyeol yang perhatian tapi humu? Atau bang Kris yang misterius?


	10. Chapter 10

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

.

" _Chan..Chanyeol..Chan~.."_ suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jongin pagi ini. Ia semalaman tidak bisa tidur, menunggu Kyungsoo yang demamnya tak jua turun. Walaupun ia yang semalaman menungguinya dan mengganti kompresnya, Kyungsoo menggumankan nama laki-laki lain bukankah itu menjengkelkan? Apalagi insiden Sehun mencium pipi Kyungsoo, kedua hal itu membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang.

Sehun sahabatnya, diam-diam tertarik juga dengan Kyungsoo. Di tambah si Chanyeol, Jongin baru mengingatnya pagi ini orang bernama Chanyeol adalah yang tempo hari ia todongi pistol. Jongin pikir pemuda itu hanya kenal biasa dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tau apa yang menarik dari pemuda bertelinga lebar itu selain matanya yang besar.

Jongin meminum air mineralnya cepat-cepat, lalu mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Gadis itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap namun wajahnya masih pucat pasi. Jongin menghampirinya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Ayo makan dan minum obatmu!" pinta Jongin lembut.

"Aku mau pulang saja," ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin bukan orang yang sabar menghadapi orang. Ia langsung membopong paksa Kyungsoo menuju meja makan kecil dekat dapur. Hanya ada empat kursi di sana. Kyungsoo di dudukan disana, di depan meja yang sudah penuh makanan yang kebanyakan berbahan sayuran. Kyungsoo menangkap ada bubur dan telur disana, tidak ada daging sama sekali. Sekarang ia tau kenapa sperma Jongin lebih dominan manis, sayuran ini penyebabnya.

Xiumin yang baru saja datang menangkap pemandangan tidak biasa. "Selamat pagi Nona Do, Tuan Jongin...! Tidak biasanya nona mau sarapan disini? Tuan Jongin juga tumben memasak sepagi ini? Biasanya lebih memilih minum susu dan makan roti ?"

Xiumin biasanya Tuannya hanya masak sekali selama sehari, sisannya ia lebih suka pesan antar atau makan di luar. Tuannya tidak suka memasak, namun hidupnya sebagai bujangan membuatnya mau tak mau memasak. Apalagi masakan di luar kurang sehat menurutnya dan kurang sesuai dengan lidahnya.

"Duduklah, Xiumin-ssi! Kita sarapan bersama!" ajak Jongin.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin ijin menemui Tuan Kim hari ini. Beliau mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan keluarga presiden karena presiden baru saja membahas undang-undang membatasi ekspor barang-barang ke luar negeri. Sehingga beberapa kelompok yang terlibat dalam keluar masuknya barang ilegal mulai mengincar keluarga presiden agar undang-undang tersebut tidak jadi disahkan."

"Aku mengerti. Kurasa kau akan kembali ditarik menjadi pengawal putri presiden."

"Sebenarnya saya lebih suka mengawal anda Tuan. Walaupun anda menjengkelkan dan sangat mesum setidaknya tuan mudah di ajak bekerjasama apalagi dibekali beladiri yang mumpuni. Saya merasa diringankan."

Jongin menghela nafas pendek. "Anggap saja aku tak mendengar bagian menjengkelkan dan sangat mesum. Sebelum pergi isi perutmu dengan sesuatu!"

Xiumin menggeleng lalu membungkuk untuk berpamitan. "Saya sudah sarapan. Saya permisi kalau begitu. Doa kan saya tidak di pecat Tuan Kim."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tentu."

Sepeninggal Xiumin, Kyungsoo masih terpaku tanpa berniat memegang sumpit ataupun sendoknya."Makan buburmu, Kyung!" pinta Jongin masih dengan nada lembut. "Kau bisa bertambah sakit jika tak makan apa pun!"

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk melangkah pergi. Tentu saja Jongin tak membiarkannya, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Lalu memasukan pil obat demam ke mulutnya sendiri. Rasa pait pil tersebut sangat menyiksa Jongin, tapi ini demi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo buka mulutmu!" perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap saja mengatupkan bibirnya ia tahu rencana Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin yang menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh mulai menjalankan aksinya. Menjalar ke bagian pangkal payudara Kyungsoo, memberikan remasan dari luar pakaian lalu mencubit putingnya yang mengeras.

"Aaakhhh!" situlah kesempatan Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dan memindahkan pil yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan benda pait itu berhenti di kerongkongannya, namun dengan segera ia merasakan air mengalir mempelacar laju pil pait itu. Lagi-lagi Jongin yang melakukannya, ia meminum air lalu menansfernya lewat mulut. Karena mulut Kyungsoo tak bisa menelan semuanya, airnya membuat dagu dan lehernya ikut basah.

Kyungsoo mengusap bekas air di sekitar mulutnya, "Kenapa kau begitu menghawatirkan kesehatanku?"

Jongin tak membalas ucapannya, ia malah memeriksa dahi Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Masih demam tapi tak setinggi kemarin. "Jangan banyak bertanya, cepat makan buburmu!"

"Aku mau pul – "

Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti karena pandangan Jongin berubah menjadi mengerikan. Ia tau pemuda itu sedang menahan amarahnya. "Cepat – makan- !" ucapnya lagi penuh penekanan.

Jongin memindahkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya ke kursi di sebelahnya. Menggeser burbur itu tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Menambahkan sayuran dan potongan telur ke mangkuk Kyungsoo. "Makanlah! Setelah itu akan kuantar dengan mobilmu."

Kyungsoo ingin mengintrupsi bahwa ia tak suka sayuran dan bubur ini. Namun Jongin yang terlanjur kesal berucap kembali, "Akan ku panggilkan Chanyeol jika itu membuatmu senang."

"Darimana kau tau Chanyeol?"

"Kau memanggil-manggil namanya terus tadi malam. Apa kau tak ingat namaku sampai-sampai orang lain yang kau panggil. Menyebalkan!"

Sekarang Kyungsoo tau kenapa Jongin menjadi uring-uringan dan mengerikan pagi ini. Jika seperti ini ia jadi seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk karena mainannya di ambil orang lain. Intinya ia sedang cemburu.

"Yasudah panggilkan Chanyeol saja, dia selalu menyuapiku jika sedang makan bersama."

"Aku juga bisa!" Jongin langsung menyendok bubur dan bersiap mengarahkan ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka bubur. Buatkan aku ramen!"

"Tapi itu tidak sehat, kau baru sakit. Aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu!" tolak Jongin.

"Ku beri satu ronde lagi."

Jongin sempat terpancing, namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak meniduri Kyungsoo lagi. Jadi ia menggeleng.

Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung, tidak biasanya Jongin menolak. "Kau bebas memelukku hari ini, bagaimana?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar. "Di tambah buatkan susu! Ini penawaran terakhir!". Kyungsoo belum mangangguk maupun mengiyakan, namun Jongin sudah berseru dengan kerasnya. "Oke. Deal."

Kyungsoo memakan ramennya dengan duduk di karpet sedangkan mangkuk mienya ada di atas meja kecil. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin memegang mangkuknya sehingga lebih memudahkannya untuk makan tapi berhubung masih panas dan bocah tidak tau diri itu tidur di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo memandangi segelas susu yang ada di samping mangkuknya. "Jongiinnnn berhenti membuka kancing pakaianku! Dan segera minum susumu! Jangan menggangguku makan!"

"Ini aku sedang berusaha meminum susuku!" balas Jongin jengkel.

"Gelas susumu diatas meja...Sssshhhhh...ngghhh...Jonginnnn!" Rupannya Jongin sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kancing pakaian Kyungsoo sudah terbuka hampir setengah dari bajunya dan cup bra kanannya melonggar karena tali bra kanannya diturunkan. Tangannya yang terampil layaknya bayi kehausan, mengeluarkan susu (?) dari wadahnya. Lalu menghisapnya dengan bersemangat.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan bayi besarnya yang menyusu. Bagaimana pun kelakuan Jongin membuatnya sedikit lupa kesedihannya perihal Sunny. Pemuda itu punya banyak cara untuk membuatnya lupa diri.

Ketika mangkuknya sudah tandas, Jongin masih betah di posisinya. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan punggungnya sakit dan perlu sandaran. Puting kanannya juga mulai terasa kebas karena di hisap terus tanpa henti. "Ayo pindah ke sofa..!"

Jongin memberengut kesal namun ia akhirnye menurut. Kyungsoo berbaring miring sedangakan jongin juga ikut berbaring miring di sampingnya. Kyungsoo membenarkan bra kanannya. Jongin langsung protes, "Kenapa di tutup? Aku masih – "

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan payudara kirinya dan menyumpalkan ke mulut Jongin yang akan protes panjang lebar melebihi pidato para demonstran. "Hisap pelan-pelan! Harusnya kau minta menyusu pada sapi, punyanya lebih besar."

Jongin menukikkan alisnya marah, seakan ia berkata _"Yang benar saja, seorang Kim Jongin menyusu langsung pada sapi_ _"_. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengelus rambut tebal milik Jongin. "Jika kau punya anak nanti, apa ia juga harus berebut dengan appa-nya sendiri? Kau harus mengalah!"

Jongin melepaskan hisapannya hanya untuk berkata, "Aku yang membuatnya, dia yang harus mengalah pada appa-nya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil mencubit hidung yang tak bisa di bilang mancung milik Jongin, "Berarti kau harus ku keluarkan dari daftar appa anakku."

Jongin melepaskan hisapannya lagi untuk protes. Enak saja orang setampan dirinya di keluarkan dari daftar appa anak Kyungsoo. "Peluk aku!" pinta Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin melupakan niatnya untuk protes.

Jongin memposisikan dirinya berbaring lebih tinggi di banding Kyungsoo dan langsung mendekap gadis itu ke dadanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta hal aneh-aneh seperti kemarin? Apa kau akan menangis lagi setelah ini?" Jongin mendadak khawatir.

"Tidurlah! kau kemarin belum tidur karena merawatku bukan?" sahut Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasa mengantuk efek samping obat yang ia minum tadi.

"Ayolah kataka padaku! jangan membuatku cemas! Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis lagi, sayang!"

"Aku hanya merasa sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkanku, seperti lainnya," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tau benar itu, Kyung!"

"Perasaan manusia berubah setiap detiknya, Jongin... tidak ada yang pasti."

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Sehun mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari Xiumin, sehingga ia bisa sedikit membantunya menemukan keberadaan Kris. Di pelabuhan tempat yang di penuhi kapal berlayar dan truk-truk kontainer mengangkut barang-barang ke lintas pulau maupun benua. Tujuan Sehun adalah menyusup ke markas Kris atau minimal ia tau dimana markasnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah Luhan gadis itu bersikeras ikut.

Namun ia tetap harus melakukan aksinya. Sehun terus membuntuti Kris yang sudah selesai bertransaksi mengirim senjata ilegal ke negara lain. Mobilnya melaju perumahan elit dengan pagar-pagar tinggi. Demi keselamatan Luhan, Sehun memakir mobilnya dekat toko swalayan dimana banyak orang yang bisa menolongnya jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Jika ada orang yang mencurigakan, menunduklah atau bersembunyilah di belakang. Jika seseorang menyerangmu, berteriaklah. Jangan keluar mobil jika tidak ada kepentingan yang mendesak. Kau paham?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Saat Sehun akan menutup pintu mobil, Luhan menggenggam erat lengan baju Sehun. "Aku akan hati-hati, jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan memberikan kecupan singkat ke bibir tipis Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun mulai mencari cara untuk bisa masuk. Keberuntungan ada di pihaknya, seorang anak buah Kris masih ada yang tertinggal di mobil karena harus mengangkut sebuah paket dari bagasi belakang. Sehun langsung mengendap-endap dan memberikan pukulan tepat di tengah leher belakang. Pria itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan Sehun langsung menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian anak buah Kris, tak lupa masker hitamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat!" teriak pria berjas hitam lainnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu gerbang.

Sehun langsung masuk mengikuti pria tersebut sambil membawa kotak. Perkarangan luas dengan rumput hijau. Ini tidak seperti rumah mafia, pikir Sehun bingung. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau taruh kotak itu di gudang sana! Lalu kembali ke dalam!" Sehun langsung berbelok ke gudang yang cukup besar, lalu seseorang menghampirinya meminta kotak tersebut. Pakaiannya putih khas dokter.

"Maaf aku baru disini, aku dari China. Sebenarnya ini kotak apa?" tanya Sehun.

Pria itu langsung mengamati Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. "Hmm...Yifan memang sering merekrut orang China. Alis dan matamu, aku yakin kau masuk pemuda tampan di China. Kau berbahasa korea dengan bagus, nak!"

"Yifan? " cicit Sehun.

"Nama Kanada-nya Kris. Wu Yifan nama Chinanya."

Pria itu mengambil kotak itu sambil berucap lebih lanjut, "Ini obat-obatan untuk memperbanyak sel telur dalam tubuh wanita."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Disini tidak ada wanita satupun.

"Agar bisa di jual ke orang kaya yang susah punya anak. Sedangkan gadis yang cantik akan di jual ke club malam. Gadis – gadis itu ada di bawah gudang ini. Ada tangga menuju kebawah. Kau sepertinya bukan orang jahat, sebaiknya jangan ikut kelompok ini. Lebih mendaftar model saja! Jika kau berubah pikiran, aku akan menampungmu untuk sementara."

Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat,"Tidak, terima kasih! beri jalan keluarnya saja. Siapa tau aku jenuh disini."

"Ada lubang kecil di tembok belakang. Tertutup semak-semak. Di dekatnya ada bunga mawar merah. Semoga tubuhmu cukup ramping."

"Terima kasih," Sehun melenggang pergi masuk ke kediaman utama dimana pria berjas hitam dan masker hitam berdiri dengan rapi melakukan penjagaan pimpinan mereka. Sehun langsung berdiri menyesuaikan diri dengan yang lain. "Tundukkan kepalamu bodoh!" kepalanya di geplak pelan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sehun langsung patuh menunduk. "Ada apa?" bisik Sehun.

"Kau gila Tuan Kris sedang bermain. Kau tak boleh melihat."

Sehun malah penasaran. Melirik dari sudut matanya. Menemukan Kris sedang mensetubuhi seorang wanita di depan anak buahnya. Pria itu sudah gila atau bagaimana? Dia lebih gila dari si hitam Jongin!

"Kau! Ambil tali dan kain..!" suara Kris menggelegar.

Pemuda di samping Sehun langsung mendorong Sehun maju ke depan. Sehun rasanya ingin mengumpat pada pemuda disebelahnya. Sehun dengan perasaan was-was mengambil kain dan tali dengan tetap menunduk.

"Ikat tanganya dan bungkam mulutnya!" perintah Kris. Sehun langsung mendekati gadis dengan pakaian seperti jubah tidur berbahan satin. Gadis itu sedang tengkurap di meja sedangkan bagian paha ke bawah mengantung di sisi meja. Memudahkan Kris terus melakukan perilaku tidak senonohnya.

"Maaf nona, tolong berikan tanganmu!" bisik Sehun. Untungnya gadis itu menurut walaupun masih menangis sambil mendesah. Sehun langsung mengikat tangan dan membungkam mulutnya dengan kain.

Sekilas Sehun dapat melihat gadis lain yang melayani Kris di sampingnya. Memakai pakaian yang berbeda, lebih tepatnya mirip selimut putih tak begitu tebal yang menutupi badannya sampai betis. Sehun berani taruhan gadis itu tak memakai apa-apa di balik selimut putih itu. Kris menciumi bibir gadis itu. Takut ketauan Sehun buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Salah satu anak buah Kris datang memberika laporan. "Si pengelola sudah saya singkirkan bersama keluarganya dan benar seperti tebakan tuan, Kim Jongin putra perdana menteri yang membantu jalang itu melarikan diri."

"Lupakan yang terakhir! aku akan bermain dengannya di akhir, gadisnya sedang menuju kepadaku. Pindahkan pengiriman lewat jalur darat dan udara. Pelabuhan akan di perketat. "

Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dengan keadaan kotor penuh tanah dan rambutnya ada ranting dan daun kering tersangkut. "Kau tak apa, hunnie?" Luhan membantu membersihkan pakian dan rambut Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Aku butuh mandi!"

"Ke apartemenku saja, lebih dekat aku rasa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bertemu pria bermata bulat, berlesung pipi, bertelinga lebar?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Padahal aku melihat mobil Chanyeol teman Kyungsoo terparkir di depan rumah yang kau masuki," jelas Luhan membuat Sehun langsung menatapnya tak percaya. Apa lagi ini ya Tuhan?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia baru saja pulang dari berziarah ke makam Sunny. Apartemennya bersama Luhan yang biasanya lengang menjadi ramai oleh pria-pria berpakaian seperti _bodyguard_ . Suasana sudah tak terkendali ketika ia menerobos pria pria itu mendapati Luhan yang masih memakai celemek bergamabar hello kitty menangis memegangi pinggang Sehun yang di tarik paksa oleh pria pria berpakaian seperti _bodyguard ._

Sedangkan Sehun, pemuda berwajah datar itu hanya bisa pasrah menjadi bahan tarikan. "Kalian lepaskan aku sebentar! Luhanie kau juga!"

Luhan melepaskan Sehun tapi tidak dengan pria-pria itu. "KUBILANG LEPASKAN! KAU TIDAK TAU HANDUKKU HAMPIR MELOROT! KALIAN INGIN MELIHATKU TELANJANG? HAH?! "

Sehun akhirnya di lepaskan untuk membenarkan letak handuk di pinggangnya yang mulai melonggar. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun habis mandi dan hanya memakai handuk itu saja. "Aku akan memakai bajuku sebentar dan berbicara dengan kekasihku. Aku tak akan kabur."

Sehun memeluk Luhan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian lengkap dan memberi pengertian ke Luhan. Sehun akan membujuk Luhan untuk tidak takut akan gertakan ayahnya, meminta Luhan percaya padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi dan jangan mencemaskan dirinya. Jika Luhan tidak mundur, Sehun juga tidak akan mundur.

Di tempat yang sama Kyungsoo bertanya pada para pria berpakaian seperti _bodyguard_ itu. "Bukankah anda Nona Do Kyungsoo. Maafkan kami membuat kekacauan disini!"

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?"

"Tuan Oh meminta kami membawa tuan muda pulang. Karena ia melanggar janjinya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Maafkan saya menyampaikan berita buruk ini, anda pasti kecewa dengan calon suami anda nona. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nona ada disini?"

"Ini apartemenku, gadis itu teman apartemenku. Kami berteman."

Pria yang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo itu terlihat shock. "Aaahh.. Aku lupa, jangan beritahu Tuan Oh tentang ini. Aku sebenarnya sudah tau Sehun kekasih Luhan."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Oh pada Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Pria itu menelan ludahnya kasar, takut mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang buruk," tebak Kyungsoo memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tak selang beberapa lama Sehun menyerahkan dirinya untuk di bawa. Sebelum pergi Sehun berucap datar dan lirih pada Kyungsoo, "Jaga Luhan, kurasa aku gagal."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Luhan yang menangis histeris. "Sehun...sehun..." panggilnya di sela tangisnya. "S-Sehun akan dikurung dan pukuli, kyung...hiks...hiks...pria pria itu yang mengatakannya...hiks..hiks..ba-bagaimana ini, Kyunggg!"

Esoknya Luhan masih terlihat sedih, itu mengingatkan keadaanya saat kematian Sunny. Keadan Luhan sama seperti dirinya saat itu. Kyungsoo ada jadwal kuliah hari ini dan Luhan pun seharusnya sama. Tapi keadaan Luhan tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi kuliah. Jadi ia berangkat sendiri sambil menunggu Sehun membalas pesannya. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar di kurung.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia minta tolong adalah Chanyeol. Ketika perkuliahannya usai ia langsung mencari Chanyeol. Dari lantai dua, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol menggendong tasnya melewati halaman tengah kampus. Dimana mahasiswa lain juga wira-wiri disana. "CHANNN!"

Chanyeol langsung tengok kanan tengok kiri kebingungan tak menemukan si pemanggil. Namun ketika ia mendongak Kyungsoo disana berdadah-dadah ria. Kupikir setan di siang bolong, batin Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung menuruni tangga dan berlarian di halaman kampus. Menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol sampai mau terjengkang ke belakang.

"Syukurlah aku...aku ...aku menemukanmu.. Se-Se... Sehun bantu aku mengeluarkannya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari. Kyungsoo lalu menceritakan rencana dan situasinya.

Dari kejauhan Jongin yang kebetulan mengurusi pendaftaran kelulusannya, menangkap kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Samar-samar ia mendengar gadis-gadis bergosip sambil melihat hal yang sama dengan Jongin lihat.

"Ahhh sayang sekali seganteng Chanyeol menjadi kekasih gadis itu."

"Kudengar mereka sudah berpacaran _sejak senior high school._ "

.

.

Di kediaman keluaraga Oh, Sehun terbangun dalam keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Ia tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa dan hari apa. Apakah masih malam atau sudah siang. Di ruangan bergaya tradisional korea, dengan lantai kayu dan pintu geser. Namun sayangnya pintu geser itu pun di tutup rapat. Padahal jika dalam keadaan sehat ia bisa menjebolnya dengan mudah.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, keadaanya sudah seperti korban pengroyokan padahal yang ia hadapi hanya ayahnya. Sehun terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah segar, perutnya terasa nyeri begitu juga dengan dadanya. Sehun mendapat ribuan pukulan di betisnya dengan rotan dan berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berjalan kemana pun, paling banter mengesot sampai pintu.

Setelah puas melumpuhkan kakinya, Sehun yang tak bisa berdiri lagi menjadi berlutut dan punggungnya lah yang jadi sasaran selanjutnya. Samurai mengkilat sang ayah menggores punggungnya. Melihat putranya belum juga gentar, tuan Oh menambahkan pukulan ke perut dan dada Sehun. Lalu mengurungnya di ruangan ini dengan keadaan hanya celana kain panjang berlumuran darah yang ia pakai.

Sehun rasa dirinya cukup lama pingsan. Ibunya pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Sama seperti dulu ketika hyungnya juga diperlakukan seperti ini karena tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan. Namun akhirnya Suho menyerah karena jika Suho tidak mau, Sehun yang akan di paksa.

Dengan keadaannya yang banjir keringat dan darah. Tak lupa bibirnya yang kering dan menggigil karena suhu di rungan ini tanpa penghangat apa pun. Sehun mencoba untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari luar sedang mengobrol santai dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya tentu saja akan bilang dirinya sedang sakit dan tak bisa ditemui. Tak ada yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari sini, batinnya miris. Setelah itu kesadaran Sehun hilang lagi.

Ketika matanya terbuka lagi untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih ternyata ia sedang di gendong di punggung seorang pria dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat di sampingnya. "Ya Tuhan aku tak mau menjadi mantu appamu...! Bisa-bisa kakiku berjalan sendiri tanpa tubuhku," oceh Kyungsoo yang mampu Sehun dengar.

Kyungsoo segera memanggil dokter untuk merawat Sehun, jika Sehun di bawa ke rumah sakit, tuan Oh akan cepat mengetahui keberadaannya. Percuma saja usahanya membawa kabur Sehun.

Setelah mendapat perawatan dan jahitan di punggungnya. Sehun mampu duduk bersandar dengan diganjal bantal empuk milih Chanyeol. Beberapa suntikan membuatnya agak baikan. Wajahnya yang pucat tak menghalangi wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, kupikir aku akan mati," kata Sehun dramatis.

"Aku sudah susah-susah menyelinap kamar appaku di rumah untuk mengambil berkas ini, kau ingin mati begitu saja. Tak akan ku biarkan." Kyungsoo mengacung - acungkan berkas milik ayahnya tentang kasus keluarga Zhang yang akhirnya di tutup.

"Ngomong-ngomong eommamu wajahnya mirip Suho kenalanku."

Sehun ingin tertawa tapi perutnya masih nyeri. "Dia hyungku. Kau pikir darimana aku tau kau menyumbang panti. Dan Suho hyung yang akan menjadi saksi nantinya."

Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri melipat tangannya di dada. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi... Kuharap kau punya kamar lebih."

"Kyung, aku tak mau tidur dengannya!" tolak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya meringis ketauan isi pikirannya.

"Lalu, kau ingin tidur dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku akan tidur di luar, aku tau kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan pria asing, " sela Sehun.

Chanyeol berbisik kepada Kyungsoo, "Kau mengatakan padanya?" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng. "Jangan-jangan dia... "

"Aku hanya mendengar cerita kalian berdua dari Luhan. Kedekatan kalian yang tidak wajar dan Kyungsoo masih virgin saat bertemu Jongin, aku berkesimpulan kau pasti punya orientasi yang berbeda. Siapa yang tahan terus berdekatan dengan wanita seperti **calon istriku** ini tanpa menggenjotnya... " Jelas Sehun.

"Kau juga tidak pernah menggenjotku, **calon suamiku**.. " balas Kyungsoo sinis.

"Hanya belum saja, " balas Sehun enteng.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Fix, aku akan jauh-jauh denganmu mulai detik ini,"

Ucapan Kyungsoo hanyalah angin lalu rupanya, malam ini semua kasur di bawa ke ruang tengah di depan televisi. Tidur berdempetan layaknya ikan yang dijual di pasar. Kyungsoo malah memilih tidur dekat Sehun, karena Chanyeol agak parno sebab wajah Sehun jika di perhatikan memang mirip Yeon seok sunbae. Jadilah mereka tidur dengan formasi Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Kyungsoo-Sehun.

Baekhyun yang paling pojok mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Chanyeol sudah tertidur, malah meringkuk menghadap Baekhyun. Chanbaek sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan Hun-Soo masih sibuk dengan acara 'mari membuat tuan muda Oh menjerit'.

Kyungsoo meminta Sehun berbaring tengkurap agar bisa mengobati betisnya dengan mudah. Ternyata pukulan dengan rotan bisa sampai merobek kulit ya, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Pelan.. Pelan.. Kyung... " pinta Sehun sambil meremas bantalnya.

"Tenang saja ini sudah selesai, lebih baik tidur tengkurap. Punggungmu juga habis di jahit, betismu juga baru di obati. Apa semua bukti sudah lengkap? "

"Aku belum mempelajari berkasmu. Mungkin seminggu lagi. Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu? Luhan siapa yang akan menjaga? "

"Menurutmu dia akan berdiam diri di rumah?"

"Kurasa tidak, dia pasti akan mencari si hitam. Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa cemburu? Aku bersama calon suamiku disini."

"Kau benar, cemburu juga tidak ada artinya. Akhirnya kau menikah denganku."

Kyungsoo ikut merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Bertatap muka langsung dengan Sehun. "Berhenti membahas pernikahan, Sehun! Aku sudah membantumu mencari berkas aku juga sudah membantumu kabur. Kau pasti berhasil."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Chanyeol membawaku?"

"Dengan bantuan eomma mertua... Kkkkk. Eommamu memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol membawamu. Karena keadaanmu mengenaskan dia menggendongmu. Aku hanya tinggal pura-pura merasa sedih karena tidak bisa mengajakmu keluar."

"Chanyeol kuat juga. Tapi menerutku dia seorang _bottom ,_ " kata Sehun yakin.

"Menurutku dia _top_ , kau tau...punyanya cukup panjang," ungkap Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku sering mandi bersamanya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum _pervert_ .

"Tuan dan calon Nyonya Oh tolong berhenti bergosip tentang posisiku. Tidurku jadi tidak tenang ! " instrupsi Chanyeol yang ternyata masih setengah tertidur. Ia masih mampu mendengar obrolan tidak berfaedah Hun-Soo.

"Mian, Chanyeol-ssiiiii!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Kau bisa mandi bersama kami kalau mau," tawar Kyungsoo kembali mengoceh bersama Sehun.

"Kyuunggg! Tidurlah sudah malam, Sehun juga harus istirahat." Chanyeol membalik badan Kyungsoo menghadap dirinya, lalu memeluknya erat agar tidak kembali bergosip dengan Sehun. Menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Kyungsoo agar cepat tertidur.

Ketika dengkuran Kyungsoo sudah terdengar, Sehun yang tak bisa tidur tanpa sadar bergumam sendiri sembari memandangi punggung Kyungsoo, "Kuharap kau tidak menghianati Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ssi." Tanpa Sehun duga Chanyeol malah menyahut, "Jangan berhenti mencurigaiku, Sehun-ssi !"

.

TBC

.

.

 **Note:**

Thanks semua yang udah menuliskan komentar dalam cerita ini. Jadi kalau kurang jelas kan bisa saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Sebenarnya saya sudah gatal nulis bagian klimaks-nya...tapi tahan...tahan...perjalanan masih terjal.

Ngomong-ngomong apa saya terlalu sering/ cepat update ff ini? Apa jadi membosankan?


	11. Chapter 11

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

.

.

Awan-awan hitam bergumul menjadi satu, langit menjadi tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Bulir-bulir air hujan pun turun membuat alur di kaca apartemen Chanyeol. Cuaca yang buruk hari ini seakan mengejek keadaan Sehun yang hanya bisa duduk di dekat jendela. Menempelkan telapak tangannya di kaca, seakan ingin menyentuh air hujan yang menempel di kaca.

"Sehun, berhenti mendramatis suasana! Makan sarapanmu! Aku sudah memberitahu Luhan kau disini dan **baik-baik saja.** " Kyungsoo di pesan oleh Sehun agar tidak memberitahu keadaannya sebenarnya, bilang saja hanya luka kecil dan keseleo.

"Hujan membuat perasaan seseorang lebih lembut dan sensitif. Membuat beberapa kenangan muncul kembali dalam ingatan tanpa kita minta," timpal Baekhyun yang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. "Sebagian besar kenangan sedih, sisanya hal-hal romatis dalam hidupnya," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa dia sedang sedih, dia terlihat ingin menangis dengan wajah dinginnya," komentar Chanyeol sudah memegang sumpitnya siap sarapan dengan khidmat.

Kyungsoo membantu memapah Sehun ke meja makan. Menaruh mangkuk nasi tepat di depannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini hujan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Semua menghentikan aktifitasnya, beralih menatap Sehun dengann pandangan tak percaya.

"Karena air laut menguap lalu..." balas Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkan apa proses selanjutnya.

"Lalu menjadi satu di langit membentuk awan. Awan ditambah awan dan awan lagi..." Chanyeol menyambung penjelasan Kyungsoo sambil menggambar awan di udara lalu menyatukan awan-awan abstrak itu dengan kedua tanganya menjadi satu tepukan. "Dan PLOKKK! Awan-awan itu bersatu menjadi awan gendut berwarna hitam dan karena tak kuat menampung lagi akhirnya bocor menjadi air hujan."

"Apa dia sedang melucu?" sindir Kyungsoo. "Lupakan saja!" Sehun jadi malas bertanya lagi. "Baiklah ayooo makaannnn!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Semua menikmati makanannya dalam tenang, tak bersuara sampai suara sumpit Chanyeol yang di taruh rapi di samping mangkuk. Tanda ia sudah selesai makan. Chanyeol yang merasa di pandangi Sehun sejak ia selesai makan, akhirnya bertanya pada Sehun apa masalahnya, "Apa?"

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk pipi dekat bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali. Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak paham malah bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa?"

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya kembali. Ketika wajah Chanyeol mengisyaratkan sudah paham, Sehun melanjutkan makannya lagi. Namun, sumpitnya yang mengantarkan daging panggang ke mulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti dijalan. Karena tangannya mendadak menjadi kaku. Sumpitnya dengan bebas jatuh menyentuh mangkuk.

TRING!TRINGGG! suara itu bersamaan dengan lepasnya bibir Chanyeol dari pipinya. Rahang Sehun seakan akan jatuh terjun ke lantai bawah. " _What the -_ " Sehun urung melanjutkan umpatannya.

Baekhyun sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena terlalu terkejut. Kyungsoo sepertinya yang dalam keadaan baik dan akan meluruskana adegan di tengah suara hujan yang syahdu ini.

"Bukankah kau ingin di beri kecupan? Kupikir kau sedang sedih, jadi ku lakukan saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya dan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dia ingin memberitahumu ada saus yang tertinggal di pipimu. Hanya sedikit sebenarnya, jika Sehun tak mengkodemu..aku juga tidak akan tahu ada saus di pipimu," jelas Kyungsoo lalu beralih memarahi Sehun. "Kau juga, kenapa tidak katakan saja? Si Park ini terlalu baik, bahkan anjing laut pun jika minta ia cium, ia akan mencium dan memeluknya dengan senang hati."

"Tidak begitu juga sih," tandas Chanyeol.

"Mmm..lebih baik sarapan sambil menonton berita. Kita lihat apakah akan hujan sampai malam nanti," ujar Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan dari insiden kecil tadi. Ia mengambil remote televisi.

 _Sebuah taksi terguling dan terbakar di tengah jalan dekat bandara utama Hongkong. Penumpang yang merupakan satu keluarga menjadi korban dalam peristiwa ini. Diperkirakan penumpang tersebut berkebangsaan Korea yang berlibur ke Hongkong. Sopir taksi yang selamat dalam peristiwa ini melarikan diri. Sementara itu kepolisian sedang mengusut tuntas penyebab kecelakaan ini._

Layar televisi menampilkan daftar nama korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut. "Sooman ahjussi!" pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membawa payung menyebrangi halaman luas gereja sekaligus panti itu. Air hujan menggenangi sebagian besar jalan setapak menuju gereja, sisanya tanah yang becek karena hujan. Lampu gereja yang bersinar temaram menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

"Suho-ssi!" panggil Kyungsoo sesampainya ia disana. Gereja terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Biasanya lilin-lilin dinyalakan sebagai penerangan tambahan. "Suho-ssii!" seru Kyungsoo lagi.

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga setelah Kyungsoo mengirimi surat ke pihak donatur atas nama Wu Chun untuk melakukan negoisasi. Kyungsoo tidak tau apakah nama itu yang jadi pimpinannya atau bukan, yang pasti kecelakaan yang dialami Lee Sooman beserta keluarga pasti ada campur tanganya. Apalagi setelah itu Suho menerima surat penghentian pemberian sumbangan beserta penggusuran lahan. Kabarnya hari ini sang donatur sekaligus pewaris pemilik lahan akan datang berkunjung.

Suho akhirnya muncul bersama pemuda jakung bercelana jeans dan kemeja putih layaknya pemuda Seoul biasa. Raut wajah Suho sudah menggambarkan kedatangan pemuda jakung tersebut bukanlah kabar baik untuk didengar.

"Walaupun di luar sangat gelap, saya ucapkan selamat siang Tuan Wu Chun!" sapa Kyungsoo memberikan salam. Pemuda itu tertawa tipis, "Wu Kris." Lalu ia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang biasa Suho jadikan kantor dadakan.

Harusnya Chanyeol kaget melihat Kris ada disini, tapi melihat pengalamannya jauh kebelakang, rasa terkejutnya hilang. Ia sudah bertemu Kris dengan berbagai situasi mulai dari memalukan sampai mengegangkan seperti saat semua orang membawa senjata dan ia hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris memasuki ruangan bersama Suho dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus mengadapi sendiri, karena Kris menutup dan mengunci pintu ketika Suho dan Chanyeol akan ikut masuk. Suara gemrincing kunci menyentuh meja beradu dengan suara hujan deras di luar.

Kyungsoo memandangi pemuda itu dengan pandangan menilai. Wajahnya dinginnya hampir setara dengan Sehun. Bedanya Sehun ketika tertawa akan ada kesan manis, namun pemuda bernama Kris ini Kyungsoo tidak yakin ada nilai manis dalam dirinya.

"Tidak usah memperkenalkan diri, namamu sudah terkenal di kalangan penjahat sepertiku," sergah Kris yang duduk di meja dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau aku seterkenal itu." Kyung memilih duduk dengan sopan di kursi. Menatap Kris tanpa rasa takut.

"Salahkan kekasihmu yang membuatmu terkenal. Kekasih putra perdana menteri masuk daftar yang harus kami pelajari. Siapa tau kita bisa bekerja sama."

Kyungsoo berdecih dengan kerasnya. "Tsk...bekerjasama pantatmu!"

Herannya Kris tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Dia malah terkekeh bahagia mendapat penghinaan. "Kau terlihat manis saat marah! Sayang sudah ada yang punya," godanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi aku bukan milik siapa-siapa Tuan Wu Kris. Jongin juga bukan kekasihku," elak Kyungsoo. "Dan tolong intinya saja..!"

Kris turun dari meja berjalan ke belakang kursi Kyungsoo. Menyentuh pundaknya dengan kedua tangan. Kyungsoo merasakan tangan kasar Kris menyentuh dan memberi sedikit penekanan pada pundaknya. Tak bisa Kyungsoo pungkiri rasa takut menyelubungi dirinya. "Ku hargai keberanianmu. Mambawa lari jalangku, lalu mengambil alih panti ini. Aku agak terkejut dapat berurusan denganmu seperti ini. Mataku tidak pernah salah rupanya, aku melihatmu di kantor kepolisian. Aku merasa kau bukan gadis sembarangan."

"Kau berkeliaran di kantor polisi?" ulang Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Anak buahku membuat masalah, aku harus mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit pelicin," jelas Kris. "Kehilangan si Byun Baekhyun tidak begitu membuatku rugi - "

"... Tapi bangunan ini adalah milikku... aku menyumbangkan uangku disini...dan meraih banyak keuntungan juga dari sini...aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun membuatku merugi. Seperti perternakan, kuberi makan setiap hari agar bisa kujual dan aku mendapat keuntungan."

"Kauuu...!" Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Bagaimana puluhan manusia disamakan dengan hewan ternak.

Kris berpindah berjalan ke samping Kyungsoo. Menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir berbentuk hati itu. "Sssstttt...aku belum selesai!"

"Jadi jika lahan ini tidak menghasilkan apapun lebih baik ku ratakan lalu ku ubah jadi bangunan mewah tempat para orang-orang menghambur-hamburkan uanganya. Dengan begitu kau hanya mengganti rugi akibat dari penghentian pengiriman anak-anak manis itu. Bagaimana?"

"Bagimana jika aku tidak mau bayar?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba tenang tidak terpancing.

"Akan aku gusur dan semua anak-anak tak akan ku biarkan hidup tenang. Mereka akan ku jual karena kau tak mau bayar sepeser pun," bisik Kris tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sampai meremas ujung jaketnya. Perasaan takut dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tujuh ratus juta won. Itu aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. Bagaimana? Kau menyerah?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, mendengar nominal sebesar itu. Kyungsoo pernah mengeluarkan biaya besar untuk Sunny tapi tidak mencapai angka sebesar itu. Rumah appa-nya saja jika di jual tak sampai setinggi itu harganya. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah bagaimana mencari uang sebanyak itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu. Jadilah _slave-_ ku. Kau cocok di ranjang dan sebagai putri kepala kepolisian kurasa kau akan lebih berguna mengamankan kelompokku." Kris mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang merasa terhina dengan penawarannya.Tangan Kris menyentuh perlahan bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Ia tak pernah menemukan wanita semenarik ini.

PLAAKKK! Tamparan kuat Kyungsoo layangkan pada pipi Kris. Kris memegangi pipinya lalu berguman dengan menyunggingkan senyum miring ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kalian berdua sama-sama menarik dan mirip satu sama lain !"

"Sepertinya memang kau bukan kekasih Kim Jongin. Kau memang hanya jalangnya, dia melindungimu hanya karena tubuhmu yang begitu menjadi candu baginya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja kau di buang. Jadi lebih baik menyerahlah padaku, aku tidak pernah membuang siapa pun yang telah aku minta berada disisiku."

"Tau apa kau tentang hubunganku dengan Jongin? Kau hanya orang luar Tuan Wu Kris!" seru Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kau terlalu pembangkang untuknya. Dia akan lebih memilih wanita dengan sifat keibuan bukan seperti dirimu Nona Do...berkeliaran di tengah hujan seperti ini untuk bernegosiasi dengan orang berbahaya sepertiku. Pikirkan lagi...kuberi waktu lima hari. Jika kau tak datang ke markasku dengan koper berisi uang yang kusebutkan, bersiaplah menghabiskan tisu dirumahmu!" Kris berjalan pelan menuju pintu, namun pikirannya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ia memilih berbalik dan memastikan.

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan Kris menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi dagu Kyugsoo agar tidak mengelak menerima ciuamannya. Kris mengecap bibir berbentuk hati tersebut dengan pelan-pelan tanpa terburu-buru. Kenyal dan manis. Rasa penasarannya terbayar sudah dan ia sudah mendapat jawaban.

Ketika tangan Kyungsoo terbebas, Kyungsoo ingin menampar pemuda kurang ajar itu dengan keras namun tangannya di tahan Kris dengan segera. "Harusnya aku membencimu!" guman Kris meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah lebar.

Suho langsung masuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, dia sangat khawatir sejak tadi. Chanyeol masih tetap berada di luar, menghadang Kris yang baru saja keluar. "Kenapa tidak Wu Chun saja?"

Kris bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat posisiku." Kris menghela nafas sebentar lalu berucap lagi dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "Berhentilah, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam hal-hal bodoh. Kau membuatku melakukan banyak pengecualian. Jaga dirimu, Chan!" Diakhiri dengan tepukan ringan di pundak Chanyeol, Kris melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin, pemuda tan itu meluangkan waktu untuk berbelanja bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa gadis itu menjadi pediam belakangan ini. Semenjak Luhan sering datang ke apartemennya untuk bercerita atau menenangkan dirinya perihal masalah keluarganya dan Sehun. Kyungsoo terpaksa sering mendekam di kamarnya untuk bersembunyi. Kyungsoo tidak mau Luhan tau selama ini dirinya berhubungan dekat dengan Jongin.

Untunglah Xiumin sedang di pindah tugaskan sehingga tidak menambah runyam masalah. Sesuai janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin lebih banyak mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke Luhan, dengan begitu Kyungsoo hanya melakukan pekerjaan lainnya tanpa harus terbebani melayaninya di ranjang. Lagi pula Luhan mempunyai segudang masalah sejak Sehun kabur dari rumah, ia memerluhan orang untuk membantu dan menenangkannya.

"Luhan bilang Sehun kau titipkan di apartemen Chanyeol, benarkah?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan sambil mendorong troly-nya yang penuh bahan makanan. Belakangan ini Luhan datang mengambil alih dapurnya, membuat berbagai masakan khas rumahan yang Jongin sukai.

"Hmmm.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil mengangguk

"Kau dan Chanyeol – ...Mmm tidak jadi," Jongin mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah mengorek banyak informasi dari Luhan dan teman-temannya di kampus. Kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol sampai ke hal-hal yang privat membuatnya naik darah tapi ketika mengingat Kyungsoo masih perawan ketika tidur dengannya, membuatnya bimbang lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ucapan Jongin yang terputus tadi. Pikirnnya sudah pusing bagaimana mencari uang yang Kris minta. Dirinya sudah menjual beberpa aset miliknya, seperti tanah dan bangunan yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membangun tempat penampungan bayi. Ia sudah merelakan untuk di jual, ditambah uang hasil bekerja dengan jongin. Ternyata juga tidak cukup.

Chanyeol pun juga merelakan tabungannya yang seharusnya untuk membeli _flat_ sederhana di Manhattan. Chanyeol berencana meneruskan pendidikannya di Amerika sambil bekerja. Kyungsoo agak sedih mendengar Chanyeol teryata akan pergi dari Korea. Lebih sedih lagi Kyungsoo harus mencari dua ratus juta won sisanya.

"Kurasa ini cukup. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Jongin menuju meja kasir untuk membayar.

"Luhan – "

"Luhan tidak datang hari ini. Jika kau lelah lebih baik pulanglah dan beristirahat, mungkin Luhan juga ada di apartemen kalian. Kau terlihat kurang baik hari ini," ucap Jongin sambil mengusap-usap pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke apartemennya sendiri melainkan berakhir duduk di dekat jendela di apartemen Chanyeol seperti Sehun tempo hari. Bedanya hari ini tidak hujan hanya mendung. Ia sudah jarang pulang ke apartemennya dengan Luhan. Karena ia sedikit merasa jengkel dengan Luhan, ia tidak mau membuat perkara dengan temannya sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih sering menginap di apartemen Chanyeol.

Ketika Luhan menjenguk Sehun pun, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyingkir atau pergi ke kedai untuk minum. Dirinya sebenarnya sangat paham kemalangan gadis itu, mulai dari **beasiswanya di cabut, keluarganya yang bangkrut dan terlilit hutang sampai ayahnya masuk rumah sakit**. Luhan pun mencoba kerja paruh waktu tapi langsung Jongin suruh berhenti karena wajah cantiknya membuatnya mendapat banyak pelecehan pelanggan laki-laki.

Jongin lah yang membayar kuliah dan kebutuhan Luhan bahkan memberi uang untuk pengobatan ayah Luhan di China. Kyungsoo tau semuanya tapi ia tak memberi tahu Sehun semua yang terjadi pada Luhan, ia takut Sehun berhenti mengumpulkan bukti untuk menjebloskan Tuan Oh kepenjara. Jika Sehun berhasil, Sehun dan Luhan dapat bersama dan memperbaiki keadaan keluarga Luhan di China.

Tapi di samping rasa kasiannya kepada Luhan...

Melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Luhan hatinya menjadi sakit. Luhan yang selalu memasak, Luhan yang selalu mendapatkan bantuan dari Jongin, Luhan yang selalu terlihat bahagia dan bercanda di dapur dengan Jongin. Hati Kyungsoo semakin meragu dengan perasaan Jongin. Hari itu, dirinya datang tanpa memberitahu Jongin dan mendapati Luhan sedang berciuman mesra dengan Jongin. Apa saling melumat bibir termasuk cara menghilangkan kesedihan seorang gadis?

Dan hal yang paling membuatnya muak adalah...

Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam jika menjenguk Sehun. Tak ada raut ceria di wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi ucapan lembut dan mesra keluar dari bibirnya. Dan juga memandang Sehun seakan keadaannya adalah salah Sehun semua.

Dan Sehun diam saja, seakan memaklumi perubahan sifat Luhan.

" _Biarkan saja, dia mungkin agak kaget karena sering kumanja dengan fasilitas mewah. A_ _ng_ _gap saja dia hanya shock karena jatuh miskin. Dia yang memilih mempertahanku, jadi ini resikonya."_ Begitu jawaban enteng yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sehun memang tak punya apa-apa sekarang. Hanya wajah tampannya yang tersisa.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan tak menampakan wajah cantiknya lagi. Kyungsoo melihat Sehun mulai gusar karena buktinya sudah terkumpul hanya tinggal menyerahkan ke kepolisian tapi Luhan mulai memberi sinyal menyerah dengan tak pernah datang.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran, Kyung?" sapa Sehun yang sudah dapat berjalan dengan benar. Ikut duduk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo meratapi hidup masing-masing.

"Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Sehun!" balas Kyungsoo agak sebal.

Sehun tertawa sebentar, lalu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tanpa semangat. "Apa Luhan banyak menyusahkan Jongin?"

"Jongin tidak merasa kesusahan sama sekali. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau yang harus ku khawatirkan jika keadaannya seperti itu. Mereka memang dekat jadi tidak perlu khawatir, sebelum ini Luhan juga sering mengadu pada Jongin jika aku membuatnya menangis." Sehun mencoba menenangkan, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengakui menyukai Jongin. Tapi menurutnya walaupun sedikit gadis itu menaruh perasaan pada Jongin.

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang melihat mereka berdua duduk di depan kaca jendela, membuatnya tertarik ikut bergabung. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian seperti sedang melakukan sesi konseling, saling curhat maksudku!" cerca Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya seperti langsung terprogram untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihat kemesraan itu hanya bisa meliriknya malas.

"Untung kau menyimpang, Chan! jika tidak aku sudah memukulmu hingga babak belur. Bagaimana pun aku calon suaminya. Tolong hargai aku okey!" oceh Sehun agak tidak rela.

"Bagaimana, Kyung! Apa masih kurang? Lebih baik mundur saja...kau tak akan berhasil. Setelah kau membayar pun, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Jangan mempercayainya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba, Chan! Uangku tinggal sisa-sisa kurasa tidak bisa menutup," keluh Kyungsoo. Bayarannya dari Jongin pun berkurang drastis karena sekarang tidak pernah diminta menunaikan tugasnya di ranjang. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Jongin sudah bosan pada tubuhnya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Bukankah Jongin menyukaimu kenapa tidak minta Jongin saja? Kalian membicarakan uang kan?" timpal Sehun mencoba memberikan solusi.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memandangi sengit ke arah Sehun. "Apa aku salah bicara? Ketika aku masih kaya, jika Luhan butuh uang untuk hal mendesak dan penting, banyak pun akan ku berikan tanpa syarat. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kurasa dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah tak punya apa-apa dan hidup menumpang padaku. Kusarankan jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Sehun-ssi!" ujar Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka hal yang di berikan cuma-cuma. Apa lagi yang tak ada hubungan apa pun denganku," ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga di kejutkan dengan derap kaki den suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring. "Kurasa itu kekasihmu!" tebak Chanyeol berjalan membukakan pintu. Ternyata memang Luhan yang datang dengan mata sembab dan rambut di tergerai kusut. "Tuh kan benar!"

Luhan langsung melewati Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tanpa menyapa. "Kenapa semua orang suka ke apartemenku? Lalu berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini? Harusnya aku tidak menyewa apartemen saja!" rutuk Chanyeol melihat Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hunie kumohon tolong aku!" seru Luhan sambil terisak, memegangi tangan Sehun. Tubuhnya yang awalnya berdiri semakin merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Dengan tangan lentiknya menggenggam erat masing-masing sisi celana Sehun.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi... Hiks... Hiks... Tolong berhenti membuat keluargaku menderita! Tolong lakukan apa pun... Kumohonnnn!" Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya menangis memohon di kakinya, mencoba menata perasaanya yang hancur. Pria mana yang tega melihat kekasihnya sampai seperti ini.

Suara tangis Luhan terdengar begitu frustasi di telinga Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo. "Bukankah Jongin sudah membantumu, lu?" Kyungsoo ambil suara, ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun mundur karena Luhan sudah seperti ini.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, aku - " bujuk Sehun namun ucapannya terpotong karena Luhan buru-buru berseru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Tidak... Tidak... Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu. Baba sudah kritis sekarang, tidak hanya keluargaku... Paman-pamanku juga kena imbasnya... Walaupun Jongin membantu juga percuma, appamu memblokir semua pengiriman uang ke keluargaku... "

"Kumohon, Hunieee!" genggaman tangan di celana Sehun semakin kuat begitu juga tangisnya. Luhan sampai menunduk karena sudah tak mampu menatap Sehun lagi dengan banjir air mata.

Sehun memegang tangan kekasihnya dan berlutut di depan Luhan yang terduduk di lantai. Membawa tangan kiri Luhan ke arah wajahnya lalu menciumnya lama. Sebenarnya ia merindukan memegang tangan Luhan seperti ini, dirinya jarang sekali menunjukkan sisi romantis karena menurutnya itu akan membuatnya lemah. Namun sekarang keadaannya memang benar-benar lemah, melepaskan tangan Luhan saja sangat terasa sulit.

Sehun menyudahi mencium tangan Luhan, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menuruti ucapan kekasihnya ini. Mulut kecilnya terbuka, jakunnya naik turun... Menandakan betapa sulit mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengabulkan keinginannya. "Baik... Baik... Akan kulakukan. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan keluargamu seperti sedia kala, Babamu akan secepatnya sehat kembali... Kau senang sekarang, **hannie**?"

"H-hunie... " cicit Luhan lirih mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hannie'. Luhan dulu ingin sekali Sehun memanggilnya hannie, jadi akan serasi hunnie dan hannie. Tapi Sehun selalu menolak dan karena sudah sangat kesal ia berkata, _"Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu saat aku memutuskan hubungan ini, jadi masih mau memaksaku?"_

"Chan, tolong antarkan Luhan pulang!" pinta Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak mau disuruh-suruh tapi berhubung keadaan sedang tidak baik, maka ia menurut.

Sejak kepergian Luhan, Sehun berdiam diri di kamar Chanyeol bahkan Chanyeol si pemilik kamar tak berani mendekat. Chanyeol memilih tidak mandi sepanjang hari daripada berurusan dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya di kamar Baekhyun juga ada kamar mandi tapi Chanyeol agak segan. Sampai tengah malam pun Sehun belum keluar kamar dan membiarkan perutnya kosong tak di isi apa pun.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menunggu dan berdiam diri terus. Membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang memang tak di kunci Sehun, dirinya dan Chanyeol hanya takut menganggu privasi Sehun saja.

Sehun hanya duduk di depan meja belajar Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dia tidak menangis, tapi Kyungsoo tahu perasaanya sangat kacau sekarang. Berkata semua akan baik-baik saja juga akan percuma, nyatanya dirinya dan Sehun sama-sama tidak siap meninggalkan orang yang mereka sukai masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tau di dalam hati Sehun, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan meskipun ia tak menunjukkannya dengan baik. Dia bukan pria romantis dan terbiasa berperilaku dingin ke orang lain. Kata-kata manis bukan gayanya. Bagi Sehun seberapa banyak wanita yang ia ajak bermain tidak akan mengubah hatinya sedikit pun. Kyungsoo tak mendekat, ia hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Hun, mau ikut minum denganku? Aku yang bayar, " ajak Kyungsoo.

"Apa Chanyeol ikut?" tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol sedang keluar ke tempat temannya setelah menjemput Baekhyun. Jika kau bertanya apa Baekhyun ikut, dia bekerja seharian dan sekarang sudah tidur nyenyak," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin, tapi appaku sudah mengirim orang menjemputku disini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang."

Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih mendekat dan duduk di ranjang. Menemani Sehun sebelum di jemput. "Aku tak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Tapi kusarankan ada baiknya menangislah, agar sedit lega."

"Jika aku bisa, aku sudah menangis sedari tadi," sahut Sehun setengah kesal.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Kemarilah! Kuberi pelukan dan cubitan agar kau menangis keras!" gurau Kyungsoo.

Sehun tak juga menununjukkan akan segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo menariknya duduk ke ranjang dan memeluknya erat. "Selain dingin, kau pria yang terlalu gengsi," caci Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung!" ucap Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Sudahlah jangan khawatirkan aku, apa salahnya jadi nyonya Oh," hibur Kyungsoo tidak mau menambah beban Sehun. "Maaf~" ucap Sehun lagi, kali ini ada isakan pelan dalam suaranya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Kyungsoo tau Sehun sudah bisa menangis sekarang.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun berucap lagi, "Si hitam - "

"Aku juga tidak ingin menikah dengan Jongin, jadi jangan merasa bersalah."

"Memang seharusnya jangan dengan Jongin, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Luhan. Jika aku bisa membujuk appa untuk membatalkan pernikahan, jangan menikah dengan Jongin. Jangan dengan Chanyeol juga, dia berbahaya."

"Kau melihatnya juga? Aku sebenarnya juga sudah tau."

"Ya, aku datang ke apartemen Jongin untuk menanyakan keadaan keluarga Luhan. Kurasa Luhan juga mulai goyah. Aku pria yang buruk."

"Salah, pria buruk tak akan mengatakan dirinya buruk, " balas Kyungsoo. Sehun memeluknya lebih erat. "Sehun, sebelum tanggal pernikahan kita di tetapkan, sebelum aku dan seluruh ragaku jadi milikmu. Aku meminta ijinmu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk - "

"Lakukan! Kau melakukan hal buruk pasti punya alasan baik di baliknya. Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menepuk-nepuk punggungmu tapi jahitan punggungmu belum kering sempurna. Haruskah aku menepuk keras kepalamu?"

"Kejam! Kalau keras namanya memukul bukan menepuk," maki Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya, malu jika Kyungsoo melihat.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Oh, Sehun sedang berlutut di hadapan ayahnya. Setelah seharian ini dirinya dikurung di kamar, akhirnya malam ini appanya memintanya mengahdap.

"Appa..! "

"Bagaimana? Kekasihmu menghianatimu, nak!" sindir Tuan Oh mendekati putranya yang berlutut. Memasukan tangannya ke kantung celananya, mencoba menunjukan kekuasaannya kepada Sehun.

"Tolong hentikan yang appa lakukan pada Luhan dan keluarganya. Aku akan menuruti kemauan appa," pinta Sehun menekan semua ego-nya. "Dan tolong batalkan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu baik untukku, appa! "

"Tenang saja, asal kau menurut pada appa... Kekasihmu dan keluarganya akan hidup damai. Tapi soal pernikahan kau dengan Kyungsoo akan tetap berlangsung, satu minggu lagi. Appa dan Tuan Do sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Appa!" seru Sehun bermaksud menolak.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo juga yang membantumu kabur, dia juga ikut mengantarmu kemari. Kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cocok dan patuh padamu."

"Kyungsoo ...Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mohon appa pertimbangan perasaan Kyungsoo!"

Tuan Oh malah tertawa seakan ucapan Sehun adalah hal konyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Tenang saja, tamu-tamu spesialmu sudah dapat undangan pernikahanmu hari ini... Termasuk Jongin. Kurasa Jongin harus mengalah kali ini. Untuk si gadis China mungkin akan appa kirim besok, bersama tiket penerbangan ke China."

"Jongin sudah tau," ulang Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya menyiapkan semua secepat ini dan tanpa persetujuan mempelai. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja pasti belum tau semua ini. Ayahnya pasti sudah gila.

.

.

.

Suara hak tinggi Kyungsoo bergema sepanjang koridor apartemen Jongin. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Ayah Sehun pasti tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan, walaupun sampai hari ini Sehun belum memberi kabar. Sebelum marganya berubah dan hidup dalam keluarga Oh yang mengerikan, dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu anak-anak panti.

Jongin yang baru saja selesai menelepon seseorang terlihat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo ada di apartemennya. "Kyungsoo! Kau sudah baikan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin! Ayo temani aku minum!" Kyungsoo menaruh kantong plastik berisi minuman di meja dapur.

Jongin langsung menolaknya, "Aku tidak suka alkohol, akan kutemani mengobrol saja."

"Tenang saja, aku bawakan minuman soda tanpa alkohol untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo diam-diam tangannya meremas dressnya sendiri. "Dan kurasa mengobrol bukan kata yang tepat untuk malam ini, lebih dari sekedar mengobrol."

 _"Luhan sudah mencapai batasnya. Mari kita cari tau juga dimana batasmu, Jongin!"_

.

TBC

.

.

Note :

Untuk Luhan pas sering ke apartemen Jongin saya rangkum aja lewat Kyungsoo karena otak saya belakangan ini pendaharan (bukan makna sebenarnya) kebanyakan revisi skripsi. Kapan saya lulus... Hmmm...

Ooh iya kemarin ada yang tanya, baekhyun denger percakapan chansoohun ngga? Jawabannya tidak, ibu negara udah bobok cantik. *bayangin baekhyun tidur*. Belum saatnya Baekhyun tau, kalau taunya dari percakapan aja ntar ngga dramatis. Kenapa jongin ngga tau apa-apa? Biar salah paham. Simpel banget ya alasan saya?

Soal sel telur itu iyap bener sekali, saya terinspirasi dari Midnight Runners, keren banget serius. Sekarang saya baru nonton "Be with you", siapin tisu saran saya kalau nonton ini. Kemarin saya nobar di kost temen film "A Quiet Place", sekarang kalian tau kan kenapa saya ngga lulus-lulus... Nonton film mulu. -_-

Dari komentar yang saya baca kemarin, sepertinya kalian makin pintar main tebak-tebakan. Saya hanya mau bilang "Ya, hampir benar... Tapi bukan itu jawabannya."


	12. Chapter 12

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 12

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Luhan-Kyungsoo terasa sangat sepi hari ini, tidak ada aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh penghuninya. Kyungsoo jarang pulang, begitu juga hari ini. Hanya tinggal Luhan yang medekam di dalam kamar ditemani sepi yang belakangan ini setia menjadi kawannya.

Handphonenya tak lepas dari genggaman tangan Luhan. Ia menunggu kabar dari keluarganya. Menunggu kabar dari Sehun. Menunggu kabar dari Jongin. Atau entah siapa pun yang mau mengabari dirinya.

Luhan sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia khawatirkan sekarang. Keluargannya? Bukankah keluargannya sudah di urusi Sehun. Atau Sehun? Sehun yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya...bukankah dirinya hanya minta tolong membantu keluargannya? Kenapa Sehun memutuskannya? Apa karena dirinya jarang menjenguk? Atau karena appa Sehun menyuruhnya meninggalkan dirinya sebagai syarat menyelamatkan keluarganya? Ya pasti itu.

Luhan berhenti bergelut dengan pikirannya karena bel apartemennya berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Sebuah kiriman paket. Luhan menerimanya tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikit pun. Dengan santainya, jemari kurus Luhan perlahan membuka kiriman paket tersebut. Sebuah kotak berisi tiket penerbangan ke China dan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Undangan pernikahan siapa ini? batin Luhan.

 ** _Oh Sehun Do Kyungsoo._**

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ingatan Luhan berputar saat pertama kali memperkenalkan Kyungsoo ke Sehun. Beralih ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sehun kabur dan menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Luhan ingat betul Kyungsoo selalu disana namun ketika dirinya datang Kyungsoo selalu berpamitan pergi keluar. Apa Kyungsoo cemburu padanya?

Lalu Sehun? Setiap kali Luhan datang, Sehun selalu sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Dirinya tau jika Kyungsoo yang banyak merawat Sehun. Memapahnya, mengobati lukanya, bahkan mencucikan rambut Sehun...entah apa alasannya tubuh Sehun tidak boleh kena air untuk sementara waktu, padahal yang Luhan tau Sehun hanya dapat luka kecil. Apa Sehun juga menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo?

Luhan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk pada teman dan mantan kekasihnya. "Tidak...Tidak..Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak mungkin bermain di belakangku!" guman Luhan tanpa sadar mengigiti kukunya sendiri karena cemas.

Drrrtt...Drrttt...Drrtt.

" _Luhanie, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Sedikit buruk. Ada apa, sunbae? Jika ingin memaksaku berkencan denganmu maaf sunbae - "

" _Bukan itu. Aku sudah menyerah mengejarmu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Lu! Kau sudah lihat berita hari ini? Kekasihmu Sehun, Kyungsoo...dan Jongin..."_

"Jongin!"

" _Aku akan mengirimu link beritanya. Jika kau butuh teman, nomorku selalu aktif untukmu!"_

"Terima kasih, Sunbae!"

2 pesan

 **HEBOHH! Putra Pengusaha Nomor 1 Korea Mendadak Mengakhiri Masa Lajangnya.** Oh Sehun, pewaris utama Oh Corp dikabarkan telah menyebar undangan penikahannya bersama Do Kyungsoo. Diketahui pernikahan akan di selenggarakan secara tertutup bagi media dan hanya mengundang kerabat dekat saja. Oh Sehun yang termasuk jajaran pria tampan yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan dan pasangannya banyak dari kalangan model membuat banyak warga Korea terkejut akan berita pernikahannya. Pasalnya calon istrinya (Do Kyungsoo-red) bukan dari kalangan model dan Oh Sehun sendiri dirasa masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.

 **Beredar Foto Calon Istri Oh Sehun Bersama Putra Perdana Mentri**. Foto yang diambil di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ini memperlihatkan Kim Jongin sedang membelai pipi seorang gadis yang diduga adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang dikabarkan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Oh Sehun. Menurut kabar yang beredar di sosial media, Do Kyungsoo merupakan teman akrab Xi Luhan, yang sebelumnya telah digosipkan merupakan pacar Kim Jongin. Fakta ini membuat para netijen geram, _"Bagaimana bisa dia merebut pacar sahabatnya, lalu menikah dengan Sehun? Dia gadis yang jahat!."_ Komentar lainnya bermunculan seperti, _"Lho, bukankah Jongin dan Sehun juga berteman dekat? Jadi siapa yang dikhianati sekarang?"_

Dua berita berhasil membuat Luhan merasa di tipu Kyungsoo. Luhan pikir walaupun Kyungsoo dimata orang lain adalah gadis jahat yang tak punya aturan dan bermulut pedas, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menghianati temannya. Namun rupanya dirinya salah menilai.

"Rupanya kau memang benar-benar seorang jalang, Kyung!"

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

 **Malam sebelumnya**

Kyungsoo memegang gelasnya, menuangkan botol berisi minuman beralkohol. Sedangkan Jongin membuka kaleng sodanya, lalu menyeruputnya tanpa rasa curiga. Jongin hanya khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ingin minum-minum dan juga hubungan mereka yang belakangan ini menjadi agak kaku layaknya kanebo kering , karena kehadiran Luhan. Bukannya Jongin tidak merasakan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, tapi di sisi lain Luhan membutuhkan dirinya.

"Kau kaget aku tiba-tiba disini?" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan sambil meminum minumannya sekali tegak. "Tolong jangan banyak minum. Perhatikan kesehatanmu!" ujar Jongin datar, lalu membuang kaleng sodanya yang sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, "Kau bilang ini tidak ada alkoholnya, Kyung!" guman Jongin memegangi pinggiran meja dapur. Tubuhnya serasa panas, keringatnya mengucur deras, entah kenapa libidonya perlahan-lahan naik tanpa bisa di kontrol. Berimbas pada adiknya di dalam sana menjadi begitu tegang sampai sakit karena tertahan celananya.

"K-kyungg..Ngggghhh..." panggil Jongin yang padangannya mulai berkabut hasrat. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman, ia perlu melampiaskan rasa panas tubuhnya. "K-kau..."

Kyungsoo yang memakai dress berwarna hitam begitu menggiurkan di mata Jongin. Otaknya menyuruhnya terus mengingat janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu lagi. Tapi tubuhnya memberontak dan berkhianat. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya tanpa sadar mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo mulai terancam, ia pun berdiri mencoba membuat jarak dengan Jongin. Ia tak akan menyerahkan dirinya sebelum bernogoisasi terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan membantumu mengurangi rasa sakitmu, tapi sebelum itu beri aku uangmu. Aku membutuhkannya untuk suatu hal."

"K-kau sudah merencanakan ini, K-kyung? Karena uang?" ucap Jongin tak percaya dan berjalan maju yang membuat Kyungsoo terus berjalan mundur ke arah tembok.

"Baik, sekarang aku paham!" Jongin membuka laci meja, mengambil cek kosong lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana. "Kau bebas menulis nominalnya! Tapi kau akan menyesal melakukan semua ini!"

Begitu Jongin selesai berucap, Jongin langsung menghimpit Kyungsoo ke dinding. Sepasang mata bulatnya tetap menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Begitu suara zipper celana diturunkan, tangan Jongin mulai membelai pahanya lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan, memaksa salah satu kaki Kyungsoo terangkat dan menekuk di samping pinggangnya. Tangan Jongin dengan setia menahan paha Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya. Lubang kemerahannya langsung jadi sasaran hentakan. Tanpa pelumasan.

"Aachhh...acchhhh...Ouuhhhh..oouuhhh...!" begitu suara desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin terdengar seperti ungkapan kesakitan seirama dengan sodokan Jongin yang semakin brutal. "Aa-akh...A-khh...Aa...aahhhh...Sssshhh...Jongin! J-Jonginnnnn..aahh!" kaki Kyungsoo yang menyangga dirinya untuk tetap berdiri semakin lemas. Tangannya mulai meremas bagian dada baju Jongin menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Namun Jongin tak membiarkan bajunya kusut. Hanya dengan satu tangan ia mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya di atas kepala. "Aku Tuanmu sekarang, aku tak memberimu ijin menyentuhku!" geram Jongin dengan suara serak dan dalam. Bersamaan dengan itu Jongin semakin liar. Menciumi tengkuk dan bibirnya dengan kasar, tak segan-segan mengigit lidah atau bibirnya jika Kyungsoo berhenti membalas ciumannya. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan menyiksa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lelah berdiri, jalangku?" bisik Jongin terdengar begitu dingin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, ia sudah pasrah mau di apakan pun teserah. Bahkan kini Jongin sudah menganggapnya jalangnya. "Kalau begitu setelah ini akan ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar!" bisiknya lagi.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas di seret ke arah kamar Jongin. Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sedangkan dirinya berlutut menghadap kejantanan Jongin yang masih tegang. Lalu kepalanya di tekan, memaksanya melahap daging berurat yang terus berkedut itu. Dirinya sampai tersedak beberapa kali, namun Jongin terus menekan kepalanya. "Hisap dan telan!" seru Jongin penuh penekanan.

Sampai mulut Kyungsoo kram dan penuh cairan kental yang turun mengotori leher sampai ke dadanya. Setelah itu Jongin menarik dan hempaskannya kasar ke ranjang. Tidak ada gendongan, tidak ada rayuan konyol seperti yang biasa Jongin lakukan. Bahkan Kyungsoo ragu jika Jongin akan berhenti jika ia memintanya. Mendadak dirinya menyesal mencampur obat perangsang pada minuman soda Jongin.

Dengan hitungan detik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi telanjang, tak ada satu pun benang menutupi tubuhnya. Dressnya pun di sobek dan beralih fungsi sebagai pengikat tangannya di kepala ranjang. Ia buta akan rencana Jongin, sepertinya pemuda itu tak main-main kali ini. Jongin sudah sangat marah, Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini.

Jongin juga membuat dirinya sendiri telanjang. Kyungsoo dapat melihat benda berurat itu terus tegak walaupun sudah melepaskan laharnya bekali-kali tadi. Jongin yang mulai mengukung Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena tidak tahan dengan nafsunya sendiri yang begitu meluap-luap. Kejantannya menancap lagi kali ini varginanya dan payudaranya yang menjadi sasaran.

Menyodok kasar, menghisap, menggigit, menarik kasar putingnya, dan meremas. Kombinasi yang begitu menyiksa Kyungsoo yang terikat. Dirinya sampai mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata mersakan betapa perih dan sakitnya tubuhnya di koyak orang yang ia sukai selama ini.

Melihat Kyungsoo tidak mendesah dan terus meronta seperti menolak perlakuan Jongin. Membuat Jongin sakit hati bercampur kesal dan marah. PLAAKK! Tamparan keras di pipi Kyungsoo diiringi teriakan Jongin, "BERHENTI MENOLAKKU! DAN MENDESAHLAHHH!"

Namun bukan desahan yang di dapat Jongin melainkan sebutir air mata turun dari mata sayu Kyungsoo. Hanya satu tetes, yang tidak cukup jika di sebut tangisan namun cukup menggambarkan hati seorang gadis yang porak poranda.

Jongin berhenti sesaat. Rasa panasnya mulai menyergap lagi karena berhenti menyalurkan hasratnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak cantikmu itu, Kyung? Sebutkan saja yang kau butuhkan! Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu bukan? H-huh? Kau pikir aku bercanda setiap kali mengatakannya?" seru Jongin dengan nada tinggi. Ia merasa terhina karena perasaanya selama ini hanya di anggap main-main oleh Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah membalasnya.

"Kau pikir dengan begini aku senang? AKU JUGA SAKIT, KYUNG!" teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar menangis, tidak lagi satu butir air mata ...mungkin ratusan bahkan ribuan sudah tumpah."Jika kau memintaku baik-baik, aku akan memberimu uang. Bukan malah menjebakku dengan melayani nafsu bejat sialan ini!" desisnya melihat kejantannya yang masih memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali bermonolog menumbahkan semua perasaan di hatinya. "Sebenarnya berapa uang yang kau butuhkan sampai senekat ini? seratus juta won? Satu milyar won? Jawabbb aku, Kyunggg!"

Jongin yang mulanya berteriak marah sekarang tertawa merendahkan, "Apa semua ini untuk Chanyeol kekasihmu itu? Kau bahkan menjual villamu untuknya, apa kau menimbun uang untuk menyenangkan hatinya? Mau bekerja padaku dan kutiduri untuk membiayai hidup mewah kekasihmu itu? Hmmm?"

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi, dirinya menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin yang menuduhnya sembarangan. Sekarang waktunya dirinya angkat bicara. "Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang Chanyeol. Kalau aku memang menimbun uangmu untuknya kenapa? Kau keberatan? Setidaknya aku bekerja dan kau tiduri, bukan seperti Luhan yang memintamu cuma-cuma ! Siapa yang memanfaatkanmu sekarang! Atau jangan-jangan dia juga jalangmu Jonginnnn?"

PLAAKKK! Sekali lagi tamparan keras mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan berbicara buruk tentang Luhan!"

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun mencoba untuk bersabar. Pipinya panas dan nyeri. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak bicara buruk tentangnya! Aku melihat semuanya...kau...berciuman dengan Luhan saat aku tak ada disini. Itu yang kau bilang mencintaiku?" sindir Kyungsoo.

Jongin jadi gelagapan. Namun Kyungsoo tak membiarkannya membela diri, ia terus memborbardir Jongin. "Sadarlah kau menyukai Luhan, Jongin! Kau hanya tak punya keberanian mendekatinya karena ia milik Sehun. Tapi setelah ia datang kau tak bisa menyukaiku lagi dan berhenti meniduriku! Di saat aku membutuhkan uang seperti ini kau malah berhenti meniduriku, apa kau membuangku? Kau benar-benar brengsek Jongin!"

"Ku akui aku mencium Luhan karena kelalaianku. Luhan kesepian dan aku terbawa suasana. Tapi asal kau tau Kyung, aku berhenti menidurimu bukan karena aku tak menyukaimu lagi, bukan aku bosan tubuhmu, bukan aku ingin membuangmu. Aku berhenti, karena takut menyakitimu dan membuat menangis seperti malam itu ketika kau memintaku menyetuhimu dengan kasar – "

"Aku menyukaimu sampai kau tipu seperti ini pun aku masih menyukaimu! Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Tak sedikit pun bukan?!" teriak Jongin keras.

"Aku tidak menipumu!" elak Kyungsoo juga dengan berteriak .

"Apanya yang tidak menipuku? Kau selalu datang padaku, memberiku harapan dan tubuhmu padaku. Ku pikir kau hanya melakukannya untukku...tapi di belakangku ternyata ada Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tak katakan saja kau sudah milik orang lain?" ujar Jongin penuh emosi.

"Kami hanya berteman Jongin!" balas Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menerima tuduhan dari Jongin.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit mempertanyakan kata teman yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. "Berteman apanya? Kalian sering mandi bersama, di kampus bersama, tidur bersama, Luhan bahkan pernah melihatmu berciuman dengan Chanyeol tanpa malu-malu. Sebenarnya perasaanmu untuk siapa?" tanya Jongin sinis.

Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas penyatuan mereka dan turun dari ranjang mengambil sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah benda persegi seperti sebuah surat undangan. "Ini! Undangan pernikahanmu yang baru saja di kirim. Sungguh aku bingung dengan perasaanmu dan apa yang ada dalam kepala cantikmu itu, Kyung!"

Undangan? Kyungsoo menatap undangan itu. Benar namanya dengan Sehun ada disana, tercetak dengan jelas. Jongin kembali naik ke atas ranjang. "Aku kecolongan dua pria sekaligus. Jika pun kalian di jodohkan, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu menerimanya. Aku orang bodoh yang buta akan perasanmu, Kyung! Jadi sekarang berhenti membuatku seperti orang dungu yang tak tau apa-apa!"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan berucap lagi. "Aku tidak tau seberapa tinggi dosis obat perangsang yang kau berikan. Aku benar-benar tersiksa sekarang. Katakan kau mencintaiku! Maka aku akan menahan nafsu sialan yang menyakitkan ini sendirian, aku akan suka rela sakit asal kau membalas perasaanku."

Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkan Jongin sakit karena ulahnya dan dirinya juga tak bisa menerima perasaan Jongin, bukan karena dirinya tak menyukai Jongin. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk mendampingi Sehun di pelaminan. Ia tak boleh egois mempertahankan Jongin disisinya. Jongin harus melepaskannya, walaupun dirinya harus di benci seumur hidup.

"Maaf, Jongin! Hatiku hanya untuk calon suamiku, Sehun! Terserah kau mengataiku gadis jahat karena mengambil Sehun dari Luhan. Aku menyukai Sehun, aku juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang kusukai."

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU, DO KYUNGSOOO!" teriak Jongin begitu keras. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya agar tak menangis lagi. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu...Gadis mana yang memilih pria yang menggunakan uang untuk memiliki tubuhnya, kau juga hitam dan mesum, tingkahmu juga menjengkelkan bahkan Xiumin-ssi saja mengakuinya, dan gadis mana yang memilih pria yang sudah menamparnya bahkan sampai dua kali di jam yang sama."

"Aku bisa menyiksamu karena ucapanmu, Kyung!" peringat Jongin.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah dapat uangmu. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun. Aku tak suka berhutang. Kau marah padaku bukan? Kau kesal padaku bukan? Ayooo, silahkan siksa aku! Namun setelah itu tolong berhentilah mencintaiku!"

 _Ya, berhenti mencintaiku Jongin! Aku hanya gadis jalang, sudah seharusnya kau membenciku._

Jongin benar-benar nekat kali ini. Hatinya hancur remuk tak berbentuk. Baru kali ini dirinya jatuh cinta, baru kali ini pula ia patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Begitu sakit, apalagi gadis yang dicintainya memilih sahabatnya sendiri.

Bukan hanya lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang jadi sasarannya namun juga lubang anal yang tak pernah tersentuh akhirnya hari ini juga harus terkoyak berdarah-darah. Jeritan Kyungsoo tak membuatnya bersalah maupun merasa puas. Perasaan Jongin hampa. Tak bisa merasakan apa pun.

Walaupun Kyungsoo menjerit sakit namun ia juga tak bisa marah dengan Jongin. Ini salahnya, apalagi melihat Jongin melakukannya dengan berlinangan air mata. Hati pria itu sedang kritis karena ulah dirinya. _Ku doa kan kelak kita bertemu dalam keadaan lebih baik dan menertawakan peras_ _aan konyol kita selama_ _ini_ , ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memencet tombol bel apartemen Jongin. Harusnya ia sejak dulu tanya password apartemen Jongin pada Kyungsoo, jadi di saat genting seperti ini bukan hanya berdiri sambil memencet-mencet seperti orang bodoh. Sudah setengah jam Chanyeol disana, tapi tak juga di bukakan pintu.

Sehun yang baru datang menemukan Chanyeol seperti gelandangan menyedihkan. Berjongkok di apartemen orang sambil menangis karena kesal tidak di bukakan pintu, padahal Chanyeol sangat khawatir. Ia sampai ingin nekat menjual nyawanya pada Kris agar di tukarkan dengan password apartemen Jongin. Namun, ketika sadar pikiran bodohnya itu Chanyeol memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki kenapa dirinya malah teringat Kris di saat seperti ini.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa. Ia harus mengabari Kyungsoo secepatnya perihal pernikahannya yang hanya menghitung hari. Ia ingin memastikan Kyungsoo tidak menyesal jika nantinya menjadi istrinya. Namun ketika ke apartemen Chanyeol, hanya ada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol sedang menyusul Kyungsoo di apartemen Jongin dan wajahnya begitu panik.

"Di dalam, tolong bukakan pintunya! Kyungsoo pasti melakukan hal bodoh lagi!" jawab Chanyeol mengiba.

"Minggir!" perintah Sehun meminta Chanyeol segera menyingkir karena menghalanginya menekan password apartemen Jongin.

Sehun masuk dengan langkah lebar, ia sama cemasnya dengan Chanyeol. Kadang Sehun ingin mengumpat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kenapa ada pasangan sebodoh mereka berdua. Mata tajamnya menyusuri semua ruangan apartemen Jongin. Menemukan botol minuman alkohol di meja dapur, kaleng soda di tempat sampah, dan celana dalam tergeletak tak jauh dari dapur.

Sehun langsung menuju kamar Jongin yang terbuka sedikit. Suara lirih sebuah tangisan mulai terdengar, Sehun langsung membuka lebar pintu kamar Jongin. Dugaannya salah itu bukan tangis Kyungsoo melainkan tangis Jongin. Waktu kecil Sehun memang sering melihat Jongin menangis tapi setelah dewasa seperti sekarang Jongin tak pernah menangis, tingkahnya saja menyebalkan begitu mana bisa ia menangis.

Jongin duduk di lantai bersandar pada kaki ranjang, menangis pilu tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang telanjang. Kyungsoo sama telanjangnya meringkuk dengan darah mengalir di daerah selangkangannya, tubuhnya di penuhi keringat dan tanda merah keunguan. Setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat tangannya terikat kain dan pipinya yang gembil terdapat bekas cap tangan hingga berwarna merah.

Jika begini keadaannya Sehun tak bisa memaafkan Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo ia serahkan pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin adalah urusannya. Sehun membentak Jongin untuk berdiri, "BERDIRI! KUBILANG BERDIRII, KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun memaksa Jongin berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang. Mengabaikan benda mengantung seperti yang ia punya, ia tak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu Jongin berpakaian dulu. "Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan wanita, Kim Jongin teman kecilku?"

"KAU APAKAN CALON ISTRIKU, BRENGSEKKK!" seru Sehun. Selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah suara pukulan yang dilayangkan ke Jongin dengan membabi buta. Bukan hanya sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Namun juga merasa malu memiliki kawan seperti Jongin.

Jika di tanya perasaan siapa yang sakit? Sehun akan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa mereka berempat sama-sama sedang sakit sekarang. Begitu pun dirinya, Sehun juga sakit kala melihat Luhan berciuman dengan Jongin. Tapi bukan begini caranya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sejak malam kemarin menunggui Kyungsoo yang di rawat inap. Sebenarnya hanya perawatan pada vargina dan analnya karena sampai pendarahan. Hari ini Kyungsoo di perbolehkan pulang jika keadaannya sudah membaik. Tangan Kyungsoo terus digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Dirinya sangat merasa bersalah sampai Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sudah ribuan kalinya Chanyeol memaki dengan kata 'bodoh' ke Kyungsoo.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo terbangun dan ingin duduk saja. Kyungsoo mendadak meringis perih ketika posisinya sudah benar-benar duduk di ranjang. "Apa sangat parah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol tidak mau menjawab. Kyungsoo membelai pelan wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk bersedih. "Kau tak salah apa pun, Chan! Ayo bantu aku berkemas, aku tak suka di rumah sakit! " Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang untuk berganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaian biasa yang Baekhyun bawa tadi.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi namun langkahnya terhenti menengok layar televisi yang merupakan salah satu fasilitas di kamar tempatnya menginap. Kyungsoo melihat tayangan televisi yang sedang menanyakan berita tentang dirinya. Bukan berita pernikahannya yang membuatnya kaget melainkan berita dirinya yang Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa tak ada yang mengambil fotonya. Kyungsoo semakin shock dengan banyaknya tanggapan negatif dari masyarakat Korea.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil remote untuk mematikan televisi. Lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan berita itu," ujar Chanyeol pelan, memberikan kecupan di ujung kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan tangan Chanyeol yang ada di perutnya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Luhan pasti sangat membenciku sekarang. "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mempeerat pelukannya, "Sebagai temanmu, aku hanya mampu memberikan saran. Ambilah cuti kuliah seperti rencanamu dan hiduplah berbahagia dengan Sehun. Aku tau ini sulit, tapi setidaknya cobalah menerima Sehun. Sehun akan memaklumi keadaanmu, kurasa dia suami yang baik."

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. "Kenapa kau menangis, Chan? " tanya Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedih saja... Hehehe, " Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa walaupun matanya trus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gantilah bajumu, kurasa Sehun dan hyungnya ada di depan. Akan kucarikan kursi roda, bagian bawahmu pasti sakit jika berjalan jauh, " ucap Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar inap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menuju kafetaria rumah sakit menemui Sehun dan Suho, sekalian membelikan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang datang langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh Sehun. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin meminta menyerahkan ini padamu? Dia berkata Kyungsoo melakukan semua itu agar dapat memperoleh cek ini untukmu, "

"Kurasa Jongin salah paham. Cek kosong ini bukan untukku. Banyak masalah yang Kyungsoo hadapi saat kau menginap di apartemen ku. Mungkin Kyungsoo tak memberitahumu karena sebanarnya ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu, " ujar Chanyeol mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Sekarang aku calon suaminya, Chanyeol-ssi!" seru Sehun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menoleh ke Suho yang ada disana. "Kau tak menceritakan apa pun padanya? "

"Aku hanya bercerita bagian Baekhyun dan pemindahan pengelolaan panti ke Kyungsoo, " jawab Suho sekenanya.

"Begini, Kyungsoo sedang mencoba meyelamatkan panti yang hyungmu tempati. Lahan itu milik Kris dan Kris mengancam akan melakukan penggusuran dan menjual paksa anak-anak panti - "

"Kris?" potong Sehun sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, simpan kecurigaanmu. Intinya Kris meminta sejumlah uang untuk pembelian lahan dan untuk ganti rugi. Kau sudah mendapat detailnya dari hyungmu. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah mengumpulkan uang namun masih kurang dan kau ingat ? Kau menyarankan meminta pada Jongin... Dan Kyungsoo melakukannya tapi dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak mau menerima uang cuma-cuma, " jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun jadi ingat saat ke markas Kris dan mendengar percakapan mereka. ". _Kim Jongin putra perdana menteri yang membantu jalang itu melarikan diri." "Lupakan yang terakhir! aku akan bermain de_ _n_ _gannya di akhir, gadisnya sedang menuju kepadaku._ Sekarang Sehun tau yang dimaksud gadisnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa bekas minuman soda yang di minum Jongin ada obat perangsangnya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau mengorek-ngorek sampah?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Jongin bisa sekasar itu... Jadi aku mengecek apa yang barusan ia minum dan kaleng sodanya ada bau obat perangsang. " Sehun menceritakannya dengan sedikit merasa malu karena mengorek sampah di dapur Jongin.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bukannya obat perangsang jika di campur minuman jadi tak bisa dikenali baunya?"

"Tsk... Aku hidup lama di dunia malam. Masalah seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku. Jika aku tak punya keahlian seperti ini, sudah banyak gadis di luar sana yang hamil karena berhasil menjebakku, " ujar Sehun

"Sepertinya kau perlu ku kurung di gereja," celetuk Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah liat berita hari ini? " tanya Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Suho bergantian.

"Appaku sendiri yang menyebarkan pada media, tapi soal foto Kyungsoo dengan Jongin aku tidak tau. Aku sangat kesal kenapa di saat seperti ini, foto itu bocor... Jongin juga pasti akan menuduh Kyungsoo," sahut Sehun langsung tau berita apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Haruskah kita menuntut orang yang menyebarkannya? Kurasa berita seperti ini akan cepat berlalu," komentar Suho.

"Tapi hyung, ini akan berdampak buruk pada Kyungsoo. Ingat Hyung, Kyungsoo akan jadi istriku sekarang," protes Sehun. " Tunggu... Tunggu... Jangan-jangan Kris juga.." tuduh Sehun.

" Jangan asal menuduh! " ujar Chanyeol sensi.

"Kris sudah melakukan banyak hal bukan? Menjual Baekhyun, mempekerjakan anak-anak panti sebagai pembuat senjata ilegal dan pelacur, membuat kecelakaan Sooman ahjussi dan keluarganya, menjual sel telur, membuntutimu di kamar mandi, mengincar Kyungsoo juga, dan sekarang memeras Kyungsoo. " Sehun dengan sabarnya menyebutkan keburukan Kris.

"Dia tidak memeras... Gereja dan panti asuhan itu memang tanah Kris."

"Dengan nominal yang tidak masuk akal dan ancaman penggusuran serta menjual paksa anak-anak panti. Dia juga minta ganti rugi karena tidak lagi mengirim anak-anak panti padanya. Dimana sisi baiknya? "

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku semakin mencurigaimu Chanyeol-ssi." Sehun memincingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya malas pada kecurigaan Sehun yang berlebihan padanya. "Ya.. Ya... Ya.. Terserah kau saja, menuduh Kris juga tak apa. Aku hanya menghawatirkan Kyungsoo saja, ini bukti bahwa banyak yang tidak suka padanya,"

"Jika aku menemukan pelakunya. Akan ku telanjangi dan ku _posting_ di forum gay," ancam Sehun penuh dendam. "Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan _like_ ," sahut Chanyeol lagi merasa tersindir.

Ketiga pria tersebut segara kembali ke kamar inap Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun sekembalinya kesana, Kyungsoo sudah bersama Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan baru saja menampar pipi Kyungsoo karena tamparan bekas Jongin kemarin sudah sedikit menghilang. Kini pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah lagi cap tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lu? Bukankah keluargamu sudah aman dan appaku sudah mengirimu tiket?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Hunnie!" cicit Luhan.

"Kyungsoo sedang sakit sekarang. Lebih baik pergilah jika tujuanmu kesini hanya memaki. Dan jangan datang kepernikahanku.." ucap Sehun dingin.

"Hunnie, kau mencintaiku bukan? Kenapa kau memilih Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan."Kau sudah memilih menyelamatkan keluargamu padahal kau hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi maka aku dapat memepertahankamu dan menyelamatkan keluargamu. Tapi kau bilang kau sudah tak kuat lagi...yasudah, ini akhir hubungan kita."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih ke Kyungsoo. Akibat permintaanmu itu, Kyungsoo harus menerima perjodohannya denganku. Karena syarat appaku menyelamatkan keluargamu adalah aku harus menikahi Kyungsoo. Aku tidak masalah punya istri seperti Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo punya orang yang ia cintai, bukankah tidak adil untuknya?"

"Dan asal kau tau Nona Xi...orang yang dicintai Kyungsoo adalah pria yang kau ajak bercium mesra di apartemennya." Sehun berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Saat itu pun kau masih jadi kekasihku. Jika tak ada urusan lagi, kupersilahkan keluar Nona Xi Luhan!" usir Sehun secara halus. Sebenarnya Sehun tak tega mengatakan ini semua karena dulu dirinya juga sering bermesraan dengan wanita lain, jadi dirinya tak berhak marah.

Sehun memilih mengabaikan Luhan beralih membantu Kyungsoo duduk di kursi rodanya. Chanyeol dan Suho hanya bisa berdiri disana sebagai penonton. Mereka berdua sadar diri hanya sebagai figuran dalam adegan ini. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak usah punya kekasih saja, Chanyeol-ssi, " usul Suho pada Chanyeol. "Kau saja, aku masih suka penis daripada dildo." balas Chanyeol asal dan berhasil membuat Suho melotot tajam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasukan semua uang ke tiga koper besar. Inilah harinya, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah membuat surat bermaterai yang harus Kris tanda tangani sebagai bukti kepemilikan lahan. Kali ini Kyungsoo berada di apartemennya bersama Sehun, pria berwajah datar itu ikut memasukan beberapa uang ke dalam koper. Ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, hanya menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu lagi.

"Luhan sudah kembali ke China," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau," sahut Sehun singkat.

"Hun, kurasa kita menempuh jalan yang salah. Aku bukan orang yang cocok mendampingimu - "

Klik! Koper itu pun terkunci. Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Chanyeol sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Bukankah Chanyeol temanmu paling dekat, dia percaya padaku. Aku harus menghargai kepercayaannya."

"Sehun!" tegur Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena ada orang yang menitipkannya, lalu ia menurut saja.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sofa. "Pernikahan bukan melulu soal cinta saja. Asal seseorang mau berkomitmen hidup bersama dan saling mengharagi satu sama lain, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kau pun kurasa juga berpandangan seperti itu, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi kau dan Luhan saling mencintai. Seharusnya kalian selalu bersama, punya anak yang manis seperti Luhan atau dingin sepertimu," gurau Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa renyah, "Ya Tuhan kita sudah sedekat ini kau masih menganggapku dingin. Jika semua orang yang mencintai selalu bersama, hyungku sudah jadi arwah sekarang, "

"...Dan walaupun nanti aku tak bisa punya anak semanis seperti Luhan, setidaknya aku yakin dia akan jadi anak yang pemberani. Tidak tampan sepertiku juga tak masalah. Anak kucing di jalan kau pungut jadi anakmu pun juga tak masalah, " lanjutnya.

"Arraseo... Arraseo... Aku hanya berpikir apa appa-mu sampai disini saja mengusik Luhan? Kudengar keluarga kekasih Suho-ssi saja sampai di bunuh semuanya. Firasatku mengatakan Luhan masih belum baik-baik saja sekarang. Jangan lengah, Sehun!"

Sehun berpikir sesaat, perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Tapi Kyungsoo membutuhkannya sekarang, sudah banyak berita miring tentangnya. Chanyeol juga tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo membereskan semua kopernya dan menaruhnya di sudut ruangan."Tolong apa pun yang Chanyeol katakan padamu, seburuk apa pun nasib yang kuterima nanti. Tolong jangan membuatmu memilih jalan yang salah. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau kira, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan ikut senang jika kau juga hidup bahagia."

"Kyung, k-kau.. "

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padamu, yang tidak ku ketahui dan itu menjadi beban moral untukmu."

"Pikiran ucapanku itu nanti saja. Sekarang anak-anak membutuhkan kita untuk segera diselamatkan dari si tonggos Wu Kris !"

"Tonggos-tonggos begitu dia cukup tampan, Kyung! Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol, dia pasti setuju denganku."

"Aahh... Semoga Chanyeol tak memilih pacar semengerikan dia. Lebih baik dengan hyungmu saja, "

"Hyungku masih lurus, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ups... Maaf!"

 **TBC**

(Mumpung ada sinyal saya post sekalian )

Khusus kali ini aja ya


	13. Chapter 13

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan satu koper di tangannya sedangkan Sehun berdiri dengan dua koper di belakangnya. Kris memberikan alamat markasnya secara cuma-cuma, entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga seenaknya memberitahu tanpa takut Kyungsoo membawa polisi bersamanya untuk melakukan penangkapan. Sebenarnya Sehun pun juga sudah tau tapi tetap saja tindakan gegabah dari Kris ini cukup janggal bagi Sehun.

"Apa kabar, Nona Do Kyungsoo! Bagaimana harimu? Semakin hari kau kelihatan semakin cantik saja ~" Sapa Kris dengan ramah layaknya bertemu kawan lama. Lalu ia melirik Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Sehun-ssi. Bagaimana kekasihmu? Apa sudah meninggal juga?"

Gigi Sehun gemertuk menahan marah, namun ia membalas Kris dengan wajah dinginnya. "Urusi saja kekasihmu sendiri!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Kalian pernah bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun menaruh kopernya dan Kyungsoo di hadapan Kris lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. "Ya, jika tau dia membuatmu seperti ini. Harusnya aku menembaknya hari itu juga," jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin lain kali jika kita berempat bertemu lagi, kita harus lebih mendalami peran kita masing-masing. Akan ku sediakan peluru yang bagus khusus untuk menembus tubuh kalian," sahut Kris sambil menyuruh anak buahnya mengamankan koper-koper yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Berikan dokumen tanah dan bangunannya pada gadis cantik itu. Lalu periksa mereka juga. Siapa tau mereka bawa senjata atau alat perekam," perintah Kris. Pria-pria berjas hitam dan bermasker hitam segera melaksanakannya.

Kyungsoo maupun Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memudahkan anak buah Kris memeriksa pakaian mereka berdua. Ketika anak buah Kris akan mengecek pakaian Kyungsoo, Kris langsung menghentikannya. "Yang laki-laki saja!" bentak Kris ketika melihat anak buahnya akan menggerayangi Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa sekilas. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," guman salah satu anak buah Kris yang mengecek pakaian Sehun. Sehun ingat betul pemuda itu yang kemarin menggeplak kepalanya saat menyusup kemari. "Wajahku memenuhi halaman depan koran belakangan ini," balas Sehun santai.

"Dia tidak membawa senjata maupun alat perekam apa pun, Tuan. Tapi nona ini – "

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengeceknya sendiri. Tapi aku penjahat yang punya sopan santun. Aku tak bisa menggrayangi gadis yang akan bersuami apalagi calon suaminya ada disini. Harusnya aku memintamu datang sendiri," ujar Kris yang di sambut decakan tak suka dari Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau curiga padaku aku bisa melepas pakaianku agar kau yakin aku tak membawa senjata apa pun," kata Kyungsoo dengan berani.

Kris mendekat menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sehun mulai was-was. "Lakukan, buat aku yakin kalau begitu!" bisik Kris. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum miring sambil memegangi kancing kemejanya bersiap membukanya satu persatu.

"Kyunggg!" geram Sehun ingin segera menghentikan aksi nekat Kyungsoo.

"Disini telalu banyak mata mengawasiku. Aku tak ingin tubuhku jadi tontonan," ujar Kyungsoo. Kris langsung meminta Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamarnya. Sehun ingin mencegahnya, namun anak buah Kris segera menahannya.

Ketika memasuki kamar Kris, samar-samar Sehun meneriaki namanya masih terdengar. Kris duduk di sofa di samping ranjang besarnya. Banyak ornamen khas negeri tirai bambu di kamarnya. "Eommaku orang China," ujar Kris tanpa Kyungsoo bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo hanya ber'ooh' ria sambil membuka kancing celana jeansnya lalu menurunkan zippernya. "Kau gadis paling pemberani yang pernah ku kenal," komentar Kris melihat Kyungsoo sudah menurunkan celana jeansnya hingga paha mulus Kyungsoo begitu menyita perhatiaannya.

"Lebih baik ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku," balas Kyungsoo.

"Selamat. Aku sungguh penasaran apa Kim Jongin benar-benar membuangmu?"

Bagian bawah Kyungsoo sudah telanjang hanya tersisa celana dalamnya. Tangan cantiknya berpindah melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Bergitu pelan dan sangat seksi di mata Kris. "Ya, jadi aku berpindah ke calon suamiku. Dia cukup tampan juga kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Kau pintar membuat geger rakyat Korea."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul sambil melepaskan kemejanya hingga jatuh kebawah. Sekarang hanya tinggal pakaian dalamnya yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Lihat, aku tak bawa apa pun!"

"Sungguh disayangkan kau tak menerima tawaranku. Malah memilih disakiti kekasihmu sendiri." Kris tersenyum miris melihat tubuh Kyungsoo masih banyak berbekas tanda yang di berikan Jongin. "Aku belum yakin, bisa kau buka semua?"

"Tubuhku yang tertutupi ini lebih mengerikan keadaannya."

Di luar dugaan Kyungsoo, Kris tak memaksanya ia malah berjalan menuju meja di dekatnya. Membuka laci dan melemparkan sebuah kotak ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung sigap menangkapnya dan menatap kotak itu bingung.

"Gunakan itu! Semoga tubuhmu sudah membaik ketika malam pertama kalian."

Kris duduk kembali di tempatnya, "Jangan salah paham. Aku bukan baik padamu. Aku sangat membencimu, asal kau tau. Aku hanya ingin kau secepatnya menikah dan berhenti membebani Chanyeol. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkannya."

"Ya, aku sadar hal itu," Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

"Kau tak kaget Chanyeol selama ini dekat denganku?" tanya Kris.

"Sedikit, aku hanya menebak ia sudah punya kekasih. Aku sering menemukannya sibuk bertukar pesan dan ketika mandi bersama ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya. Tidak perlu kujelaskan kau pasti sudah paham," jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Pasti tak mudah menaklukkan Chanyeol. Dia sebelas duabelas denganku jika masalah hubungan." lanjut Kyungsoo memandang Kris yang tertawa senang mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya aku pernah bilang kalian berdua sama-sama menarik dan mirip satu sama lain. Bisa di bilang sangat susah, dia bahkan mengirimiku pesan bernada mengancam."

"Kau tak khawatir Chanyeol menghianatimu?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba membuat keraguan di hati Kris.

"Dia tak mencampuri urusanku sampai sejauh ini. Buktinya dia membiarkan kau kesini dengan berkoper-koper uang. Dia juga tak melaporkanku ke polisi padahal ia sangat mampu untuk melakukannya. Walaupun begitu dia terus memintaku membuat pengecualian untukmu, jika bukan karenanya mungkin kau sudah kuperkosa lalu ku jual tubuhmu atau membunuhmu juga menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo berdecak tak percaya, "Ohh.. Ya Tuhan, Chan.. Apa tak ada yang lain selain pria ini."

"Aku juga sudah menawarinya tinggal di luar negeri bersamaku. Hidup normal, aku akan melepaskan semua ini. Sebelum musuhku banyak yang tau dan menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai kelemahanku. Satu-satunya alasan dia menolak karena ada tanggungan dirimu. Jika kau mati, maka tak ada alasan lagi."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, Kris! Kau boleh hidup normal tapi dosa dari perbuatanmu harus di bayar dulu. Jikapun kau berhenti, kelompokmu akan tetap jalan hanya berganti kepemimpinan saja."

DOORRRR! Suara tembakan membuat Kris sedikit kesal. Bukankah Sehun tak bawa senjata, pasti ia merebut senjata anak buahnya. "Pakai pakaianmu. Suamimu sungguh merepotkan, padahal aku hanya mengobrol saja."

Di luar Sehun sudah membuat keributan. Beberapa anak buahnya sudah jatuh tersungkur babak belur, hanya satu yang tertembak. "Mana Kyungsoo?" seru Sehun dengan nafas tak beraturan sambil mengarahkan senjata ke arah Kris yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Dia sedang memakai bajunya. Tenangkan dirimu, bung! Aku tak melakukan apa pun padanya."

Ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah keluar Sehun baru mau menurunkan senjatanya dan melemparnya asal. Sehun tak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang begitu khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja," guman Kyungsoo lirih.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Silahkan jika kalian ingin berpelukan atau berciuman di luar saja. Aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian, aku belum dapat," kata Kris.

"Maaf hanya keluarga dan kerabat yang di undang. Kupikir kau tidak masuk salah satunya," sahut Sehun sinis.

"Aku tetap akan datang," ujar Kris angkuh.

Kyungsoo menarik Sehun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Urusannya sudah selesai, ia tak perlu berlama-lama disini. Selepas kepergian mereka berdua, Chanyeol keluar dari bagian gelap sudut ruangan disana. Karena tertutup almari yang cukup besar dan sinar matahari hanya berfokus pada tengah ruangan yang kosong dan luas. Membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri sembari mengamati apa yang terjadi tanpa di lihat siapa pun, kecuali Kris.

Anak buah Kris yang tak tau Chanyeol sudah disana sejak tadi membungkuk memberikan hormat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan melewati anak buah Kris dengan santainya, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya ketika sudah tepat di hadapan Kris. "Sudah puas bermain, fan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa peran utamanya sudah ganti?" Kris malah berbalik bertanya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua pundaknya tanda dia sendiri juga tidak tau. "Kenapa tak kau cari tau saja sendiri!"

"Aku sibuk, aku sudah ada janji mengajak adikku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Kenapa tidak cari tahu sambil jalan-jalan dengan adikmu?"

"Karena aku janji jalan-jalan saja."

"Terserah, kau jalan-jalan sambil menebas kepala orang pun aku juga tak peduli." Chanyeol sudah kesal menanggapi ucapan Kris. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang foto Kyungsoo dengan Jongin yang tersebar ke media - "

Kris langsung paham dan menyahut, "Kau mencurigaiku? Kenapa tak cari tau saja sendiri?" saran Kris meniru ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sibuk, aku sudah ada janji diajak kakakku jalan-jalan hari ini."

Kris berdecih, kalimatnya gantian di tiru. "Tsk..kakak apanya. Kau tak pernah memanggilku 'hyung' "

"Tunggu sampai aku sekarat dulu baru ku sebut hyung," sahut Chanyeol berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah Kris membuat semua anak buahnya menghadang jalan keluar Chanyeol.

"Jika kalian berani menghalangi jalanku. Aku akan membuat pimpinan tampan kalian tergeletak dengan penis sudah buntung. Jadi menyingkirlah!" ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku mendengarmu, Chan ! " sindir Kris yang mengambil jaketnya segera menyusul Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di apartemennya segera menaruh kotak pemberian kris di mejanya. Lalu bergegas memasukan baju ke kopernya, menatanya serapi mungkin. Ia tak butuh banyak baju, ini hanya perjalanan singkat. Setelah selesai ia melepaskan kemejanya dan merogoh isi bra-nya. Benda kecil yang berharga, di dalamnya terdapat salinan isi laptop Kris. Kyungsoo menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu pergi tanpa mengunci kamar.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah hari ini di mata Baekhyun. Ia terus mondar mandir sambil menerima telepon dari seseorang. Baekhyun hari ini sedang libur jadi ia akan seharian di apartemen Chanyeol. "Mau kubuatkan teh, Chan?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih, " tolak Chanyeol secara halus. Ia sudah mengakhiri panggilannya. Keadaannya sedang buruk sekarang, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi dirinya tidak tega. "Mmmm.. Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, lalu ia mengangguk. "Bicaralah! "

"Bisa ikut ke kamarku? Mmm... Aku takut tiba-tiba Kyungsoo atau Sehun masuk tanpa permisi," jelas Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membuntutinya ke kamar, Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang jadi ia mengunci kamarnya. Baekhyun agak kaget ketika bunyi pintu terkunci terdengar.

"Maaf" ucap Chanyeol lirih sampai Baekhyun tak dapat mendengarnya karena bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba menempel pada bibirnya. Memberikan lumayan-lumatan kecil sembari membelai tengkuknya untuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol dapat menciumnya lebih dalam. Bunyi pertarungan bibir dan lidah mulai terdengar. Namun tetap Chanyeol yang memimpin.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ini yang ia inginkan selama ini. Apa Chanyeol punya perasaan yang sama dengannya? Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya lalu menunduk seperti merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun ingin berucap untuk bertanya tapi Chanyeol bersuara duluan, "Katakan apa kau menyukaiku, Baek?"

"C-Chan... "

"Apa kau menyukai ciumanku tadi? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pundak Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak sadar awalnya, namun Sehun memberitahunya dan mengatainya bodoh karena dari gelagat Baekhyun sudah sangat jelas.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun menatap dalam ke mata Chanyeol.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu menyebarkan foto Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Apa kau cemburu kedekatanku dengan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar membentak.

"Dia menyelingkuhimu, Chan! Aku melihatnya di pusat perbelanjaan sedang berduaan dan terlihat mesra. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu!" tutur Baekhyun jujur. Chanyeol tak bisa marah sekarang, Baekhyun sudah dibutakan cintanya untuk membela dirinya. Walaupun tindakannya tak bisa dibenarkan.

"Kau tau Baek akibatmu membocorkannya ke media? Kyungsoo akan menikah dan foto itu tersebar, ia menerima hujatan dari teman-teman di kampusnya bahkan sosial medianya dibanjiri komentar negatif."

"Aku... Dan Kyungsoo hanya berteman dekat, tidak lebih, kurasa kau salah paham, " lanjut Chanyeol mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Tapi aku melihat kalian saling memeluk, berciuman, dan tidur bersama. Kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih."

"Aku menyukainya tapi dalam batas pertemanan, ada sesuatu yang membuat kita tak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun aku mencintainya sekalipun."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Begitu juga dengamu, Baek. Walaupun aku ingin, aku tak bisa. Inilah kenapa aku mewanti-wantimu untuk jangan sampai jatuh hati padaku. Karena aku tidak mampu membalasmu."

"Kenapa?" desak Baekhyun. "Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa aku terlalu pendiam? Apa karena aku - "

Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, kali ini Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan frustasi dari ciuman Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol mengusap air liur yang menggantung di bibir Baekhyun karena ciumannya. Sembari mengusap bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol berucap kembali dengan nada rendah. "Kau cantik, kau seksi, kau pintar memasak, kau perhatian, kau sangat tulus kepadaku, kau juga penuh sopan santun. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa memilihmu."

"Lalu kenapa, Chan?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, "Aku gay, Baek."

Baekhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya sayu. "Kau pasti bohong padaku, Chan! Buktinya kau menciumku tadi... Apa ini kurang membuktikan aku menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun berbuat nekat melucuti bajunya sendiri hingga polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Lalu kembali mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjang dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, kali ini ia yang memimpin. Chanyeol yang tidak tega hanya bisa membiarkan aksi Baekhyun, percuma saja ia hentikan.

"Walaupun tubuhku sudah banyak dijamah pria dengan paksa. Tapi aku kali ini aku menyerahkan tubuhku untukmu, karena aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau gay, aku akan membuatmu lurus kembali."

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya ucapan Baekhyun. Kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu per satu terbuka, Baekhyun menjilati dan menciumi sepanjang dada sampai perut mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya berusaha menghentikan aksinya.

"Baek~ kumohon Baek ini tidak benar," ucap Chanyeol mengiba karena Baekhyun sudah memegangi celananya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Baekk~~…Kumohon jangan begini,"

Baekhyun mengambil benda panjang milik Chanyeol lalu memasukan ke mulutnya, mengeluar masukan layaknya permen lolipop. Namun benda itu tak juga tegang padahal ia sudah melakukan segala cara. "Kenapa tak mau bangun? Apa aku kurang menggoda dimatamu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun bernada sedih.

Chanyeol sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini kalinya pertama ada wanita yang menyukainya sampai senekat ini. Jujur, Chanyeol juga sakit menyakiti wanita setulus Baekhyun. Jika logikanya masih jalan, ia akan menerima Baekhyun dan memberitahu eommanya bahwa ia punya kekasih wanita. Dengan begitu eommanya tidak merasa sedih lagi. Tapi hati kecilnya menolak, ini sama saja membohongi semua orang bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang masih mencoba menghisap miliknya akhirnya Chanyeol hentikan. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil dan polos itu. "Maaf, Baek.. Maafkan aku! " ucapnya tulus dari hati. Air matanya sampai tak bisa di bendung. "Harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal.. "

.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memilih mencari ketenangan di gereja Suho. Sebelum ia duduk terdiam disana, ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ia juga sudah membuat note kecil di meja dapur, memberitahunya bahwa ia mungkin tak pulang beberapa hari kedepan dan menyertakan amplop berisi uang yang dapat Baekhyun gunakan.

Chanyeol menangis keras disana mengabaikan handphonenya yang terus bergetar. Selain insiden pengakuannya dengan Baekhyun, hari ini Kris memberitahunya bahwa file di laptopnya sudah di bobol. Isinya informasi tentang jaringan penyelundupan senjata dan daftar wanita yang ia jual dan donorkan sel telurnya. Jika informasi ini bocor, Kris dan kelompoknya akan di tangkap dengan mudah. Polisi tidak bisa tunduk dan takut padanya lagi.

Pelaku utamanya adalah Kyungsoo, karena hanya Kyungsoo orang luar yang memasuki kamarnya. Jadi Kris meminta Chanyeol mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Sekarang tangannya memegangi flashdisk kecil itu dan selembar kertas yang Kyungsoo tulis.

 _Jika kau sudah menemukan ini dikamarku, berarti sekarang aku sudah tak di Korea lagi. Aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf tak memberitahumu._

 _Aku ingin membawa ini ke polisi, tapi aku teringat padamu. Aku takut membuatmu sedih karena Kris akan di tangkap jika aku melakukannya._

 _Jadi kuserahkan padamu apa pun pilihanmu, Chan ~_

 _Aku selalu mendoakanmu dan mencintaimu. - Do Kyungsoo -_

Kyungsoo sudah tau semuanya. Chanyeol rasa Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar jika dirinya tak lagi ada di belakangnya. Atau mungkin Kris sendiri yang memberitahunya, Chanyeol tidak tau. Yang dapat ia pastikan Kyungsoo sudah tau hubungannya dengan Kris. Namun gadis itu tak marah walaupun sudah ia bohongi, ia malah memikirkan dirinya.

Chanyeol terus menangis karena merasa bingung dan bersalah pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bahkan tak memberinya kabar sejak ia menghilang. Padahal besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia juga bingung harus memberitahu Kris atau tidak. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis sendirian seperti ini. Belakangan ini dirinya memang begitu cengeng.

"Mengapa pria jahat dan menjijikan sepertiku terus Kau biarkan hidup!" seru Chanyeol dalam tangisnya.

Tangis Chanyeol terdengar begitu keras sampai beberapa anak panti yang kebetulan punya tugas membersihkan gereja inginkan menghampiri dan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Namun Suho yang sedari tadi duduk dikursi paling belakang meminta anak-anak itu untuk segera kembali ke asrama.

Suho dengan setia duduk diam menunggui Chanyeol sampai suara tangisnya tak terdengar lagi. Ia pun segera mengambil selimut dan bantal dari kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang tertidur meringkuk di kursi. Mengangkat kepala Chanyeol untuk memberinya bantal kemudian menyelimutinya.

Suho dapat melihat wajahnya lengket karena air mata yang mengering. Samar-samar ia masih ingat bagaimana bocah ini sering tertawa dan berbicara begitu ramah. Bagaimana ia dengan setia membuntuti kemana pun Kyungsoo pergi. Menurutnya Chanyeol anak yang baik namun begitu rapuh, dia banyak membantu orang termasuk adiknya, Sehun. Tapi dirinya juga butuh tempat bersandar, sayangnya ia tak punya siapa pun.

Tangan Suho menyisir pelan kesamping anak rambut Chanyeol yang menjuntai menutupi wajah tampannya. "Kau pasti lelah jadi orang baik, Chanyeol-ssi! Aku mendengar dari Sehun bahwa kau punya orientasi berbeda. Pasti sulit menjalani hidup seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Bagaimana masyarakat memandangmu? Bagaimana kau menemukan orang yang mencintaimu...? Pasti sangat sulit menjawab pertanyaanku ini."

"Tidurlah nyenyak, jangan khawatirkan apa pun. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap Tuhan selalu menyertaimu. Amien."

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim di kejutkan tuan mudanya yang mendadak pulang ke rumah. Nyonya Kim tentu senang putranya datang, masalahnya anaknya yang berkulit tan tersebut pulang setelah menjadi headline di berbagai artikel di situs berita. Selain itu pertama kali Jongin pulang dengan wajah babak belur karena Sehun. Sejak saat itu Jongin mengurung diri di kamar keluar saat sudah malam, itu pun hanya duduk di taman belakang memandangi langit malam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Kupikir saat bocah itu mengamuk sampai tidak mau turun dari pohon adalah kejadian yang paling menghawatirkan. Rupanya saat mengamuk hanya diam begini lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi," ujar Tuan Kim yang baru pulang kerja memandangi putra semata wayangnya yang duduk seperti orang depresi.

"Lakukan sesuatu, sayang.. Bukan malah mencemooh begitu," tegur Nyonya Kim membawakan teh hangat untuk suaminya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Menculik menantu orang hanya demi putramu itu?"

Nyonya Kim membuang nafasnya berat, "Kupikir dulu ia dekat dengan Luhan. Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kurasa aku gagal mengenali kriteria wanita idaman putraku sendiri. Kupikir ia akan memilih wanita sederhana sepeti Luhan. Kurasa kita terlalu memanjakannya memberikan semua yang ia inginkan. Saat tidak dapat yang ia inginkan, jadi seperti orang gila."

"Gila gila begitu dia tetap putramu.."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba mengobrol dengannya. Siapa tau dia masih mendengarkan ucapan appa-nya yang tua bangka ini." Tuan Kim melepas jasnya kemudian berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Menepuk pundak putranya pelan. Jongin hanya menoleh sekilas. Ia tau orang tuanya begitu menghawatirkannya sekarang. Tapi berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja pun percuma. Ia sudah besar, merengek pada ayah dan ibunya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kepadanya juga tak ada gunanya. Gadis itu sudah memilih Sehun.

"Appa! " panggil Jongin. "Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku hitam dan menyebalkan? Apa aku begitu buruk, appa?"

"Mmmm... Sebenarnya iya, tapi berhubung kau putraku aku akan memaklumi segalanya," canda Tuan Kim pada Jongin.

"Kenapa appa tidak bisa berbohong untuk menyenangkan hati anakmu yang malang ini."

"Dengar, nak! Seorang gadis memilih pria bukan dari kualitas wajahnya saja. Soal wajah appa yakin kau cukup tampan, hanya saja tampan saja tidak cukup."

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya appa~...apa kurang cukup? "

"Kalau hanya modal cinta menikah saja dengan putri disney. Jangan terlalu mengandalkan cinta, Jongin... Seorang gadis butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan dapat bergantung saat ia dalam kesulitan."

"Tapi dia gadis yang mandiri dan tak suka bergantung pada siapa pun."

"Kau salah, nak! Buktinya ia memilih Sehun. Berarti ia masih perlu tempat bergantung dan Sehun memberikannya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di club malam."

Tuan Kim memukul lengan anaknya berkali-kali. "Yakkk! Bocah sialan.. Berani - beraninya kau pergi ke club! Dan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang suka pergi ke tempat laknat itu! "

"Appaaaa...!" seru Jongin meminta berhenti di pukuli. "Walaupun dia sering ke club, dia tidak seburuk yang appa pikiran. Saat aku bertemu dengannya dia masih perawan appa... Aku merasakan dan melihat sendiri dia berdarah waktu kami berhubungan."

Setelah mendengarnya Tuan Kim malah makin gencar memukuli putranya. "Ya Tuhan kau bahkan menidurinya... !" serunya dengan nafas tak beraturan, sudah lama Tuan Kim tak memukuli putranya yang bandel ini. Padahal dulu Jongin anak rumahan yang penurut. "Kau kekasihnya atau bagaimana sebenarnya?"

"Bukan, aku Tuannya... Dan dia... " Jongin tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memperlakukan wanita seperti itu Jongin. Dia putri kepala kepolisian, mana mungkin mau jadi jalang atau apalah namanya. Harusnya kau memintanya jadi kekasihmu anakku yang tampan! "

"Dia butuh uang dan mau ku tiduri. Aku ingin memilikinya appa walaupun cuma tubuhnya saja. Dia tak membalas cintaku." Jongin berucap lemah.

"Coba pikir baik-baik anakku... Soal uang dia bisa minta appa-nya. Kalaupun appanya tak memberi, ia bisa menjual dirinya ke pria paruh baya... Pejabat misalnya. Teman appa banyak yang seperti itu. Uang yang ia dapatkan lebih banyak daripada menjadi _milikmu_ saja, nak. Kalau dia tak mencintaimu mana mungkin ia mau kau tiduri dengan iming-iming uang saja."

"Dia bilang dia hanya mencintai calon suaminya, Sehun."

Tuan Kim menepuk nepuk pelan paha putranya. "Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu. Dia gadis dari kalangan terhormat, tentu dia tau aturannya. Ketika menikah mau tak mau suka tak suka harus mencintai suaminya bukan? Berarti dia gadis yang berbakti pada suaminya. Apa ucapan appa salah?"

Jongin menggelng, ucapan appa-nya sepenuhnya benar."Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, appa?"

"Kau sejak awal sudah salah, nak. Relakan saja pada Sehun, kurasa Sehun juga pria yang baik walaupun sering mengajarimu hal-hal nakal. Jangan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Tenang, nak... Masih banyak gadis di luar sana atau kembali ke mantanmu."

Jongin menyahut dengan kesal, "Aku tidak punya mantan. Dia cinta pertamaku, appa!"

Tuan Kim tertawa kecil menertawakan kemalangan putranya. "Kasian sekali dirimu! Yasudah cari saja yang seperti Kyungsoo atau ku kenalkan putri teman appa. Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku akan menunggu Sehun meninggal saja."

"Ahhh...Aku akan mati sebelum menimang cucu," keluh Tuan Kim. "Ini sudah malam, tidurlah! Besok appa juga harus datang ke pesta pernikahan Sehun, Xiumin-ssi juga akan datang katanya. Relakan untuk Sehun, Sehun sudah menjagamu sampai sebesar ini... Bahkan menemanimu kabur ke luar negeri. Biarkan sahabatmu bahagia, nak! "

"Aku masih ingin disini, appa. Appa masuk saja duluan dan bilang pada eomma untuk membuatkanku adik. Jadi eomma tak akan begitu sedih, jika aku memutuskan bunuh diri," racau Jongin membuat Tuan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke Korea lewat penerbangan terakhir. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, ia segera menuju gedung tempat acara di selenggarakan karena Sehun sudah menunggunya. Hanya butuh waktu satu jam menuju tempat acara. Eommanya kemungkinan akan datang terlambat karena sedang berada di luar negeri dan penerbangan di tunda karena cuaca buruk.

Beberapa orang langsung menyambutnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera di rias. Kyungsoo dapat melihat pantulan wajah cantiknya dengan rambut di gelung sederhana di tambah bunga kecil-kecil berwarna putih sebagai pemanis. Tinggal memakai gaun sederhana berbahan sutra dengan model menutup dada namun tanpa lengan. Cukup sederhana, Sehun tau bagaimana seleranya.

Dengan di gandeng appa-nya sendiri, Kyungsoo melangkah melewati karpet merah bertabur bunga. Ia dapat melihat Sehun berdiri di atas altar dengan jas putih, sangat tampan menurutnya. Harusnya dirinya bahagia bukan? Nyatanya hanya rasa gelisahnya tak kunjung hilang sampai ia tanpa sadar menggenggam bunga yang ada di tangannya begitu kuat.

Langkah demi langkah membuatnya semakin dekat pada tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehun mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Pendeta mulai meminta mempelai pria terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Suara Sehun yang mengucapkannya dengan tegas hingga bergema di seluruh penjuru altar. Tak ada keraguan pun dari suaranya.

"Saya Oh Sehun menerima Do Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya istri saya untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun suka, pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan menatap matanya lembut."Giliranmu, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, ia belum siap masuk dalam keluarga Oh tapi ia juga tak bisa membuat Chanyeol khawatir padanya sepanjang waktu dengan menolak menikah. "S-saya Do Kyungsoo ..."

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama Kris menepati janjinya untuk datang. Dengan setelan rapi dan undangan milik Chanyeol yang dibawanya, Sehun benar-benar tak memberikannya undangan rupanya. Kris merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca kamarnya. "Kau benar tak mau datang, Chan?"

Chanyeol yang masih meringkuk di atas ranjang menarik selimut putihnya sambil bergumam, "Tidak, lakukan sesukamu!"

"Hey, ayolah ganti kaos putihmu itu dengan kemeja dan jas. Taruh bunga di kantong jas mu juga. Temanmu akan menikah harusnya kau gembira." Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang mencoba membujuk Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan pergilah, Fan ! " usir Chanyeol padahal ini bukan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak seperti biasanya? Biasanya kau melarangku? Kau sakit?" Kris memeriksa dahi Chanyeol. Siapa tau anak ini sedang demam dan mengigau. "Tidak panas."

"Aku sudah melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk Sehun. Biar Sehun yang menjaganya. Jika aku disana, aku hanya akan membuatnya ragu."

"Tapi aku Kris dan segala rencananya, kau tak takut teman manismu itu kenapa-kenapa?"

"Aku percaya pada takdir, Fan! Lakukan sesuai rencanamu. Aku akan datang nanti. Kumohon berhati-hatilah, kau berjanji padaku hidup bersamaku. Akan ku beri jawabannya nanti setelah ini selesai. Menang atau kalah, tolong tetaplah hidup, Fan! "

Jika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu berarti ia punya firasat buruk. Anak itu kadang punya intuisi yang tinggi. Omongannya tak bisa di anggap main-main. "Itu terdengar seperti aku sedang menghadapi kematianku. Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati, kau juga jaga dirimu disini. Gunakan pistol di bawah bantalmu jika perlu."

Kris memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi lebar Chanyeol. Lalu suara pintu tertutup mulai terdengar. Chanyeol merapatkan selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Seklebat bayangan mimpinya muncul kembali dalam ingatan. "Bukan kau, Fan... Tapi aku. Mudah-mudahan aku masih sempat menyapanya. Walaupun kurasa itu mustahil, " guman Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

TBC

.

.

Maaf, chapter ini kabar buruk buat Chanbaek.

Akan saya percepat cerita ini.

Sampai ketemu besok sabtu. Itu pun jika kalian masih mau baca.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 14

.

.

.

.

"Saya Oh Sehun menerima Do Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya istri saya untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun suka, pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahka kita."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan menatap matanya lembut, "Giliranmu, Kyung!"

Kyugsoo semakin bingung, ia belum siap masuk dalam keluarga Oh tapi ia juga tak bisa membuat Chanyeol khawatir padanya sepanjang waktu dengan menolak menikah. Dengan menguatkan hatinya Kyungsoo mulai mengucapkan janjinya.

"S-saya Do Kyungsoo – "

DOORRRR! Suara tembakan terdengar membuat para tamu undangan menjadi riuh karena panik. Polisi sudah berjejer rapi mengepung altar. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia dapat melihat tangan kanan Sehun memegang pistol. Sehun melakukan tembakan untuk memberikan tanda.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung! Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, kemarin memang tujuanku agar aku dan Luhan bisa bersama tapi sekarang ini murni keingin seorang anak untuk appa-nya. Appa-ku harus membayar nyawa yang telah ia hilangkan," ucap Sehun.

"Kupikir kau membakar semua berkasmu," ujar Kyungsoo bingung.

Sehun tersenyum kearahnya, "Awalnya niatku begitu. Maaf aku juga tak bisa menikahimu. Luhan menelponku kemarin. Dia meminta maaf dengan tulus dan dia akan menerimaku jika aku mau kembali. Aku mulai goyah dan kau juga sepertinya tak siap menikah. Maaf, Kyung!"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Karena aku yang membujuk Luhan untuk minta maaf padamu. Aku belum siap dan kau terus bersikeras menikahiku. Jadi aku pergi ke China beberapa hari, menghadiri pemakaman appa-nya dan menjelaskan semuanya yang telah kau lakukan selama ini untuk mempertahankannya. Termasuk lukamu yang parah itu."

"Appa-nya meninggal?" cicit Sehun kelihatan shock.

"Ya, tapi Luhan sudah memaafkan segalanya. Aku lega akhirnya kalian dapat bersatu kembali."

"Terima kasih, Kyung! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu. Sebenarnya aku bersikeras memepertahankanmu karena – " Sehun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Suara Tuan Do mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ayahnya memimpin penangkapan ini dengan anggota kepolisian lain di belakangnya untuk membantu mengamankan para tamu. "Kami dari kepolisian Seoul bekerjasama dengan kepolisian Beijing akan melakukan penangkapan pada Oh Jinhwan atas tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan berencana kepada keluarga Zhang dan melakukan penipuan di China sehingga menyebabkan beberapa usaha kecil mengalami kebangkrutan,"

"Appa!" guman Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Sehun tersenyum miring mengingat betapa susahnya menyakinkan Tuan Do untuk membantunya. "Aku bahkan dikatai anak durhaka oleh appa-mu dan memakimu karena berani mencuri berkas kasusnya. Tak kusangka appa-mu akhirnya mau membantuku."

Tuan Oh terlihat sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak...dirinya di tangkap di tengah pesta pernikahan putranya sendiri, oleh calon besannya sendiri. Polisi mulai memborgol tangannya, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Putranya yang ia besarkan tega memenjarakan dirinya.

"Kurasa appa-mu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Pergilah kehadapannya!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kyung! Akan kulakukan appa pun untuk mengurangi bebanmu dan aib yang kau dapat," ucap Sehun sangat merasa bersalah. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan kecupan panjang di bibir hatinya.

Sehun melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya sambil memberikan wejangan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang."Jangan terlalu percaya pada Chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"...dan jangan mau kembali pada Jongin. Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Jika kau butuh suami, hyung-ku siap menerimamu!"

Ini ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo mengangguk namun kali ini ia membalas ucapan Sehun. "Akan ku pertimbangkan. Tapi aku sedang tak butuh suami sekarang."

Entah kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menitikan air matanya sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak kaget bercampur bingung. "Padahal aku mulai menyukaimu, Kyung! Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat bersama, itu pun kalau Jongin tidak mendahuluiku lagi."

Sehun menyeka air matanya, "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku meminta maaf pada appa-ku. Kau pergilah dekat Xiumin-ssi, aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menjagamu dari Kris. Dia datang hari ini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Sehun berjalan ke hadapan appanya dengan langkah berat. Menekuk kakinya hingga berlutut sempurna. Dengan pandangan menunduk Sehun mulai memberikan penghormatan sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia berlutut dan bersujud.

"Maafkan aku, appa! Appa selalu mengajariku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ku lakukan. Ini saatnya appa mempertanggungjawabkan dosa appa sendiri. Aku tidak ingin appa terus mengancamku dengan melukai orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan ini adalah hal benar? Hah? Tanpaku, perusahaan akan bangkrut. Banyak karyawan yang akan diberhentikan, kau pikir tindakanmu ini tidak merugikan banyak orang? Pikir lagi!" maki Tuan Oh pada Sehun.

"Aku bicara soal keadilan appa! Perusahaan bisa ku urus dengan hyung, atau tangan kanan appa lainnya...ini soal nyawa yang appa hilangkan. Apa appa tidak malu dengan mendiang keluarga Zhang?"

"Mereka yang menipu appa dulu! Tak akan appa biarkan yang berani main-main dengan keluarga kita. Ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu dan hyungmu!"

"Aku tau appa! Aku tau...Tapi kali ini saja kumohon pertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah appa lakukan. Maafkan aku menjadi anak yang tak tau di untung seperti ini, maaf appa!"

Suho yang juga datang hari ini melihat adiknya merendahkan dirinya sampai seperti itu. Walaupun ayahnya sudah ditangkap tapi ia bisa saja menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membalikan semua fakta. Makanya Sehun sampai mengemis pada ayahnya untuk menyerah. Perasaan tidak tega melihat adiknya memikul beban sendiri. Suho pun ikut berlutut di samping Sehun.

Suho mulai bersuara, "Aku tidak tau apa a-appa...". Lidah Suho mendadak gagap memanggil ayahnya sendiri, selama ini ia sangat membenci ayahnya bahkan sudah tak menganggap Tuan Oh ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku masih Anda anggap sebagai anak. Tapi aku berlutut disini untuk adikku, Oh Sehun. Sampai detik ini aku belum bisa memaafkan Anda. Tapi jika Anda mau bertanggungjawab atas apa yang Anda lakukan, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil alih perusahaan sampai Sehun siap."

Tuan Oh tau sekali jika putra sulungnya ini paling tidak mau mengurus perusahaan. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya keluarga dan perusahaannya. Jika begini tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi. "Tolong tunjukkan aku jalannya!" pinta Tuan Oh pada polisi yang mengawalnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" ucap Sehun pada Suho yang ada di sampingnya.

Salah seorang anggota kepolisian mendatangi mereka berdua. "Tolong ikut kami untuk mempelancar penyelidikan, Tuan Oh Sehun dan Kim Suho! Kami butuh keterangan dari kalian berdua."

"Tungggu! Tunggu!" instrupsi Xiumin yang datang tergoproh-goproh. "Nona Do...Nona Do menghilang. Saya melihatnya dipaksa masuk mobil Kris, saya tak bisa mengejarnya namun saya bisa melacak melalui nomor plat mobilnya. Saya butuh bantuan Anda, Tuan muda Oh Sehun!"

"Maaf, tapi kami membutuhkan Tuan-tuan ini untuk penyelidikan. Kalau Nona Do Kyungsoo benar di culik, alangkah baiknya Anda melapor ke polisi. Kami punya banyak anggota yang siap membantu."

Raut wajah Xiumin jelas tergambar bahwa ia tak percaya pada pihak kepolisian. Sehun juga tau kerja kepolisian lambat dan tidak akan dapat menangkap Kris karena yang ia tau pihak kepolisian takut pada mafia sekelas Kris. Jika macam-macam keluarga mereka jadi incarannya. Mereka juga tak cukup bukti untuk menangkap. "Aku setuju, lapor pada appa Kyungsoo saja. Aku yakin beliau tidak membiarkan putrinya di culik. Walaupun aku tak bisa berharap banyak juga."

"Tapi – " Xiumin ingin menyela.

"Tenang saja, aku akan minta bantuan Jongin. Terpaksa." Ucap Sehun final. "Hyung, bisa kau ke kantor polisi duluan? Aku akan menghubungi Jongin dulu," pintanya pada Suho. Suho mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia percayakan semua pada adiknya.

Sehun memencet nomor telepon Jongin namun tak segera di angkat. Baru setelah panggilan ketiga kalinya akhirnya tersambung. "Apa, Albino jelek?" sapa Jongin tak bersahabat, maklmum saja Sehun memukulinya dan mengambil Kyungsoo darinya.

"Kyungsoo di culik Kris. Cepat cari dia!" perintah Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Kyungsoo! " pekik Jongin di sebrang sana diikuti bunyi benda jatuh. Sehun tidak tau benda apa itu, atau mungkin Jongin yang jatuh. Karena Sehun mendengar ringisan kesakitan juga.

"Bangun, HITAMMM ! Kau pasti sedang terjatuh dari tempat tidur!" caci Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, semoga keponakanku tidak sepertimu."

"Bukankah kalian sedang menikah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Cepat hubungi Xiumin-ssi dan cari Kyungsoo sampai dapat. Kris mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum menyesal."

"Berhenti memerintahku, brengsek! "

Sehun mengela nafasnya mencoba menahan emosinya. Ini keadaan mendesak, meladeni Jongin hanya membuang waktu. "Aku tidak jadi menikah. Apa ini cukup membuatmu bangun dari tempat tidurmu dan mulai mencari Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah bangun dan tergeletak di lantai, dasar albino bodoh! Punggungku patah sepertinya. Tapi tak masalah, aku akan menyelamatkannya dan membawakan payung! " ucap Jongin heroik.

"Kenapa pakai kau bawakan payung segala, bodoh! Kau pikir Kyungsoo sedang atraksi topeng monyet! " maki Sehun.

"Di luar gerimis bodoh!" maki Jongin balik.

Reflek Sehun melihat keluar, benar rupanya gerimis mulai mengguyur di luar altar. "Bahkan langit saja menangis di hari pernikahanku, " guman Sehun.

"Itu artinya kau sedang dikutuk karena menyakiti sahabatmu ini, " caci Jongin tanpa sengaja mendengar gumanan Sehun.

"Aiishhh... Kenapa aku masih menelponmu! CEPAT BERGERAKK BUKAN MALAH MENCACIKU DENGAN OMONGAN TAK BEERGUNAMUUUU!" teriak Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keadaan tangan terikat di belakang, begitu juga pergelangan kakinya juga terikat kuat. Dirinya disandarkan pada tiang dengan posisi duduk di lantai yang masih terbuat dari semen bukan keramik maupun kayu. Keras dan berdebu. Mata bulatnya memandangi sekeliling, namun yang ada hanya kursi kayu usang yang di tumpuk di pinggir ruangan, tiang-tiang beton, atap yang jebol. Ini lebih seperti bangunan tak terpakai atau mungkin sebuah gudang tua.

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengobservasi sekelilingnya berpindah ke seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Chan!" panggil Kyungsoo senang menemukan Chanyeol disini. Namun perasaan senangnya seketika luntur ketika sadar Chanyeol tak datang sendiri.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Kris sembari mengambil kursi untuk Chanyeol duduk.

Kyungsoo menatap penuh tanya ke Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan tenang. "Aku juga tawanan, bedanya aku tidak di ikat."

"Terlalu berbahaya meninggalkannya di rumahku, jadi aku bawa saja. Sekalian menemanimu disini, " jelas Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, "Dia takut jika aku di luar pengawasannya, aku menyusun rencana untuk menghianatinya...dan takut mati tanpa melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya. Menggelikan sekali bukan?"

"Perhatikan kata-katamu, Chan!" tegur Kris.

Kemudian Kris berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo agar sejajar dengannya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin salinan file laptopku. Salah satu bawahanku mengatakan seseorang telah menyalin isi laptopku. Aku tidak bodoh kalau hanya menebak pelakunya."

"Jadi serahkan padaku. Maka kau akan ku bebaskan."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan,"sahut Kyungsoo tak terima di tuduh.

"Hanya kau orang asing yang masuk kamarku," ujar Kris. "Maaf aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Tapi file itu akan berbahaya bagi kelompokku jika sampai ke tangan ke polisian."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya file apa pun" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah mungkin sudah tak ada padamu, jadi mari kita tebak. Apa pada appamu? Hmmm.. Kurasa tidak, buktinya tidak ada yang menggerebek markasku. Pada Sehun? Atau Jongin? Atau pada sahabatmu ini?" Kris mengacungkan pistolnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, Kyung... Aku sekarang susah terbiasa di todong seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo tidak panik dan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Filenya masih ada padaku!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuang mukanya. Chanyeol berdecih tak suka dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

Kris berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Kau bilang Kyungsoo sudah tak membawanya." Tangan Kris semakin menekan pistolnya ke kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dengan sangat santai. Tanda ia benar-benar tidak tau. "Mungkin dia berbohong."

"Jangan membuatku bingung. Katakan saja dimana file itu sekarang. Jika masih ada pada dirimu Nona Do, katakan dimana kau menyimpannya! Jika sudah kau berikan ke orang, katakan siapa orangnya! "

Kyungsoo masih tetap bungkam.

Kris memilih menurunkan pistolnya pada Chanyeol."Baik, mungkin aku tak bisa menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mengancamu lebih dari ini. Kau sangat tau aku tak sanggup membunuhnya. Jadi aku harus memaksamu dengan cara yang lain."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kris semakin mendekatinya. Tangannya melewati pahanya dan berhenti di daerah pribadi. Memasukan sesuatu ke liang kewanitaannya. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat saat benda itu mulai melakukan tugasnya.

"Karena kau gagal menikah. Kurasa kau tak perlu memikirkan malam pertamamu. Jadi mari kubantu menyenangkanmu." Kris nenekan tombol 'on' pada remote dari vibrator tersebut dan terus menambah kecepatan getarannya.

""Ahhh sshhh.. A-aakhhhh," suara Kyungsoo tak mampu mengimbangi getaran yang ia terima. Apalagi bagian miliknya itu masih belum sembuh betul pasca insiden dengan Jongin.

"Semoga itu membuatmu buka mulut. Akan ku tunggu selama apa pun, sampai milikmu hancur pun akan ku tunggu, " ucap Kris sambil tersenyum licik.

"Akan ku tinggal sebentar. Tidak usah takut kesepian, anak buahku akan menungguimu disini. Jadi jangan takut memberikan tontonan erotis untuk mereka," lanjut Kris dibarengi beberpa pria berjas hitam masuk ke ruangan.

"Ayo, Fan!" ajak Chanyeol pada Kris untuk segera pergi. Di luar gerimis sudah menjadi hujan. Ini akan memperburuk situasi. **Ini gara-gara dirinya yang tak segera menentukan dimana ia berpihak**. Menyerahkan benda kecil itu ke Kris sama saja menghianati perjuangan Kyungsoo. Namun jika menyerahkan ke polisi, ia sungguh tidak mau Kris ditangkap. Ia sungguh ingin hidup bahagia dengan Kris.

Di area abu-abu memang lah tak pernah menyenangkan.

Kris membawa Chanyeol menyingkir di ruangan sebrang. Hanya ada satu meja berdebu dan Kris langsung menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sana. "Kemarikan handphonemu!"

Chanyeol langsung menyerahkannya. "Kau mencurigaiku?"

"Ya." jawab Kris dengan tegas sambil menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan handphone Chanyeol. "Mereka bisa melacak handphonemu."

"Cabut saja baterainya, kenapa harus di hancurkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Masalahnya satu-satunya fotonya dengan Kyungsoo disana. Itu foto yang berharga untuknya.

"Meminimalisir kau menghianatiku. Memang kita belum cukup lama saling mengenal, tapi aku tau benar kau bukan pria jahat sepertiku. Kebalikan dari diriku."

"Jangan terlalu yakin dengan apa yang kau yakini. Jika aku orang baik, aku sudah menembak kepalamu dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi."

"Sangat di sayangkan kau tak melakukannya. Aku siap mati hari ini asal kau yang membunuhku. Apa pun yang kau katakan tak mengubah pandanganku tentang dirimu,"

Kris duduk di samping Chanyeol. Menghirup udara lembab karena hujan yang turun. "Kau tau kenapa aku seyakin ini?" Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, Chan. Kau pernah bertemu seorang pemuda dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya?"

"Ya, dia mungkin anak imigran gelap yang jadi gelandangan dan kebetulan kutemui. Apa itu kau?"

Kris tertawa sekilas. "Aku semenyedihkan itu rupanya. Bisa di bilang aku imigran ilegal. Eommaku orang China dia menyiksaku dan memaksaku berhubungan intim dengannya sampai akhirnya aku membunuhnya."

"Appamu - "

"Appa kandung ku orang Kanada. Dia tak menganggapku karena lahir dari seorang jalang. Eommaku simpanannya. Aku juga membunuhnya ketika menjualku ke Kanada. Aku berhasil melarikan diri ke Korea, hingga bertemu denganmu yang memberiku _sweater_ hangat dan roti isi daging panggang."

" _Well_ , ini klasik sekali. Tau begitu ku acuhkan saja dirimu."

"Setelah itu aku masuk panti, banyak yang memusuhiku karena aku bukan orang Korea. Sampai akhirnya ada orang China yang yang mengambilku. Dia membesarkanku menjadi mafia di kelompoknya. Kau tau selanjutnya pasti."

"Kau bertemu denganku lagi di kantor polisi dan menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai umpanku. Kau tak yakin aku gay karena begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

"Karena kedekatan kalian, aku juga meragukanmu kenapa menerimaku. Aku tidak tau motifmu, Chan."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Keadaanku sama sepertimu, bedanya Kyungsoo bukan memberiku _sweater_ hangat dan roti isi daging panggang. Melainkan dia memberiku cara pandang lain tentang diriku."

"Memang aku gay tapi saingan terberatmu tetap perempuan. Sebelum kita cari tau apa motifku, sebaiknya kau pastikan yang ini dulu." Chanyeol membawa tangan Kris menyentuh dadanya tempat jantungnya berdetak sekarang. "Agar jika salah satu dari kita mati, kita tak bertanya pada mayat seperti orang bodoh."

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mengelijang dan menggeliat hingga mencapai puncak. Celana dalamnya pasti sudah basah kuyup karena cairannya sendiri. Tubuhnya jadi lemas. Para anak buah Kris diam-diam mengocok miliknya sendiri di balik celananya, melihat tawanan pimpinannya begitu menggairahkan ketika tersiksa.

Dari pandangan matanya yang mulai kabur karena lelah, Kris dan Chanyeol akhirnya kembali. Mereka berdua dalam mood yang tidak baik, Kyungsoo menduga mereka sudah bicara serius dan sedikit di bumbui sentuhan. Liat saja baju mereka yang sudah kusut.

"Kau terlihat akan pingsan setelah ini. Jadi lebih baik katakan saja dimana file itu sekarang! Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan berpikir jernih, jadi jangan membuatku marah!" seru Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian pegangi Chanyeol! " teriak Kris pada anak buahnya. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.

Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah. Mencengkram rahangnya kuat lalu berteriak, "KATAKAN ATAU KUSURUH SEMUA YANG DISINI MENGGILIRMU PAKSA!"

Kyungsoo tak bisa berucap dengan benar karena di dalam sana masih bergetar dan mengobok-obok paksa miliknya. Kris menekan tombol off untuk memberhentikan. Kyungsoo dapat sejenak istirahat dan mengatur nafasnya sekarang.

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Kris melainkan Kyungsoo malah meludah mengenai wajahnya. "CUIIHH! Kenapa tak membunuhku saja, huh? Aku sudah dengar semua perilaku bejatmu itu! Aku tak akan membiarkan kejahatanmu terus menambah korban!"

"Lalu kenapa tak segera bawa file itu lalu kau laporkan polisi? Kenapa kau malah membuatku menculikmu dan memaksamu buka mulut seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanya Kris sudah marah di ubun-ubun tangannya meninju ke arah Kyungsoo.

BUGGG! Chanyeol yang kaget sampai tanpa sadar melangkah maju namun kedua tangannya tetap di pegangi. Ketika melihat tinjuan Kris hanya mengenai tiang di belakang Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kembali tenang.

"Tuan, ada banyak mobil polisi di bawah! Mereka sepertinya mencari nona ini." ucap salah satu anak buah Kris melapor dengan panik.

"Katakan pada mereka jika ada yang berani masuk ke gedung ini, Nona ini akan ku bunuh,"

Sementara anak buah Kris bersiaga dan menjalankan perintahnya. Dirinya kembali fokus ke Kyungsoo. "Baik.. Baik.. Jika kau tak mau bilang.. Lebih baik aku membunuhmu! "

Kris berjalan mundur dengan langkah pelan. Dengan jarak dirasa tepat, ia mulai mengangkat senjatanya. Chanyeol mulai kembali resah, apakah ini saatnya mengaku untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo?

"WU YIFANNN! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" seru Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Bukankah dia sainganku, Chan? Dia juga yang membuatmu ragu ikut hidup denganku?" ujar Kris sinis. "Kalau dia mati, kau akan berlari kearahku,"

"Dia benar, Chan... Jika aku mati jangan merasa bersalah. Kau dapat hidup dengan Kris, aku tau kau menyukainya juga kan. Kau pernah bilang padaku kau ingin membangun keluarga sederhana namun bahagia kan? Kris menawarkan itu padamu, tunggu apa lagi?" kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol semakin bimbang.

"KYUNGGG..!"

.

.

.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur, mobil polisi berjejeran mengepung di luar gedung tua tersebut. Para pria berseragam mulai bersiaga untuk melakukan penangkapan hanya tinggal menunggu komando dari Tuan Do. Namun Tuan Do tak juga memberikan arahan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung karena ancaman Kris yang akan membunuh putrinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anak nakal itu sampai jadi incaran penjahat," gerutu Tuan Do kesal seraya memandangi gedung yang menjulang namun tak terawat itu, disana putrinya dalam bahaya.

Xiumin ingin sekali mendobrak masuk ke dalam, ia tak mampu menunggu lama lagi. Namun posisinya yang bukan anggota kepolisian yang bisa melakukan penangkapan secara legal membuatnya terus diam di dalam mobil. Sambil terus menghubungi Chanyeol.

Jongin yang datang terlambat akhirnya sampai juga. Melihat siluet Jongin, Xiumin melihat ada sedikit harapan. Tuannya yang keras kepala dan nekat, akan sangat membantunya dalam situasi ini. Xiumin langsung menghampirinya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin - " ucapan Xiumin langsung terpotong. "Langsung saja intinya! Dan kenapa orang-orang ini hanya berdiam diri?" potong Jongin yang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan jaket anti air dan topi hitam.

"Kris meminta kita tak boleh memasuki gedung, jika kita masuk mereka akan membunuh Nona Do Kyungsoo, "jelas Xiumin. "Saya juga melihat dari teropong bahwa sekarang Kris mengacungkan pistolnya pada Nona Do,"

"Berikan aku pistol dan peluru!" pinta Jongin. Xiumin menyerahkan pistol dan hanya 5 peluru pada Jongin. "Jangan boros peluru, apalagi kau tak punya ijin."

Jongin memasukan peluru ke pistolnya lalu berjalan dengan mantap menembus barisan polisi. Ketika akan memasuki pelataran dekat gedung, seorang berpakaian polisi mencegahnya. Ia tak tau siapa, tapi mungkin itu komandan mereka.

"Mau apa kau, nak? Kau mau nona Do mati gara-gara ulah sembronomu ini?" ucap polisi itu sambil menarik kaos bagian lehernya.

Jongin langsung memberikan kuncian dan membanting polisi malang itu. Sontak Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian para polisi disana termasuk Tuan Do yang berdiri dengan dipayungi anggotanya.

"APA DENGAN KALIAN BERDIRI DISINI, KYUNGSOO TAK AKAN DI BUNUH? KALIAN PERCAYA UCAPAN SEORANG PENJAHAT?" teriak Jongin mencoba menyaingi suara hujan yang mengguyur dan begitu berisik.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kami sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat tanpa melukai banyak orang, nak! Jadi jangan gegabah mengambil tindakan, tunggu waktu yang tepat!" suara Tuan Do membalas ucapan Jongin.

"TOLONG KATAKAN SAMPAI KAPAN SAYA HARUS MENUNGGU?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau sampai berani senekat ini. Nyawa putriku taruhannya disini, jadi jangan main-main."

"SAYA KEKASIH PUTRI ANDA! SAYA JUGA MENYAYANGI PUTRI ANDA, JADI TOLONG IJINKAN SAYA MASUK KE DALAM! SAYA TAK BISA HANYA DIAM DISINI TAK MELAKUKAN APA PUN, SEDANGKAN PUTRI ANDA DI DALAM SANA SEDANG BERMAIN DENGAN MAUT "

Tuan Do menagkap perasaan frustasi dalam suara Jongin. Pemuda itu bahkan mengiba padanya. "Setauku putriku hanya dekat dengan Sehun. Dia juga tak punya kekasih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, jika putriku satu-satunya meninggal karena ulahmu ini, apa kau dapat siap bertanggungjawab?"

"ANDA BOLEH MEMBUNUH SAYA SEBAGAI GANTINYA."

"Baik, aku bisa lakukan itu nanti. Tapi kau tak punya pasukan, nak! Aku juga tak mau mengorbankan anggotaku, "

Xiumin mulai ambil bagian dia mendekati Tuan Do lalu berkata, "Saya dan rekan-rekan saya akan membantu Tuan Jongin. Saya di tugaskan melindungi tuan saya," ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan hormat.

"Aku juga akan ikut, Xiumin-ssi, " suara Sehun yang baru datang. "Saya berhutang banyak pada putri Anda, Tuan Do... Jadi biarkan saya membalas kebaikan putri Anda. Dan maaf perihal gagalnya pernikahan."

Tuan Do tersenyum simpul. "Jadi pemuda itu yang disukai Kyungsoo?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin yang seperti serigala liar yang tak sabar berburu.

"Ya, Anda benar sekali." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi Anda jangan percaya jika dia mengaku kekasih Kyungsoo," tambah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dan bawa putriku dengan selamat. Beri tanda jika butuh bantuan."

"Saya mengerti." ucap Xiumin dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Dan tolong, bantu pemuda itu... Jangan biarkan dia mati juga."

"Maaf Tuan Do, walaupun tuan saya serampangan dan seenaknya sendiri. Juga dimanja oleh Tuan Kim tapi saya pernah mambantu Tuan Jongin menyelamatkan putri Anda di klub malam. Tuan Jongin yang sebagian besar menghabisi lawan dengan tanpa senjata," ujar Xiumin sedikit menyanjung Jongin agar memperlancar tuannya itu mengambil hati Tuan Do.

"Baiklah, aku paham maksudmu Xiumin-ssi. Akan kupertimbangkan tuanmu itu."

Setelah itu mereka berdua pamit lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sendirian di tengah anggota kepolisian. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku meminta bantuanmu kesini bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo. Tapi mari kita singkirkan itu dulu, Kyungsoo membutuhkan kita sekarang!" ucap Sehun merangkul Jongin.

"Aku semakin curiga pada hubungan kalian berdua," guman Xiumin.

"Xiumin-ssiiiii!"

.

.

.

Rombongan kenegaraan ikut hadir dalam peristiwa ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bapak perdana menteri yang kehilangan putra semata wayangnya. Jongin meninggalkan pesan pada kepala _maid_ bahwa dirinya akan keluar sebentar. Tentu Tuan Kim langsung tau jika putranya sedang mencari Kyungsoo yang di culik.

"Tuan perdana menteri Anda tidak seharusnya disini. Disini sangat berbahaya." ungkap pengawalnya sembari memayungi. Tuan Kim tak menghiraukannya, ia malah menghampiri Tuan Do yang berdiri di barisan paling depan.

Mendengar ada keributan di belakang Tuan Do langsung menengok dan mendapati seorang perdana menteri jauh-jauh kesini menghampirinya, di tengah hujan seperti ini. Dirinya langsung membungkuk memberi hormat. "Apa kabar Tuan Perdana Menteri? Saya sedikit terkejut mendapati Anda di tempat berbahaya seperti ini."

"Aku turut berduka atas acara pernikahan putrimu dan penculikan ini."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Tuan."

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mencari putraku. Apa kau melihat pemuda berkulit tan, cukup tinggi, matanya tajam, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini... Putraku terlihat punya aura seksi model majalah porno."

"Mmm.. Itu.. " Tuan Do bicara sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya Tuan Do memilih membungkuk minta maaf. "Maaf, saya tidak tau kalau dia putra Anda. Kalau saya tau - "

"Aku mengerti. Kau larang pun, dia akan tetap masuk ke dalam sana."

" _Joesonghamnida_ , Tuan perdana menteri!"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, putraku membuat berita miring sebelum pernikahan putrimu."

"Maaf saya tidak sempat membaca berita belakangan ini. Apa hubungan putriku dengan putramu begitu dekat? Sehun memang memberitahuku putriku menyukai pemuda.. Mmm maaf maksudku putramu. Tapi saya tidak mengira kalau yang dia sukai adalah putra perdana menteri."

"Nama putraku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa mencarinya di artikel berita, kurasa mereka cukup dekat sampai ada gambar mereka berdua di majalah gosip. Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang putrimu tak jadi menikah, dengan begitu kita bisa berbesan."

Tuan Do memasang wajah kaget. "Ya Tuhan apa yang dilakukan anak itu, kenapa berani-beraninya menyukai anak perdana menteri, apa tak ada pria lain?" rutuknya lirih.

Ehem! Tuan Kim berdehem keras. "Aku memaksa!"

"Begini putri saya tidak secantik dan dia keras kepala. Anda tidak tau bagaimana tingkahnya di luar, saya saja sampai pegal memarahinya. Saya tidak mau Anda menyesal memilih putri saya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, putraku - " Tuan Kim menengok kanan kiri lalu berbisik ke telinga Tuan Do. "Putraku sudah mengambil keperawanan putrimu," bisiknya.

" _MWOO_!"

" _Mian_!" ucap Tuan Kim bernada menyesal sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tuan Do.

Tuan Do memijat pelan pelipisnya. Dia sangat pusing sekarang. "Aku tidak tau kenapa putramu se-blak-blakan itu menceritakan perihal tabu seperti itu pada appanya."

"Aku mengajarinya untuk selalu terbuka padaku maupun eommanya. Ku akui ia salah tapi ia tetap putraku. Kesalahannya tak luput dari peranku. Jadi kuharap putraku kau perbolehkan mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya."

"Tentu, saya sangat terhormat bisa mempunyai besan orang terhormat seperti Anda."

Tuan Kim menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kuharap mereka berdua keluar dengan selamat. Dengan begitu aku segera menimang cucu. Apa putrimu belakang ini mual-mual, pusing, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai?"

"Kami hidup terpisah tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja bahkan ia pamit melakukan penerbangan ke China sebelum menikah. Kurasa dia sehat...sangat sehat malah." ucap Tuan Do yakin.

Tuan Kim mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah kecewa.

"Apa puteramu belakang ini mual-mual, pusing, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai?" tanya Tuan Do balik untuk membalas perhatian Tuan Kim pada puterinya.

"Tidak, dia sehat. Jika dia mual, aku akan menyeret Sehun untuk menikahinya."

Tuan Do tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Gimana udah bingung belom?

Sepertinya bang Jongin harus banyak bersabar untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, orang sabar disayang mantan... Eh(?) Malang nian nasibmu, bang... Udah ngga dibikinin sub unit, di tinggal Chanhun, di ff saya nistain lagi. *puk puk online*

Btw mau end di chapter ke berapa? Ngrasa ngga sih, nih ff panjang bgt kek drama saeguk yang ngga kelar-kelar? Di tunggu jawabannya.

Selamat bermalam mingguan dengan kekasih tercinta. (‿）


	15. Chapter 15

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 15

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menunggu sambil berbelanja kebutuhan di lantai dasar. Chanyeol yang mulanya berjalan santai mulai memperlebar langkahnya untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia dapat merasakan seseorang di belakangnya menyamakan langkah kakinya.

Ia langsung menutup rapat bilik toilet, perasaan cemas menghantuinya. Clack! Bunyi air menetes dari kran air membentur wastafel di luar bilik. Menetes seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Dari celah bilik ia dapat mengintip siapa kiranya yang membuntutinya. Pemuda jakung seperti dirinya berdiri membelakangi biliknya. Menatap cermin tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" gumannya seraya menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas. Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. Untungnya tak selang beberapa lama seseorang datang mencuci tangan. Setelah itu Chanyeol dapat sedikit bernafas lega

Rupanya setelah itu lebih mengerikan. Saat keluar bilik, kepalanya sudah jadi sasaran tembakan. Namun ia jadi dapat melihat wajah penguntitnya. Kris yang belakangan lebih akrab ia panggil Wu Yifan.

Ia ingat betul Kris adalah pemuda berjaket merah maroon yang terus memadanginya saat mengambil mobil Kyungsoo di club dan dari belakang mirip orang yang ia temui di toilet kantor polisi. Mereka orang yang sama.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol curiga Kris di balik semua yang menimpa Baekhyun. Orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Chen, Kyungsoo pernah menyebut temannya itu sebagai bartender disana. Chen dengan senang hati berbagi informasi, seorang kelompok mafia menyelidiki kaburnya Baekhyun. Pimpinannya berjaket merah maroon.

Jika benar Kris di adalah orang yang menjual Baekhyun menjadi pelacur, maka Kris pula donatur dan yang menampung para anak panti. Fakta ini membuat Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan nasib Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah menjadi pengelola panti.

Melalui pesan singkat akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba peruntungannya bertemu dengan Kris. Jauh dari yang ia bayangkan, pertemuan entah ke berapa kalinya ini berbeda. Ia tak meringkuk ketakutan, tidak ada senjata di tangannya, tidak ada Kris yang menakutkan. Ia datang layaknya pemuda sepantarannya yang hidup normal.

"Hay, Chanyeol-ssi...Aku Kris tapi panggil saja Yifan, Wu yifan. Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi!" sapanya hari itu dengan senyum menawan. Kalimat selanjutnya adalah, "Ayo bermain basket denganku!"

"Apa kau kekasih teman manismu itu?" pertanyaan itu keluar juga. "Bukan, kami hanya berteman dekat," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tangannya sibuk merebut bola sampai akhirnya bola tersebut berpindah ke tangannya dan dengan lihai melakukan _shooting._ Skor bertambah untuk dirinya. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Kris mengejar bola yang jatuh dari ring, kemudian melemparkannya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mendrible pelan. Ia tidak buta dalam basket, Kris pemain yang cukup handal tapi entah kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya merebut bola dengan mudah.

"Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat tangan Chanyeol hilang kendali atas bolanya. Menggelinding tak tentu arah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian begitu dekat padahal bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau cemburu? Kau bukan tipe Kyungsoo sayangnya," balas Chanyeol menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan, ingin menyudahi permainan. Namun lengannya terlanjur di tahan. "Ya, aku cemburu. Apa aku tipemu?" tanya Kris dengan suara lemah.

Chanyeol menghempaskan kasar tangan Kris dari lengannya. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ menanggapi leluconmu." Kris melihatnya dengan pandangan terlukai, "Aku serius, Chan!"

Setelahnya perasaan Chanyeol lah yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan Kris. Perasaannya pada Kris serupa racun yang manis, di telan sakit namun enggan di muntahkan. Setiap kali ia terbangun di samping Kris, dirinya selalu di hantui rasa takut. Takut bagaimana mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo nanti. Takut bagaimana akhir kisahnya ini. Takut kebahagiaan ini akan hilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

"Ada berapa rekanmu, Xiumin-ssi?" tanya Sehun sambil terus melakukan pukulan dan tendangan pada anak buah Kris yang jumlahnya membuatnya ingin mengelus dada Luhan. Orang tampan harus sabar, batin Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin yang juga sama sibuknya hanya bisa berteriak tanpa menoleh, "Hanya ada tujuh, aku tak menyangka mereka sebanyak ini. Kupikir anak buahnya akan banyak berjaga di markas."

Sehun melongo tak percaya,"Ya Tuhan hanya tujuh! Ini kita lebih mirip membuat boyband, EXO saja ada dua belas."

"Tinggal sembilan ngomong-ngomong," sahut Xiumin kesal. Selain kesal karena Sehun dia juga kesal pada Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan dua peluru dari pistolnya, padahal dirinya dan Sehun satu saja belum keluar. "Jonggg! Hemat pelurumu, di dalam masih ada Kris!" pekiknya pada Jongin.

" _Hell_ , sejak kapan kau bicara informal padaku, Xiumin-ssi?" ucap Jongin sadar harus menyimpan pelurunya untuk persediaan nanti.

"Aku sedang di pindah tugaskan. Kita setara sekarang dan aku lebih tua darimu!" balas Xiumin di sambut tawa renyah Sehun. Jongin mengerutu bahwa Xiumin memang menyimpan dendam padanya seperti dugaannya. "Kenapa tidak habis-habis? Apa mereka ini berkembangbiak dengan membelah diri?" keluh Xiumin.

"Kita akan kehabisan waktu!" ucap Sehun akhirnya mengangkat pistolnya, ia tak sanggup lagi bertarung. Lagian dia punya banyak peluru."Kau benar, Sehun-ssi! Lebih baik kalian berdua ke atas, biar aku dan rekanku yang menahan mereka!" usul Xiumin memandangi kondisi Jongin sama halnya dengan Sehun. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus.

"Aku setuju!" kata Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun. Xiumin langsung melempar peluru cadangannya pada Jongin. "Gunakan baik-baik. Di atas semua bersenjata. Nanti akan ku masukan dalam tagihan kartu kreditmu, harga peluru naik."

"Dasar ahjumma-ahjumma!" caci Jongin sebelum naik ke lantai atas dengan Sehun.

Keadaan lantai atas lebih sepi hanya segelintir penjaga saja. Sehun menembaki semuanya namun tidak pada bagian vital, setidaknya jika Tuhan menghendaki mereka masih bisa hidup. Selain alasan itu, ia takut hyungnya akan mengurungnya di gereja karena ketauan banyak membunuh orang. Mereka berdua pun membuka pintu dimana Kyungsoo ada disana.

"Jika aku keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, aku berjanji akan menikahi Luhan secepatnya!" ujar Sehun pada Jongin yang sama terkejutnya denganya. Bagaimana tak terkejut, setelah pintu terbuka langsung di sambut setidaknya ada sepuluh pistol mengacung ke mereka berdua. "Kau hobi sekali menikah!" timpal Jongin tak suka.

"Akan ku urus yang ini, lakukan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo!" balas Sehun memberikan jalan untuk Jongin.

Kris menoleh ke samping dimana Jongin sudah menodongkan pistol padanya. Ia jadi merasa _dejavu._ Di sisi lain Kris juga masih mengarahkan tembakannya pada Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya karena terikat. "Jika kau menembakku. Aku juga akan menembak gadis kesayanganmu!"

"Sebenarnya apa salah Kyungsoo padamu hingga kau senekat ini?" desis Jongin.

"Kekasihmu itu gadis yang berbahaya. Aku hanya memintanya membayar tanahku dan ganti rugi padaku, tapi dia malah menduplikasi file laptopku. Dan kekasihmu ini tak mau membuka mulutnya dimana file itu ia simpan."

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" koreksi Kyungsoo.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Membayarmu? Tanah apa? Dan ganti rugi apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Jongin!" sahut Sehun yang sudah di tawan anak buah Kris. Ia kalah. Padahal hanya tersisa satu orang yang saat ini memegangi tangannya di belakang sambil mengancamnya dengan pistol yang di letakan di tenggorokannya.

Jongin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Bahkan kau tau,hun? apa hanya aku orang bodoh disini?"

"Kyungsoo menjual vilanya dan menjebakmu agar dapat uang darimu, semuanya itu bukan untukku. Itu untuk membeli tanah panti asuhan dan ganti rugi padanya," jelas Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

"Sekedar informasi,dia di pihak Kris," tambah Sehun.

"Aku belum memihak mana pun, " tandas Chanyeol tak terima.

"Kau akan memihakku sebentar lagi, Chan... Karena aku akan membunuh teman manismu yang tak mau buka mulut. Dia sudah tak berguna lagi, dia menghalangi kebahagiaanku!" seru Kris mempersiapkan melepas tembakan.

"Jangan coba-coba! " Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo maupun Kris tertembak."FANNN!" panggil Chanyeol keras. "Baiklah ..baik...aku memihakmu.. Jadi tolong segeralah kabur, file itu ada padaku aku tak akan memberikannya pada polisi. Di luar banyak polisi, jika kau tertangkap nyawamu tak akan selamat, " pinta Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Kau membohongiku, Chan?" tanya Kris tak percaya. "Kau melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo bukan? Kau menyuruhku kabur agar Kyungsoo selamat juga kan?"

"JAWAB AKU, CHANNN!" bentak Kris dengan suara keras.

"Kumohon lepaskan Kyungsoo! Kau tidak mengerti posisiku, Fan!" ucap Chanyeol dengan mengiba.

"SILAHKAN PILIH! AKU ATAU KYUNGSOO!"

"Aku tak bisa memilih, Fan..!"

"Chan, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Pilihlah Kris, biarkan aku mati tolong!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggg!" panggil Chanyeol sambil menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa, Kyung! Aku punya alasan kuat untuk terus mempertahankanmu hidup!"

"Baik kalau begitu kupersempit pilihanmu!" Kris sudah terbakar cemburu. Ia sudah tak pedui file itu, tak peduli polisi akan menangkapnya setelah ini, yang ia inginkan hanya menyingkirkan saingan terberatnya. Kyungsoo.

DORRRR! Kris telah menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara peluru berdesing menuju ke arahnya. Tepat di perutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap peluru yang menembus dagingnya tak begitu sakit.

Namun setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara Kris memanggil Chanyeol. "Channnn!" lalu disertai bunyi tembakan lagi. DOORRR! DOORRR!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kris terseok-seok berjalan ke arahnya dengan kaki kanannya berdarah. Bukan.. Bukan ke arahnya lebih tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol yang tergeletak berlumuran darah pada dada dan perutnya. Jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari dirinya.

"CHANYEOLLL! CHAN!" Pekik Kyungsoo tak kalah histeris dari suara Kris. Kyungsoo baru sadar Chanyeol memberontak dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dari tembakan Kris. Tapi kenapa lukanya dua lubang menganga sedangkan Kris hanya menembaknya satu kali.

"JONGIN BODOHHH! WALAUPUN CHANYEOL BERKHIANAT, DIA MELINDUNGI ANAKMU BODOHHHH! JONGIN HITAM BODOHHHH!" maki Sehun penuh emosi, jika ia tidak sedang di tawan seperti ini, ia mungkin sudah menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

Ketidaktahuannya berubah jadi petaka. Jongin malah menembak kaki Kris dan dada Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol sudah tertembak Kris bagian perut. Jongin benar-benar menginginkan kematian Chanyeol rupanya. Ia sama halnya dengan Kris yang terbakar cemburu.

"A-anak ku?" cicit Jongin terbata-bata. Pistolnya sampai jatuh dari tangannya. Begitu juga tubuhnya yang jadi lemas sampai hanya lututnya yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Pria bodoh dan bajingan sepertimu tak pantas jadi ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Kyungsoo. Makanya Chanyeol memintaku menikahi Kyungsoo untuk menjaga anakmu, bodoh!" jelas Sehun sudah marah di ubun-ubun.

"Kurasa dia sampai mau mati seperti ini juga untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dan anakmu. Jika hanya Kyungsoo saja yang tertembak, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan senekat ini. Masalahnya dia bawa dua nyawa." Sehun membuka semuanya.

Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol yang dalam pangkuan Kris. Air matanya mengalir deras. "Benar begitu, Chan?"

Chanyeol yang semula memegangi perutnya, sampai darah keluar tanpa henti dari sela-sela jarinya. Kini tangan kirinya yang berlumur darah mencoba menggapai perut Kyungsoo. "H-hay...Kyung-soo...kecill !" ucap Chanyeol susah payah dan terputus-putus. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Channn!" suara Kris yang juga menangis sambil memegangi tangan kanan Chanyeol ke pipinya. Dirinya tak pernah menangis sekencang ini. Chanyeol satu-satunya yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Air mata Chanyeol meleleh setelah bisa menyapa bayi dalam perut Kyungsoo. Padahal umurnya baru mingguan. Chanyeol dapat merasakannya pertama kali saat Kyungsoo di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh perut Kyungsoo. Dari situlah ia tahu akan ada kehidupan baru disana.

"Chanyeol! maafakan aku, Chan! Maaffff... Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf.. " Kyungsoo makin terisak keras.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, Chan! Maaf, sayang!" Kris makin mempeerat genggamannya pada tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk hidup. Tak apa kau tak bersamaku, tapi kumohon kau juga harus hidup... Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku juga... Kau dengar itu... Kau dengar, Chan? "

Tangan Chanyeol membelai rahang hingga pipi Kris. Meninggalkan jejak darahnya disana. Mulutnya terbuka seperti akan berucap. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tak mampu bersuara lagi. Jantungnya juga semakin melemah bersamaan dengan banyaknya darah yang semakin banyak keluar. Karena tak bisa mengucapkannya, ia hanya bisa menatap dalam mata Kris. Berharap Kris mampu menangkap pesannya.

"Channn! Jangan seperti ini! Kau ingin menghukumku bukan? Aku akan jadi anak baik, tapi kau harus bertahan okey?"

Kris semakin mendekap tubuh Chanyeol erat. Bibirnya terus bergetar mengimbangi tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda. Mata Chanyeol perlahan-lahan semakin berat untuk tetap terbuka. Hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya tertutup.

"CHANNNN!" panggil Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mati. Ia terus mencoba bergerak mendekati Chanyeol walaupun tangan dan kakinya terikat. Tanpa sadar gaun pernikahannya yang putih berubah menjadi memerah di bagain pahanya. Diiringi ringisan sakit dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGGGGG! " pekik Jongin dan Sehun berbarengan. Pikiran mereka berdua berkecambuk dirundung cemas karena Kyungsoo sedang hamil sangat muda, kemungkinan terbesarnya ia keguguran.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil senjatanya kembali, lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun harus berbesar hati menerima kenyataan dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa pun. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku juga ingin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo!" tanya Sehun pada anak buah Kris yang menawannya. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Jongin membantu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo. Kemudian mendekap tubuh lemahnya. "Katakan padaku mana yang sakit? Hmm?" tanya Jongin lembut. Netranya langsung berfokus pada paha Kyungsoo yang berdarah.

"Maafkan aku, aku bukannya kurang ajar padamu," ucap Jongin mulai menyingkap dress Kyungsoo sehingga ia dengan leluasa mengecek kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah berlumuran darah. Jongin dapat merasan sebuah benda menancap disana, ia langsung mencabutnya.

Amarahnya kembali memuncak, melihat sebuah vibrator yang bernoda darah. "KEPARATTT KAU, KRISS!" seru Jongin kembali mengeluarkan senjatanya. Kris yang masih berduka tak menduga dapat todongan pistol lagi.

"A-anakku... Kau membunuh ANAKKKUUU!" Jongin menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. "Aku baru tau hari ini dan aku kehilangan dia hari ini jugaaa! Appa macan apa aku ini?" ujar Jongin menangis menyalahkan dirinya yang tak tau apa-apa. Kenapa dirinya terlalu bodoh, kenapa dirinya diam saja selama ini.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin yang memegang pistol sambil menahan sakit. Perlahan-lahan pitol Jongin ikut turun. "J-jangan membunuhnya... Tolong!"

Kris yang masih memangku Chanyeol menatap tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Harusnya gadis itu membencinya. Mungkin inilah kenapa Chanyeol terus melindunginya.

"Kalian panggilkan ambulance, setelah itu kaburlah dari sini. Bawa juga teman-temanmu yang tersisa di markas, aku akan menyerahkan diriku," perintah Kris pada anak buahnya. "Dan lepaskan bocah itu .. "

Sehun yang di bebaskan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memandangi Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. "Maafkan aku, tak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Harusnya aku menikahimu saja jika begini. Dengan begitu kau tak akan di culik Kris."

"Aku juga, Kyung! Maaf aku terlalu cemburu pada Chanyeol! Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, harusnya aku mencari tau yang sebenarnya. Aku juga telah menyakitimu malam itu. Dan sekarang dia pergi karena kebodohanku juga." Tangan Jongin mengusap pelan perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menuntun kepala Jongin untuk menunduk hingga hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. " _Gwaenchana_... Aku juga tak tau diriku sedang mengandung. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjaga anakmu," ucap Kyungsoo meremas jaket Jongin, karena sakit bagian perut dan kewanitaanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Tapi dengan begini kau tak perlu merasa bertanggungjawab menikahiku."

"Aku tetap akan menikahimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyung!" sahut Jongin buru-buru, ia tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin... Tapi kau telah mencelakakan sahabat terbaiku Chanyeol dengan sengaja. Aku tak dapat memaafkanmu perihal ini. Maaf, Jongin..!" Di akhiri dengan kecupan panjang di bibir Jongin. Sebagai tanda salam perpisahan.

Jongin membalas dengan menyesap lama bibir Kyungsoo diiringi lelehan air matanya yang sederas hujan di luar.

.

.

.

Mendung masih menyelimuti langit hari ini. Kemarin adalah hari yang panjang bagi Kyungsoo. Entah siapa yang paling sedih kemarin, semua orang menangis dengan keras. Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris, atau dirinya yang memilih pergi untuk membuat jarak sejenak.

"Kyung, Ada paket untukmu!" ujar eommanya membawakan sebuah kotak kecil berhias pita biru.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendudukan dirinya di ranjang khas rumah sakit sembari membaca alamat pengirimnya."Dari Seoul?"

"Paket itu sudah beberapa hari di apartemenmu. Jadi si tua bangka itu membawanya kesini, siapa tau paket penting. Tidak ada yang tau kau disini, Kyungie! "

"Lalu dimana appa sekarang?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke Seoul lagi. Banyak pekerjaan katanya."

"Terima kasih, eomma!" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah eommanya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Kau tak apa ku tinggal sebentar? Eomma ada urusan sebentar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyaut agak keras karena eommanya sudah di ujung pintu, "Kenalkan denganku kapan-kapan, eomma! Aku ingin liat appa baruku!"

"Kyungg!" balas eommanya pura-pura kesal.

Setelah kepergiannya eommanya, Kyungsoo langsung membuka kotak kecil itu. Sebuah lipatan kertas menjadi pembuka. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia sangat kenal sekali tulisan ini. Gaya tulisan yang banyak mendominasi buku tugasnya ketika masih di bangku sekolah.

 _Untuk sahabatku yang akan menikah,_

 _Ku awali suratku dengan sebuah permintaan maaf. Maaf, aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahanmu dengan Sehun, ku ucapkan selamat. Maaf, aku tak menceritakan hubunganku dengan Kris. Maaf, aku telah melukai kepercayaanmu._

 _Kau harus bahagia dengan Sehun. Aku telah menitipkanmu padanya, semoga dia bisa jadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk anakmu kelak. Sehun sudah memberitahumu tentang kehamilanmu bukan? Kau selalu ceroboh, Kyung... Atau mungkin doa Jongin yang begitu kuat. Sehun bilang padaku akan menerima keadaanmu ini, dia tak akan membiarkanmu dengan Jongin._

 _Sedikit banyak aku setuju dengan Sehun, bukannya aku tak ingin kau dengan orang yang kau cintai, Kyung. Hanya saja kau sudah terlalu banyak di sakitinya. Meskipun aku juga dapat melihat betapa Jongin mencintaimu._

 _Aku menitipkanmu pada Sehun, bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu. Mungkin jika kondisiku tak seperti ini, aku siap menjadi seorang appa walaupun dia bukan darah dagingku sendiri. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup dengan gay sepertiku. Kau pantas dapat pendamping yang layak._

 _Soal Sooman ahjussi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Dia dan keluarganya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku sudah mengamankannya, kecelakaan itu hanya rekayasa agar Kris merasa rencananya berhasil. Temanmu Chen dan Xiumin yang membantuku. Xiumin sampai harus minta di pindah tugaskan agar mampu terbang Hongkong-Korea._

 _Kau pasti kaget aku kenal dengan Xiumin, dia berkali-kali memergokiku sedang berjalan bersama Kris. Dia sangat pintar menyelidiki orang. Jadi sekalian saja ku minta bantuannya. Aku juga diam-diam mengalihkan dana pribadi Kris ke rekening Chen. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk kebutuhan panti._

 _Jangan katakan ini pada Kris, janji! Dia sedang tidur di sampingku sekarang. Aku menggunakan punggungnya sebagai alas untuk menulis. Aku sungguh jahat ya... Hehehe. Kau harus melihatnya saat tidur, dia tampak tenang dan sangat tampan. Percaya padaku dia tak sejahat yang kau kira._

 _Kau tau, Kyung? Aku tadi malam bermimpi seorang bayi kecil di gendonganku. Tubuhnya masih merah. Matanya bulat sepertimu. Dia sangat kecil. Jika aku tidak hati-hati, aku dapat menyakiti tubuhnya yang sangat kecil. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam ketika kusentuh tangan mungilnya._

 _Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisan, namun air matanya terus turun. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya sedih. Mata bulatnya terus terpaku menatapku. Aku berhenti menatapnya, ku tengok diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berlumuran darah ternyata. Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuat bayi mungil itu sedih._

 _Aku tidak tau apa arti mimpiku. Tapi, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku. Aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku sangat takut tak bisa menyapa keponakanku ketika ia lahir nanti. Aku khawatir sudah tak ada disini._

 _Untuk itu, kuberikan sebuah selimut untuknya. Kuharap dia tak kedinginan dan tetap hangat. Kau juga harus tetap sehat dan makan dengan baik. Berhentilah merokok dan minum- minum._

 _Kau harus kuat, kehidupan terus berlanjut. Hidup hanya punya dua arah, Kyung! Maju atau mundur. Tapi jangan cemas, takdir akan menuntunmu ke jalan yang tepat. Doaku selalu menyertaimu._

 _Aku tidak tau harus menulis apa lagi...kurasa ini cukup. Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan jaga dirimu, Kyung._

 _._

 _Yang selalu mendoakan dan menyayangimu_

 _-PCY-_

.

Tangis Kyungsoo sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tangisnya pecah dan tumpah ruah membasahi kertas yang di tulis Chanyeol. Tangannya mengambil selimut bewarna biru laut yang sangat halus ketika di sentuh. "Kau terlambat, Chan! Kau terlambat... Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau yang akan menjaganya bukan aku! Aku tak bisa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. "

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi, kota Seoul masih di selimuti kabut akibat hujan deras yang kemarin malam mengguyur. Jalanan penuh dengan genangan yang memantulkan cahaya lampu jalanan yang bersinar temaram. Jongin berbalut celana training dan kaos lengkap dengan jaket tebalnya rupanya masih merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Harusnya ia bangun lebih siang, rutuknya dalam hati.

Tujuan utamanya pagi ini adalah kedai di ujung jalan dekat apartemennya. Kedatangannya langsung di sambut oleh si pemilik kedai yang berkacak pinggang ingin mengusirnya. Kedainya belum buka asal kalian tau. Namun, Jongin tetap menerobos masuk.

Jongin duduk dengan memasukan tangannya di kantung jaket dan menaruh kepalanya di meja. Rambutanya yang khas bangun tidur makin awut-awutan. "Beri aku secangkir teh hangat dan kue kering," pintanya dengan suara serak. "Yang manis ya, hun! Hidupku sudah terlalu pait," ucapnya lagi.

Bukannya membuatkan pesanan pelanggan pertamanya, Sehun malah duduk di hadapannya dengan apron penuh sisa tepung. Mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja, menggulungnya lalu memukulkannya keras ke kepala Jongin. "Aku belum buka, bodoh!"

Jongin mengaduh sakit, merebut gulungan majalah itu lalu memukul balik kepala Sehun. Lebih keras. Pembalasan lebih kejam. "Yakk! Pergi ke hotelmu sana. Kau punya hotel lengkap dengan restaurant mewah kenapa meminta teh padaku? Kau tak pernah bayar lagi.." maki Sehun.

"Kau juga ditawari jabatan penting di perusahaan appamu. Kenapa malah menyeduh teh dan membuat adonan mie? Hah?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Aku membantu Luhan, dasar hitam! Setelah itu aku mengajar di club dance dan itu menyenangkan. Di banding harus duduk di meja penuh tumpukkan dokumen. Jabatan itu akan ku ambil jika Hyungku menikah." balas Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ahh.. Aku iri padamu. Harusnya aku melanjutkan pendidikanku ke luar negeri saja. Aku bisa menjadi penari jalanan lagi seperti dulu."

"Itu masa lalu, Jongin! Sekarang aku punya istri, tak ada yang menemanimu jika kau kabur ke luar negeri lagi."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, apa hanya dia yang bernasib sial terus. Sehun memilih hidup sederhana tapi kelihatan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, istrinya secantik Luhan dan akan punya anak sebentar lagi. Kebahagiaannya berlipat-lipat malah.

"Hay, Jongin! Sehun mengusirmu lagi?" tanya Luhan membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh dengan asap mengepul dan piring berisi kue berbentuk bulan sabit. Jangan lupakan perutnya yang membesar malah menambah aura keibuannya.

"Thanks, Lu! Kau yang terbaik." Jongin meminum tehnya. Perutnya sudah sedikit lebih hangat sekarang.

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tampak sedih begitu!" ucap Luhan ikut duduk di samping suaminya.

Jongin meraih majalah yang di gunakan untuk memukulnya tadi. Membacanya sekilas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Lu... Hanya kecapekan saja. Berapa usia kandunganmu, Lu? Aku tak sabar mengajak keponakanku kencan."

"Baru 7 bulan dan dia laki-laki, " ujar Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

Mata Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan menutup majalahnya. "Semoga dia tak sedingin appa-nya," doa Jongin melirik sinis pada Sehun.

"Daripada mendoakan calon anakku, berdoalah untuk dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu makin kurus begitu, pipimu juga bertambah tirus. Kau bosan hidup atau bagaimana? Jika kau ingin cepat mati, di belakang ada banyak pisau," caci Sehun jengkel.

Jongin yang di caci malah tersenyum simpul. "Kau tak tau rasanya begitu merindukan seseorang."

"Ini sudah satu tahun kau mencarinya. Aku tak masalah kau mencari selama apa pun, tapi urus dirimu dengan benar. Kyungsoo juga pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Sehun mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, sedangkan dia meninggalkanku. Bahkan dia tak mengijinkanku untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya dan Chanyeol juga. Aku tak tau harus bertanya ke siapa lagi, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf ke mereka berdua. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah Chanyeol masih hidup... Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik jika seperti ini, Hun! "

"Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Jongg! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memaafkan dirimu sendiri! Dan merelakan semuanya, termasuk calon anakmu... Tuhan punya rencana lain untukmu, Jonginn! Percaya padaku!"

"Kau tak mengert, Hun!" bantah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu hiduplah dengan semua rasa beralahmu!" Sehun menarik pelan istrinya untuk kembali ke dapur. Membiarkan Jongin duduk termenung sendirian.

Sehun sadar menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan terlalu kencang segera meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku sedang jengkel pada bocah hitam itu." Luhan menggeleng lemah lalu mengambil handphone di sakunya. "Kau dengar semua bukan?" ucap Luhan memastikan bahwa di sebrang sana mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

Mata Sehun yang sipit menatap tak percaya pada nama di layar handphone Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dda. ...dadda...". "Iya, sayang... Sebentar. Oohh maaf tidak biasanya Diao Chan rewel seperti ini. Aku mendengar semuanya, Lu!"

"Bisa katakan dimana dirimu sekarang? Jongin - " pinta Sehun ingin menjelaskan keadaan Jongin yang lebih mirip robot. Dia bekerja tanpa henti sambil mencari info kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang kritis, pihak keluarganya tak mau memberi keterangan. Sehun tak tau keadaan Chanyeol setelahnya. Appa Kyungsoo yang masih di Seoul juga sepertinya marah dengan Jongin, memilih bungkam juga.

"Aku tau... Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian segera. Ini akan menjadi pukulan besar bagi Jongin. Tolong jaga Jongin lebih lama lagi."

"Tentu... Salam untuk putri kecilmu." balas Luhan mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Sedangkan Jongin yang duduk sendirian mulai tertarik mengambil satu kue berbentuk bulan sabit yang dikenal dengan _fortune cookies_ . Meremukannya menjadi dua bagian, sebuah kertas panjang mulai terlihat. Jongin menariknya dengan malas, ia sudah sering memakan kue yang di beri gulungan kertas kecil berisi ramalan maupun pesan motivasi. Baginya itu hanya tulisan belaka tak perlu di percaya. Baiklah mari kita lihat pesan apa yang di dapat Jongin hari ini.

 _"Everything is okay in the end. If it's not ok, then it's not the end. "_

.

TBC

.

.

Bingung? Sama saya juga.

Saya ngga bakat bikin cerita sedih, jadi ambil intinya aja yap

Kalau ada typo mohon di maafkan


	16. Chapter 16

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 16

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki Jongin tak membuat para pegawainya langsung menunduk hormat memberi salam. Salahkan Jongin yang datang seperti anak yang baru saja kabur dari rumah dan tersesat di hotel berkelas. Jongin menuju bagian _front office_ dimana beberapa resepsionis berdiri disana melayani dan menyapa semua tamu.

"Ada yang bisa bantu, Tuan?"

"Apa direktur ada di ruangannya? Dia sudah datang?"

"Mohon maaf, Tuan...Direktur tidak bisa di temui jika belum membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Jika ada keluhan silahkan disampaikan ke saya."

"Begini saya mengeluh bagian _front office_ yang terlalu sopan pada tamu. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa yang merekrut mereka. Harusnya mereka menulis surat lamaran ulang."

Sang resepsionis yang berbincang dengan Jongin tersentak sesaat. Merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan hingga tamunya ini menyidirnya. "Mohon maaf Tuan. Saya hanya menjalankan pekerjaan saya bukan melarang Tuan menemui direktur. Jika Tuan sudah membuat janji, saya akan antar Tuan sampai ke ruangannya."

"Tidak, aku akan kesana sendiri – " Jongin melirik name tag pegawainya itu. "Jungkook.." ejanya pelan. "Sebaiknya kau cepat cari suami, Kookie...untuk membiayai hidupmu. Aku menunggu surat pengunduran dirimu."

"Pengunduran diri apa, **Komisaris Kim**?" seru Kim Taehyung selaku Personal Manager yang salah satu tugasnya merekrut karyawan.

Membuat Jungkook langsung membungkuk meminta maaf karena tak mengenali pemilik Hotel tempat ia bekerja. " _Jwosonghamnida, Sajangnim_!"

"Saya sudah memperkerjakannya susah-susah, Anda seenaknya memecat orang. Anda pikir merekrut karyawan segampang memungut kucing di jalan," ujar Taehyung.

"Kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Jongin balik.

Taehyung membungkuk meminta maaf dengan tidak ikhlas. "Tidak, _Sajangnim_...Saya hanya berbicara kebetulan dengan nada tinggi."

Jongin berdecak tak percaya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Taehyung pura-pura tidak mengubris dan malah berkata dengan santainya, "Anda seharusnya juga berbenah diri. Sebentar lagi ada wartawan yang akan meliput Anda kesini. Bukannya malah memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek seperti itu, Anda mau dikira bapak-bapak rumah tangga selesai mengganti popok anaknya?"

"Aku sensitif terhadap kata rumah tangga dan popok anak. Jangan ucapkan itu lagi," tegur Jongin.

"Dasar tidak laku," cemooh Taehyung lirih takut terdengar bosnya itu. "Sebaiknya Anda cepat menemui direktur. Direktur yang mensetujui Anda di wawancarai, ini akan mempromosikan hotel Anda secara tidak langsung."

"Gantikan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak suka di wawancarai, aku sudah cukup terkenal di majalah gosip. Apa wajahku juga harus masuk majalah bisnis?"

"Mmm...sebenarnya ini bukan hanya gambar Anda yang akan muncul di majalah namun juga video wawancara Anda akan di tampilkan di situs web mereka. Mereka termasuk media berita yang cukup terkenal di luar negeri. Mereka bahkan mengirim salah satu staf mereka yang keturunan Korea untuk ikut terbang kesini, katanya jika Anda bertindak menyebalkan di tengah wawancara setidaknya ada yang mengerti apa yang Anda umpatkan."

"Kalau begitu suruh wawancara mereka dengan bahasa Korea. Aku akan banyak mengumpat sesuai harapan mereka."

"Tapi – " Taehyung ingin menyela namun segerombolan orang datang menghampiri meja resepsionis mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Kebanyakan dari mereka berambut _blonde_ dengan kulit pucat kemerahan, Jongin sampai tanpa sadar menyentuh kulitnya sendiri yang berwarna tan.

Terpaksa Jongin dan Taehyung minggir sebentar. "Apa mereka yang mewawancaraiku?" bisik Jongin.

"Sepertinya. Anda sepertinya sangat terkenal karena berpartisipasi dalam memperkenalkan budaya Korea dengan menyediakan penginapan mewah dan perjalanan wisata ke seluruh tempat wisata di Korea dalam satu paket. Apalagi Anda masih muda, kurasa itu nilai plus untuk konten yang mereka tulis."

Jongin bukannya berfokus pada ucapan Taehyung malah menajamkan matanya melihat para rombongan yang baru saja datang tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau sambut mereka dengan baik dan cari informasi nama-nama mereka."

Taehyung mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jasnya. "Taraaaa...! Aku sudah mempunyai daftarnya." Jongin langsung menyaut kertas tersebut, membacanya secara teliti nama-nama yang ada disana.

"Anda ingin mengumpat dengan menggunakan nama mereka?" tanya Taehyung tanpa dosa.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jongin mengumamkan satu nama yang tercetak disana. "Park- Kyungsoo..."

"Anda tak apa-apa? Jika Anda tak suka mereka, saya akan batalkan wawancaranya. Direktur pasti akan memakluminya," ujar Taehyung takut atasannya itu mengamuk.

"Jangan di batalkan, tapi sebelum wawancara minta satu-satunya staf mereka yang bermarga Park untuk menemuiku. Aku ingin lihat daftar pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan."

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi namun seorang pemuda jakung sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memegang pisau. Beberapa potong sosis jadi korban ketajaman pisaunya. Memotongnya dengan ukuran sedang sembari menunggu air dalam ketel mendidih sempurna. Suara tangisan membuatnya menghentikan acara masak memasaknya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju kamar dimana putri semata wayangnya sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Daddymu sedang memasak, sayang." ucapnya seraya menggendong bayi yang belum genap berumur lima bulan itu dari box bayi.

"Shhh.. Daddymu sudah disini.. Sshhhh.. Jangan menangis ya.. " Dengan menggendong dan mengayunkan pelan membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis. Menyenderkan kepala kecilnya ke dada bidang sang ayah. Terlihat sangat tenang dan nyaman. Bahkan seulas senyum menjadi hadiah untuk sang ayah.

Sambil menggendong sang anak, ia kembali meracik masakannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Mau bagaimana lagi, bayinya akan rewel jika di tinggalkan. Ketika masakannya sudah jadi, handphonenya yang berdering nyaring membuat semakin kacau paginya kali ini.

"Hay, Lu! Aku tak menyangka kau mengabariku secepat ini." Bukannya membalas sapaannya, yang muncul malahan suara orang mengobrol. Dirinya sangat familiar dengan suara mereka.

Rupanya si kecil tertarik untuk mendengarkan juga. "Ddda... Dadda.. " ucapnya belum begitu jelas walaupun maksudnya adalah merengek memanggil sang ayah. "Iya, sayang... Sebentar. Oohh maaf tidak biasanya Diao Chan rewel seperti ini. Aku mendengar semuanya, Lu!"

"Aku tau... Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian segera. Ini akan menjadi pukulan besar bagi Jongin. Tolong jaga Jongin lebih lama lagi."

Dirinyalah yang akan menyelesaikan ini segera. Ia tau rasanya bagaimana hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan harapan tak pasti. Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo bersikeras memilihnya. Paling tidak Jongin harus tau kebenarannya agar tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Bayi kecilnya yang terabaikan mencoba mencari perhatian ayahnya dengen menepuk-nepuk dada sang ayah. Dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan air liur, tak lupa mata bulatnya yang memandangnya seakan ingin tau apa yang sedang ayahnya bicarakan dengan bibi disana.

"Hhffftahh.. Dadda.. Ssaffthhh." gumamnya dalam bahasa bayi ketika sang ayah sudah berfokus memperhatikannya. Terdengar seperti menuduh ayahnya membicarakan yang tidak-tidak dan menduakannya.

Sang ayah malah tertawa simpul menertawakan bertapa menggemaskannya putri kecilnya. "Arraseo... Arraseo ...daddy hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan bibi Luhan. Daddy tetap milikmu sayang! " ujarnya sambil menciumi pipi gembil yang di permanis dengan lesung pipi seperti punyanya.

Entah mengerti atau tidak, bayi kecil tersebut langsung menyenderkan lagi kepalanya di dada sang ayah sambil terkikik girang. "Jika marah-marah seperti itu kau benar-benar mirip eommamu. Kau lapar?" tanyanya melihat putrinya menghisap jempolnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan memakai kemejanya putih _oversized_ yang ia gunakan saat ke kantor kemarin. Celana panjangnya telah raib entah kemana. Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah ia merasa gerah dengan celana ketat itu dan mencopotnya tanpa sadar.

Sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, Kyungsoo menghampiri meja dapur. "Pagi, sayang!" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi putri kecilnya yanga ada dalam gendongan sang ayah. Chup!

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama pada sang ayah si bayi. Chup! Kecupan tepat di bibir. "Pagi, Chan!"

"Mau sarapan atau teh?" tawar Chanyeol melirik dua cangkir teh di meja dapur. Sang anak melihat ibunya berada di dekatnya langsung mengeluarkan jurus mata bulatnya yang tiba tiba berkaca-kaca ingin menangis diiringi dengan bibir kecilnya yang bergetar. "Kurasa kau harus mengurus yang satu ini dulu."

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih Diao Chan dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Ne.. Ne.. Putri eomma pasti lapar setelah membuat repot daddy-nya."

Diao Chan menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Seakan meminta dukungan dari daddy-nya itu bahwa tuduhan ibunya salah. Dia tak merepotkan bukan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, sadar atau tidak Chanyeol kadang bisa tau maksud bayi kecilnya itu walaupun belum bisa bicara dengan benar, walau hanya lewat tatapan mata saja. "Ya.. Ya.. Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk kukatakan merepotkan."

Sontak Diao Chan tertawa girang memamerkan gusinya yang belum tumbuh gigi. Kyungsoo menggendongnya ke sofa terdekat, sedangkan Chanyeol ikut duduk santai disampingnya sambil meminum tehnya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kancing bajunya, payudaranya yang membengkak karena penuh dengan air susu terumbar tanpa penghalang. Mungkin tadi malam selain celana panjangnya tanpa sadar juga melepas bra-nya juga. Mulut mungil Diao Chan mengisap puting ibunya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau juga mau, Chan?" tawar Kyungsoo melirik ke payudara kirinya yang menganggur.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia hanya ingin bertanya perihal rencana kepulangan Kyungsoo ke Korea untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai penulis _freelance_. Walaupun begitu tulisan Kyungsoo yang kebanyakan mengangkat masalah sosial sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi, ia hanya terhalang pendidikannya yang tak sempat ia rampungkan dan Diao Chan yang masih kecil tak bisa sering-sering ditinggal.

"Kau mengambil job mu yang ke Korea?"

"Ya, upahnya bisa untuk menutup kebutuhan kita sebulan."

"Aku akan ikut untuk menjaga bayi kita selama kau bekerja. Dia masih harus menyusu padamu, kau tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini. Aku juga akan menengok eommaku dan Kris."

"Kau yakin? Kau belum sembuh betul, Chan. Fisikmu masih lemah, kau kuat melakukan penerbangan New York - Seoul? Bagaimana dengan toko rotimu?"

"Aku punya karyawan, Paman Sam akan menghendel semuanya dan aku sudah cukup sehat sekarang."

Chanyeol membelai pipi gembil putrinya yang sibuk menyusu. "Daddy sudah sehat kan sayang?" Diao Chan yang masih dalam keadaan menyusu melihat ayahnya berbicara padanya mengangguk tanpa tau apa yang ia angguki. Anggukannya otomatis membuat puting Kyungsoo sedikit ketarik.

"Chann..! Jangan menganggunya ketika menyusu. Dia selalu meresponmu dalam keadaan apa pun. Dia sangat menyukai daddy-nya di banding eommanya."

"Lihat matanya juga besar sepertimu dan lesung pipinya. Apa kalian berdua bersekongkol mengelabuhiku?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

"Matamu juga besar dan bulat, Kyung!" timpal Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, memandangi bayi kecilnya yang semakin hari semakin bertumbuh besar. Kyungsoo tak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya, tapi naluri seorang ibu yang menuntunnya. Di bantu Chanyeol yang sepertinya lebih telaten merawat anak. Bahkan Kyungsoo berharap agar bayinya tetap menjadi bayi selamanya, agar ia bisa terus menggendongnya dan melihat tingkah lucu bayi yang baru bisa tengkurap itu.

"Ayo mandi bersama, kau belum mandi juga pasti. Masuklah kamar mandi dulu, aku akan menidurkan makhluk suka tidur dan menyusu ini sebentar. Hari ini giliranku yang meggosok punggungmu. "

"Biar aku saja yang menggosok punggungmu. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya, kau malah menangis melihat luka bekas peluru yang dulu sempat bersarang di tubuhku. Jadi biar aku saja, okey? Setelah itu kita sarapan!"

"Maaf, aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat saja."

"It's okey, Kyung.. Aku hanya tak mau kau terus merasa bersalah padaku. Aku tidak mati, aku disini sekarang."

.

.

.

Setibanya di Korea, Kyungsoo langsung menuju hotel bersama rekannya sedangkan Chanyeol dan Diao Chan memilih ke rumah eomma Chanyeol dulu. Dengan celana putih dan kaos abu-abu panjang dengan beralaskan _high heels_ hitam yang tak terlalu tinggi, Kyungsoo berjalan terpisah dari rombongan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo rasa ia perluh merebahkan badannya dulu. Namun rupanya ia tak boleh menyentuh kasur berlama-lama karena suara ketukan pintu dari petugas membuatnya harus bangkit dari kasur.

"Maaf, Nyonya atasan saya ingin Anda mengirim daftar pertanyaan untuk wawancara besok. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya juga diminta Anda sendiri yang menyerahkannya langsung."

"Kenapa hanya aku? Aku bukan kepala tim?" elak Kyungsoo. Ia hanya pekerja _freelance_ , ia hanya tak ingin terlihat berlagak sok penting hanya karena ini negaranya sendiri. Apalagi hanya dirinya dan satu orang rekannya yang bisa bahasa Korea.

Si petugas yang tak lain adalah Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. "Mmm.. Begini nyonya atasan saya lumayan rewel. Saya tidak tau kenapa hanya Anda tapi bisakah Anda mengabulkan permintaannya? Tadi pagi saja dia ingin memecat kekasihku. Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas sebentar. "Ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu. Wajahmu sangat familiar dan aku merasa banyak berhutang budi padamu - "

Taehyung memotong kalimatnya, "Saya juga, Nyonya... Bahkan saya merasakan hal itu pada atasan saya, atas dasar inilah saya tetap bekerja disini."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke ruangannya!" pinta Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang semula bingung kenapa malah di antar ke salah satu kamar _single room_ tapi semuanya terjawab ketika menemukan seonggok manusia disana tertidur dengan banyak tumpukan dokumen di samping ranjang kecilnya. "Dia tak suka ruangannya, terlalu mewah katanya. Apartemennya juga agak jauh dari sini, jadi dia selalu disini mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan beristirahat sejenak," jelas Taehyung.

Taehyung membangunkan Jongin yang tidur meringkuk, padahal penampilannya sudah rapi tapi sepertinya akan banyak bagian yang kusut setelah ini. "Komisaris Kim!" panggil Taehyung sambil mengguncang pelan.

"Hmmm.. Pergi kau! Bagaimana bisa direktur mensetujui keputusan menurunkan tunjangan karyawan. Akan ku potong penis Manager Choi berani-beraninya mengusulkan secam itu!" racau Jongin yang sepertinya belum sadar dari tidurnya.

Taehyung reflek menutupi kemaluannya sendiri dan mencoba cara lain yang lebih efektif. Mencubit pinggang atasanya itu dengan keras. "Aaakhhhh! "

" _Jwosonghamnida, Sajangnim_!" pekik Taehyung langsung berlari keluar kamar melarikan diri.

"Yakkk! KIM TAEHYUNG! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMECATMU!"

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya ketika tau siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Jonginn.. " gumamnya lirih terselip rasa tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa banyak nama Kim Jongin tapi kenapa harus dia, Kyungsoo memang tau nama yang ia wawancara nanti tapi ia tak menyangka orang itu adalah yang duduk di ranjang di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, ini aku... " jawab Jongin lemah sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang di cubit Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberikan daftar pertanyaannya. Beberapa pertanyaan akan di lontarkan spontan. Silahkan lanjutkan tidur Anda!" ucap Kyungsoo berubah jadi formal. Tangannya terulur memberikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi daftar pertanyaan.

Jongin menerima kertas tersebut sambil memperhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. "Terimakasih. Kau bertambah cantik dan berisi. Kau pasti hidup dengan baik tanpaku."

"A-aku ada janji lain. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Maaf mengganggu tidur Anda! Permisi Tuan Kim Jongin! " Kyungsoo berbalik, ingin cepat - cepat pergi dari sana.

Seperti biasa, Jongin menahan tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Kyung! Atas segalanya..!"

"Aku masih menunggumu. Aku sudah mencoba melangkah jauh, sangat jauh untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku seperti tidak kemana-mana."

"Jongin! "

"Apa terlalu berlebihan untuku untuk memintamu kembali? Apa sudah sangat terlambat? "

Jongin berdiri dari ranjanganya. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Membalik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila. Kenapa kau lari dariku jauh sekali?"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin pelan agar sedikit melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa, mari berteman saja."

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan margamu yang tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Aku sudah bersama seseorang dan punya anak," ungkap Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Jongin. Pria itu keliatan sangat lelah tersirat dari kedua matanya. Bahkan badanya menjadi lebih kurus. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan dirinya membelai pipi tirus Jongin, "Makanlah dengan baik, Jongin! "

"Apa dengan Park Chanyeol? Dia masih hidup bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bukankah dia gay, bagaimana bisa kalian punya anak? Apa itu anakku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu berucap, "Tidak, dia bukan anakmu. Bagaimana pun dia laki-laki jadi pasti punya benih. Tak selalu berhubungan badan bukan, agar bisa punya anak."

"Apa kau mencoba berbohong padaku, Kyung?"

"Aku bicara kenyata - " bibir Jongin menempel pada bibirnya. "Jangan katakan apa pun padaku kalau begitu. "

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang. Sedangkan dirinya membungkuk sambil terus mengecap bibir manis yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut, kemudian mundur dengan perlahan sehingga bibirnya terlepas dari antara gigi.

Kyungsoo tak memberikan perlawanan. Tubuhnya juga sangat rindu sentuhan Jongin sepertinya. Walaupun hati kecilnya terus menjerit ini tidak benar. Sampai-sampai ia baru sadar tangan Jongin sudah masuk dalam kaosnya dan mencapai payudaranya yang sakit dan nyeri karena penuh. Ia baru ingat ini waktunya Diao Chan menyusu. Tapi bayi kecilnya tak disini.

Jongin terlanjur menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengentikan perbuatan Jongin dengan menamparnya. PLAKKK!

Jongin hanya menerima tamparan dengan suka rela. "Kau benar-benar sudah punya anak?" tanya Jongin dengan suara dalam dan serak. Jongin tentu sangat tau tekstur payudara Kyungsoo yang berisi dan ujung putingnya terasa ada cairan yang keluar menandakan dia sedang dalam masa menyusui.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di ranjang dengan bersandar pada tembok. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mengobrol panjang karena lama tak bertemu.

"Ya, dia bayi yang cantik seperti namanya. Diao Chan."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu tapi dia bersama Chanyeol sekarang."

"Ternyata ini yang kau sebut pukulan besar untukku?" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengernyit bingung. Dia tak pernah bicara seperti itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun memberitahuku, Chanyeol menelpon Luhan menanyakan keadaan ku. Mengabari bahwa kalian akan ke Korea. Tak kusangka rupanya kau kembali karena kepentingan yang lain, kupikir karena..."

Jongin berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya kasar, menelan rasa kecewanya dalam-dalam. "...Karena kau juga merindukanku. Aku terlalu banyak berharap ruapanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Tawa getir dari Jongin terdengar mengejeknya. "Jangan menghiburku. Kau terlihat kaget ketika bertemu denganku. Kau seperti ketakutan melihatku, apa aku begitu menakutkan?"

"Ya, bahkan tadi kau tidur dengan meracau akan memotong penis managermu. Wajar aku takut denganmu."

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya marah saja, kadang aku lupa setiap kepala punya pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Aku juga benci ini!" ucap Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk tumpukan dokumen di sekitar ranjangnya dengan menggunakan kaki.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berhenti dan mengambil bagian sebagai pemegang saham saja. Tapi direktur yang sekarang tidak selaras denganku. Mungkin jika sudah menemukan yang tepat, aku akan mundur."

"Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras. Aku tak pandai menilai orang tapi kurasa orang yang membawaku tadi dia punya kepribadian yang hangat. Kurasa dia cukup cocok untuk posisi yang kau cari."

"Dia memang kandidat terkuat, tapi Taehyung masih muda dan perlu belajar banyak."

Jongin tertawa sebentar. "Maaf jika aku meracau tak jelas. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, Kyung! Atau kau tidur disini juga tak apa. Aku ada jadwal rapat kecil setelah ini."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tolong bantu aku sebentar kalau begitu." Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang untuk mengunci pintu. Lalu berdiri di depan Jongin yang masih duduk di ranjang. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kita teman bukan sekarang?"Jongin terpaksa mengangguk.

"Bayiku tak ada disini, aku juga tak bawa _breast pump_ atau pun botol untuk menampung... Ini terasa penuh dan nyeri jika tak dikeluarkan. Bisakah.. Mmm.. "

"Akan ku lakukan. Duduklah di pangkuanku." Jongin menarik pelan Kyungsoo agar duduk di pangkuannya. Seketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Kyungsoo. "Beri aku instruksi."

Kyungsoo menyingkap kaosnya sendiri ke atas. Menarik ke atas bra-nya yang terasa lembab karena kena bocor air susunya sendiri. Hingga bongkahan sumber makanan Diao Chan tertekan ke bawah karena bra-nya.

"Ini akan menyakitimu. Lebih baik di lepas saja." Jongin melepas bra itu dengan pelan lalu menaruhnya di ranjang.

Kyungsoo sibuk memegangi kaosnya agar tidak menghalangi Jongin untuk menyusu. "Tolong hisap pelan-pelan!" pinta Kyungsoo sembari menuntun putingnya masuk ke mulut Jonging. Hanya bersentuhan dengan bibir plumnya saja rasanya ada tegangan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Memicu sumbu api yang telah lama meredup.

Jongin mulai menghisap pelan sesuai instruksinya. Bagaimana pun akan beda rasanya jika pria dewasa yang melakukan. Apalagi mempunyai gigi yang dapat mengigitnya. Bukan perasaan nyaman yang muncul sepertinya saat menyusui bayinya. Melainkan perasaan terangsang.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur mengalung di leher Jongin. Bermain-main disana, sesekali menyusup di sela-sela rambut hitamnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Jongin, ia melepaskan mulutnya sesaat untuk menarik ke atas baju Kyungsoo sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk memandangi ketelanjangannya. Jongin menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai ke belakang telinganya. Mulutnya mulai bekerja lagi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak memijat agar air dari gadis yang ia sukai ini terus mengalir. Seirama dengan jakunnya yang naik turun menelan air susu yang melewati tenggorokannya.

Sedangkan tangan Jongin di belakang punggung telanjang Kyungsoo. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Walaupun kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Jongin, tapi nyatanya kedua tangan tersebut lebih memilih melampiaskan hasratnya yang mulai naik dengan menjambak pelan atau sekedar meremas rambut Jongin.

"Satunya, Jongin ~ " pinta Kyungsoo memelas.

Memang Jongin melepas dan akan berpindah menggarap payudara yang satunya. Namun sebelum itu dia berhenti sebentar memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Apa aku juga harus melepaskanmu sekali lagi? Terakhir kali aku merelakanmu pada Sehun, membuatku sangat menyesal. Haruskah?"

"Jongin~.." panggil Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyeri pada payudara satunya yang sudah sangat penuh. Sampai-sampai air susunya menetes sendiri tanpa henti.

Jongin akhirnya memilih merampungkan tugasnya dulu. Perutnya sangat kenyang sekarang, ia yakin bayi Kyungsoo punya pipi tembam seperti ibunya. Bayangkan saja bayi kecil itu selalu kenyang setiap hari hanya minum dari Kyungsoo saja.

Dengan nafas yang naik turun dan muka memerah. Kyungsoo menghentikan hisapan Jongin. Ia rasa ini cukup. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Chanyeol membawa putri mereka cepat kemari agar ini tak perlu terjadi lagi. Jongin membantu memakaikan bra dan kaos panjang Kyungsoo dengan telaten.

Diakhiri dengan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan kecupan singkat di bibir. "Aku memang merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti aku rela melepaskanmu padanya."

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku. Apa sekarang masih sama?" tanya Jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau ada rapat Jongin. Sebaiknya bergegas," ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Abaikan rapatnya, Kyung! Aku menyibukkan diriku membangun hotel ini agar dapat melupakanmu tapi yang terjadi malah aku tetap kesana kemari berusaha mencarimu. Aku sampai putus asa karena tak ada yang mau memberitahuku."

Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "Kenapa kau selalu ketakutan menghadapiku? Kenapa kau selalu lari dariku, Kyung? Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Jongin dan membawa dirinya cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Namun langkahnya sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya bisa berjongkok di depan kamar yang Jongin tempati tadi. Menangisi kebodohannya.

"Anda tak apa, nyonya? Apa Tuan Komisaris menyakiti Anda?"

"Kyung, ku tak apa? Kau sudah bertemu Jongin?"

Taehyung bersama Chanyeol yang menggendong Diao Chan menghampirinya dengan perasaan khawatir. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih basah air mata, "Kau ingin meninggalkanku juga, Chan?"

"Tidak, Kyung! Kau salah paham.. " bantah Chanyeol ikut berjongkok mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. Diao Chan yang ada dalam gendongannya seakan tau ibunya sedang sedih tangannya ikut terulur menggapai-gapai wajah ibunya. Ia juga ingin menghapus air mata ibunya. "Maaam... Maaaa..."

.

.

.

Sehun yang mengantikan Kyungsoo dan hyungnya untuk mengelola gereja, hari ini di bantu Baekhyun mengecek kebutuhan panti. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun juga jadi korban dari menghilangnya Chanyeol. Sejak tau Chanyeol tertembak hingga koma, Baekhyun berdoa di gereja berhari-hari dengan khusyuk. Sehun agak kasian dengannya. Makanya belakangan ini Sehun menjodohkan hyungnya dengan Baekhyun agar ia cepat _move on_ dari Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan...!" pekik Sehun melihat Jongin duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba. Sehun tak mendengar langkah kakinya makanya ia kaget manusia hitam itu tiba-tiba ada disini. "Yakkk! Kau ingin Luhan jadi janda secepat ini?" maki Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghitung dengan tangannya. "Kau menghitung utangmu? Hotelmu bangkrut apa bagaimana?"

"Menghitung umur." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Umur siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Umurmu. Kira-kira kapan kau mati serangan jantung, agar aku bisa menikahi Luhan. Tolong jangan buat terlalu banyak anak, aku tak mau kau titipi banyak anak. Biaya anak mahal."

Sehun mendelikan matanya malas. "Kau sudah bertemu - "

"Sudah. Jangan membahasnya." potong Jongin. "Bahas saja tentang calon anakmu akan ku dengarkan. Aku suka anak-anak."

"Kau bilang kau tak ingin kutitipi banyak anak."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku suka anak-anak. Anakmu. Anak Kyungsoo..ahh dia lagi." rutuk Jongin di akhir kalimatnya. "Padahal aku sudah mengalihkan pikiranku darinya."

"Mau kujodohkan dengan seseorang?" tawar Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dengan dia?" tanya Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, sedang sibuk memberi tanda checklist pada daftar belanjaannya.

"Dia sudah kujodohkan dengan Hyungku."

"Lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Vivi, anjing baru peliharaanku dengan Luhan." ucap Sehun tersenyum cerah.

"Fix, aku akan membuat Luhan menjadi janda secepatnya," balas Jongin. "Sejak kau akan menjadi appa, bercandamu buruk sekali."

"Yasudah kejar saja Kyungsoo. Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sedang tak selera makan. Aku masih kenyang." Jongin menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang datar.

"Memang kau makan apa tadi? Batu?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Susu Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin dengan polosnya. Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Sehun langsung memencet nomor di layar handphonenya lalu menelepon seseorang. "Kau menelepon siapa?"

"Psikiater untukmu."

.

TBC

.

.

Sampai chapter ini saya bingung harus ngomong apa.

Hemmm... Humor saya tiba-tiba hilang.

Penulisan saya jadi agak kaku. Mungkin saya akan berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan mengurusi _real life_ saya.

Selamat malam dan selamat membaca. (◕‿◕✿）


	17. Chapter 17

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 17

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir membantu para staf lain mempersiapkan tempat wawancara. Dengan settingan latar belakang warna putih, satu kursi yang dirasa cukup nyaman dan meja kecil di sebelahnya sebagai pemanis vas bunga yang tak terlalu mencolok. Mulai dari pencahayaan sampai kamera semuanya sudah siap.

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri di belakang David Lee, rekannya yang bisa bahasa korea selain dirinya karena ibunya keturunan Korea. Dia yang akan menanyakan semua pertanayaan pada Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo akan membantu di belakang.

"Ku dengar kau di panggil keruangannya secara pribadi? Ada masalah apa?" tanya David membolak-balik naskah wawancara.

"Aaah..itu..Dia hanya minta daftar pertanyaan," jawab Kyungsoo buru-buru.

David memincingkan matanya tak percaya, "Kupikir kalian melakukan sesuatu berdua. Sepertinya kau lupa aku orang Korea, Kyung! Aku melihat beritamu dulu bersama bapak Komisaris Kim!"

"Ssssttt..dia datang" Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehan David karena Jongin dengan stelan rapi sudah datang dan dengan santainya duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

Semua mulai bersiap pada bagiannya masing-masing. Kamera sudah hidup tapi David tak juga menyapa Jongin untuk membuka wawancara. "Kyung, bisa kau rapikan dasinya dan memohon kerja samanya, dia terkenal menyebalkan," bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

Terpaksa dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin. Jongin tentu senang Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "Kau tak penah memakai dasi?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari membungkuk dan tangannya sibuk merapikan krah Jongin bagian belakang. "Pernah, tapi kali ini aku sengaja," jawab Jongin ketika Kyungsoo membuka simpul dasi Jongin yang berantakan.

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai menyimpulkan dasi dengan cekatan dan rapi. Sedangkan Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Ia tak pernah lupa kedua mata bulatnya, hidung mungilnya, dan bibir hati santapan favoritnya. "Selesai. Temanku bilang jangan bertingkah menyebalkan," bisik Kyungsoo di telingga Jongin.

"Tergantung, jika kau mau mengatakan Diao Chan anak siapa aku akan bersikap ramah," tantang Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ia sudah menghitung bersama Sehun kemarin, bukan umur Sehun saja yang ia hitung namun juga bayi mungil itu. Ini sudah setahun, jika Kyungsoo mengandung butuh waktu sekitar tak sampai sembilan bulan, artinya sisa tiga bulan lebih. Harusnya umur Diao Chan sekarang tiga bulanan. Itu pun belum di potong Kyungsoo yang keguguran, seharusnya akan ada proses pembersihan janin dan menunggu rahim siap kembali, mungkin sekitar satu bulan. Artinya harusnya umur Diao Chan sekitar dua bulan.

Namun Diao Chan berumur hampir lima bulan. Sehun mempunyai dugaan lain seperti lahir prematur, itu artinya jika di sesuaikan bayi itu lahir di kehamilan belum mencapai tujuh bulan. Kemungkinan memang ada tapi dugaan Sehun ini sedikit diragukan. Bayi kurang dari tujuh bulan akan sulit untuk bertahan hidup.

Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Diao Chan anaknya, walaupun juga tak genap sembilan bulan mengandung atau ternyata Kyungsoo sudah hamil dua bulan saat terakhir bertemu. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun yang pernah melihat foto Diao Chan yang dikirim Chanyeol pada istrinya, Sehun geleng-geleng kepala tak ada satu pun dari wajah bayi cantik itu yang mirip dengan Jongin. Semuanya mirip Chanyeol mata bulat dan berlesung pipi. Jongin sampai bingung sendiri memikirkannya.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah ku bilang, apa kurang jelas?"sahut Kyungsoo santai kembali ketempatnya semula.

David memulai wawancara, dimulai dengan menyapa Jongin dengan sopan. "Selamat pagi Kim Jongin-ssi. Senang bertemu Anda. Bagaimana kabar Anda pagi ini?"

"Sedikit lebih baik dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya," jawab Jongin mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Pertama kali kami menginjakan kaki di hotelmu, kami sangat terkesan dengan nuasa Koreanya. Bisa Anda ceritakan darimana ide ini berawal?"

Wawancara diawali dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pokok tentang hotel. Tentu Jongin menjawabnya dengan lancar. Bahkan di saat menyinggung ayah Jongin yang perdana menteri, Jongin tak segan-segan mengatakan memang ayahnya berperan besar dalam permodalan tapi selebihnya dirinya lah yang berusaha sendiri. Ayahnya tak membantunya sama sekali dalam menjaring koneksi dan segala perencanaan.

David menutup naskahnya, ini artinya ia hanya mengandalkan pemikirannya saja. "Kurasa akan banyak bertanya di usia muda Anda ini, apakah sudah ada pasangan yang siap di bawa ke pelaminan?"

"Kau bisa mencari jawabannya di majalah gosip."

David mengangguk-angguk paham. Banyak rumor tapi Jongin terus diam tak membantah maupun mengiayakan, akhirnya rumor itu hilang sendiri. "Kurasa Anda punya standar yang tinggi. Maaf Anda boleh menjawab ini boleh juga tidak, boleh Anda beritahu kriteria gadis yang Anda idamkan?"

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin beradu. Jongin masih dengan mempertahankan tatapannya menjawab pertanyaan David, "Sederhana saja. Punya senyum yang manis dan dia seksi."

David berpura-pura terkejut dengan memekik heboh. "Wooww, saya agak terkejut Anda menyebutkan yang satu itu! Seksi! Anda cukup tertutup masalah hubungan asmara, tapi Anda menyebutkan kata seksi dengan gamblang. Anda pasti pria yang tak banyak memusingkan omongan orang lain dan sangat jujur."

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tak menanyakan lebih dalam tentang ini. Aku punya batasan," kata Jongin memperingatkan.

David mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Saya sudah memberi Anda kebebasan untuk menjawab atau tidak. Saya juga punya kebebasan untuk bertanya."

"Lanjutkan kalau begitu!" ucap Jongin menekan kejengkelannya.

"Skandal asmara Anda yang paling gencar adalah bersama Luhan, istri sahabat Anda sekarang. Sedari awal Anda memang di gosipkan mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Luhan walaupun akhirnya menikah dengan sahabat Anda Oh Sehun. Namun Anda masih sering tertangkap kamera jalan berdua dengan Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengandung."

"Intinya saja.." potong Jongin.

"Banyak yang berspekulasi bayi yang di kandung Luhan anak Anda. Apakah Anda punya pembelaan?" tanya David tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tak mungkin 'menyentuh' milik orang lain bukan?" balas Jongin setenang mungkin.

"Anda pernah mengakui pernah berhubungan seks di salah satu acara televisi tentang _parenting_. Anda di undang sebagai tamu dan Anda mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Ya, tapi bukan dengan istri orang tentunya."

"Lalu? Dengan salah satu wanita yang di rumorkan dengan Anda?"

"Jika aku jawab ya, apa rakyat Korea akan gempar membicarakanku?"

"Mungkin, kami media asing. Tidak hanya Korea kurasa, apalagi Anda putra Perdana Menteri."

"Jujur saja aku tidak hafal siapa saja yang di rumorkan dekat denganku. Yang pasti aku hanya melakukannya dengan satu wanita saja."

"Kekasih Anda?"

"Bukan."

"Anda tidak suka komitmen walaupun hanya sekedar berpacaran?"

Jongin tertawa sebentar, "Situasi yang tak mengijinkan."

"Appa Anda tau hubungan kalian yang menurut orang timur sudah keluar batas karena sampai berhubungan intim?"

"Ya, asal aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya appa tak masalah."

David menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan memegang kuat sandaran kursi. "Anda masih dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak, dia meninggalkanku. Karena aku menyebalkan katanya," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum getir memandang Kyungsoo.

" _Well_ , kuharap Anda segera bertemu dan kembali padanya. Kurasa Anda sangat menyukainya bukan? Sampai-sampai Anda melajang hingga sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk. "Apa ini sudah cukup?"

"Ya, lebih dari cukup."

Kamera mulai dimatikan dan para rekan-rekan Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin berterimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Kyungsoo orang terakhir yang menyalaminya. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo lebih lama. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sudah bersikap ramah. Jadi tolong jawab dengan jujur."

"Tak ada yang perlu di jawab, Jongin!" Kyungsoo melepaskan paksa tanganya dari Jongin menyusul David yang menunggunya. Jongin hanya bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh. Terpaksa ia memilih plan B dengan memanggil Taehyung untuk rencananya. Waktunya tinggal hari ini, besok Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke New york.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

"Apa saya akan dapat gaji double jika menyusup seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung sibuk mengais udara karena harus berdesak-desakan dengan Jongin. Pasalnya mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari kamar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Enak saja, akan ku traktir es krim nanti," sahut Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengintip dari celah-celah lemari. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang menganti popok Diao Chan. Ia sempat sekilas melihat bayi itu, dia benar-benar cantik dan tak mirip dengannya seperti kata Sehun.

"Tsk.. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan tugasku lainnya," ucap Taehyung akan membuka pintu lemari.

"Eiittss.. Baiklah, kau boleh ambil koleksi bukuku," tawar Jongin. Taehyung menggeleng karena ia sudah terlanjur beli banyak buku kemarin dan belum ia baca. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tiket wisata hotel Anda cabang Jeju. Saya ingin khusus wisata berpasangan alias kencan."

"Tsk... Baiklah, jika pulang-pulang ada pegawaiku yang minta cuti hamil. Awas kau!" ancam Jongin.

Kesepakatan telah di raih artinya kembali mengintai target. Mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi. "Chan, bisa tolong ambilkan handuk?"

Chanyeol bergegas mengambil handuk dan meninggalkan bayinya yang bugil bagian bawahnya. Namun tak membuat bayi kecil itu menangis, malahan tertawa girang sambil mengemuti jempolnya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Taehyung langsung mengambil kesempatan. "Sekarang!"

Jongin langsung membawa bayi kecil itu dan segera berlari ke pintu dimana Taehyung sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang baru keluar kamar mandi tentu terkejut Jongin sudah menggendong Diao Chan. "Jongin!" pekik mereka berbarengan .

"Lari, Bapak Komisaris...!"seru Taehyung.

Jongin berlari menuruni tangga dan Taehyung mencoba menghalangi Chanyeol yang berlari mengejarnya. Kyungsoo di urutan paling belakang. "Jongin, dia... Dia.. Belum cebok... Dan memakai popok" teriak Chanyeol dengan nafas ngos-ngosan sambil membawa popok di tangannya.

Jongin mendengarnya sontak menengok bokong montok Diao Chan sambil berjalan secepat mungkin. Diao Chan yang di gendong tengkurap menempel di pundaknya, alhasil hal yang mudah mengecek bokongnya yang ternyata berlumuran kotoran. "Hiyaiikksss... Terkutulah kau wahai Chanyeol! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi.. Aiishhh! Jika kau benar bukan anakku, akan ku doakan kau menikah dengan putra Paman Sehun," umpat Jongin yang terlihat seperti komat-kamit sendiri.

Sedangkan si kecil yang kepalanya menyembul dari punggung Jongin malah bertepuk tangan girang sambil berseru seperti menyemangati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo atau mungkin juga Taehyung yang berlari mengejarnya. "Uwahhhh.. Kkk... Da.. Dadda... Mam. Mmaaaa... Kkkkkkk..! "

"Kenapa kau malah bahagia sekali, sayang?" seru Kyungsoo yang lelah mengejar. Apalagi ia hanya pakai _bathrobe_ dengan handuk membalut rambutnya yang basah. Otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu hotel. "Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menyebalkan, sayang! "

"Karena dia anakku," pekik Jongin melewati lobi hotel lalu masuk ke ruangan khusus komisaris.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo buru-buru ikut masuk. Taehyung mendahului mereka berdua, merentangkan tangannya menutup akses masuk ke ruangan Jongin. "Jongin aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Diao Chan, " ancam Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih mengatur nafasnya, fisiknya belum kuat untuk sekedar berlari mengelilingi hotel yang tak seberapa. "Setidaknya bawa popok ini," ucap Chanyeol mengacung-acungkan popok Diao Chan.

"Saya janji putri Anda akan baik-baik saja, Komisaris Kim hanya menahan Anda agar tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat." Kemudian Taehyung ikut masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Di dalam Jongin membaringkan Diao Chan di sofa, di ruangannya tak ada ranjang. Namun untungnya ada kamar mandi dan dapur kecil. Ia terus memandangi bayi kecil itu sambil berpikir keras. Diao Chan balik memandangi Jongin dengan mata bulatnya seolah-olah bertanya siapa paman ini. Saking penasarannya bayi kecil itu menautkan dahinya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Selain kita sama-sama menyebalkan, adakah dari dirimu yang mirip denganku?" tanya Jongin. Bayi itu hanya mengangkat tanganya dengan telapak tangan seperti sedang meremas sesuatu, kakinya juga ia hentak-hentakan ke udara. "Kau ingin ku gendong? Kau tak takut padaku?"

Bayi itu malah tertawa dan menimbulkan suara lucu. Jongin menatap ngeri ke bokong bayi itu. "Tidak akan, sebelum bokongmu bersih!"

"Tae, cari popok, air hangat, tisu basah, tisu kering, bedak bayi, susu formula, botol dot, pakaian bayi, selimut bayi, dan boneka beruang. Sekarang!" perintah Jongin tegas. Taehyung langsung lari tunggang langgang segera mencari pesanan atasanya.

Jongin mondar-mandir di depan sofa sambil bermonolog sendiri. "Kenapa namamu Diao Chan? Apa karena kau anak Chanyeol? Kenapa eommamu juga bermarga park?" Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan kakinya. "Tunggu! Diao Chan... Diao Chan... Aku pernah membaca buku yang ada namamu. Putri cantik legenda China. Diao Chan yang muncul dalam novel klasik Romance of Three Kingdoms yang mengadu domba Lu Bu dengan Dong Zhuo. Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa namamu di ambil dari China?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa, nak?" tanya Jongin frustasi sendiri.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera kembalikan bayi ini," usul Taehyung yang kembali dengan membawa troly berisi semua perlengkapan bayi. Entah dia dapat dari mana, yang penting membersihkan bayi kecil itu dulu.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia anakku!" tolak Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku memandikannya. Dia bau sekali."

Kedua pemuda amatiran itu membersihkan tubuh Diao Chan dengan air hangat dan menyabuninya dengan banyak busa. Bahkan mereka rela menggulung lengan kemeja mereka masing-masing. Siap bergelut dengan air dan sabun bayi.

"Aku tidak tau bokong bayi sekenyal dan semontok ini. Dia persis eommanya," komentar Jongin sambil mengusap pelan tubuh Diao Chan yang basah dengan handuk.

Taehyung menatapnya ngeri."Anda pedofil?" tuduhnya tanpa takut di pecat

"Tentu saja tidak, sudah ku bilang mirip dengan eommanya. Bokongnya maksudku."

Taehyung menaburkan bedak bayi seperti memberi garam pada masakan. Mengambilnya sejumput lalu meneburkannya dari atas. "Memang Anda pernah merasakan bokong Nyonya Park?"

"Tentu saja. Putih, kenyal, dan montok seperti bakpao," jawab Jongin dengan percaya diri. Kemudian ia membuang nafasnya pelan, "Padahal aku yang sering menyentuhnya, kenapa bukam milikku yang tumbuh di rahimnya."

"Anda - " Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kupikir Anda hanya sekedar tertarik ..ternyata Anda... "

"Makanya aku mengaku-ngaku appa bayi ini. Aku punya hubungan yang sulit di jelaskan dengan Nyonya Park... Aww, lidahku mendadak gatal memanggilnya begitu."

"Anda yakin hanya mengaku-ngaku saja?"

"Dulu memang Kyungsoo pernah hamil anakku tapi keguguran karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ceritanya panjang dan bukan hal bagus untuk diceritakan." Jongin mulai memakaikan popok dan baju Diao Chan yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dua om om ini.

"Mmm.. Mungkin kalau sekelebat saja dia memang tidak mirip denga Anda. Di lihat teliti pun juga tak mirip," ucap Taehyung membuat Jongin ingin menendang bokongnya segera. Jongin pikir anak itu akan mengutarakan kesamaannya dengan Diao Chan.

"HUWAAA... UWAAA...WAAAAHHHH..!" Tangis kencang Diao Chan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Tangisnya mengerikan!" pekik Taehyung reflek melangkah mundur.

Jongin langsung mengangkat dan menggendongnya. Memberikan tepukan ringan di bokongnya. "Kau kenapa, cantik?" tanya Jongin lembut. Jongin mencoba menenangkannya namun tangisnya tak kunjung mereda.

"Kurasa dia lapar, saya juga lapar ngomong-ngomong." Taehyung mengusap perutnya yang datar. Jongin mengusir Taehyung dengan menunjuk pintu menggunakan dagunya. "Okey, saya pamit sebentar." Taehyung langsung ngacir pergi.

Sembari menggendong, Jongin membuatkan susu di dapurnya. Tentu dengan bantuan petunjuk di belakang kemasan susu formula. Mengeceknya dulu dengan meneteskan ke tangannya, apakah terlalu panas. Dirasa sudah pas suhunya, ia duduk di sofa dengan Diao Chan di pangkuannya. Mencoba meminumkan kepada bayi kecil itu menggunakan dot. Namun tangan kecilnya terus mendorong botol dot itu menjauh.

Jongin tentu bingung bukan kepalang. "Kau tak suka susu ini?" Bayi itu menanggapinya dengan menangis kencang kembali. "Arraseo... Arraseo... Kita panggil eommamu. Tsk.. Padahal aku ingin menahannya hingga seminggu, paling tidak sampai Kyungsoo mengatakan ayah anak ini adalah aku."

.

.

.

"Jongin tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Diao Chan. Jadi kumohon tenanglah!" ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir takut sesuatu terjadi pada putrinya itu, mengingat perangai Jongin yang sering berbuat nekat.

"Jongin akan mengembalikannya kesini. Diao Chan pasti akan lapar dan dia tak bisa minum susu formula. Jongin pasti akan mencarimu, dia tak akan tega melihatnya kelaparan."

"Apa ini rencanamu, Chan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab malah mengambil jaketnya dan dompet. "Kau mau kemana, Chan?" cegah Kyungsoo. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jongin. Beritahu Jongin apa yang seharusnya ia tau, setelah itu kita akan kembali ke New york dengan tenang bukan seperti ini. Aku akan menerima semua keputusan Jongin."

Setelah itu suara pintu tertutup menandakan Chanyeol telah keluar. Namun sebuah ketukan pintu menggantikannya, terpaksa Kyungsoo berjalan membuka pintu. Rupanya tebakan Chanyeol benar, ibu muda itu mendapati Jongin ada di hadapannya sekarang dengan Diao Chan yang menangis di gendongannya.

"Masuklah!" pinta Kyungsoo pelan dan mengambil alih Diao Chan dari gendongan Jongin. Wajah bayi itu memerah karena terlalu lama menangis lapar.

Jongin bingung harus duduk dimana, pasalnya hanya ada ranjang disana. Satu-satunya kursi adalah, kursi rias. Jongin sempat ingin duduk disana namun Kyungsoo buru-buru memintanya duduk di ranjang lebarnya. "Duduklah di ranjang."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi rias menghadap cermin sehingga Jongin hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang tertutup _bathrobe ._ Mungkin tak sepenuhnya tertutup karena setelahnya Kyungsoo menurunkan _bathrobe_ sampai hampir mencapai sikunya. Punggung dan pundak putih itu pun berhasil membuat Jongin meneguk ludah beberapa kali.

Jongin ingin sekali membalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu sedang menyusui bayinya yang menyedot dengan rakus. Jongin sampai mendengar suara kecipak-kecipak suara yang di keluarkan bayi mungil itu. "Maaf, bayimu pasti sangat kelaparan."

Tak ada sautan. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi dan canggung. Jongin memulai pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan fantasi liarnya hanya karena melihat punggung ibu muda itu. "Chanyeol - "

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Dia menitip pesan padaku untuk memberitahumu semuanya. Jadi, kau ingin tau apa dariku, hmm?" potong Kyungsoo sambil memandangi bayinya yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia gendong lagi nanti.

"Diao Chan apakah anakku?"

"Apa kau tak bisa menanyakan hal yang lain? Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan darah dagingmu sendiri, kenapa terus bertanya padaku?"

Mata Jongin seketika berbinar-binar, "Jadi... Jadi benar dia anakku? Walaupun tak mirip denganku?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Bodoh!" caci Kyungsoo terselip senyuman manis darinya. Jongin bisa melihatnya dari pantulan kaca. "Dia sepenuhnya mirip denganku, hanya saja kebetulan mempunyai lesung pipi seperti Chanyeol. Tapi sifatnya mirip dengamu, menyebalkan, posesif... Dia sangat posesif pada Chanyeol, dan suka tidur melebihi bayi lainnya. Satu lagi.. "

Jongin menaikan alisnya mendengar Kyungsoo dengan antusias. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku juga baru tau belakangan, bibirnya yang tebal ternyata lebih mirip denganmu. Berbentuk plum. Apa ini cukup menjawabmu?"

"Lalu kenapa margamu Park? Kalian menikah?"

"Lebih tepatnya hidup bersama. Aku pergi ke New york ikut eommaku dan Chanyeol yang kritis di kirim ke Canada oleh Kris. Mencegah ada yang melakukan hal buruk pada Chanyeol karena dirinya sudah tertangkap. Setelah siuman, Kris meminta untuk tidak kembali ke Korea dan lebih baik ikut denganku. Margaku berganti Park karena mengikuti ayah tiriku, yang kebetulan bermarga Park."

"Lalu Diao Chan bermarga apa? Dan kenapa namanya China?"

"Sementara Park mengikuti Chanyeol, karena aku berniat memberikan Diao Chan pada Chanyeol. Semasa sekolah dia pernah bilang padaku ingin menggendong bayi tapi ia merasa tidak mungkin karena gay dan tak bisa menikahi wanita. Terlebih ia telah berkorban banyak demi diriku dan Diao Chan. Tentang nama Diao Chan, Kris yang memberikannya nama."

"Dia anakku juga, Kyung! Apa aku tak berhak atas apa pun?"

"Makanya aku ingin menyembunyikannya darimu, namun ternyata Chanyeol merasa dirimu lebih berhak atas bayi ini. Sekarang kau sudah tau bukan? Kuharap kau tak menghalangi keputusanku."

"Apa nantinya Diao Chan akan hidup dengan Chanyeol selamanya? Aku juga ingin hidup dengan anakku, Kyung!"

"Aku juga ingin bersama Diao Chan, tapi aku eomma yang buruk... Aku mencelakakannya berkali-kali sebelum dia lahir. Dia hampir tak selamat, setelah penculikan itu aku kekurangan banyak darah sedangkan persediaan darah untuk golongan darah A - kurang. Kris yang bergolongan darah O- menyumbang banyak darah untukku dengan suka rela. Secara tidak langsung darah Kris ikut menyumbang kehidupan pada Diao Chan."

"Dan Kris meminta sesuatu darimu sebagai gantinya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya berpesan tolong beri Chanyeol sedikit kebahagiaan. Karena dirinya sudah melepaskan Chanyeol dan ia akan lama di penjara."

Kyungsoo membenarkan _bathrobe-_ nyaBayinya sudah tertidur karena kekenyangan. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendekati Jongin yang duduk di ranjang. Berniat untuk menidurkan Diao Chan di ranjang. Ketika sudah terbaring di ranjang, bayi itu tertidur pulas dengan tangan di rentangkan memenuhi hampir sebagian ranjang.

"Meski kami hidup bersama, Chanyeol tak berani menikahiku. Jadi aku memberikan Diao Chan untuknya. Jadi meskipun aku memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain, mereka berdua akan tetap bersama. Ini sekaligus memenuhi permintaan Kris padaku untuk memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya. " Kyungsoo ikut duduk di samping Jongin.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya juga?"

"Chanyeol juga berpikiran seperti itu. Kau appanya pasti akan berat untukmu. Chanyeol memikirkan perasaanmu. Jadi tolong pikirkan perasaan Chanyeol juga, dia sangat menyayangi **anakmu** juga Jongin, "

Jongin sangat bingung sekarang. Ia paham maksud Kyungsoo tapi dia juga menginginkan bayi itu. Ia juga tau bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha melindungi bayi itu walaupun belum lahir, dirinyalah yang membuat celaka. Tapi Diao Chan adalah darah dagingnya dan wujud dari semua doanya agar Kyungsoo hamil anaknya, agar gadis itu punya alasan untuk tetap disisinya.

"Aku tak bisa, Kyung! Aku juga ingin di panggil appa olehnya," ucap Jongin menoleh ke arah Diao Chan yang tidur. Memberikan kecupan di perut bayi cantik itu sembari memandanginya. Anaknya ada di depan matanya sekarang. Kenapa ia tak boleh memilikinya.

"Chanyeol punya keterbatasan. Berbeda denganmu Jongin, kau bisa di panggil appa oleh anakmu lainnya nanti. Kau bisa menikah dan punya anak," bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan menikah kalau begitu. Aku hanya mau menikah dan punya anak darimu. Kau tak mau bukan... Jadi satu-satunya anak yang kumiliki hanya Diao Chan," balas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo naik darah. Kenapa pria ini terus mempersulit dirinya.

"Jongin! " Kyungsoo menekan suaranya.

"Kenapa? Aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa ada undang-undang yang melarang tidak boleh melajang sampai tua? Apa selain menolakku, kau juga mau memaksaku menikahi orang lain? Apa - "

"Baik, kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Akan kuberi Diao Chan lainnya," potong Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin bengong sebentar lalu ketika tersadar kalimat Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Sampai lehernya bisa saja patah karena terlalu bersemangat. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Apa kau selain mesum juga tuli? Apa kau begitu tua hingga pendengaranmu mulai mengalami kemunduran?" maki Kyungsoo sensi.

"Kau - "

"Ya, bodoh! Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Jongin yang masih terkejut dan bingung.

"Tidak, kau melakukannya agar aku melepaskan Diao Chan untuk Chanyeol. Tidak.. Tidak... Aku tak akan tertipu."

Kyungsoo langsung menggeplak kepala Jongin cukup keras hingga Jongin memekik kesakitan. "Yakkk! KENAPA MENG- "

Chup! Namun Kyungsoo langsung membuat Jongin bungkam tidak jadi marah dengan kecupan di pipinya. "Aku pernah bilang padamu bukan kalau aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kau membuat celaka Chanyeol makanya aku marah denganmu. Tapi Chanyeol masih hidup sampai sekarang, kurasa aku tak bisa marah lagi."

Jongin langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari bunga. Tapi ia tak menemukan setangkai bunga pun di kamar ini. Terpaksa ia menyahut tisu lalu melipatnya secepat mungkin membentuk bunga walaupun lebih mirip gumpalan tisu tak berbentuk.

Jongin memegang tisu tersebut layaknya buket bunga mawar lalu berkata, "Mungkin aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Mungkin aku sangat menyebalkan bagimu, aku mesum, aku juga hitam, aku tak punya apa pun yang bisa ku janjikan padamu, aku juga egois. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bernama Kim Jongin, mau kah kau mendampingi pria bodoh ini?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Jongin. Ia mengambil tisu yang Jongin pegang lalu menyeka keringat Jongin yang bercucuran. Jongin tertawa kikuk, "Maaf.. Hehehe.. Aku sangat grogi sekarang ini."

"Maaf aku akan bilang tidak untuk ajakanmu tadi. Aku tak mau mendampingi pria bodoh yang tak mau menjanjikan apa pun padaku. Setidaknya berjanji padaku untuk terus menyayangiku dan tak akan berpaling ke wanita lain."

"Tentu, Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo. Jadi kau menerima ku? Aku sudah pegal berlutut, Kyung!" rengek Jongin.

"Tak ada yang munyuruhmu berlutut, Jongin!" balas Kyungsoo malas.

Jongin masih posisi berlutut memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi," Jongin tak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun. Untuk menutupinya ia menghambur memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menelusupkan kepalanya di tempat yang sama.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlanjur tau, "Hey.. Hey.. Aku belum bilang iya, Bapak Komisaris." Jongin mengadahkan wajahnya memandang Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. "Yasudah ayo bilang iya. Kau kan tadi yang bilang mau menikah denganku duluan."

"Tsk... Kelakuanmu kembali lagi! Diao Chan mana mau punya appa sepertimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa aku tetep boleh menengok anakku? Apa aku boleh memperkenalkan diriku sebagai appanya setelah dewasa nanti?"

"Chanyeol pasti mengijinkanmu. Dia akam tetap memanggilmu appa, daddy yeol untuk Chanyeol dan baba untuk Kris."

"Kris juga? Apa dia akan jadi pimpinan mafia? Aku tak bisa bayangkan anakku jadi begitu... Bisakah Diao Chan ikut kita saja, mendadak aku tak rela lagi."

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol akan mendidiknya dengan baik." Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jongin yang ada di perutnya. Mendadak Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya lagi?" tanya Jongin bersiap mengangkat Diao Chan yang tertidur.

"Jangan menganggu tidurnya, Jongin! Lebih baik lakukan hal yang berguna, kau tak mengecek hotelmu?"

"Tidak, aku ambil cuti untuk khusus wawancara. Aku terlalu sering masuk di hari liburku, ini saatnya bersantai. Aku akan memandangi bayi cantik ini tidur. Semoga kau tak berjodoh dengan putra paman Sehun ya, nak!"

"Lakukan hal yang berguna, Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan nada yang kesal.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan polosnya. "Ahh...Bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik untuk Diao Chan yang mirip denganku?"

Satu bantal sukses terlempar di wajah Jongin. Jongin mendekikan matanya sambil menggerutu, "Selalu saja salah." Ternyata bukan hanya bantal yang terlempar ke arahnya, namun juga Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil berbisik sensual ketelinganya sampai bagian bawahnya mengamuk, "Ayo, jangan berhenti sebelum kau yakin berhasil membuahiku!"

Jongin langsung mencium ganas bibir Kyungsoo sembari membawanya ke ranjang. Kyungsoo buru-buru menginterupsinya agar tidak bermain di ranjang mengganggu Diao Chan yang sedang tidur. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain meja rias dan kamar mandi. "Ngghhh... Tahan sayang, jangan.. Jangan keluar dulu! Nanti... Jadinya asshhhh... Laki-laki!"

.

.

.

David yang rombongan sudah berkemas untuk kembali ke New York dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. David mencoba mendatangi kamar Kyungsoo karena teleponnya tak diangkat dan batang hidungnya tak juga keliatan. Chanyeol juga tak keliatan apalagi Diao Chan bayi kecilnya.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka menampilkan sang penghuni yang hanya berbalut selimut menutupi dada ke bawah. David masih melihat lekukan payudara Kyungsoo yang menyembul malu-malu. Rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan membuatnya yakin rekannya ini habis bangun tidur dari aktivitas yang melelahkan.

"Penerbangan sejam lagi, Kyung! Kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya David melirik ke dalam kamar dimana. Seorang laki-laki tidur memeluk bayi kecil dalam dekapannya.

" _Mian_.. Sepertinya aku akan naik penerbangan selanjutnya saja." Mata David sekarang terfokus pada tanda merah yang tersembunyi di leher dan dada Kyungsoo yang tertutup rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai berantakan.

"Kau habis.. Ehh... Dengan suamimu? Kau ingin buat anak lagi? Apa kau benar-benar tak mau kembali dengan Komisaris Kim?"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, ia memang tak pernah menjelaskan statusnya yang belum menikah. Seluruh rekannya hanya menerka-nerka saja karena dirinya dan Chanyeol tinggal serumah dan ada bayi kecil. Maka lengkap sudah di sebut keluarga pasangan muda. Berita di Korea atas penculiknya pun tak ada yang menyebutkan orientasi Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi maaf, David. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Pintu terlanjur sudah tertutup, David ingin menanyakan perihal Komisaris Kim yang menolak biaya penginapan dan wawancara mereka. Padahal ia dapat berita cukup bagus untuk artikelnya dan itu akan bernilai jual tinggi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" panggil David terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut berpikir keras, Chanyeol lebih bingung mendapati rekan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil memandanginya lama.

"Bukankah kau ada di dalam tadi? Tidur memeluk bayimu?" David sampai memperagakan bagaimana pria yang tidur di ranjang tadi memeluk bayi kecil dalam dekapannya. "K-kenapa kau ada disini dan berjaket seperti pulang dari jalan-jalan?"

"Aku memang pulang dari mengunjungi kawanku," jawab Chanyeol jujur, sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar tentang situasi di kamarnya. Sudah ia duga pasti pasangan kelebihan hormon itu pasti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Harusnya aku menginap di gereja saja sampai besok. Baekhyun pasti tak keberatan atau tidur di penjara saja dengan Kris, " guman Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan David yang sangat amat bingung sekarang.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sepertinya saya hanya butuh satu Chapter lagi sebagai penutup.

Thanks udah baca ampek chapter ini, saya pribadi minta maaf jika ada pihak yang di kecewakan atas cerita ini.


	18. Chapter 18

**MASK**

"Semua orang memakai topeng untuk kau cintai.

Jika kupakai topeng burukrupa, akankah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

CHAPTER 18

.

.

.

.

Para undangan sudah duduk manis di bangku-bangku altar. Pernikahan juga di gelar tertutup untuk media karena di luar sudah terlalu banyak pemberitaan miring tentang Kyungsoo yang dulu gagal menikah dengan Sehun. Selain itu juga perihal tak tamat universitas, sampai-sampai Tuan Kim geram dan berujar pada media bahwa, "Ini masalah pilihan hati putraku bukan perekrutan pegawai. Apa ada undang-undang menantu Perdana Menteri harus seorang sarjana?"

Terlepas dari kabar buruk tersebut, tak mengurangi suka cita dari keluarga kedua mempelai. Kyungsoo yang dua kalinya harus merasakan berjalan melewati karpet merah bertabur bunga menuju ujung altar. Bedanya tak ada perasaan ragu, ia sudah mantap karena yang berdiri disana sekarang adalah Jongin.

Jongin harus rela menunggu sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo menunggu putrinya agar berumur 10 bulan dulu, agar tak terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal olehnya. Putrinya akan tetap tinggal bersama Chanyeol di New York. Kyungsoo sedikit tak rela berpisah secepat ini.

"Saya Kim Jongin menerima Park Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya istri saya untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun suka, pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan yang menggendong Oh Haowen, ia tertawa getir mendengar janji suci yang di ucapkan Jongin. "Aku pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Kyungsoo juga.. " gumamnya lirih. Untung Luhan tak mendengarnya.

Namun Suho yang ada di sampinya mampu mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan paha adiknya itu. "Kau sudah punya anak istri, Sehunna! Giliran sahabatmu yang harus bahagia." Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Saya Park Kyungsoo menerima Kim Jongin menjadi satu-satunya suami saya untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun suka, pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Kedua mempelai dapat tersenyum lega sekarang. Ditambah sebuah cincin yang di sempatkan di jari manis masing-masing dan di akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman sebagai penutup.

"CIUMM! CIUUMM! AYO BAPAK KOMISARIS TUNJUKAN BAKATMU! CIUM! Pfffttt - " Taehyung akhirnya di amankan oleh Chanyeol yang membekap mulut rusuhnya. Bocah ini merusak acara sakral dengan suara ala-ala supporter bola. Memangnya ada orang ciuman harus di semangati.

Tingkah Taehyung di sambut gelak tawa para tamu yang hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Begitu juga Jongin yang merasa di semangati di hari bahagianya ini. Kyungsoo yang menggunakan gaun putih mundur perlahan penuh antisipasi. "Kita sedang di depan umum, Kim Jongin! Jangan macam-macam!"

Namun Jongin sudah terlanjur ada di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kembali mendekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, sampai deru nafas masing-masing dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Jongin melempar bunga yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin yang bertugas menjaga acara pernikahan ini malah kejatuhan buket bunga, yang reflek ia tangkap. Mata kucingnya seketika menatap kaget apa yang ada di tanganya. Oh ayolah dia masih sendiri sampai hari ini, mau menikah dengan siapa coba? Tanpa ia sadari dari kejauhan Chen duduk senyum melengkung.

Para tamu yang tadinya berfokus pada buket bunga yang terlempar kembali menatap ke panggung altar dimana kedua mempelai sudah asyik berciuman sendiri. Jongin memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria berkulit tan tersebut. Memiringkan kepala masing-masing untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lumatan-lumatan panjang di selingi senyuman bahagia menjadi pemandangan erotis bagi para tamu.

"Oohh Ya Tuhan!" suara para wanita yang mulai heboh tersipu malu. Sedangkan para kaum adam hanya diam saja menikmati tontonan.

"Aku sekarang tau kenapa Diao Chan bisa ada dan mampu bertahan hidup walaupun banyak hal buruk yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya," ucap Sehun sembari merangkul istrinya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Disampingnya ada Kris yang diijinkan keluar penjara full 1 hari hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini. Itu pun dengan penjagaan ketat. Hari ini Kris yang menjaga Diao Chan.

"Baba.. Euuhh euhbgghh dada hafuffffhh! " protes Diao Chan pada Kris karena matanya di tutupi, takut otaknya tercemar oleh tingkah kedua orangtuanya. Kris membisikan sesuatu pada bayi dipangkuannya itu. Entah apa yang dibisikan Diao Chan malah tertawa geli tak berhenti-henti.

"Doa Jongin. Selama mengenal Kyungsoo dia selalu berdoa agar Kyungsoo hamil meskipun ia tau Kyungsoo meminum pencegah kehamilan. Makanya ia sengaja tak memakai pengaman agar sedikit membuka peluang. Bahhkan sudah menyiapkan nama di buku catatannya. Dia begitu yakin bilang padaku Kyungsoo akan mengandung anaknya suatu saat nanti," ucap Sehun.

"Mungkin Tuhan kasian padanya. Pada kebodohannya dan kegigihannya," timpal Suho ikut menyahut.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan satu sama lain. "Anak ini akan membawa dampak kurang baik untuk reputasi Tuan Perdana Menteri. Dia lahir di luar pernikahan. Tapi aku akan membiarkannya memilih ketika cukup dewasa nanti. Jika ia memilih ayah kandungnya, aku akan melepaskannya. Anak ini punya hak," kata Chanyeol.

"Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap memberikan margaku untuk nama China-nya. Dia akan dapat perlindungan dari keluarga Wu. Tak ada yang dapat menyakiti anak ini selama keluarga Wu masih hidup," tambah Kris.

Seketika deretan depan Kris terdiri dari Taehyung, Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Baekhyun, bahkan Chen yang pernah menjadi korban ancaman Kris merinding seketika. Hanya Haowen yang tetap tenang dalam gendongan ibunya.

.

.

 **MASK**

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika Jongin masuk ke kamar. Ia hanya berbaring di ranjang saja tapi belum tertidur. Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil melepas jas pernikahannya tadi. Ia harus berdiskusi dulu dengan ayahnya, Chanyeol dan Kris.

Topik utamanya adalah Diao Chan. Ia tak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Tuan Kim pun yang mendengar cerita lengkapnya akhirnya berkesimpulan Jongin banyak melakukan kesalahan terhadap keberlangsungan hidup Diao Chan. Dan legowo jika cucunya di asuh oleh Chanyeol sampai cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih.

Kyungsoo pun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, membantu Jongin melepaskan pakaian. "Kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapakan air hangat," tanya Kyungsoo mulai melepas dasi dan kancing kemeja Jongin.

"Biar kusiapkan sendiri, kau pasti juga lelah." Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya penuh curiga."Kau kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti itu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah menjadi suamimu sekarang... "

"Aku bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraanmu. Kau ingin layanan istri?" tebak Kyungsoo masih berusaha membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jongin.

"Tidak.. Ah.. Maksudku bukan itu. .. Maksudku sebagai suamimu aku harus menjagamu untuk terus tetap bahagia bersamaku. Katakan yang kau butuhkan dan apa yang kau inginkan. Dari awal aku sudah sangat sadar tak bisa memaksamu terus di rumah. Jika kau ingin bekerja atau melakukan kegitan di lapangan, akan ku persilahkan."

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi?"

Jongin mengecup bibir hati itu sekilas. "Tapi kau harus janji tak akan meninggalkanku dan tetap ada waktu untukku. Satu lagi, kalau kau hamil kumohon beritahu aku dan kurangi aktivitasmu. Okey?"

"Okey, **Tuan Kim Jongin** ," balas Kyungsoo penuh menekanan. Tangannya sudah berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja Jongin. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya dari belakang. Bersandar pada punggung lebarnya. "Kau sedang sedih, humt?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," balas Jongin lirih. Melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Jongin yang sudah berdiri melepas kemejanya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa salahnya, harusnya ini malam pertama mereka sebagai pengantin. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan yang pertama lagi. Setidaknya suasana harus romantis bukan?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih berbaring lagi, menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya agar segera ke alam mimpi. Rupanya sampai Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin naik ke ranjang pun, ia tak jua tertidur. Ia dapat merasakan lengan besar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, di iringi isak tangis kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu isakan itu hilang digantikan deru nafas halus. Baru ia berani berbalik melihat wajah suaminya itu. Tangan lentiknya menghapus sisa-sisa lelehan air mata di pipi Jongin. Kemudian mencari handphonenya yang ada di atas meja dekat ranjang. Mengetikan pesan ke Chanyeol.

1 pesan masuk

 _Kurasa ia sedih karena berat melepas Diao Chan. Kami baru saja membahasnya tadi. Kuharap kau bisa membawa kabar baik untuk mengobati lukanya. Kau pasti paham maksudku._

Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia ke kamar mandi mengambil benda panjang yang ia simpan di alat mandinya dan melepas celananya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan urin walaupun sedang tidak ingin buang air kecil. Hanya beberapa tetes namun cukup untuk membuat benda panjang itu bekerja. Menunggu hasilnya sambil berdoa sengan khusyuk.

Satu garis. Kyungsoo lemas seketika, ia pun hanya bisa duduk bersandar di kloset kamar mandi. Padahal selama 5 bulan terakhir ini, sebulan sekali Jongin mengunjunginya di New York dan tentu menyentuhnya untuk melepas rindu. Pasti ini karena dirinya stress dan suka lembur mengejar dateline tulisannya.

Ia pun memilih kembali ke ranjang, namun Jongin sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Jangan lupakan pandangan garangnya. "Jangan pergi tanpa seijinku!" ucapnya tegas sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuntunnya kembali ke ranjang.

Sekelebat Jongin melihat benda panjang yang di bawa Kyungsoo. Jadi ia memutuskan mendudukan Kyungsoo di ranjang sedangkan dirinya dalam posisi berdiri merebut benda yang hanya menunjukkan satu garis itu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Jongin.

"Maaf," cicit Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada ada yang salah disini." Jongin membelai pipi gembil istrinya itu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengeceknya,humm? Ini tak seperti dirimu sayang.."

Jongin naik ke ranjang. Bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan meminta Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan berkata, "Kemari! Katakan padaku apa yang menganggumu." Kyungsoo pun menurut, duduk bersandar di dada bidang Jongin. Jongin pun langsung menarik selimut sebatas pingging dan memeluk erat istri mungilnya itu.

"Aku melihatmu menangis, kau sedih karena harus meninggalkan bayi cantik kita kan? Aku memang tak suka hamil dan melahirkan, itu menyakitkan. Tapi melihatmu menangis seperti itu lebih menyakitkan, jadi aku mengeceknya siapa tau... Tapi ternyata... " Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

Jongin menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab semuanya. "Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku."

"...aku memang sedih tentang Diao Chan. Tapi aku menangis bukan karenanya tapi karenamu."

"Aku?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot.

"Ya kau, aku terlalu gembira bisa tidur disampingmu. Bisa memelukmu lagi. Bukan sebagai teman, bukan kekasih, apalagi sebagai jalangku. Tapi sebagai istriku. Milikku secara sah. Setelah penantian panjangku dan berkali-kali putus asa. Ini seperti mimpi bagiku, Kyung!"

"Ini nyata, Jongin!" sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin pun ikut menunduk untuk memudahkan menyambut bibir hati itu. Beberapa kecupan menjadi obat satu sama lain.

Tuatan bibir mereka terlepas. Mata Kyungsoo menjadi sayu. Jongin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia pun menyampirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai di depan menjadi kebelakang. Menarik turun pelan tali lingerie satin dari bahu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyapukan bibirnya di bahu putih yang terekspos bebas itu. Tanganya ikut bekerja. Menyusup ke dalam pakaian Kyungsoo hingga menyentuh perut datarnya sedangkan satunya menyusup ke bawah. Dimana pusat gairah istrinya itu berada. Bermain di sekitar liang surgawi.

Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat gelisah disertai desahan."Hhmmm... Ngghh.. Ummmhhh.. "

Tangan Jongin yang ada di perut semakin ke atas. Menyentuh pangkal payudara yang terasa begitu berisi dan lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Puting yang tegang dan sedikit basah ujungnya. "Apa bayi kita sudah minum padamu hari ini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berat dan dalam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar, "Tapi bayi yang satunya belum."

Jongin tertawa kecil. Paham yang di maksud adalah dirinya. "Bayi satunya ingin berada di dalammu... Disini~" bisiknya menepuk-nepuk pusat kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena ulahnya.

Kyungsoo malah menengok bagian bawahnya yang di tepuk-tepuk. "Tidak muat. Kau bahkan lebih besar dariku," keluh Kyungsoo berlaga polos.

Jongin jadi gemas sendiri memilih menggulingkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Hingga tubuh mungilnya berbaring di bawah kukungan Jongin. Kepala Jongin menelusup di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Menghirup bau pheromone yang begitu menggugah gairahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah hari ini. Melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul dan acara pernikahan di hari yang sama. JIka kau melayaniku, aku takut kau akan pingsan. Jadi aku harus bagaimana, sayang? Humm?" tanya Jongin memandang dalam ke mata bulat yang berkilau itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan apa pun, lekas buka bajumu!"

Jongin menurutinya mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas bajunya. Menarik celana santainya sedikit turun agar memudahkan mengeluarkan adiknya yang siap bertempur. Lalu mengganjal pinggul Kyungsoo dengan bantal.

Kyungsoo yang berbaring memperhatikan suaminya yang mulai menarik turun celana dalam miliknya. Menciumi paha dalamnya, dilanjutkan membuka pahanya agar mengangkang terbuka. "Kau siap?"

Anggukannya dibalas dengan rasa penuh di kewanitaannya. Gerakan maju mundur yang konstan membuat tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak tak terkendali. Tangannya hanya bisa berpegangan pada lengan kekar Jongin yang sudah kembali melingkup di atasnya.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Jongin yang memburu, dahinya berkeringat. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk mendesah karena tusukan Jongin perlahan-lahan semakin dalam."Sshhhhmm...emmmmhhhhh ...Akkhhh...akkhh...stop...Stopppp, Jongiinnn! "

Jongin berhenti dan cepat-cepat mencabut miliknya dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir, "Kau lelah? Kalau begitu ayo tidur saja. Maafkan aku, _ne_! "

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mau tak mau Jongin jadi ikut bangkit. Kyungsoo malah tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan memposisikan varginanya tepat di milik Jongin yang masih tegang. Turun dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya mengurangi rasa perih.

"Peluk aku dan bergeraklah!" pinta Kyungsoo yang mengakat lingerie-nya melewati tubuh dan kepalanya hingga sepenuhnya terlepas.

Jongin memeluk punggung Kyungsoo sambil mendorong pinggulnya naik dan turun. "Ini baru istriku yang seksi dan liar!" ucap Jongin bangga dan tersenyum mesum.

Payudara Kyungsoo yang memantul-mantul membuatnya tergoda melahapnya rakus diselingi menggigitnya gemas lalu menariknya menjauh.

"A-akh!... . JONGIINNN~" pekikan sakit Kyungsoo atas perlakuan suaminya itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa payudaranya terisi penuh kembali. Putingnya sampai memuncratkan air susu ke wajah Jongin yang menghisapnya.

Bukannya merasa jijik malahan tangan Jongin yanga ada di punggung Kyungsoo berpindah ke depan dadanya. Meremas si kembar dengan semangat, lalu mengisap air susu yang keluar. Memang dasarnya Jongin jail, ia malah sengaja menggigit dan menarik puting Kyungsoo lagi agar istrinya itu menjerit campuran antara sakit dan nikmat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpasrah berpegangan pada leher Jongin.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kedai Luhan sedang ramai orang. Bukan pelanggannya melainkan para tamu pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Bukannya pulang atau menginap di hotel malah berkumpul disini. Pusat kegaduhan ini adalah Taehyung. Ia menyabotase lantai dua kedainya, kursi-kursi di dekatkan dengan satu meja tempat menaruh laptop Taehyung.

Para bapak-bapak yang duduk berdekatan hanya berfokus pada layar mengabaikan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang wara-wiri di lantai bawah membersihkan kedai dan memasak untuk tamu-tamu tak di undangnya. "Apa mereka sedang menonton bola?" guman Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar kamar mandi di cegat Luhan untuk di mintai tolong membawa cemilan untuk para bapak-bapak. Chanyeol hanya menurut membawa nampan berisik banyak cemilan ke gerombolan kaumnya. Ada Chen, Taehyung, Kris (yang menghabiskan ijin bebas satu harinya disini), Sehun, dan Suho.

"Cemilan dari Luhan, kalian tak ingin makan?" tanya Chanyeol menaruh cemilan di belakang laptop. Semua menatapnya malas seakan menganggu konsentrasi mereka. Kecuali Kris yang menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat untuk Chanyeol duduk. "Kemari, Chan!"

Chanyeol hanya menurut saja duduk di antara Taehyung dan Kris. Matanya langsung terfokus pada layar laptop. Matanya membelalak kaget, mulutnya terbuka lebar bersiap berteriak memaki. Taehyung langsung sigap meraup cemilan dan menjejalkan paksa pada mulut Chanyeol.

"Jika terlalu keras bukannya akan patah? Kudengar posisi ini rawan sekali," komentar Taehyung. "Memangnya ada tulangnya?" tambah Chen ikut berkomentar.

"Kenikmatan nomor satu, Tae... Aku lebih ngilu saat putingnya di tarik. Aku saja tak tega melakukannya pada Luhan," timpal Sehun.

"Jongin dari dulu sudah suka jail, ya maklum saja," sahut Suho yang ikut menonton. Entah apa motivasinya, padahal mantan pendeta. Handphonenya berdering. "Oh ya Tuhan, menganggu saja! " Suho melangkah pergi menerima telepon.

"Apa air susu enak, Sehun hyung?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Enak jika langsung dari sumbernya," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Temanmu pasti senang punya istri sepertinya, agresif dan tubuhnya tak berubah walaupun sudah melahirkan. Malah semakin sexy sekarang... Harusnya aku dulu mencicipinya dulu." ucap Kris pada Sehun.

"Kupikir kau gay, bung!" timpal Sehun. "Maksudku tak bisa _berdiri_ karena tubuh wanita..."

"Itu gampang saja, tinggal menyetubuhinya sambil memikirkan bocah ini." Kris melirik ke Chanyeol yang sudah tak peduli apa yang di ocehkan Kris.

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas.

 _"Achhhhhhh... achhhhhhhh... Ouhhhhhhhhhh... ouhhhhhh... emhhhhh emhhhhhh emhhhhhh...A-akh!"_

Chanyeol menutupi kupingnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tak terangsang sama sekali tapi lebih perasaan tak tega melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri sedang bersetubuh seperti itu. Ya, ini adalah live dari kamar apartemen Jongin. Taehyung yang memasang kemera disana bersama Sehun.

"Oowwww... Oowww... Zoomm, Tae! Zoom! " pinta Chen heboh. Taehyung dengan senang hati melakukannya. Menitik fokuskan pada kedua wajah pemain yang sedang berciuman erotis. Mulut kecil Sehun tanpa sadar ikut terbuka melihat bertapa lihainya kawan kecilnya itu meraup bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah aku pergi dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol memelas. Karena Taehyung dan Kris duduk menghimpitnya tak membiarkannya kabur.

"Sshhhh... Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Chen berlari menuruni tangga ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang menggembung. "Chen hyung! Aku ikuttt! " seru Taehyung menyusul Chen.

Begitu Taehyung pergi, Chanyeol berkesempatan untuk kabur namun Kris menariknya mendudukannya antara dirinya dan Sehun. Karena hanya tinggal mereka bertiga. Chanyeol mencoba mematikan laptop Taehyung namun karena di halang-halangi kedua pria di sebelahnya ia jadi memencet tombol sembarangan.

"ukkkhhh sshhnhhhh ahhhhhhhhh.. " desahan Kyungsoo klimaks begitu keras terdengar gara gara Chanyeol ternyata tak sengaja memencet tombol pengeras suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas, Hunie?" teriak Luhan dari lantai bawah.

"MENONTON Kris dan Chanyeol kuda-kudaan, Lu! " balas Sehun mendapat pelototan Krisyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeka keringat dingin bocah kecil yang ada di pangkuannya. Tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang sang eomma. Dahinya harus di jahit karena terantuk batu di sungai yang runcing-runcing ujungnya. Tangan dan kakiknya penuh luka gores, bahkan kedua lututnya berdarah namun hanya perlu di plester. Tak lupa demam yang beberapa hari ini di deritanya karena terlalu lama terendam air sungai.

"Taeoh ingin apa? Kenapa menangis terus?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Teoh sang anak hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis tanpa suara agar tak terdengar appanya. Ia agak trauma di bentak Jongin saat pulang di antar Haowen, putra Sehun dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan darah mengalir dari dahinya. Haowen juga tak tau apa yang terjadi, ia hanya menemukan Taeoh sudah di terjebur di sungai.

Derit pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga ibu dan anak itu. Melihat siluet appanya yang datang, Taeoh menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Kyungsoo dan meringkuk takut. Padahal Jongin hanya ingin menengok keadaan putrannya.

"Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Demamnya sudah sedikit turun, hanya saja ia hanya makan beberapa sendok saja. Mungkin karena sakit lidahnya jadi pahit," jelas Kyungsoo membelai rambut putranya yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Aku bawakan bubur, tolong paksa dia makan. Sesuatu harus masuk ke perutnya agar cepat sehat." Jongin menaruh bungkusan berisi bubur di meja ranjang putranya. Netranya melirik Teoh yang terlihat lemah di pangkuan eommanya.

Kyungsoo meraih bubur itu dan bersiap menyuapkan pada putranya. Namun lagi-lagi bocah tampan itu menggeleng menolaknya. "Kau harus makan, sayang!"

"KIM TAEOHHH! Turuti eommamu!" suara Jongin dengan nada agak tinggi.

"E. Eeeoommmaaa... " rengek Taeoh pada Kyungsoo bersiap menangis keras. "Huweee... Eomma... A-appa jahattttt... Huweeee.. "

Kyungsoo putuskan membaringkan putranya di ranjang sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di pantatnya. Berharap tangisnya reda dan tertidur. Setelah itu mungkin ia akan memanggil dokter untuk memasangkan infus atau membujuknya makan dengan cara lain. Tapi tidak dalam situasi sekarang.

Jongin memilih menyingkir dengan duduk di meja belajar Taeoh. Agaragak jauh dari pandangan putranya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat putranya menangis tapi jika tidak begitu ia tak akan makan dan akan sakit terus.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Jongin! Dia sepertimu bukan? Sedikit nakal dan jail, tapi aku yakin putraku tetap anak baik sama seperti appanya."

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan, Kyung! Bermain di sungai hingga luka-luka seperti itu. Jika Haowen tak kebetulan menemukannya mungkin anak ini sudah hanyut di sungai. Appa mana yang tak kesal dan khawatir?"

"Tapi kau membentaknya dan membuatnya ketakutan, sayang!"

"Maaf, tapi itu kulakukan agar ia tak mengulangi tingkah bodohnya itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan Taeoh, Kyung! Dia putraku satu-satunya! Kau pasti paham itu!"

"Aku sangat paham... Sekarang mandilah dulu, tunggu aku di kamar. Aku akan meminumkannya obat dan menidurkannya dulu," pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menurut keluar kamar Taeoh sampai terdengar pintu tertutup.

Taeoh masih membuka matanya dan menangis sesenggukan. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya sambil berkata, "Kau dengar kata appamu bukan? Ia hanya tak mau kau kenapa-napa. Kau tau? Appamu orang yang paling keras menangis saat merasakan jantungmu berdetak lagi. Kau lahir terlalu awal, saat itu jantungmu sempat berhenti berdetak. Kami sangat panik tentunya, untungnya kau masih bisa bertahan dan menjadi jagoan kecil eomma sekarang."

Walaupun Taeoh masih berusia 8 tahun, namun ia sudah bisa menangkap alasan sikap appanya. Ia mengerikan isyarat pada eommanya untuk mendekat ke arahnya, agar bisa membisikan sesuatu.

Jongin akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo datang ke kamar mereka. Ia langsung menghampiri istrinya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan pada Taeoh?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kan wajahnya ingin mencium bibir sang istri. Kyungsoo malah mencubit perutnya, "Kenapa menciumku, bodoh!"

"Biasanya juga aku menciumu. Toh, Taeoh tak kan.. OHH Astagaa! Kenapa anak ini disini?" pekik Jongin melihat Taeoh berdiri menunduk di pinggir pintu.

"Appaa~" panggil Taeoh lirih.

"Ya, kemarilah! Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" Taeoh berjalan pelan ke arah Jongin, Jongin pun berlutut agar sejajar dengan puteranya itu.

Taeoh mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya yang kecil. Sebuah cupcake dengan satu lilin menancap di atasnya berada di kedua tangan kecil Taeoh. "Selamat ulang tahun, appa! Taeoh sayang appa!" ucap Taeoh malu-malu. Ingat mereka kan sedang bermusuhan.

Jongin mengusap pucuk kepala Taeoh lalu mengecupnya. "Kau pelit sekali pada appa? Hanya di beri kue sekecil ini, " goda Jongin. Padahal ia tak masalah sekecil apa pun kuenya, tak di kasih pun juga tak masalah.

Taeoh menengok pada eommanya berniat mengadu. "Eomma...!"

"Terima saja, Jongin! Putramu sebenarnya ingin membilakanmu kue yang besar, tapi tas kecilnya yang bergambar beruang berisi uang tabungannya hanyut di sungai. Makanya putramu sampai dahinya harus di jahit begitu karena mengejar tas kecilnya itu."

"...Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak kucing yang terjebur di sungai, jadi tolong berhentilah memarahinya."

Jongin memandang putranya tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Taeoh mengangguk polos, "Disana juga ada uang Taeoh untuk membeli bunga untuk eomma."

Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk putranya. "Maafkan appa _ne_! Appa kira kau nakal bermain di sungai sendirian dan tak hati-hati."

"Appaaa... Cup cakenya remuk, kegencet!" adu Taeoh.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, meratapi kue ulang tahunnya yang gepeng dan remuk, lilinnya sampai patah dan jatuh. "Yaaahhh... Appa tak jadi tiup lilin!"

"Ayolah itu hanya kue, anak-anak...! Besok kita beli baru okey? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu, Kim Taeoh! Kau harus makan buburmu dan minum obat, lalu eomma temani tidur, " ajak Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Taeoh.

Taeoh menggeleng, malah meminta Jongin membisikan sesuatu. "Eomma belum memberi kado untuk appa. Ayo katakan apa yang appa inginkan, biar Taeoh mintakan pada eomma!"

Jongin membisikan sesuatu. Taeoh mulai menirukan apa yang dibisikan Jongin. "Kyungsoo-ya... Upss.. Mian! " Taeoh membekap mulutnya sendiri karena sadar tidak sopan memanggil eommannya dengan nama.

"Eomma, hari ini cuaca sangat dingin. Di luar sedang gerimis. Selimut tak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan K-Appa.. Hehehe hampir saja salah."

Jongin berbisik lagi. Taeoh tertawa cekikikan mendengar bisikan appanya. "Benarkah tak apa?" tanyanya pada sang appa. Jongin mengangguk tersenyum jail.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Awas saja jika suaminya itu berkata-kata mesum.

"Maukah eomma tidur sambil memeluk appa - "

Kyungsoo sudah siap ambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk meneriaki Jongin. Namun putranya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. " dan aku?"

Jongin menahan tawanya dengan menggendong Taeoh naik ke ranjang lebarnya. "Pervert! Pffftt" caci Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Taeoh pulang bersama Haowen yang umurnya satu tahun di atasnya. Bocah bermarga Oh itu menggandeng tangan Taeoh sangat erat, bukannya ia suka tangan Taeoh. Melainkan sifat Taeoh yang perhatiannya gampang teralihkan membuatnya sering tanpa sadar berjalan tak sesuai rute jalan. Entah kupu-kupu yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya, entah bunga yang mekar di tepi jalan membuat tiba-tiba berhenti lalu memandanginya sampai bosan, entah mengejar kucing liar atau mengejar hewan lucu lainnya seperti saat ini.

"Ayo, Kim Taeoh... Appaku bisa menghabiskan jatah kue kering ku jika kita tak cepat pulang!" keluh Haowen setengah menyeret Taeoh bergegas. Tapi Taeoh malah tetap ingin menangkap anjing kecil berbulu coklat yang menggerak-gerakkan ekornya.

"Tapi hyung... Anjingnya lucu," elak Taeoh tak mau segera pulang.

Haowen memutar bola matanya malas. Batu di beri pita pun bagi putra Kim Jongin itu pun pasti juga akan di anggapnya lucu. Namun tiba-tiba Taeoh menepuk-nepuk lengannya agak keras sambil berseru, "Hyung.. Hyung... Nunna itu sepertinya akan di culik. Wuoooahhh, wajahnya mirip eommaku!"

Haowen mak tak mau melihat apa yang dilihat Taeoh. Seketika wajah datarnya di hiasi mata berbinar antara takjub dan terpesona. Bagaimana tidak segerombolan orang yang ingin menculik anak perempuanan itu terkapar semua. Padahal ia hanya berbekal balok kayu yang ia temukan di jalanan. " _Yeppoyo.._!"

Setelah itu seorang pria dewasa menghampirinya dengan menyeret koper dan wajah khawatir bercampur cemas. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba terduduk di jalan sambil menangis keras, seolah mengadu pada ayahnya bahwa dia diserang. "Lalu siapa yang memukuli mereka?" tanya pria itu bingung.

Gadis kecil itu celingak-celinguk namun yang ia temukan hanya bocah laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia menunjuk Taeoh dan Haowen yang berdiri dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa mereka. Pria itu langsung menengok kearah mereka berdua.

"Paman Chanyeol!" seru Taeoh girang bukan kepalang.

Chanyeol menatap kecewa pada putrinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini pada Daddy, hmm?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Tak berapa lama kemudia segerombolan pria berjas hitam turun dari mobil dan berbaris rapi di belakang gadis itu lalu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan babamu sudah keterlaluan!"

.

THE END

.

.

.

Note:

Sorry jika endingnya kurang greget, otak saya sudah mentok buat mikir. Apalagi ini udah molor dari perkiraan saya, maklum lah lagi-lagi urusan _real life_ ngga bisa di prediksi. Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita lainnya. ヽ()/


End file.
